


Unraveling Mysteries

by megamatt09



Category: DCU (Animated), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harems, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 165,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple job. Keep an eye on the Justice League, neutralize if need be. Since when is anything simple for Harry Potter anyway?  Crossover with DC, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The age old debate about what was good and evil would go on until the end of the time. One person's hero was another person's villain, and most honestly didn't know where heroism ended and villainy began.

A hero could be committing horrendous actions outside of the public's view; all it took was one bad day to drive a well balanced person completely insane. The same could be said for the other side of the coin, a horrific villain can commit a shocking act of heroism that flipped things upside down. It was all about perception.

Perception was something that one young man wished to challenge and then utterly destroy. He didn't play by anyone's rules except his own.

He'd flown into the Metropolis City Airport early that morning, and no one would have assumed that he was anything but a young businessman. No one would assume that he was any different from the rest, rich and free from the burdens of life. Appearances were deceiving.

His normally bright emerald green eyes were covered by a pair of stylish sunglasses. His messy hair was actually straight for once, which was the easiest way for him to be incognito. The three piece suit that he wore was as stylish as his glasses, and he carried a briefcase that hung off to his side.

He walked forward through the airport with an air of confidence. One that gave off the impression that this young man was someone who could own the world if he wanted to, and he would be lying if he said that he hadn't considered it.

His full name is Harry James Potter.

A young woman about eighteen years of age stood at his side. She was of oriental descent, with silky black hair that fell down to her shoulders, and black eyes that looked forwards carefully. Her lips looked soft as did her face, but if a person was capable of reading her body language, they'd be able to tell that she was someone who had killed before and would kill again.

She wore a tight black bodysuit that fit every inch of her body quite snugly, to the point where the fabric strained against her youthful form, and a sheath containing a dagger was strapped to her shoulder. The girl turned around, to show off the fact that she had an amazing posterior, that being said, anyone caught looking at it other than her companion would likely end up with a knife between their eyes.

Given that she was one of the most skilled Martial Artists in the world at such a young age, meant that Harry couldn't ask for a better bodyguard. Then again, given who her mother was and how she'd grown up, Harry wasn't surprised at her skills.

"They're late," she said softly, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. Harry smiled at her calmly, before offering a response.

"No, we're just early, Cass," With that said, the green eyed wizard turned in the direction of an approaching woman. They'd had been waiting for their third companion to join them.

"We weren't followed by the way!"

The blonde in her mid-twenties stated this fact as she quickly closed the distance between them. She had short blonde hair that framed her face enchantingly and vibrant blue-green eyes that peered closely at Harry from behind a pair of stylish glasses. She wore a jacket and a red blouse that fit tightly over her C-Cup bust and her black skirt flowed down past her knees, underneath of which a pair of stockings fit her legs like a second skin. A pair of black high heel shoes added to the appeal. All in all, her look showed off a combination of elegance and beauty.

"I didn't think that we were in the first place, Chloe," he told the blonde, who was his personal assistant, and she nodded.

"Well, we just flew out of Hong Kong, and some of the people there looked very dodgy," Chloe whispered to him, which caused him to nod. He was aware that there had been several people watching them there, but they'd been left behind when they'd gotten onto his private jet. It would take an act of several gods to slip one past him. "So, Harry….."

"...Wait until we get into the Van," Harry told her as the vehicle in question arrived to pick them up. The green eyed young man stepped forward as the door slid open to reveal that there were two women dressed in black suits and wearing sunglasses inside.

"We're here to pick you up, Mr. Potter," one of the woman said, waving him forward.

"Call me Harry," he told her as he climbed into the van. Chloe and Cass moved to sit on either side of him on his right in the case of Chloe and left in the case of Cassandra. He noticed that Cass was looking at the women with a dangerous glare in her eyes, if they tried something, anything at all, she would stab them right between the eyes. Just like that.

"ETA is about fifty minutes," the woman told him, causing Cass to tense up slightly. Harry could tell as much, it was hard for her to trust certain people and after her childhood, he couldn't blame her.

"Don't worry," Harry whispered to Cass as he grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it firmly. The younger girl calmed down, but only slightly and she kept her burning gaze locked onto them.

"Harry Potter, Cassandra Cain, and Chloe Sullivan," the driver said as she kept her eyes focused on the road. It was just a normal moving van to the outside world, although the high tech equipment inside, indicated that it was anything but.

"Last time we checked, yes," Chloe said to try and lighten the mood. Cassandra continued to look at these women in black with razor sharp focus, the girl knew who they answered to and knew the kind of people they dealt with on a daily basis. Therefore, it would be foolish to keep her eyes off of them.

"Yes, that would be correct," Harry said, he paused for a moment to consider something, before speaking once more and the two women waited patiently for him to do so. "But you already knew that."

"Just standard procedure, sir," the driver said as they made their way onto the Metropolis streets.

Chloe double checked her bag to make certain that laptop was securely within it. It had vital information that they needed in regards to an ongoing investigation, so they couldn't afford to lose it.

"Six months since the hawks left the planet," one of the women commented as she tried to make conversation.

"Yes, the Invasion," Harry agreed, he recalled the invasion of the Hawk People from Thanagar rather well. "So, I heard that Hawkgirl was suspended from the Justice League…."

"...She left before they could make a ruling," one of the agents corrected Harry. He knew this already, but he wanted to find out what these people knew. Therefore he said very little. "There are rumors that she might be returning to active duty. The League is in a state of flux after what happened, and it's very dangerous. You know why."

"I do," Harry said, and there was nothing more to say then that.

"You're also aware of what happened three years ago regarding Superman?" the agent questioned him and Harry nodded crisply in response. "He claims brainwashing by Darkseid, but…..he's still a risk even if it's true."

Chloe said nothing when he was brought up, that was ancient history as far as she was concerned. It'd been almost ten years since she really talked to Clark anyway.

"I'm sure your bosses have given this plenty of thought," Harry concluded as the van arrived at their destination. The fact that Superman was susceptible to mind control raised a red flag in Harry's mind, if certain people made the same connection as he did, it could end being a headache. "I'll let your boss know what the plan's going to be, they paid good money to bring me in. My services don't come for cheap after all. I'm sure the taxpayers will appreciate that they're getting their money's worth for once."

Harry Potter might seem arrogant to those who didn't know him well, but it wasn't without reason. He was good enough to back that arrogance up. That being said, if they wanted him to form a counter strike team in case the League went rogue, he already had some potential recruits in mind.

* * *

"Nice place they have here, very…..official," Chloe stated dryly as she saw the rows and rows of file cabinets, although it was mostly for show. She also spotted a couple of computers that looked to be from the nineteen seventies.

"This is only part of it," Harry said as he pulled out a file cabinet drawer.

The file cabinet clicked open and the walls dissolved to reveal a secret set of steps, which Harry, Chloe, and Cass made their way down. It was deep beneath Metropolis, so far down that it was a journey in of itself, not that the trio minded the walk.

"There is the official facility above and a secret facility below, masked by technology so advanced that it might as well be magic," Harry explained to her, which caused Chloe to raise an eyebrow in his direction.

"And knowing you, it will be technology that isn't really technology soon, because it really is magic," Chloe said. Harry said nothing in response, instead he walked past a straight of the art training area.

There was a lab off to the side that had plenty of room to conduct various experience. The high class living quarters were interesting as well, having everything that they needed for both business and pleasure. Harry would go over things at his own leisure, but he also saw a library, a gym, and an equipment storage room with gear inside that was out of this world.

"Wow," Chloe whispered as she saw the state of the art super computer in front of her.

"It has processing power that blows everything out of the water…..well, the computers that I've created for the company are better. But, we're going to have to make do with what we have here, until we can restructure things," Harry informed her and Chloe laughed in response.

"...Because a computer that starts up in about two seconds is making do," Chloe said with a certain amount of sarcasm in her tone as she sank down into the plush chair, then got out her laptop. The computer replayed a video of the Justice Lords incident, and it was hard to believe that the six hero's powers had gone so far to their heads that they ended up turning into that.

It just proved that all it took was one really bad day to make a well adjusted person go completely insane.

Harry went through several folders; he was intrigued, but also a bit skeptical about the intentions of Cadmus. Like most government agencies, they had more than a few blind spots. They had been making plans to deal with Superman ever since the Darkseid incident and then the Justice Lords fiasco pushed everything forwards.

"Their contingencies are decent, but a bit weak," Harry said as he flipped through the proposed plans to take each member of the Justice League down. "Batman likely has better plans to take his own team mates down and…."

"...You have better plans then he does," Chloe said as she brought up a screen on the computer that showed Cass in the gym. She was currently assaulting a punching bag with pinpoint precision, apparently she didn't want to get out of practice.

"We didn't just come over here on a whim," Harry said, he was currently holding his briefcase full of the notes that he had regarding the problems that they'd been facing, and he had many of them.

Chloe nodded in agreement. "I know."

An alert on the computer blinked to life indicating that a call was incoming and with lightning fast precision Harry answered it, he'd figured that this was coming.

The image of a large black woman dressed in a blue business suit flickered onto the screen, and she immediately started to try and stare Harry down. Her name was Amanda Waller and she wasn't someone to be trifled with. After all, she was called "the Wall" for a good reason and it wasn't because of her weight, it was due to the fact she was as stubborn and unyielding as one.

"Mr. Potter, I see that your arrival went as planned," Waller said and Harry smiled at her.

"As well as can be expected, yes," Harry agreed, deciding to get to the point. Given what he heard about Waller, he figured that she would appreciate that fact. "I've been looking over Cadmus's plans and I have a few concerns that I want to relay."

Waller nodded, she'd hired Harry Potter, not because she wanted to hear that Cadmus's plans were one hundred percent perfect, but because she wanted someone who would rip them apart.

"I noticed that you were working with Lex Luthor," Harry said, causing Waller to pause and stare at him, before offering an explanation.

"I can assure you that Lex Luthor is a silent partner who's providing a small amount financial backing…."

"...I know Lex Luthor, you know Lex Luthor, we both know that he's a snake and he has his fangs bared ready to bite," Harry said to Waller, not wanting to have this argument. "And we both know that he'll be anything, but silent. He doesn't care about the protection of this country, or this planet, all he cares about is his ongoing feud between himself and Kal-El. It eats away at him worse than the cancer that is slowly killing him that Superman has replaced him as Metropolis's favorite son. I'd watch him very closely if I were you, I know that I'm going to be."

"I am," Waller told him, but she could tell that this warning was only the beginning.

"I won't be able to pull you out of the fire if the whole thing backfires as a result, Waller. You hired me to make sure the League doesn't end up become a threat on par with the Justice Lords, not to babysit your people at Cadmus," Harry said as he held his hands up and continued to talk. "Some of your staff appointments….if this is going to work, I don't want people who have their own agenda and believe me, a lot of these people have their own agendas. They make Lex look well adjusted."

Harry had already braced himself for the work he would have to do going through the personnel files with a fine tooth comb. "I'm going to go through the list of the people that you've brought in and if I see a problem, I want them gone. If you don't boot them, I'll make them disappear. If they look like they're going to cause you grief, let me know and I'll make them disappear."

Waller nodded cordially at that, there was no need for Harry to say any more then that. They were both professionals after all.

"Cadmus's plans as they stand right now, would cause the organization to fall apart and risk thousands of civilian deaths, something that I'd like to avoid," Harry paused for a moment to take a sip of his coffee, before continuing. "Collateral damage is unavoidable, but you're approaching this problem from the wrong angle. We need to take subtle action that doesn't involve a group of people with their own individual agenda's sitting around in a board room, and sending out super soldiers in an attempt to take the League down."

"I brought you here….."

"...And you knew what you were paying for," Harry interrupted her. "I'm bringing in some of my own people to assist, and I'll be looking at several other persons of interest. As of this moment, I want all direct operations against the League to cease. Monitor them in any way you see fit, but scrap that Ultimen project. Your group of Ethnic Superfriends are going to blow up in your face and they wouldn't last against the full force of the League to begin with."

"Understood," Waller said, she knew that she was being giving a chance to do as Harry suggested, before he would make her. She didn't live for this long without choosing her battles wisely.

"And….if you get word of any politician acting out of the ordinary in any way, no matter what, I want you to tell me immediately, and I'll take care of it," Harry said to her and Waller raised an eyebrow towards him. "There are threats that are more hidden, less obvious, and let's just say that if they ensnared a few minds that have access to nuclear weapons, they're too short sighted to understand the consequences of their actions."

Waller had a good idea of whom Harry was referring. She did work for meta-human affairs, which regulated the magical users in this country, after all. Although they was a much smaller number, less than a thousand in fact and more spread out across the country then the ones in Britain were. And they didn't wave wands or wear dress like something out of a Lord of the Rings cosplay either, so they were able to blend in more seamlessly.

"A little knowledge goes a long way Waller, and these people think that they are smarter than they actually are," Harry said and he paused, before concluding quite curtly. "I'll be in touch."

Click went the communication link and Harry turned to Chloe.

"We've got work to do," Harry said to her and Chloe nodded in agreement. He had seen a couple of incidents in the Cadmus records that indicated that their League blind spot might have distracted them from another threat.

* * *

"I just got into town yesterday afternoon…..yes...just getting some things in order right now. So how are things?...excellent...but I figured that you could handle things while I was overseas for a while. We're going to have to get together because things have settled down...No, it's not a coincidence, and you should keep an eye out for anything suspicious as well. Talk to you later, I'll be in touch."

Harry hung up the phone and Chloe opened her mouth to ask him. "Was that…."

"...Yes, I figured that I should tell her that I was back in town," Harry explained to her, at the moment they were waiting in the 'official' office above ground. It was still nice, in an oddly official sort of way, but it didn't seem to be as comfortable as the underground base. Chloe sat to Harry's right side and Cass sat to Harry's left side, his free hand resting on hers as she kept her eyes locked on the guard standing on the other side of the glass pane.

Harry knew why she was looking at them in such a way, given who they were working for. They were Cadmus guards and there were people in that organization that might cause problems, and act in direct conflict with what Harry wanted to do. The pressure was on to flush them out.

"When is she due to arrive?" Chloe asked.

"Soon," Harry answered her and she nodded at that. "She's the type of person that I like to bring on board. She was a child prodigy and graduated from Metropolis University at a very young age with a Doctorate in Genetics at that, not to mention a few other fields, and it's likely she's going to go for a few more. She might be on track to break all records."

Chloe smiled at that, Harry always did like to have the best and the brightest woman in the world on his staff. Looking away from him for a moment, she noticed the guards moving forwards to intercept a young woman who was walking up the gate.

"Let her pass, gentlemen," Harry told them and the guards paused for a moment to look back at him, before doing as instructed. Harry was going to have to work with them for the short term until he could staff the place with his own people. Right now, he had to use hand me downs from Cadmus, but changes were coming.

A tall redhead girl, although she was a bit shorter than Harry, who stood over six feet tall, made her way inside of the room where they had been waiting. Her red hair which would fall down past her shoulders normally was tied up in a ponytail. She wore also wearing a pair of thick, but stylish glasses that covered her bright blue eyes and her lips were pursed together.

She was dressed in a casual business attire, in this case a black jacket, underneath which a blue blouse that wrapped around her amazing C-Cup breasts could be seen. A flowing black skirt covered her shapely and toned looking legs, which were covered by stockings. She wore a pair of high heel boots to complete the outfit. She was also carrying a briefcase underneath her arm and she looked nervous.

"I'm here…for the job interview," she said breathlessly as she stepped over and managed to not trip over her own two feet in her attempts to get to her boss, because that would make for a bad first impression. "I'm Caitlin Fairchild…..my student advisor said that you were interested in speaking with me, once I got my Doctorate…..well, my latest doctorate."

She was nineteen years old and she had a nervous, but warm smile on her face. After all this was her first time meeting Harry Fucking Potter, and he was as much of a legend as Tess Mercer who ran in certain groups.

"Take a seat," Harry said, after shaking her hand. "As you well know, I'm Harry Potter, the woman to the right of me is my personal assistant Chloe Sullivan, and to the left is my bodyguard, Cassandra Cain."

"Pleased to meet both of you," Caitlin said as she shook hands with the two of them.

"So tell me, Cailtin….you don't mind if I call you Caitlin, do you?" Harry asked.

"No, no, not at all," she replied excitedly, her nervousness having left her quite quickly due to the adrenaline she was now feeling.

"Then I insist you call me Harry, we're going to be equals working on the same team, and trust is important in that kind of environment," Harry told her and Caitlin nodded as she met his green eyes, which was a mistake as she quickly became lost in them. Although she was able to quickly shake off her trance and focus on the matter at hand. "I've looked at your records and I must say, I'm extremely impressed. It takes a real dedicated mind to achieve what you've achieved in such a short amount of time. Given some of the work that I've done in that area, I can really appreciate what you've been able to accomplish at such a young age."

"Thank you," Caitlin said with a smile on her face. "That means a lot coming from me…..I mean coming from you, given what your organization has already done to help the world….."

"Yes, the world can stand to become a better place, and I hope to contribute to the future," Harry said to her. "But there are a lot of people who disagree and like to stick to the status quo. Their loss, I should note."

"Yes, their loss," Caitlin agreed with a smile, but she couldn't but notice that they were having this meeting at a Military base so that was her next question. "I thought that you wanted me to work for you…."

"...On the books, you'll officially be a LilyCo employee, but I actually have a different task for you," Harry said. "So, tell me, what's your opinion of the entire Superman episode three years back? I'm sure you remember it."

"I don't know what to believe," Caitlin admitted, there were a lot of conflicting opinions and there was so much that people didn't know in regards to what happened. "If he did that on his own, then there should be someone out there who can stop him. If he didn't do it on his own, then someone brainwashed him and if they did it once, they can do it again."

"The job I'm offering you, is to become part of a team where we take care of the threats that the government and the public at large doesn't want to acknowledge, because admitting they existed would have horrifying ramifications," Harry told her, allowing that to sink in.

"This job, it isn't going to be one for those of the weak at heart," Chloe added. "We might have to bend a few of society's rules to accomplish things, but if it's saves lives, then I think that an intellectual like yourself would understand why we have to do, what we have to do."

"People didn't change the world by following the rules," Caitlin said wisely.

"I couldn't have said things better myself," Harry said, pleased to see that she got it. "You're more than qualified….and the other person that this organization had in mind for the job. Well, I can't help but think that he took the fact that Superman threatened him a bit too seriously."

Chloe and Harry had discussed this at length and they both agreed that Emil Hamilton should be reassigned, preferably to an outpost in Antarctica. The man was an asset, but he he'd gotten it into his head that he had a duty to protect the world from monsters like Superman. His tunnel vision would be a problem if they continued to allow things to develop like they had been.

"You've got the job," Harry said after he finished looking through her qualifications. Honestly the interview itself was a mere formality, he knew that he would end up hiring her going into it.

"Seriously?" Caitlin asked honestly shocked, this went far easier than she expected it to.

"Seriously," Chloe confirmed, trying hard not to crack up at her reaction.

The redhead looked so excited that she could hardly believe it. "So, when do I start?"

"We can have you get started as soon as you're ready," Harry said in response to her question, trying not to be amused by how eager she looked. "Now it's up to you whether you want to move in to our base."

"I can move in at any time!" Caitlin stated rather loudly, before looking down at the floor and shifting nervously. "...I have everything that I own in my car."

Harry did not even bother to hide his smile. "That much the better."

Cass smiled despite herself. Harry always did have a certain touch with the female population of the word, and could quite easily convince them to do many things.

"We'll provide you with the more sensitive information about the job later," Harry told her and Caitlin understood "later" meant away from the prying eyes of these guards that were half listening in on the conversation.

* * *

It was later that evening and Harry was going through the files at Cadmus. A frown was etched across his face as he continued to look everything over.

"Hmm," Harry muttered, Chloe standing at his shoulder as he said this.

"I know that look and I know that hmmm, so why don't you tell me what's up?" Chloe said and Harry nodded, before responding.

"It appears that Cadmus was up to a lot more with their weapon program than I thought they were during my initial investigation," Harry said as he looked over the paper. "Their little Ethnic Superfriend program was somewhat of a bust, but that was only a dry trial run, but the other programs…..well, let's just say that they were a bit more successful."

"How so?" Chloe asked, curiosity brimming within the blonde's tone.

"They are attempting to clone several of the Earth's heroes in an attempt to create soldiers that serve Cadmus," Harry said and Chloe decided to cut to the chase.

"And judging by the look on your face, they were pretty successful, weren't they?" Chloe asked.

"Correct, three confirmed clones were made and one was scraped due to the fact that it was too hard to make, although they're still working on it," Harry said as he looked down the list, Cadmus was being pretty ambitious as far as he could see. "The first clone was project Fury, which was a combination of the DNA of Superman and Wonder Woman."

"You're kidding me, right?" Chloe asked.

"Wish that I was," Harry said and Chloe whistled.

"Amazonian and Kryptonian DNA combined together in one being, that would be a real power house of a fighter," Chloe said, thinking about the possibilities, they were both amazing and scary.

"The potential is there, but she would still need to be trained. Cadmus might not have thought things through on that front," Harry said as he flipped to the next page. "Then we've got Project Batwoman."

"It says here that she's a result of combining Batman and Catwoman's DNA," Chloe said sharply.

Harry nodded, he knew Selina Kyle fairly well, and he had met the god damn Batman a couple of times in passing, although to be fair it was when the two of them were in their civilian identities.

"Yes, and given the fact that both of them are extremely skilled intelligent individuals, she would end up being another extremely skilled fighter. Although from a tactical and skill standpoint, she'd be more of a tactician than a powerhouse, but successful teams needs all sorts," Harry rattled off, running his finger down the list.

"Yes, they do," Chloe agreed and Harry smiled back at her, before continuing.

"The third one is Project Galatea, who is a clone of Supergirl," Harry explained to the blonde and she inclined her head in thought.

"Okay, it's obvious where they got her DNA from, she was brought in for treatment after Clark went all psycho on her when Darkseid mind whammied him," Chloe said, dropping her arms by her side as she sighed. "And that's where half of this shit got started regarding Hamilton…."

"...Which brings us to the headache that we have today, and Hamilton is obviously up to something else," Harry said and Chloe nodded.

"Which is the reason why you're keeping him under observation, rather than showing him the door," Chloe agreed. "So….."

"Fourth clone was in the works, but….there was some kind of compatibility issue regarding the DNA and they had to throw it onto the back burner for now. Project Swift, a combination of Flash and Hawkgirl," he concluded.

"Well, that would have been interesting," Chloe agreed, but it was just in the matter of full disclosure that she was being told this, not that the clone was done.

"Two of the clones are in a facility not too far away from this site, but the third clone, Project Galatea, has been moved off sight," Harry said as he tried to tap into other parts of the Cadmus database. "There are some pieces of this that even Waller doesn't have access to, although I'm trying to break down the barriers now."

"Let's see what I can do," Chloe said, knowing that while Harry was good at hacking, she was that much better. Sliding into the chair Chloe tried to make her way into the database.

A buzzer went off and Harry pressed a button to answer it. "Yes?"

"Sir, another guest has arrived," the guard at the front gate said dryly and Cass poked her head in through the door.

"Is she here?" Cass asked.

"Yes," Harry said, without missing a beat.

"She'd be useful," Cass told Harry.

"I know," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close, causing her to smile at his actions.

"So did you hear from them yet?" Cass asked him.

"Rose and Jade have other missions that they need to complete, but they'll be here shortly. I'll be hearing from them over the next couple of days," Harry said to Cass. Harry hoped that they got here soon, because they would need all of the help that they could get.

He left Chloe to her work as he left with Cass to greet another potential recruit for their team. He also was taking a look at several people of interest, who he would arrange an early release for in exchange for working on his team.

That could wait until later, right now he was just moving in, and he would worry about recruiting people that he wouldn't have to work to spring from jail first.

* * *

"Hello, Caitlin, are you getting settled in alright?" Harry asked her as he ran into her on the way to meeting his newest guests.

"Just trying to get a feel for the place," Caitlin said with awe dancing in her eyes.

"It's a pretty big facility," Harry agreed. Then again, he lived in luxury due to his line of work and all of the money that he made doing it, along with his official businesses. "I've got the information for you regarding three of the projects that Cadmus was working on that we're going to bring in. I'm counting on you to help me look over them closely and to make sure that they're no nasty surprises in place, or genetic defects."

"Clones?" Caitlin asked as she looked at the paper, raising her eyebrow in the process.

"Yes, clones," Harry confirmed. "I know that it's out of the ordinary, but I think that given their genetic potential these women would make great assets. I feel like we can give them a purpose other than the fire and forget weapons that Cadmus deploys against the League."

"Understand," Caitlin said, after looking over the report, she would have to agree.

"Two of them should be easy enough to pick up, the third? Not so much," Harry said as he looked at her. "I want you to go with Chloe and Cassandra to help oversee the pickup, I'm going to have to see to another guest."

There were a few Cadmus guards that who weren't attached to Luthor's hip pocket that he could trust. After looking over the performance reviews, Harry had a pretty good idea who he could trust and could not trust.

Harry entered the hallway and he saw an older silver haired gentleman standing there, dressed in a white suit, and carrying a briefcase. He was standing next to a girl with red hair, and startling green eyes who looked at Harry with a shy smile on her face, she was wearing casual clothes that wouldn't be out of place on most teenage girls.

"King Faraday, it's been too long," Harry said as he shook hands with the man.

"I should have figured that Waller would get you on board with something like this," Faraday said to Harry. "And just in time too, I'm being reassigned, but it's good to have someone like you….here to make sure everything goes smoothly. Amanda's recruited too many lose cannons that she thinks she can control. Milo, Strange, Luthor, I'd watch them if I were you."

"I am," Harry said, he knew about the checkered past of those three men and understood that they each had their own agenda. "And this must be Megan, hello Megan!"

"Hi," Megan said shyly looking towards the floor, she moved forward to shake his hand, only to suddenly slip and fall towards the ground. Acting quickly, Harry gently grabbed her around the waist and held her up. Once she was steady, he allowed her to take a seat and she managed to look him in the eyes. "...It's nice to meet you."

"This is Megan Morse….she's my adopted daughter," Faraday said and Harry understood that there was more to this arrangement than met the eye.

"I'm sure that she'll fit in quite well here at the facility and her lessons will be continued," Harry said and Megan nodded eagerly at that.

"I'm….thank you for having me here, Mr. Potter," Megan said with another shy smile and Harry looked towards her with a reassuring smile of his own.

"It's no problem at all," Harry said as they both said their goodbyes to Faraday, then he led Megan off in the other direction of where her room was located. "King informed me of your heritage."

"Oh?" Megan asked as she looked at him, looking incredibly nervous as to what his reaction would be.

"Yes, and trust me, it's not a problem" Harry reassured her and she nodded up and down. "You were held captive by them when they were invaded, but you managed to break free and you were found by King. He called in some favors to keep you in his custody and not be at the mercy of the government, right?"

"Yes," Megan agreed as she held her suitcase and she looked into the mirror. "So….."

"...Some people are lost without a purpose," Harry told the young girl and she nodded. "I managed to learn under some of the best tutors that money could buy. There are some people who thought that I should take a different path in my life, but I said 'Thanks, but no thanks.' That's the path that I chose in life, but some people can't leave it alone."

Megan allowed that all to sink in and Harry supposed you had to live his life to understand what he went through.

"Do you think those people will come after you….because of what you are?" Megan finally asked him in a quiet voice.

"All of the time," Harry said without missing a beat. "That doesn't stop me from trying to live my life. I was saved from the worst of it. I could have died several times over the course of it, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Megan was lead up to her room and she looked around it quietly. There was a nice soft bed, a desk with a computer on it, a shelf that could be stocked with books or other personal belongings and a wardrobe for her to place her clothes.

"We'll begin your training in the morning," Harry told her and she nodded eagerly. With her abilities she had the potential to be exceptional, stronger than the Martian Manhunter in fact. "If you need anything….my room is right across the hallway. Please knock before you enter though in case I'm busy, but I'll get to your problem as soon as I've finished and Megan? Welcome to the team."

Megan, surprised at her daring, hugged Harry in thanks and then pulled away. She looked a bit flushed, but to her relief, Harry wasn't mad, in fact, he was smiling at her actions.

"Your appreciation is understood," Harry said and she smiled as she looked around. Her mask having dropped, as she looked at her shining green face, with flowing red hair, cute freckles, and vibrant green eyes. She had the budding body of about a fourteen year old teenage girl, and was far more innocent than most girls that age.

Well, innocence was a subjective term and up for a lot of debate, but that wasn't the point. The Martian Teenager was optimistic that she would fit in well here.

Harry smiled, she was rather cordial, polite, and innocent. Once certain girls got a hold of her, he suspected that she was going to be corrected of some of those behaviors.

' _We're in,'_ a text on his cell phone read and Harry smiled as he prepared to receive his cargo. It was go time.

**To Be Continued.**

 


	2. Chapter Two

The message brought Harry down to meet Chloe, Caitlin, and Cass as they recovered two of the three clones.

"We have them," Chloe said in an excited voice and Harry raised an eyebrow. "I know I told you already, but I feel like I have to tell you again because….well you know."

"Yes, I know," Harry said as he smiled at her excitement and Caitlin had a clipboard in her hand, the redhead was already earning her spot on their team by efficiently getting some work done.

"We'll know if there is any problems with the clones as we bring them in," she told Harry, excitement bubbling from her voice and it was just as well, this was kind of exciting. It was also a rare scientific opportunity to study such DNA. "I'm going to have to run complete scans to make sure they're healthy but…."

"Do it," Harry told her as they made their way over to a pair of tanks.

"Project Fury and Project Batwoman have been recovered but Project Galatea, as you know, she's been moved off sight," Caitlin continued, consulting her clipboard with the information that she uncovered. "None of the scientists seemed to know where she went, a few of them tried to say that the project never existed but….."

"Cass here convinced them to tell the truth," Chloe added and Harry figured what she did to help convince them. The group loaded the two tanks onto the trunk, a very short trip all things considered.

"Still trying to break into the system," Chloe informed Harry and he nodded calmly. "When I find a way to get through, we'll be able to have a lead on the entire Galatea thing, don't worry."

"With you on the job, I won't worry, trust me," Harry said and Chloe looked rather pleased with herself. Harry gave her a warning glance, with a mock reprimanding stare on his face. "Careful, Chlo, you carry on like that, and you'll have an inflated head."

"Only because you put it that way, Harry," Chloe said as she gave him a smile and he threw his arm around her, pulling her in close towards him.

Caitlin could not help but be interested in the closeness between Harry, Cass, and Chloe, and she wondered….well strong males tended to attract strong females. It was something that was beyond the comprehension of most people because they could barely hold down one relationship. Someone like Harry coming along, he challenged all of the rules and destroyed them as well.

The moments were understated, but they were there, and it made Caitlin imagine what potentially went on beyond closed doors. Perhaps she was jumping to the world's biggest conclusion but the thought of what could happen excited her. And any dream that she might be a part of it excited her even more.

"We'll be here in a little bit," Harry reported and sure enough the truck pulled into a side garage. Harry supposed that he could have transported them here by magic but that might have upset the storage units. Magic and technology was a mixture that should not be tampered with. People have been injured messing with toaster ovens and waffle irons, never mind high caliber technology. Besides, if he relied on magic for every little thing, he would become as lazy and close minded as the people in charge of that world.

They had been waving their wands too long that if someone took them away, they would be lost. He doubted many of them had the brain cells to get their wands off of a really high shelf without using a summoning charm. That being said, his experiences in that world had been limited but many of them were highly unfavorable.

That being said, that was another argument for another time. They hauled the tanks into the lab and needless to say there were quite the specimens inside.

The first female had jet black hair that was about shoulder length. She had a tall and firm body as well that was completely naked. The bio signs indicated that she had blue eyes, although that could not be seen because they were currently closed. Her breasts were extremely large although they fit her frame, as she had long dazzling legs that seemed to be half of her body. She was well over six feet tall, perhaps about six feet four inches or something along those times.

"So, Project Fury, well you can tell that by just looking at her," Harry said and Chloe, Caitlin, and Cass all nodded, giving her a good looking over as well.

They looked over the second of the females. She had longer dark hair and was a bit shorter, under six feet tall, maybe about five nine or five ten, at least according to the bio readings. She had more of a lithe frame but she was gifted in the chest area as well. She had green eyes just like the bio signs said. While Harry could not see it, he was pretty sure that she was gifted in the rear area as well, because of her mother is.

"And Project Batwoman," Harry agreed and the trio of girls confirmed. He whistled, they were pinnacles of feminine beauty, there were no two ways about it. It was easy to get lost in that but he had to focus.

"Asleep for right now, which should make this a lot easier, "Caitlin said as she checked her notes. "Both were completed after Project Galatea, which explains why they were at this sight and why she got moved off sight."

"I'm going to do some digging on this end," Chloe said and Harry nodded.

"Let me know if you find out anything," Harry said and Chloe smiled.

"Would I keep such vital information from you?" Chloe asked immediately and she leaned forward as she stood up. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach Harry but she captured his lips with a smoldering kiss which Harry returned, tightening his arms around her in response.

Caitlin shivered as she felt power that came off of the kiss and she could see Harry's hands cup Chloe's ass as she pulled away from him.

She needed a drink of water before she got to work because she was hot under the water.

"So do you need anything, Caitlin?" Harry asked the redhead science prodigy.

She did not trust herself to answer the question right away. Her lips curled into a smile but she shook her head. "No, there's nothing…..I'll let you know but I should get to work with them."

She managed to speak without tripping over her tongue, an accomplishment that she had pride in. She could see Harry giving Cass a kiss out of the corner of his eye and that was not helping the feelings of lust that was growing in her body.

* * *

Caitlin got to work and she was running a few tests on the females. She knew that she would have to run a few more once she brought them out of stasis but this baseline test was just to make sure that they could be brought out without any complications.

She could hear Harry's footsteps and the she turned around to see them but the green eyed wizard waved his hand to remind her about keeping her eye on the ball.

"Don't mind me, just keep up with your work," Harry told her and Caitlin nodded. "I'm sure that I can leave this in your very capable hands."

"Yeah….yeah I can," Caitlin said as she nodded her head up and down as she got business like right away. She kept her mind on her work and not other things, like Harry bending her over that counter and taking her. "I'm going to establish some baseline tests to see how healthy all of them are and then…..we'll be able to run more tests when we bring them out of stasis."

"Yes, I'm sure, safety first, and they might not be too…..coherent when they come out," Harry said and Caitlin nodded in agreement. That's what her research indicated but it was good to have a second opinion. Especially with someone who was as intelligent as Harry was.

"Yes, I figured that there is a potential for the clones to be feral when I let them out of there, but don't worry, I'll be ready, trust me," Caitlin said in an encouraging voice, feeling Harry close to her. Not that she minded but it was a distraction.

"Well, I know that you can handle it," Harry said as he stood behind her. His hands were off by her side but not on exactly on her side. "So tell me, what do you think of the facility?"

"I think that it's amazing, and I've seen some amazing facilities in my day….as you well know," Caitlin said in a gushing tone and Harry nodded. He knew all too well, he saw her files. "So what do you think of the Justice League….I mean….there are times where I think that they're doing good but there are other times where…..they might make things worse."

"It's hard to say with one hundred certainty," Harry replied to her as he thought about it. "We should keep an eye on them and if they do something that puts the world in danger….after what happened in that alternate universe, they all had the same backgrounds, and it lead to a slippery slope."

"Well, I'm sure that you'll be ready," Caitlin said and Harry smiled.

"I'm always ready," Harry said, confidence in his voice and that was something that inspired all who heard it.

"I've….I've followed what you've done, and I'm impressed," Caitlin said as she could see that he was really close to her now. His hands were on the other side of the table as she was pinned up against it. She could feel a heat rise within her body. "And I think that if anyone can lead to something great happening in the world it will be you."

"It won't be easy, there are some people in the world that are very resistant to change, always stick to the status quo," Harry added and Caitlin raised an eyebrow as she slowly nodded. The redhead kept her stance rather steady and her hands twitched a little bit. Her mouth grew extremely dry because of the naughty thoughts that flashed through her mind. "I think that you agree that the winds of change are coming."

"Yes, and….I want to be there," Caitlin said as Harry peered straight in her eyes. Her chest raised and lowered but she kept herself calm and collected. "And….I'm looking forward to work with you."

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry said without missing a beat as he could sense her arousal. It was obvious in her eyes and her body language but now was not the time, not yet.

"Well….I'm positive that I want you….want to work along side you," Caitlin said as she looked at him and her body was screaming to take him immediately or maybe let him take her.

"I've got to take this phone call, I'm sure you need to finish this test," Harry said as he abruptly pulled away.

Caitlin nodded, as she grabbed a water bottle, fumbling with it slightly but she opened it and started to drink. The redhead managed to keep her mind on the situation immediately.

' _Damn,'_ she thought and if that was not a word that could describe what happened, she did not know what was. She swallowed the lump in her throat and the redhead felt shivers went down her spine.

"Hello," Megan said as she walked inside and she caused Caitlin to be startled immediately. "Oh, sorry….I didn't mean to startle you."

"You must be Megan," Caitlin said after a moment and the redhead nodded up and down feverishly.

"Just thought that I'd take a look around but it's a big place and it's easy to get lost if you're not careful," Megan said as she shook her head. Caitlin smiled knowingly, that was the thought that she had when she first saw everything.

"There's a lot about this place that's big, but that's….do you need to find your way back?" Caitlin asked and the Martian teenager nodded. "You just need to head down the hallway, go to your right, and you'll find it."

"Thanks," Megan said with a pleased voice as she walked towards the two naked women in the tubes. They must have been sleeping or something but they did not seem too happy from the thoughts that she picked up.

* * *

Cass stretched out in one of the training rooms, a pair of tight black form fitting pants wrapped around her lower half and a tight black top on the other half of her body. There were a few scars down her lower back, that she did not talk about due to events that happened in her childhood, events before she met Harry. That was ancient history however.

"So are you ready?" Harry asked her, and that caused her to slowly turned around. Harry was the one who could sneak up on her more often than not.

"Yes," Cass said as she made sure she was nice and limber.

"Now, I might be a little bit out of practice," Harry told the woman and she blinked for a few seconds. "It's been a while since I've gotten a chance to go out on the field."

"Out of practice," Cass said, although she knew better than anyone else that Harry being out of practice meant that he was more in practice than a lot of people were. At least that was the story that she was sticking too. "Are you…."

"Ready?" Harry asked and she nodded up and down. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Good," she replied as she stretched slowly, bending her body, keeping herself on guard. She knew that despite her skills, Harry had the nasty ability of pulling out a win when circumstances were dire. He was able to pay attention to little subtle instances in his opponent's movements, weaknesses that they had.

Cass was glad that she could do that to, which made it a very even fight and she was going to get any better.

"On three," Harry said as she nodded, a smile on her face as she surveyed him. Given how these sparring sessions normally ended between the two of them, she was excited for another reason.

Cass jumped up immediately and tried to deliver a knee strike that would take his head off. He ducked, she landed on her feet. She spun back around but he caught the arm, twisted it, turned it, and put it behind her back. The hammerlock was kept on as he slammed her back onto the ground, exerting his dominance over her.

He let go and Cass once again tried to take him down but Harry blocked it immediately. He could have blocked it a lot sooner had she been an actual threat. Cass kicked away, flipped into the air, and landed on her feet.

Cass smiled immediately as she went for a roundhouse kick but Harry ducked. He was adopting a defensive stance at first which agitated her slightly. Yet, she recalled that there had been times where he had tried to get underneath her skin to try and throw her off. She did not allow him to do so.

That would not happen, not this time, not again.

Cass charged Harry but he caught her glancing uppercut punch. She returned fire and slid through his legs, grabbing him around the ankles.

Harry avoided the tripping up and did a forward roll. She pulled a concealed dagger out and threw it at him. He caught it casually and allowed it to slide to the ground.

Cass went for a kick but Harry caught it. She snapped her left leg up and caught him with a glancing blow to the face.

She wrapped her legs around his body and took him down and jabbed him in the ribs a few times. These attacks knocked the wind from him.

Harry rolled over, and she did not let up on him. False sense of security was something that he lured her into far too many times.

The dark haired girl tried for a kick but Harry popped and scissored her to the ground, rolling her onto her back.

"On top," Harry commented but Cass smiled as she wrapped her legs around him and used his momentum to reverse the positions.

Well she would have, had Harry not bounced up to his feet once more.

"Show off," she told him as she rushed him with a spinning back punch at the speed that would give someone a concussion. They did not even have a chance to duck it.

Cass could see Harry fake being hit and then he fired back. Given his fast reflexes and movements, there was only a couple of seconds for her to duck but she did because her reflexes and skills were good as well. She returned fire with a pair of kicks and backed him up against the padded walls, trying to stand on his chest, with her hands gripped against the wall.

"Just because someone is down, does not mean that they're defeated," Harry said to her and she knew that, as Harry immediately slid out of her grip and caused her to bounce against the wall.

The next thing Cass knew, her back was up against the wall and Harry was up against her, her arms pinned and a smile on his face.

"Looks like I win this round….."

Cass silenced Harry's declaration of victory prematurely by kissing him violently. She bit the bottom half of his lip as she shoved her tongue down his throat. Harry allowed her up immediately but he returned fire with the kiss, as their tongues battled back and force, both of them wanting to exert their dominance over the other.

The real purpose of this sparring session was revealed because to them, this was foreplay. Harry ran his hands down Cass's nubile young body as she closed her eyes and she felt her top being lifted slowly, as the cool air rolled over her breasts.

* * *

Cass shivered as his hands groped her C-Cup breasts and she whimpered as his hands roamed down her body, feeling up every single inch of her. His fingers brushed all over her body as Harry ran his hands over her to cup her supple ass.

"Take me," Cass whispered to him as she unbuttoned his shirt with expert ability and ran her fingers down his chest, tracing the outline of his abdomen area. She smiled, liking what she felt as usual.

"Don't worry, you're get the spoils of battle soon," Harry whispered as he pulled down her pants to reveal a pair of soaked black panties that clung to her perfect pussy.

Cass shivered as Harry pulled her panties down and revealed her dripping slit. He immediately brushed his finger down the slit of her vagina and it caused her to whimper immediately. The woman pushed her hips towards him, as his fingers slowly penetrated her and then pulled out, tormenting and teasing her.

"You like that, I know," Harry said as he sent a jolt of magic energy towards her clit which caused her hips to buck forward.

"Eat me," Cass whispered hungrily and Harry did not need to be asked twice. He teased her a bit more, feeling the lust that rolled off of her body before he dug in.

His face buried between her thighs and Cass could feel his talented tongue go deep into her. Her eyes closed shut as the green eyed wizard stroked his tongue into her. She was getting warmed up for the eventual invasion and her nipples grew harder. She could not help herself, she started playing with her nipples.

Harry continued to munch on her delicious pussy as her strong legs wrapped around his leg. He cupped her ass and that caused her to moan.

"Oh, ah, oh!" Cass moaned as Harry delved further between her legs and brought her to a mind shattering orgasm.

He came up from her pussy and kissed her against the wall, which caused her to whimper with the pleasure. His very able lips traveled down her body as her nipples grew razor sharp. He captured one in his mouth briefly and sucked on it. Her cooing spurred him to dig in deeper and indulge himself in her hot body.

"You could flood a desert," Harry whispered as he brushed between her legs and she whimpered, managing to pull his pants down, ripping them off. "Expensive…."

"You can afford new ones," Cass said as she tore off his underwear to reveal his handsomely large cock. It was twelve inches long and it pulsed for her. She enjoyed the taste, putting it in her mouth.

Harry closed his eyes and felt her mouth tighten around him, her hands clasped around his thighs. She brought him deep into her throat and her tight cavity wrapped around him as she drew him up and down.

Cass continued the intense blowjob, bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh, you get better, with each time," Harry groaned as Cass looked up at him, looking into his eyes, seeing the pleasure. She slowed down as she kept going down on him and then gaining momentum, she sped back up, his balls slapping against her chin as she kept working back and forth.

She pulled up and she embraced Harry as he walked her over to a padded bench. The assassin's legs tightened around him as he placed her down.

The two of them embraced as Cass could feel Harry's iron hard pole brush against her slit. She was lowered down, the cool area of the bench pushing against her back. Harry ran his hands down her body, teasing her and she could not believe it, she could not wait.

"Do it," Cass demanded hotly as she looked up at Harry as he kissed down her body, missing her center every time. That caused her to whine, his cock was so close from penetrating her yet so far.

Harry smiled as he brushed his cock over her pussy, shaven and smooth, as he was about ready to enter inside her.

Her strong legs gripped him and Harry pushed into her. Her tightness was obvious given how well she took care of herself.

"Now, you're mine," Cass said with lust in her eyes as Harry held onto her hips and pushed up and down on her as he worked her hard into the bench.

"We'll see," Harry said as he slowed his strokes down but she sank her nails into his lower back, having none of that.

She wanted Harry to fuck her so hard that she was fucked into next week.

"You've been backed up for a long time, haven't you?" Harry asked her as he grabbed her hips and ran his hands softly down her legs as she sunk her nails harder into her back.

"Too….long," Cass moaned as he pumped into her, his balls slapping against her thighs as she rocked her hips up and down.

"It's been two days," Harry chuckled and she looked at him with a heavy lidded gaze.

"Still….too long…."

Her words, few as they might have been, gave away to a pleasurable moan as he sunk himself into her tight pussy. Her walls hugged him as he could feel how aroused she was. Her wetness allowed for him to slide in and out of her with ease, as he pumped himself into her body. His balls grew heavier with his seed each time he speared into her.

Cass's hips raised up as their loins connected in pleasure. She closed her eyes and arched her back, as her legs tightened around his waist and arms tightened around his neck. She moaned for the heavens and shrieked as his thick length buried itself deep into her hot body. Her tightness enveloped him as Harry held onto her hips and speared her body.

Time ticked on by.

"The longer we go, the hotter you are," Harry whispered as Cass scratched is back, lust burning through her soft eyes.

"Yes, for you, fuck, always for you," she moaned as her hips continued to clench around his tool as she milked him. She was determined to take all of his cum inside her.

She nudged him away and Harry picked up the signals. Cass situated her body where she was on her hands and knees, her face from the door.

Slowly, she dipped her fingers between her legs and then placed them into her mouth, sucking her juices from her. She locked her eyes at Harry and swayed her delicious ass slowly in his face.

"Minx," Harry whispered and Cass smiled with lust ridden eyes.

"For you, yes," Cass whimpered as she felt her lover cup her from behind and he aimed his thick rod to her sopping hot center.

The green eyed wizard found his way into the tight Asian and continued to ravage her from behind. He could feel his balls throat with each moan as he worked her into the bench.

"So, loud, so hot," Harry said, handling her body as she wanted to, very roughly, dominating her against the bench.

"Your fault, always your fault," Cass moaned as her eyes shifted together with lust and Harry smiled at the top of his lungs.

"Always my fault, isn't it?" Harry asked immediately as he cupped her breasts and worked into her from behind, slamming himself into the depths of her body. He nibbled on the back of her neck and her ear which caused her pussy to tighten around him like a vice and soak him. "So is this my fault as well?"

"YES!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as her pussy tightened around him as his hands roamed her body. She could feel the rush through her loins as he pummeled her into the bench, the way she liked it.

The tempo increased as she marveled at his stamina but then again, she knew that even before they slept together the first time. The dark haired woman felt him flow in and out of her, as he speared his length so hard into her that she shrieked in pure pleasure.

Cass could feel her lover's intense actions going into her. Her walls clenched him harder, the harder that he pounded her.

She could feel herself readied for Harry's climax, in fact, the thought of him cumming inside her always got her excited. His magic was such that he could prevent any consequences, because it was magic and it was wonderful like that.

Her body heated up as he plowed her hard into the bench one more time and Cass's lust reddened eyes were locked towards the door. A wicked grin spread over her face.

"It would feel so good inside me," Cass whimpered.

"It would feel so good to cum inside of your tight sexy body, Cass," Harry whispered in her ear and at these words, her cunt tightened around his tool. This proved to be Harry's undoing as he gave her a few more thrusts.

His balls pumped their juicy delight as he injected her with his thick seed. His cum splashed into her body immediately as the woman whimpered with pleasure as she collapsed, lust burning through her half lidded eyes as cum leaked from her pussy.

* * *

Caitlin only managed to get the tail end of that spectacle, her mouth completely hanging open as she watched it. Her hand was down her pants, as her nipples grew harder underneath her shirt. She was pretty sure that Harry broke some world record for longevity.

She was keeping calm, business before pleasure, business before pleasure.

Duty called, and that was good enough for now. The tests completed themselves and once she had a chance to look it over, she would know whether or not they could be freely taken out of stasis.

* * *

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, I know you know something," Harry said as he staring down a pair of scientists in the Cadmus facility. They looked like a pair of stupid oversized deer but whether how they were as stupid as they portrayed themselves they would see.

"I don't know what you're talking about…."

"Project Galatea, Cadmus moved it, before I got here, because it was the first one done, then you got the idea in your head that you could clone other heroes of DNA that you managed to get your hands on," Harry said as he kept his eyes locked onto them. They flinched underneath his steely gaze "As you know, I've taken over Cadmus right now and…"

"Sorry, our orders are that project is classified," the scientist said, and Harry mentally applauded them for having balls. Too bad that wouldn't do him any good.

"I don't think you realize who you're dealing with, Amanda Waller has given me complete run of all of the Cadmus facilities, although she doesn't have the control that she thinks that she has because of your boss," Harry said and they played dumb immediately. Slowly they began to annoy Harry.

"What boss, sir I don't know….."

"You and I both know who I'm referring to," Harry replied crisply as he locked his eyes on them. "I'm not in any mood to really beat around the bush here, you either tell me where Project Galatea is….or you will suffer my displeasure. And I'll tell you this, I can make you disappear. No one will be able to find you. And I guarantee you that by the moment that people realize that you're gone, I will have what I want anyway. So, this will be made a lot easier on you if you just cooperate."

He could tell that the scientists might have been book smart but they did not have a lot of the way of common sense. That being said, the message sunk in immediately.

"We will…..we shouldn't be doing this….."

"You shouldn't defy a direct Cadmus superior when he tells something is going to be done," Harry said sharply. "I supersede everyone, including all financial backers. I was put in charge of this operation to ensure that it runs smoothly, and I want all assets to be accounted for. That includes Project Galatea."

Fools the scientist might have been at first, they nodded in agreement as they prepared to lead Harry down the hallowed hallways.

"This way," one said to Harry as they went to what would have been a secure area.

He still wanted to keep an eye on those two and in fact he was going through the employee backgrounds of those working at Cadmus. Anyone who had a past at LexCorp was not above suspicion, Harry was going to say that much.

"Your hunch was right," Harry told her as he waited for the scientists to clear the security.

"Of course, they must be sweating like pigs in a suit," Chloe said over the headset so Harry was the only one that could hear her . "Caitlin said that the tests cleared, no signs of clone degeneration, at least none where it's unsafe to remove them from the tanks."

"Give the order," Harry told Chloe, hoping to get this show on the road.

"Right," Chloe said as she made her way off of the line.

"This way, sir," one of them said and Harry turned his attention away, walking down to join them.

He saw her, and she was in a different kind of stasis tank. Harry could see a crystal box with Kryptonite needles in it and he turned around.

"What did you do?" Harry demanded, staring them down and they backed against the wall.

"We were just following orders, sir," one of the scientists muttered but immediately just as he said that word, he knew that he had said the exactly wrong thing.

"It's a slippery slope when you just follow orders," Harry said as he grabbed the clipboard and one of the scientists made a movement to try and snatch it but thought better of it. He did not fancy his chances of keeping the notepad away from Harry for long. "Conditioning, you were trying to condition her as a weapon…..for what purpose?"

"Cadmus wanted loose ends to be tied up…"

"Well, then you shouldn't have dealt with some of these people," Harry said, he had a far more eloquent way of tying up some of these loose ends and it did not involve a potential assassin who had a pipeline to Supergirl, who had a pipeline to Superman, who could had a pipeline to the Justice League, and expose the entire operation before it got off of the ground. "Project Galatea is going to be taken under my custody, just like the rest….."

"She is needed here….."

"She's being reassigned, and if Lex Luthor wants to take it up with me, then he can say what he needs to say to my face," Harry said to the two scientists. They fell back into line for now but they would be worthy of monitoring. Harry had no idea what they put the girl although the tanks of liquefied Kryptonite indicated that it was a nasty method of conditioning to keep her in line.

The scientists realized that while Waller and Hamilton gave some direction to this division, it was Lex Luthor who suggested the girl be conditioned the way that she did, turning her into the perfect obedient weapon as her mind was broken down. She was shoved into the tank daily and forced to watch images of the Justice League and Supergirl whilst suffering pain beyond belief.

"Tell Luthor that I'll see him soon if he has any problems," Harry said with a smile and he gave a scan of the scientist's minds, if they had any other secrets that they were hiding from him. So far they had none. He was putting these two under watch, because eventually they would meet with Luthor and he would have a better idea what the man's game was.

Harry had dealt with Lex Luthor before, both as an adversary and as a business partner, and he played a nasty game of chess on both sides of the equation.

"Prepare for pick up," Harry said bluntly and sharply.

"Right," Chloe answered without missing a beat, it was just business as usual.

* * *

Harry returned back now that Galatea was brought forward. Caitlin looked at him, a business like expression on her face.

"Just in time, both of them will be waking up in a couple moments," she told Harry and Harry smiled, that was excellent news as far as he was concerned.

"I'm sure that we can get them checked out," Harry said as he held out some notes that he had. Caitlin looked over at Harry quizzically so he decided to fill her in on what was happening. "I'm narrowing down feasible members of this team. I have contacts on the outside but they can't be pulled away presently and we have to start putting together this team sooner rather than later, although we have three potential recruits already, if they check out."

Caitlin nodded, that did make a lot of sense and she waited to see what Harry was going to do.

The first person in the pod woke up immediately. Project Fury woke awake. She had also been called Cir-El in the briefings, from what they could find. Obviously it was a more feminine form of Kal-El, the real name of Superman.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around. She seemed a bit tired and confused. Her mind was swimming with memories that she knew but at the same time, she was completely detached from.

"Don't worry, you're among friends," Harry told her and Cir-El looked at him, surveying him for a second. Harry could see that she was assessing if he was a threat or not.

Cass looked at Harry, they knew that with her hot blooded combination of Kryptonian and Amazon DNA, she could strike at any time and she would be quick about it. Be that as it may however, she looked pretty docile all things considered. She let out one breath as she looked at Harry and then made her way to sit down, parking herself onto a bench.

"There's a set of clothes if you need it," Caitlin said as she looked at the girl.

"Thank you," she said as she could feel the scanner wash over her, checking to ensure that she was healthy. Not something that she knew so Cir-El turned towards Caitlin.

"Tests….don't worry, you're coming out as completely healthy," Caitlin said and that was one statement that brought forth a sigh of relief.

Cir-El slowly got dressed immediately, covering up her body, along she kept looking at Harry, almost as if she was trying to gauge his reaction. Harry locked eyes onto the Amazon-Kryptonian hybrid and smiled.

"And I believe our second clone is about ready to come out of the tank," Chloe said as the side of the chamber was about ready to burst open just like that. The blonde surveyed it nervously as Project Batwoman was about to make her debut to the world at large.

Batwoman looked up and it was obvious who she was cloned from, given that her eyes flickered from one side or another. She was taking in her surroundings carefully and she made her way forward carefully.

"So you rescued me," she said without missing a beat. She looked at Harry, suspecting his motives slightly. That being said, she was not going to be able to escape.

The world was familiar to her but at the same time, it was not that familiar to her. It was an interesting paradox that confused her mind as she tried to shake her head to clear the thoughts that went through her mind.

"Keep calm," Harry told her and she took a step forward, seeing the clothes that were left on the ground beside her.

Cass knew that if she had the abilities of Batman and Catwoman put together, she would have an uphill battle in a fight. She smiled because of it because a sparring session would allow her to fine tune her skills even more.

"So far the scans prove that you are healthy, with no potential of genetic mishaps," Caitlin said and that was a statement that brought plenty of relief to all.

"Well, thankfully," Chloe said but the tank that had Galatea inside had begun to flash to light. The red lights blinked in the lab. "I might be way off base here but I don't think it's supposed to do that."

Harry got up to his feet immediately, as did Cass and Caitlin frowned as she looked at the side fo the tank as there was a heavy amount of blinking and the tank began to crack.

"I don't understand, it shouldn't be opening, not now," the redhead said as she tried to stop the automatic release. She did not think that it was safe for the blonde to be let out into open air immediately.

The side of the tank began to crack open and Harry braced himself for what was to come. He did not want to make any sudden movements but at the same time, he was not about to let her trash the lab if she was not of sound mind.

"I think I got it sealed," Caitlin said as she hammered away at the console, and managed to override the automatic lock sequence.

For a brief second, they all thought that they were home free and the entire group was pleased.

Then the tank began to open itself again, and a green stasis fluid began to drain out of the tank. Cass got to her feet but Harry shook his head. Cass made a movement but Harry shook his head. She stopped and stared.

"Or not," Caitlin said as she could see that there was no way to close the tank, they were going to hope that the occupant inside was able to go the distance and last without decomposing.

The person inside of the pod stepped on the outside. Her blonde hair extended down to her shoulders and her eyes were shot. Her cheekbones were high and soft, with rosy red lips that were quite soft looking. She had a slender neck and subtle muscles on her shoulders, as she walked out naked. There was a pair of large breasts that looked to be the size of boulders that rested on her perfect hourglass frame. Her wide hips showed that she had a succulent looking ass and her center was shaven smooth other than a strip of blonde hair. Her legs were absolutely alluring as well and she topped things off with an amazing set of feet, with high arches and seductive toes.

She had a body that was built for seduction and for sin but she was extremely dangerous as well. Especially given the circumstances that she was in, as her blue eyes flashed open and gave way to glowing orange slits. She gave a feral growl as she charged forward, primal fury dancing in her eyes.

 


	3. Assets Part One

One crazy and feral Kryptonian clone rushed forward, all of the people in the room awe struck. Heat vision threatened to blast them all. For now the desk burst into flames.

Harry moved into action, putting it out in one fell swoop and then trying to bind her but she was pretty fast. Faster than magic, which would make her a good asset, if he could tame her.

That was a big if, however.

Galatea looked around, she recalled the torments that she suffered and waking up in a lab was not a good thing. She had her chance to escape and she was going to take it. No one was going to stop her. She would get out of here and then gain her revenge on the scientists that contained her.

"You're….just please let us help you," Chloe said, pretty much pleading with the girl even though she was beyond all reason.

"I don't think she's listening," Cass said as she threw a dagger at her adversary. She caught it and crushed it like a paper cup. It dropped down to the ground like it was nothing.

Cailtin watched as she could see the girl's bio-signs spiking off the chart. The enhancements were causing her to break down mentally a tiny bit.

"I don't want to hurt you," Harry said as he dodged a punch and tried to bind her but she avoided that once again. The wizard decided to give her one more chance. "But at the same time, you're causing me to have no choice."

Galatea could hear his words but she could not comprehend them as anything but threats. She set another desk on fire with her heat vision.

"That's...it!" Caitlin said as she was going to take this matter into her own hands. She threw her glasses off and her lab clothes ripped off.

Harry, Cass, and Chloe stopped, the two other clones in the corner, shell shocked as they were started, and even Galatea stopped when she saw what she was up against.

The redhead's hair extended down past her shoulders now. Her breasts threatened to bust out of her top and she shot up about a foot at least. Her stomach muscles were tight and toned, and her legs might have accounted for the majority of her height as they were long and shapely, with the right combination of being muscular and sensual.

Caitlin walked forward and grabbed Galatea around the waist. She hurled her down to the ground with one quick shot.

Galatea screamed as she hit the ground, doing a duck and roll and Caitlin mounted her onto the ground. It was a super powered struggle but she forced her down.

Instinctively, Cir-El rushed and hold Galatea as well. It took the two of them to even hold her still for a matter of seconds.

Galatea was in a rage, she was not going to go back in that cage. Harry walked over, calmly, and prepped a sedative needle. With great regret, Harry jabbed her with the magically enhanced needle.

The blonde was not going down without a fight, there was a heavy amount of resistance in her body. She was slackening in Harry's grip however, as her blue eyes met her green eyes. Her feral mind was calming down, at least she was not going to kill them anymore.

Cir-El and Caitlin still stood by immediately as Cass made her way forward, about to back them up as well. Project Batwoman joined them and the four girls watched as Chloe decided to take her role behind the computer.

"Her vital signs are less off of the charts than they were earlier," Chloe whispered and they could see the blonde slackening.

"I think that her waking up in a lab might not have been the best thing," project Batwoman muttered immediately. "Oh and call me Helena….because that's what she always wanted to name her daughter, if she had one."

Harry knew that she referred to and he figured about as much but that was another story for another time.

The dark haired combination of Batman and Catwoman made her way over towards the computer to assist Chloe. While this was happening the others lifted Galatea into a pod that looked a bit more welcoming than the prison that she was put in. Her body could heal there, along with her body.

"She should be a lot more docile as she wakes up," Helena replied to Harry as she helped Chloe monitoring the signs. "I wouldn't count on that too much either."

"Don't worry, I won't," Harry said and he turned to Cir-El, who slumped her shoulders in embarrassment.

"I think I need a lot of work," she replied as she looked at her. "It's all….up here….but I need to get my body trained."

"Well we have a state of the art training facility," Chloe said immediately and Cir-El turned to Chloe.

There was a sense of awkwardness between them for a moment as it was a female clone of Clark, well half of a female clone of Clark.

"Sorry," Cir-El whispered to Chloe.

"Don't be, that technically wasn't you," Chloe answered without missing a beat. She had long since put it behind her never the less.

"I still have to live with the memories," Cir-El said, frowning, brushing her hair from her face.

"We all will but we have to forge new memories, since we are new people," Helena said and she smiled, which was something that her father would never do in a situation like this. That suited her find because she was not her father.

"So, you neglected to mention this in your reference," Harry said to Caitlin and all the redhead scientist could do was smile.

"Well we all have to have some surprises," Caitlin said and she gave Harry a knowing smile. "As you well know."

"True," Harry answered without missing a beat and hopefully Tea would be in better spirits the next time she woke up. He saw his trashed lab but that was easily something that he could fix.

* * *

"So the tests are completed," Caitlin said to Harry as M'Gann, Cass, and Chloe joined them. Helena and Cir-El were sleeping off the rigorous tests that they had to undergo.

"So is that good news or bad news?" M'Gann asked to Caitlin. "Are they okay?"

"Yes, they're fine," Caitlin confirmed, showing her notes to the group briefly. "In fact they are more of a pinnacle of health than the people who are the pinnacle of health."

"That's pretty good," Chloe answered, she was looking at the test.

"Well, Helena and Cir-El are fine," Caitlin said and there was a moment of pause in her voice immediately. "As for Galatea….physically she is healthy. In fact, she has the potential to be the strongest of the three."

"That should be something to watch out for than," Chloe said but then she realized something. "Physically fine but mentally and emotionally….."

"She has some issues to work out," Harry added and Caitlin nodded in confirmation as she leaned back in her chair.

"Don't we all," Chloe said with a knowing grin and a nudge.

"Of course," Cass said, she was not about to argue with it. She could see the same haunted look in Galatea's eyes like was in her eyes a long time ago.

"So, the three of them do have potential to be added to the team, considering that their tests checked out fine," Harry said and his inner circle nodded in agreement.

"So….they checked out," Caitlin said and she was still pumping with a lot of adrenaline from what happened, although she managed to check it at the door well enough.

Cass recognized that look in the female's eyes and Chloe recognized it at that. She smiled immediately as she leaned back. She could see the swell of Caitlin's breasts going up and down and Chloe felt extremely flushed at the thought.

"M'Gann, I think that you should begin your self-defense training," Harry said as he picked up on the extremely subtle signs and looks both Chloe and Caitlin were giving him.

"Right, that would be interesting," M'gann said, she did wonder why Harry was having her start now. "Are you sure…."

"It will be fine, although it's hard," Cass warned her she nodded. Harry smiled, M'Gann was going to get some good training with Cassandra overseeing it.

"Don't be too hard on her Cass," Chloe told her and the Asian girl looked back at Chloe, a subtle smile appearing on the corner of her lips.

"Don't worry, I won't be too hard on her, that's Harry's job," Cass replied and it appeared that the double meaning of that statement may have flew over M'Gann's head, although Chloe was amused, as was Caitlin.

Chloe smiled as she waited for Cass to lead M'Gann safely out of the area of the office that they were sitting them. Slowly, the blonde sat on the desk, her skirt riding up to show her stocking covered leg.

"So the three of us are all alone," Chloe said suggestively as she bent down and Caitlin sank onto the chair next to Harry. "I'm at a loss of what the three of us can get up to."

"I'm sure that I can think of a couple of things," Harry replied as he placed his hand on Caitlin's bare leg. She had not changed from the ripped clothes that she was wearing immediately.

"So….."

"You know you want this," Chloe answered with a smile on her face as she looked at Caitlin with a lustful grin on her face. "And since you haven't had a taste at Harry yet, I'll let you take the first crack at him. Trust me, it's worth it."

Plus, Chloe was not going to mention this but having Harry dominate and fuck other women into submission was her major fetish. She thought that this woman would be a particularly delicious conquest.

"Yes, I want it," Caitlin said as she shoved Harry against the wall, wrapping her legs around him and she started to kiss him hungrily.

Harry reversed the position and had Caitlin pinned against the wall, her body shivering as she was up against the wall. Her breasts were heaving as Harry stood over her, smiling, grinning widely.

"Take me," Caitlin begged him.

"If you insist," Harry said with a grin as he pulled off her shirt the rest of the way, as it threatened to burst already because of her amazing bust.

* * *

Caitlin shivered as her full set of breasts were exposed. Harry's hands started at the top of her head and explored down her body.

"Nice, very nice," Harry whispered as he started to touch Caitlin all over as he could feel her body get heated up, not that it took that much. He brushed against her breasts very slightly and caused her to whimper, teasing her nipples. The woman's walls clenched together as Harry brushed the inside of her slit, slowly manipulating her dripping insides. "Nice, you're very wet."

"Your fault," Caitlin whimpered and Harry smiled at her.

"Yes it is," Harry agreed as he pushed her shorts down to reveal her smooth snatch. It was completely shaven and really pink and wet. He was pleased by her tight pussy and could not wait to be balls deep inside her.

"Don't….don't tease me," Caitlin whimpered hotly and Harry kept running his hands down her body. Her breasts were cupped immediately and she leaned against the wall, cupping her tight ass immediately.

He explored her body as Chloe sat on the desk, watching Harry tease Caitlin into a whimpering stupor. Her legs were spread as she pulled her panties down and she stuck her fingers down her dripping hot snatch and pumped them in and out of her.

Caitlin ripped Harry's shirt off immediately and his belt gave way. Harry backed off to give her some space and she saw his bulge.

"Wow," Caitlin mewled as she pulled down his pants and exposed his cock.

"Are you going to look or are you going to do anything?" Harry asked and Caitlin dropped down onto her knees, grabbing his balls and squeezed it. "Oh, that's it, you know…."

"I want it in my mouth," Caitlin said lustfully as she lubricated his pole with her wet hot tongue and stuck it into her mouth briefly, taking him into her throat.

"Damn, you know…oh yes," Harry breathed as he grabbed her by the back of her hair and she worked him over, driving her mouth down across his cock, wrapping her lips and bringing them all the way down to the base. She grabbed his balls, with Chloe watching them hungrily, fingering herself. He held onto the back of her head as he kept pumping in and out of her. The redhead panted hungrily as she kept working him over.

Her strong mouth applied suction as she grabbed onto his hips. Harry cupped her breasts, squeezing them and that gave her the subtle encouragement that she needed to keep spearing him down her throat. His balls slapped against her chin as he kept working her over.

Harry closed his eyes and felt her heated mouth continue to work him over. His member speared all the way down her throat. She was slow at first but she gained more confidence immediately. The redhead panted as he bucked his hips forward, encouraging her.

"So fucking hot," Harry grunted and Caitlin bobbed up and down. "Bet you like sucking my dick, all night long?"

Harry caught the smoldering look in her eyes as she looked up at him, his cock so deep into her mouth immediately. It was so hot.

"Fuck, that's hot," Chloe said, diddling herself. "Blow your nasty load into her mouth until she chokes on it, that would make me so hot, baby."

Chloe kept fingering herself, her eyes glowing with lust as she rubbed her breasts from the other side of her shirt. She licked her lips at the thought of her lover blowing the heavy load of spunk into Caitlin's mouth.

Harry grunted as he managed to dig his fingers into her pussy and brought them up, tasting them, sucking her pussy juices off of his mouth.

"Oh, you taste so fucking good," Harry groaned as he kept sinking his dick into Caitlin's mouth.

His hard member eventually fired its load into her mouth. She swallowed it, lust filling her eyes.

"Feels so good as well," Caitlin mewled and they both looked at Chloe. The blonde laid back on her desk, her legs spread, juices dripping down on her leg, and moaning as she fingered her pussy.

"I think we should replace her fingers with something a bit more….lovely," Harry whispered and he slapped Caitlin on her firm rear to encourage her.

She moved over, bending over the desk and placing her face between Chloe's legs.

"Oh, fucking god!" Chloe moaned as Caitlin buried her face between her thighs. The girl knew how to eat a pussy and that drover he completely mad with lust.

"Yes, I'm your fucking god and both of you know how to worship me," Harry said as his cock hardened once again to full mast.

He marveled at how tight and warm Caitlin looked. The emerald eyed sorcerer teased her as he had her bent over his desk.

"Stick it in for her, and wreck her!" Chloe encouraged Caitlin as the redhead munched on her pussy immediately.

Harry grabbed onto Caitlin's thighs and his hard dick was this close to entering her warm folds. The green eyed wizard lined himself up for her and sank himself down between her deep hot walls, as she closed around him.

Caitlin moaned into Chloe's pussy as he hammered her from behind. His thick hard dick felt so good burying into her. He nearly pulled all the way out of her and that caused her to whine. It was sent all the way to heaven….no all the way back to heaven.

His hands placed on either side of her hips and he brought her back in, sinking his massive prick deep into her womanly depths. The redhead felt her walls clench around him tightly. Harry hung onto her, rocking her body and her mind with a series of rapid fire thrusts.

"Take her, fuck her, fuck her brains out!" Chloe moaned as Caitlin dug her tongue into Chloe's pussy and brought her to heaven.

"Don't worry," Harry grunted as he bent Caitlin over the desk, holding onto her arms for leverage as he sank himself into her.

The redhead could feel his hard rod slipping into her and she had a mind shattering orgasm.

"It only gets better," Harry whispered into her ears, making her pussy clench around him. He slowed down his throats, increasing her pleasure.

Caitlin's heart sped up as Harry hammered her from behind with increasing frequency. The orgasms became more frequent and increased intensity. She actually thought that if she died and went to heaven, that would be a distinct step down of what Harry was doing her.

Harry made attention to the pleasure spots, touching her in the spots that she liked, ever so briefly. He licked the back of her neck and caused pleasure to flow down her spine.

His balls grew heavy with his cum as he injected pleasure through every inch of her body and then he plowed into her once more time. The rocket of cum fired deep into her. This caused another orgasm that blew her mind completely.

Chloe could see Harry pull out and Caitlin slumped over on the desk, drooling coming from her mouth and cum coming down her feet.

Harry sat down on the chair and no sooner did he do so, he felt a warm mouth wrapped around his cock and Chloe was sucking him back up to full mast.

"I need your cock," Chloe begged him and Harry smiled as he lifted Chloe up, his erect member sticking in the air.

"You have it," Harry whispered and Chloe smiled as her tight walls wrapped around him. "Oh, that feels so fucking good."

Chloe used her inner muscles to tighten him and her cunt felt like he was in the inside of a furnace. He grabbed onto her ass, and the blonde grinded down on him.

"I want some for me, that greedy bitch got two fucking loads," Chloe whispered as her nipples swayed in front of Harry's face and he flicked his tongue over them which caused her mind to explode with pleasure.

"You have room to talk about being a greedy bitch," Harry warned her as he slowed down the tempo, which caused Chloe to whine. His cock nailed her g-spot full on but he pulled out at the last minute a couple of times, keeping her guess.

Chloe had no response other than a shit eating grin and her heart sped up, as she clamped down onto him. The blonde's tightness enveloped him as she rode him immediately, keeping up on him. Harry held onto her and the blonde's eyes flooded with unmistakable lust.

His cock went so far into her that she thought that she was going to lose her mind and she could feel that the explosion was good. Her arms wrapped around him and she rode him.

"You're going to earn it," Harry breathed as he grabbed Chloe's ass immediately and her tightness got even tighter around him.

"YESSSS!" Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs as she tightened around him immediately and milked him.

She was determined to get every last drop of his seed and she wrapped her tightness around him. He cupped her breasts and buried his face between them.

Mind was blown, even though she had done this dance many times before. The fact that Harry fucked a hot Amazon scientist into submission over her desk had got her even hotter.

"Ready?" Harry whispered hotly in her ear.

"Born….that….way," Chloe whimpered as she sucked on Harry's neck and traced his chest with her fingers, before Harry buried his face in her ample chest.

She screamed as his cock sank deeper between her legs and his balls were about ready to lose their load. He exploded deep into her, injecting her with his hot cum.

Both had come at the same time and it was pure magic, although knowing Chloe, she was just warning up.

* * *

Caitlin and Chloe were down on the office floor, after being put through the paces. They would come too after a little bit, both girls had amazing stamina and they could keep up with him. Currently both had been fucked into a drooling stupor on the floor.

Harry moved his way to the computer system that Chloe had set up and he noticed that one of his persons of interests were on the move. The green eyed wizard smiled widely as he saw who it was.

"Let me guess, you found a potential recruit," Chloe managed as she managed to walk over. Despite the fact that she was completely naked, she could still function, at least halfway.

"Yes, and this is a hot lead," Harry told her and Chloe saw the person in question.

"Bad pun intended, of course," Chloe stated and Harry smiled back at her, giving her one more kiss that caused her loins to heat up.

"We'll finish this later," Harry reminded her.

"I'll hold you to that," Chloe said as she looked at Caitlin rested on the floor, Harry's fluids draining from her center and she got a wicked idea to keep herself occupied until Harry returned.

"Now behave yourself," Harry whispered to Chloe hotly in her ear.

"Are you going to spank me if I don't?" Chloe asked saucily and Harry responded by slapping her bare ass, then walking off.

* * *

"So how did M'Gann do?" Harry asked Cass as she tagged along to his latest pick up and Cass paused before giving him an honest assessment.

"Fair enough," Cass said as she assessed the Martian teenager's performance. "She needs work."

"You didn't give her two black eyes, did you?" Harry asked.

"One," Cass informed him without missing a beat. Given that she ended up with half of her bones broken several times when she was getting trained, she thought the Martian girl got off light. And she picked up when to duck fair enough. "Defense is decent, offense needs work, when she gains more confidence…"

"She'll be valuable, and I'll work on sharpening the power part of her, you work on the physical skills part," Harry said. He understood very quickly that using any kind of powers as a crutch was a recipe for disaster. There was always someone who was technically more powerful than you but absolutely awful at physical fighting styles.

"Will do, and I think that it was the best time to start, for more than one reason," Cass concluded, stoic and calm as usual. "It seems to me that M'Gann was not the only one that was put through the paces."

Harry smiled. "Well you know how that goes."

"Too well," Cass answered as she kept a look out for their latest prospect. She did have quite the interesting backstory. She was born with meta-human abilities, brought in by the government for a weapon, which they mishandled her. She tangled with Superman a few times as well.

Right now she was keeping a low profile and Harry was curious to see how well that would work out. The green eyed wizard made his way there and Chloe popped her way onto mission support.

"Just to let you know that there was something that Will Magnus was working on that you might find of interest, although his lab is mostly hidden," Chloe said as she popped on the comm system now that she was mostly recovered.

"He would be getting up there in years, but I don't think that his mind has decayed," Harry answered and Chloe nodded. "I'll take care of it after I find our latest team member."

"Oh, are you closing in on her?" Chloe asked.

"Cass and I are pretty close," Harry replied and he paused before checking in with how the rest of the team was doing. "How is everyone?"

"M'gann went up to bed, although that is not a surprise after she went into a sparring session with Cass," Chloe said. "Cir and Helena are still resting and as for Tea…..well she's still sedated. Caitlin managed to recover and she's running one final battery of tests. She….wants to know if it's okay to wake her up."

"If she thinks that it will be safe, I give her my blessing," Harry answered but then he amended his statement. "Any doubt at all, don't wake her up, wait until I get back. She's really confused still, doesn't know the good scientists from the bad scientists."

"Yes, that's a bit of a problem," Chloe said solemnly. "So, you're bringing her in….."

"Yes, I have a feeling that she'd be inclined to listen, there are a lot of people who would want to force her back into a lab, to experiment and condition her again," Harry said with a smile. "And this time, she's not going to be allowed any independence."

"Things could get really hot in there, I'd…."

"I'm always careful, Chloe," Harry said and he could almost hear the skepticism coming from Chloe's voice. He smiled in spite of himself. "Most of the time anyway."

Cassandra nodded in agreement, that was a lot better as far as she was concerned. The dark haired female checked to make sure that no one was lurking around here.

"Clear," Cass reported, pleased that he double checked to confirm everything. One could never be too careful in these situations.

Harry could tell that this was in one of the worst parts of Metropolis. Not quite Suicide Slum but pretty close enough to work out all things considered.

"Keep me posted on anything, we're going in," Harry told Chloe.

"Same on your end," Chloe said as the communication link went inactive. Cass and Harry stepped inside, knowing that a potentially problematic situation could erupt, bad pun totally intended.

* * *

Claire Selton sat inside, for the past few months she had been giving various parties the run around. She was savvy enough to keep a few steps ahead of certain parties. That being said, the Justice League forming had made her life a lot less easier. Superman was someone who was a pain where she sat before he had back up.

The young female in her early twenties sat back in the shadows. Her red hair was a deep shady of flaming red. Her eyes were a burning orange color, which was unique to her. If she ever wanted to blend in a crowd, she would have to tie her hair back and put sunglasses on.

She had an amazing set of C-Cup breasts that were constrained in a nice top. Her flat stomach offset everything as well and her hips were perfectly curved. She had a shapely rear end as well which caught the eye of many men who gazed upon it.

Right before they got burned. Never the less, the red pants that she wore fit against her snugly like a second layer of skin.

She noticed that there was something outside. Being a pryokinetic, if things got hot, she could get hotter. The woman stepped forward.

"No need to be shy," she said in a sensual whisper as she sensed that there was something rustling.

For a second she wondered if she had imagined someone. This warehouse sometimes had rats the size of cats, but it was a temporary base of operations.

"Claire Selton, I presume."

"Last time I checked," Claire said as she looked at the young man who walked out of the shadows. His companion was a sexy Asian girl dressed in a skin tight black bodysuit. The dagger strapped to her side indicated that she was not one to be trifled with.

Claire got a nice look at the young man who walked forward. He was absolutely a dish on the eyes. His green eyes flared with an intensity that would send shivers down the spines of most women and his dark hair was something that she would enjoy running her fingers through for a while. Her hands had better things to do as she would explore the rest of his body. She could only get a hint of what laid beneath, but his broad shoulders and tall figure showed all that she needed to know.

"You know, you're a lot better looking on the eyes than the last couple of people they sent to bring me in," Claire replied as she walked over and placed her hands on Harry's shoulders, with a broad grin on his face. She ran her hands over his body, slowly teasing him. "Bunch of snaggled tooth old bastards that they were."

"Of course, but I'm not bringing you in, at least the people that you think I'm working for," Harry replied and Claire's mouth hung open for a minute. She stopped short of the waistband of Harry's pants and pulled back, a teasing and smoldering hot grin spreading over her face.

Cass had to admire her boldness but hopefully she could keep it to check.

"Oh, and why have to come to my not so humble abode?" she asked as she stepped behind him, her hot breath up against the side of his ear.

Harry took a step back and left her hanging, with a slightly pouty expression on her face, although her smoldering and seductive grin returned. She allowed her long flaming red hair to seductively frame her face, although it was obvious that this one would not be so easy to psyche out.

Which made him oddly more appealing than most men she had to deal with during her time, there was a thrill of the hunt feel that caused her to heat up, in more ways than one.

"I'm here to offer you a position," Harry replied and Claire smiled.

"There are more than a few positions that I can think of that would be appealing with you, handsome," Claire replied but Harry fired back without missing a beat.

"Well, I'm sure that you can use your imagination about what an arrangement with me potentially entails," Harry told her and Claire blinked immediately. "I think that you've had your problems with the Justice League as of late."

"No shit, Sherlock," Claire replied, being completely blunt and she cut to the chase. "Yeah, it's hard with them breathing down my necks, along with the Men in Black."

"I'm sure that they are," Harry replied to Claire as the redhead looked back at him, placing a hand on the side of her hip. "And there are those people who are concerned that they could overstep their bounds or worse….be manipulated by external forces."

Claire had not really thought about that much. The League was beloved by many but the problem was that it was a slippery slope. She remembered the Superman debacle with Darkseid quite well, and there were many who swore up and down that Superman faked being brainwashed when he was caught with his pants down.

She didn't really care about that, in fact she did not believe that, half of the time, she thought that Superman was just some square who wear his underwear way too tight and on the wrong side of his clothing.

"You have a very….sketchy record," Harry said and she smiled, not even showing any guilt.

"Guilty as charged, although half of those jobs were working for the government," Claire said and Harry raised an eyebrow. "The other half….well everyone needs a hobby."

"Your skills are extremely useful," Harry told her and Claire was not about to keep the grin off on her face. "You have a future as part of my team."

"Now, this isn't some Injustice League thing, is it?" Claire asked, she had serious misgivings.

"The League is not our primary objective," Harry told her and she nodded in response.

"Good, beats working with Luthor," Claire said as she wrinkled her nose up in disgust. She swore that sometimes the man masturbated over the thought of exerting his dominance over Superman. He was scarily obsessed with the Man of Steel. Speaking of someone who needed a hobby, that was Lex Luthor.

"I'll make you a deal," Harry told her. "You can come to the facility, see what we have to offer, and make a decision. And if you chose not to….well that's your choice. Although, it would be a lot easier to work with back up then to be out there on your own. Cadmus is closing in on you….."

"Aren't you working for them?" Claire asked and he smiled a mysterious smile.

"They contracted me out to do a job, yes, but the entire organization in its present form needs an upheaval," Harry replied to her. "I have my own plans with how I want this to go."

"Fair enough," Claire agreed. "I can see how an arrangement with you would have….many perks and benefits."

"Yes, and I just realize that I haven't introduced myself, how rude of me," Harry replied and Claire grinned at him.

"Well, I'm sure you can make it up later, honey," Claire said with lust dancing through her eyes as she traced his muscles with her eyes, liking the visual treat that she got more and more.

"Harry Potter," Harry told her and Claire looked at him.

"Well, it seems like Metropolis's latest Golden Child has his secrets," Claire replied with a smile. "Wonder what other secrets you're hiding from people."

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Harry asked her.

"I think that I should stick around to try," Claire retorted immediately as she looked at Harry. "I'll check this out, but you make a very enticing proposal."

The two locked eyes with each other and shook hands, Harry knowing that he all but had another member of his team and quite the asset she was as well.

* * *

Helena reclined in the recreational area of the lab, her eyes were on the book that she was reading. She was all about accumulating knowledge immediately. Cir-El was pounding away at a bag on the other end that was registering the force of the punches.

"I think that I could hit it harder," Cir-El replied as she reared her hand back and smacked into the back, bopping it in a few times.

"Yes, you could hit it harder," Chloe admitted. "But you need to train for pulling your punches. The last thing you want to do is crush the head of some dime store goon into paste, at least before we get information and we see how much of a pawn he was."

Cir-El shrugged as she continued to jab away at the bag. The dark haired woman kept going town immediately and the door opened, with Harry, Claire, and Cass returning.

"So, you got what you were looking for," Helena said as she looked up from the book that she was reading.

"Yes, we did," Harry said and Claire whistled as she looked around.

"Nice place you got, Harry," Claire said as she saw the state of the art equipment. Given that she did a lot of smuggling work, this type of stuff did not come rather cheap. Then again, she supposed that Harry would have the best of everything, cars, housing, technology, women, extra emphasis really on that last part.

"Glad you approve, " Harry chuckled in amusement.

"I have to admit, it's making it a lot easier to make a decision the longer that I hang out," Claire answered as she looked things up and down, whistling merrily as she looked around. Her ass swayed a bit.

Cass smiled, she was tempting fate just a little bit but she would fit in with some of the people that was in Harry's little Collective. Although it was not so little technically speaking but that was beside the point.

"So, take your time, Chloe, why don't you take Claire on a tour of the place?" Harry asked and Chloe smiled.

"It would be an honor," Chloe replied as she took the fiery redhead off in the other direction to leave them Cass and Harry alone with Helena and Cir-El.

"So, how are you two doing?" Harry asked.

"Tests check out but I think that I physically feel fine, I'm going to see if I can test out the gym," Helena replied.

"Cass can test you out, to see how many of your skills stuck from the original and how many of them need work," Harry told her and Helena nodded in agreement. "Remember you have limits….."

"If I do, I'll find a way to extend past them," Helena said, she desired to be better than the World's Greatest Detective. There was no reason not to be better than her best given the situation that she was in.

Helena made her way over and Harry turned to Cir-El.

"She was awake a little bit ago," Cir-El said softly to Harry and both of them knew who the Kryptonian/Amazonian hybrid was speaking of.

"I know things are going to be a bit awkward with her, after what happened," Harry replied with a prominent side. "I think that I should give her a few days to cool off."

"I'd agree," Cir-El said, stepping closer to Harry so she could talk to him more easily.

"So, how are you coming along on your powers?" Harry asked.

"Well she can control her heat vision without setting walls on fire now," Caitlin chimed in and Cir-El crossed her arms, a sheepish expression spreading over her face. Harry put his arm over her shoulders in a consoling manner.

"Don't worry, powers take a while to get right," Harry said immediately.

"Did you?" Cir-El asked.

"Well I had my fair share of magically related disasters, yes," Harry admitted as he recalled a lot of the problems. He was not always as good as he was right now. There were a lot of growing pains but they came with any kind of power. "How about flight?"

"Fair," Cir-El said immediately. "Although I think that the flying part isn't the problem it's…."

"Landing," Harry chimed in as he could see Galatea, now dressed in a tight white shirt and jean shorts peering out from around the corner. She turned around immediately and Harry could sense the conflict rolling from her.

"Yes, landing," Cir-El agreed, she saw Galatea making her around the corner but like Harry, she was going to give the girl her space as well .It was just fair.

"Always the hardest part with flying, even with magically guided flying," Harry admitted. "The fact is that most wand wavers believe that they can't fly without a broom , so they never try. It is rather crude and awkward, until you get the hang of it."

"And when you do?" Cir-El asked and Harry smiled.

"Simple as breathing," Harry said to her as he looked at her. "Just close your eyes and know that the world is yours to take immediately."

Cir-El took it as a personal insult that she could not master this but that was the Amazon Warrior spirit half of her. They always strived to be better than their best. Never the less, it was time to go back to the training area for another go.

Harry had a phone call that he had to take so he excused himself. He could hear Claire and Chloe chatting away at something or other. Caitlin was looking over some of the previous Cadmus projects to see what was salvageable if anything else was and Cass and Helena were performing a sparring session, with M'gann upstairs in her room.

"Hello," Harry said as he smiled. "Rose….yeah just settling in. I know it's going to take you a while….sooner than I think….well that's something isn't it. Got a couple of bites…..I'm sure that you can give them a critical eye when you get here, but…..be gentle on them…..ROSE!"

Harry smiled immediately as he hung up the phone and Claire looked at him.

"So, I guess that you have a thing for spirited women," Claire said and Harry's face contorted into a half of a smile.

"Putting it mildly but yes," Harry remarked crisply and Claire smiled.

"Think I might fit in here better than I thought."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Chloe asked as she tagged along with Harry.

"You were the one who looked up the information, you tell me," Harry told Chloe and the blonde grew completely flushed as she nodded. She ran her fingers over the screen and she checked the address.

The address was there but it was in disrepair. Cir-El and Helena joined them, their first time out of the lab. Given that this proved to be a light mission, it would be a good allow them to stretch their legs without putting them in too much danger.

"Looks like the place to me," Chloe said apologetically but Harry shook his head immediately as he pressed forward.

"Yes, it does," Helena agreed as she listened for something. The door was locked but it appeared that no one had been here for a very long time. "It appears that the Good Doctor has checked out a long time ago."

"Wonderful," Harry muttered, stepping into the lab to get a better look around.

"Cobwebs would indicate yes," Chloe said as she tried not to choke, hard to stop herself from doing so and keeping her eyes from watering.

"The project might still be here, I was certainly in contact about it, when he was alive," Harry said and Chloe smiled softly.

That mysterious project which Harry had been dropping hints about although he said that he was not even sure if it was feesible. Chloe understood that she could not hold all of Harry's secrets and given the sensitive nature of everything.

"Look," Cir-El said as there was a dim light on in the lab.

Cir-El stepped forward and they saw something underneath the sheet. She reached forward, holding it up and she grimaced.

"I think we found Doctor Magnus," Cir-El replied as she shivered. She was not a big fan of corpses in general. Shivers blew down her spine as she looked at his ghastly, grisly remains.

"Yeah, I think so," Chloe agreed as she figured that he must have died of a heart attack or a stroke. He was a recluse with no family or friends known.

"He must have passed very recently, no more than a week, he was up there in age," Harry told her immediately and he stepped forward, there was something else that piqued his eye. It was the only completed project. It was hard to see it in the dim light.

"So is that the secret project?" Chloe asked and Harry smiled. "Figures."

"What figures?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing," Chloe answered smugly but suddenly they had more light to focus than they needed.

**To Be Continued.**

 


	4. Assets Part Two

**Chapter Four: Assets Part Two.**

"Not one word," Harry told Chloe and the blonde looked at him, with a smug grin on her face that followed a shrug of her shoulders.

"What, why would I say anything?" Chloe asked but Harry's eyes skimmed her face as she could barely keep a straight expression without cracking up. Maybe for a few seconds but not long.

"I'll have to know that it's a high tech and useful advanced weapon," Harry told her and Chloe clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter. The fact that her eyebrows moved up and down betrayed her attempts as being faulty.

"That just happens to resemble a sex bot," Chloe said immediately and Harry narrowed his eyes at her. She felt the chill and nodded. Folding her arms, Chloe pouted, biting down on her lower lip. "Okay, I'll shut up now, you never let me have any fun."

"I think the problem is that I let you have too much fun," Harry replied dryly as Cir-El and Helena looked back and forth at both of them, like they were watching a tennis match. The girls acted innocent as Harry shifted his eyes back on the set up.

"Well you should have no problems turning her on, I mean she's a female, you have plenty of experience doing that," Chloe said and that statement got the sharp response that she expected.

"Chloe."

Chloe made the zipping motion with her lips and turned her attention fully to Harry as he activated a pod. The pod slowly clicked open with the doors sliding open to reveal Harry's newest toy and she had to admit, it looked extremely high tech.

Harry did not skimp for the best parts possible, in more ways than one. The platinum surface was sleek and shiny, with the female having a nice looking hair that went down her back, well for lack of a better term. Her glowing blow eyes popped to light as Harry trailed his gaze down her body. Her breasts were D-Cup size and her stomach was flat and desirable. Her legs extended downwards in a shapely manner and she turned around.

"Hello," she said as she looked Harry up and down, checking him out. She had to admit that he was well put together for a human being. The android managed to get her processors in check before she spoke. "I am designation Platinum, how may I serve you?"

Her hands reached forward and rested on Harry's hips as she said this immediately and she scanned him over.

"You appear to be a healthy specimen but there is something that I can do to service you?" she inquired and it was now where Chloe Sullivan was trying hard not to burst out in laughter.

"Hello, Platinum, my name is Harry Potter, this is Chloe Sullivan, Cir-El, and Helena Wayne," Harry said promptly and swiftly.

"Greetings," Platinum said as she looked at them and smiled. "It is so cold and lonely in this lab, I've been waiting for someone to turn me on but I finally found someone who could do just that."

"Well that's Harry, he's good at turning women on," Chloe said, causing Helena to almost drop the stoic expression that she had been holding. Almost but not quite.

"I have come to take you home with me," Harry told the female android and her smile brightened as she looked at Harry.

"That would be amazing, I'm sure that I could get used to knowing you really well, and can help serve your needs well," Platinum said and Chloe could not help herself from jumping in.

"Well, Harry does have….."

"Chloe, do you want a spanking?" Harry whispered in her ear and Chloe returned fire with a grin on her face.

"Why, are you offering or threatening?" Chloe asked him and Harry smiled at her.

"You're impossible sometimes, you realize that," Harry replied, shaking his head in amusement.

"I know, that's why you love me," Chloe said as she looked smug but she was just as interesting in testing out the full capabilities of this technology. For scientific purposes naturally.

"Doctor Magnus gave you full onboard weapon systems, are they functional?" Harry asked Platinum.

"Yes, I am fully functional with the most sophisticated of onboard weapon systems," Platinum confirmed as she demonstrated the weapons systems against targets that had been presented in the lab. They cut through metal. They disabled the targets which would both be fatal blasts and warning shots. "And I can do anything a normal female can do, I can cook, clean, and fulfill any carnal desires."

"So she is a….." Chloe started but Cir jabbed her sharply in the side with the elbow and she stood up straight. "What was that for?"

"Because, Harry was busy," Cir-El replied, shielding the calculating smile she had. As much as she was amused by the banter, they had to stay on task.

"I need to check your systems when we get back but you do seem to be stable and to specifications," Harry commented with a smile. "And you are designed better than I had ever hoped."

"Thank you," Platinum said as she walked behind Harry immediately and placed her surprisingly soft hands on his shoulders. "You seem tense, one of my duties is to reveal stress, perhaps I can assist with that."

Harry was going to agree that she was well equipped to do this task. Her fingers explored the back of his neck as she rubbed his shoulders in circular motion.

"Not to break this up, but….we do have a deadline and a couple people are going to be showing up in the next hour, plus we need to get Platinum back to headquarters," Chloe reminded Harry as she broke things off. "You can interface with her later and knowing you, you want to install some new hardware into her software."

"You just had to go there, didn't you?" Harry asked as Platinum ceased the message.

"Perhaps you would be in need for some tension relief, Miss Sullivan," Platinum replied as she looked over the female.

Chloe thought that a living breathing sex bot would be better than a vibrator although not as good as Harry, but a pretty good substation when he was otherwise preoccupied.

"Yes, maybe later, but maybe it's a good idea if you see your new home," Chloe said as she pulled her thoughts away from what those fingers might have been able to do.

Platinum was agreeable and the van was waiting outside so they had no reason to really stick around here.

* * *

"Ready when you are Claire," Harry told the redhead as she stepped into the training simulator. It had hundreds of different scenarios and programs, and Harry and Chloe were trying to think of even more to add onto what they already had. Given their collective experiences, they had a vast number of scenarios, some of them really fucked up and that no sane person should ever encounter.

"I've been ready," Claire said as she stood up. She had been put through the ringer by Cass already today. It was true, her hand to hand was a little rusty but that was something that she vowed to work on. Previously she used her powers as a blunt force.

Which was fine when going against someone like Superman who seemed to solve many problems by flying head first into things but someone like a Batman who was a master of hand to hand, many different actions were needed.

"Chloe's enjoying her new toy?" Cass asked as she sat down next to Harry.

"Well, given the amount of work that she's put through, she could use a personal assistant," Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, because your personal assistant is so overworked, she needs a personal assistant," Cass said dryly as she watched Claire's progress with a critical eye.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked.

"Potential, although she needs to cool down a bit and think things through clearly," Cass told Harry and he raised his eyebrow.

"Cooling down would be the opposite of what I wanted to do with her powers," Harry told Cass and she shrugged.

"You know what I mean," Cass said as she was interested in going head to head with Helena more than anything. She wanted a challenge other than Harry in sparring and someone who came from the combination of both Batman and Catwoman.

Harry felt something heat up in his pocket and Cass turned towards him.

"Is that….."

"Duty calls," Harry said without a word and he left Cass to oversee Claire's adventures in the training simulator as he walked down the hallway.

He pulled out what appeared to be an ordinary hand mirror but he tapped on it three times.

"Your time," Harry said to his contact, knowing that this would not be good news.

"The Ministry have sunk to a new low," his contact replied, not even bothering to stop for pleasantries.

"And the sun rises in the morning," Harry replied without missing a beat. He had very little to do with those people anymore but yet, The Ministry was like the clingy ex-girlfriend from hell. They refused to believe it was over, despite the fact that it was obvious by all sanity that the relationship was not a healthy one.

"Their golden child is believing his own press and has become the next Albus Dumbledore," his contact said.

"Wonderful once again, the original Albus Dumbledore was bad enough but now we have to have this pathetic little man playing Merlin," Harry said as he sighed. "And I'm sure he's got the delusion fantasy in his head that he actually saved their ungrateful arses."

"The Ministry…..they have gotten the delusion that they are the official government and the officially sanctioned government is rebellion to their authority," the contact said and Harry wanted to ram his head into a wall. At least if he did that, he would have a sufficient number of brain cells to be on even keel with the thinkers at the Ministry. "And they are also talking about the best way to try and convince you to return to do your duty."

"That proves that they're not as confident in their puppet as they want people to believe," Harry said. "Keep your ears open for anything out of the ordinary."

"Surely they wouldn't be stupid enough to send someone after you after what happened last time?"

Harry gave a pained grimace, looking more like he had a really bad toothache than anything else. "I wouldn't underestimate how stupid that they are. I defeated their little Dark Lord and got paid quite nicely for it. Our relationship is over. I'm seeing other people, namely not them."

"They won't let it go. I don't know what they're doing but I might know a couple people who can find out….."

"Be careful," he told his contact. Just because he didn't like those idiots, he still wanted to know what they were doing. Because it was always in the back of his mind that they were trying to do something to keep the non-magical people from finding out their existence and it got harder with each passing year, as they grew dumber with each generation with a few exceptions.

"I'm always careful. They know that you're in the States….or the Colonies as they put it."

"The fact they still refer to this country as the Colonies really tells me all that I need to know," Harry said with a barely suppressed groan. "Keep me posted, goodbye."

Harry turned around and nearly ran into Chloe who was standing on the stairwell.

"So….I take it you got your bi-weekly update on them?" Chloe asked and Harry nodded.

"Never cease to amaze me with their stupidity," Harry said and Chloe blinked as she nodded. "I'll tell you more about it, I need to oversee Claire's training."

"Right," Chloe said as she stole a kiss from Harry. With that, the two of them parted ways. Both of them knew half of the reason for what Harry took this job, to prevent the Ministry of Magic from overstepping their bounds.

And if Chloe had to hazard a guess, they were getting dangerously close to doing so because of the frustrated look on Harry's face. Which is why things needed to step up with their team, in case the Ministry discovered that compromising the League would be the easiest way to ensnare the hearts and the minds of the other ninety five percent of the world.

* * *

"To them, you're the boogieman," Chloe concluded after Harry gave her a full briefing on what he learned later.

"I have power that they're afraid of and I don't mean physical magical power," Harry said, deciding to elaborate but it turned out that there was no need to do so.

"I know, they don't like when people step outside of their little world and gain influence in the real world," Chloe concluded wisely. She didn't deal with that lot as directly as Harry did but she knew enough about them to know she never wanted to meet them.

"That's the problem that they have for me, I didn't appreciate the magical world that they lived in," Harry said, although there was a moment where his face scrunched up. He could not keep a straight face. "I have influence in the real world and all it will take is a few words to destroy them all."

"Will you do that, though?" Chloe asked.

Harry was silent for a few minutes before he answered. "If it is necessary but it is a last resort. And the more they push me, the more they're going to end up screwing themselves over."

' _The problem is finding the real puppet master, because they are not ambitious enough to do it themselves and my replacement goldfish sure as fuck isn't.'_

Harry turned his attention away from those morons to watch the last few moments of Claire's training simulation. The redhead was struggling against a couple of the obstacles but overall she did pretty well. Harry was pleased, pleased indeed.

The doors slid open and Claire stumbled out. She saw Harry and smiled at him. "So, how did I do?"

"You passed the test, although there was room for improvement," Harry said as he looked at Claire. "Hit the showers, we can try this again tomorrow."

"Well, if you want to give me a more detailed and private critique, I'll be in my room, although I might not be wearing anything when you come there," Claire said with a smile as she looked at Harry with a smoldering gaze in her eyes. "But, don't worry, I'm sure that you won't do anything that I don't want you to do."

With that, she was off in the other direction, swaying back and forth. Harry watched her swaying ass disappear down the hallway.

He could sense someone was behind him and she did not waste any time speaking. "Harry…..we need to talk."

"Chloe, I'll talk to you later," Harry said as he gave her a one armed hug and a kiss and Chloe smiled.

"I know, I'll check in with Caitlin and Platinum to see how the modifications of the system are working," Chloe said as she turned around and allowed Harry to turn his undivided attention to the lovely Galatea.

"Hey, Tea, so….."

"Yes, we need to talk," the blonde told Harry and there was a sense that she was wrestling with some kind of conflict. She stood before Harry, wearing a tight white top and a pair of blue shorts. Both fit her quite snugly and showed a hint of her amazing assets and fairly mature body. "It's about…..what happened."

"Tea, don't worry about it," Harry said as he waved her words off.

"I do worry about, Harry," Tea said with agitation in her voice. "Cadmus really fucked with my mind and I attacked the person that….."

"Tea, you just said it yourself, Cadmus fucked with your mind, therefore you were not responsible with what happened, at all," Harry whispered to her and Tea looked relaxed as he motioned for her to walk upstairs with him.

"I went crazy and thought….well I couldn't tell the difference between the people hurt me, and well….you," Tea said in a strangled whisper as they entered Harry's office.

Harry poured them something to drink and he handed Tea the cup. She took it with a surprisingly gentle grip given her power.

"You were feral and you had been put through experiments to condition you to do what they want," Harry said. "They were going to set you on the scientists that enabled your creation and then…..you were going to destroy Supergirl. It was a revenge plot."

"Supergirl?" Tea asked as she shook her head and her eyes began to glow as she felt rage that she could not explain. Harry's hand reached forward and grabbed hers in a warning manner. She calmed herself down and managed to take several deep breaths.

"We took a couple of implants out of your brain while you were asleep, although the mental scars will not heal easily, but at least Cadmus's trigger phrases to cause you to attack are not there," Harry told her and he got to his feet, placing his arms around the girl. She relaxed immediately.

"I don't really trust the Justice League….just something about them…..but what they wanted me to do….."

"I know, and it's likely we should keep an eye on them, because they could be potential problems," Harry whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair and she allowed him. Any other guy, and she would rip his arm off and shove it down his throat. With Harry, Tea's anger slowly faded.

"I'm better," Tea managed as she allowed Harry to lead her out of his office and back down the stores.

They walked right into the middle of a sparring scene between Cass and Helena. The two of them went up against each other and Tea watched the battle. Both were evenly matched right now.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Harry asked as he watched Helena dodge a palm strike from Cass. He could see the smile on Cass's face as she went for a back hand punch but Helena caught the blow. Twisting the arm around, Helena took her enemy down, using her momentum mostly against her.

"Well, they don't need powers…..yet….they're strong," Tea said as she watched them with interest.

"Strength does not come from power, but the discipline of your mind and how you can push your body," Harry said to Tea with a smile as he looked at her. "Cadmus wanted to use as a blunt instrument but I think that you can be a lot more….."

"What are we going to do about Cadmus?" Caitlin asked as she joined the two but her eyes were on the sparring session that was about to get intense. Cass had a cut opened up on her cheek but that only spurred her own.

"Hmmm, interesting question," Harry muttered to himself and Caitlin raised her eyebrow as she looked at him for further elaboration. "Cadmus has a lot of shady parties, but some interesting assets. Let them do what they do for a while, until I have the foothold to sweep in and take the best of them. I wouldn't be too quick about dismissing what they could do and a scapegoat could always be handy."

"The fall guys in other words," Tea said as she watched Cass and Helena both propel themselves up into the air and try to punch each other but they blocked each other's punches.

"Yes, indeed," Harry said as he continued to watch the duel which was getting interesting although he was not as paying as much attention to it as it could so he got only flashes. "So Tea….."

"Harry, no offense, but I don't like that project name, it's tied to memories that I prefer not to remember," Tea said. This statement was followed by a full body shudder and Harry understood. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cassandra pin Helena to the ground with a full body scissors.

"What would you to prefer to be called?" Harry asked her and she paused for the tiniest of seconds.

"Karen….just feels right."

"Karen it is then," Harry said with a smile. "And about a codename….."

"I'll get back to you on that one, although I have a couple ideas," Karen said with a smile as they watched this interesting and quite intense sparring session.

* * *

Training was always an adventure no matter what and Harry was dealing with a few new members of the team that had not worked together before.

"Shall I fetch asprin now or later?" Chloe asked to Harry and Cass shook her head.

"They could do well," Cass admitted, but there was a sense of trepidation in her eyes.

"Single exercises are one thing, team building exercises, that's another kettle of fish all together," Harry said but never the less, he waited for the team. Claire, M'Gann, Platinum, Cir-El, Helena, Karen, and Caitlin showed up immediately.

"Not too big of a group," Cass told them.

"Yes, relatively few ladies, you must be losing your touch," Chloe said with a teasing grin towards Harry.

"Give me time, Chlo," Harry told her firmly. There was a couple more coming up soon. "So, we've been at this facility for about week, most of you have got a chance to learn about each other, and get to know each other. Now it's time for you to work on the team work aspect of this group. I think that all of you girls will be impressive, but you have a lot of weak areas."

"Yes," Helena admitted, she had a better assessment of that all.

"But, we're going to get this together," Cir-El said, her warrior spirit did not know that much.

"Batwoman, Fury, and….."

"Power Girl," Karen chimed in helpfully when Harry looked up. "I mean, I'm a more powerful version of Supergirl, so I would be Power Girl."

"Well she might disagree about that, but that's beside the point," Chloe muttered as she shook her head and motioned for Harry to continue.

"Volcana, Miss Martian, and Platinum, you're on another team, Fairchild, you're with Cass and me," Harry told her. "We're going to first work on separate missions as smaller teams and they converge when separate objectives are met in the training simulator. Chloe will be working mission support, and will be relaying instructions as they are needed. It's important to keep your ears open for any data, as it could be vital for the success or failure of the mission."

Harry let that all sink in.

"So does everyone have that?" Harry asked them and they all nodded in agreement. There was no question about, all of them were ready, at least they thought they were. Team work was vital, as that was one thing that the Ministry didn't have at all. They were all individualistic backstabbers who only looked out for themselves and only themselves, packing their pockets with gold.

The League on the other hand, they were always out for the team work aspect and Harry joined the two of them.

"You're expecting a fiasco, aren't you?" Cass asked Harry.

"No, I have confidence in my team," Harry replied to her sternly.

"You do realize that about three fourths of this team has no field experience?" Cass asked but Harry had an answer ready for that one.

"Experience is not something that people are born with. You and I both were wet behind our ears a long time ago. They'll grow into it. They have the potential; it's my job to get the potential out."

Cass nodded, and there were a few more experienced hands that were going to show up to help give the less experienced members some structure. Although this was the most rag tag group of misfits that she had ever had to work with and that was saying something given some of the circles that she and Harry hung out with.

Then again, Harry had been able to work some miracles and dare she say it without sounding too cheesy, some magic with some people before. So perhaps this was going to work.

"Chloe, are you on?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm in," Chloe responded immediately. "Can everyone hear me?"

"We can hear you," Helena said, being the mission leader from Squad A.

"Yes, we can hear you," M'Gann confirmed. She wished she could get the telepathic uplink right but it had been cutting in and out. Her and Harry was working on that. She was nervous about letting people too far into her mind so Harry was helping strengthening her shields.

"Loud and clear, Chloe," Harry said as the three of them.

"Okay, there are three parts of a dangerous weapon that are spread out, all three of them are guarded by state of the art security system," Chloe said as she read the script for the simulation scenario. "If Grodd gets his hands on it, it will be the end. You all have your orders, begin."

The team split up into different parts as Chloe radioed them coordinates with the training simulation beginning.

* * *

About an hour later, the team met back together and Helena was the one who said the next oddly blunt statement. "That could have gone better."

"It could have, there were a couple of flaws in our original plan," Cir-El agreed and Harry turned towards all of the girls, causing them to crowd around.

"We got off to a rocky start, but that's why this is a simulation, to get things down right before we do the real thing, but remember, the sooner that you'll be able to think on your feet, the better things it is," Harry said and they group all nodded. Some were a bit better off than others and Harry was not going to deny that they were a work in progress.

"It's been a long time since you actually trained someone," Chloe concluded.

"I've been sitting in my office, giving orders for too long, but I suppose that it's like riding a bicycle or a broomstick, depending on the situation, you never forget," Harry said as he looked over his shoulder. "Given what we've been through, this team is not the most insane thing that we've done….."

"No nowhere near the top ten….top twenty, maybe?" Chloe inquired but she looked quite skeptical.

"Maybe," Harry admitted. He sighed when he heard a buzzing sound from the front gates. "I'm going to have to do something about those guards; they're giving a headache on sheer principle."

"Well don't rough them up too much," Chloe said as Harry made his way down to see what the issue was too much.

He was glad that he was getting paid otherwise he would have thrown half of these people out of a moving plane. Until he could get some more of his people in position and phase at the Cadmus crew, he was going to have to work with what he happened.

Harry saw her at the gates.

"Told you I'd be here, soon."

Harry also saw the guards down on the ground, their limbs bent at an awkward angle. He looked at her but the woman gave him a slight grin.

"I didn't do anything too overtly lethal to them, although if they get in my face like they did again, they'll be taking their chances," she said as there was a second girl who stood in the shadows next to her. Both of them slowly stepped out of the shadows.

The first, taller, and older woman was around twenty years of age. Her silvery blonde hair extended down past her back. Her blue eyes shined with a hint of malice and also a hint of mischievousness. The body suit was half black and half orange as it wrapped around her tight form. The material stretched over a pair of C-Cup breasts that stood high and firm and looked pretty good on her figure. She stepped over, as Harry appreciated that she had a rear to die for.

She threw her arms around him and pushed him against the wall. She shoved her tongue down Harry's throat and Harry returned the kiss, cupping her rear and turning around so she was pinned against the wall.

"Now Rose, be nice," Harry whispered to her as he brushed his hand down her neck.

"I never learned how to," Rose Wilson said with a grin.

"Well perhaps an abject lesson is in order later," Harry said to her and she nodded, before inclining to the second female that joined her.

"Oh….this is Artemis Crock, she's Jade's sister."

Rose said this is an afterthought and Harry turned his attention to the beauty. She looked to be about seventeen or eighteen years of age, Harry was sure that he was going to find out for sure pretty soon. She stood five feet seven inches with a tall figure. Golden blonde hair was tied back behind her back which showed her beautiful face, with shining brown eyes and rosy red lips.

The green jacket topped up a green shirt that rode up as she lazily leaned back against the fence. Her abs looked amazing and sensual and Harry appreciated the view. The top green top rested against another amazing set of C-Cup breasts although they fit her frame. The tight green leather pants wrapped around her shapely legs and ass, molding to her like a second layer of skin.

"You must be Harry," Artemis said as she walked over.

"Hello Artemis, Jade has told me about you," Harry told her.

Artemis frowned. "What has she….."

"Nothing too incriminating," Harry said with a wink and the blonde girl looked a bit nervous at the implications of that statement.

"I met Rose here and she wanted to know if I would join the team," Artemis told him.

"The more, the merrier," Harry said with a smile.

"Because we all know how much you love blondes," Rose said not bothering to keep her voice down. "And you won't say no to brunettes and redheads either….."

"You wanted to see me, Harry," Platinum said as she walked downstairs.

"Platinum, could you please take Artemis's stuff up to her room, and show her where she is staying?" Harry asked her and Rose crossed her arms, looking over the sexy android with a surveying expression. Harry decided to ignore this for the moment. "You don't mind rooming with someone do you…."

"No, it has to be a step up from my sister," Artemis said with a shudder. The danger of rooming with Jade was that she could wake up with a knife between her eyes. The two got over that…..mostly. Of course that was fact that absence made the heart grow fonder.

"Right, you'll be saying with Megan….although….fair warning…..she's a bit different that your normal teenage girl, my assistant Chloe will fill you in," Harry told Artemis and she nodded as she waved it off.

"Right, it's fine, thank you for having me," Artemis said, Rose had been working her over for a while to get her to join Harry's group and the sell job won her over. Along with other things that Rose did to convince Artemis to join.

Rose watched Platinum escort Artemis into the building.

"You got a sex bot," Rose whispered in Harry's ear, it was surprising that she kept this comment to herself for this long.

"She has other uses," Harry argued but Rose frowned as she shrugged

"Mostly sex though," Rose replied. "Otherwise why would she look like that."

"She has onboard weapons uses, she can crack most technology…"

"Not that you need it with the human botnet in there," Rose interjected and Harry smiled.

"There are things that Chloe is not able to do," Harry said as he lead Rose up and took her of a tour of the facilities. "And Platinum is good for a lot of things…."

"Oral, anal, missionary, doggy style, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, sixty nine, threesomes, foursomes," Rose declared as she rattled things off as she ticked things off with her fingers. Harry gave her a look that said "knock it off" so she did, figuring that she would comment on the lab and the training facility as Harry took her through. "Impressive….but you wouldn't settle for cheap crap. You should do something about the security because they're a bunch of douchebags. They're lucky they only got their arms broken, and their legs, and their jaws."

"Well…work in progress, Rose," Harry said to her. "Project is done…."

"Project is done, when Jade gets done dealing with what she's doing, we can get this show on the road," Rose said as the two of them entered Harry's office. "Well good thing I'm here, going to need some help keeping those bitches in line."

Harry gave Rose a glare that indicated that she was in big trouble. Despite her bravado, she shivered.

"Seems like the only bitch that I need to keep in line….." Harry said as he paused and stood up against her, staring in her eyes. "Is the one standing in office with me."

In a snap of the fingers, Rose found herself bound in ropes the second that the door was closed. It was a handy little spell that caused her clothes to shred upon the ropes wrapping around her.

"You wanted to make up for lost time," Harry whispered in her ear. "Time for a reminder of who that ass belongs to, along with the rest of you."

Rose became positively wet at the implications of what Harry had in store for her. It had been too long.

* * *

Harry slowly ran his hand down her body and slowly built anticipation in her mind. She whimpered but Harry reached up and groped her tits which caused her to buck her hips. That was the only movement that she was allowed in her constraints.

"Let's turn you over so I can see that tight ass," Harry whispered and Rose was afraid to open her mouth.

Harry picked up a paddle that he had laid out on the desk and he looked at her succulent ass immediately. He brushed his tits against her wet slit.

"Naughty girl, you're wet," Harry whispered in her ear and he gave a light whack with the paddle on her rump.

Rose screamed as she could feel Harry torment her ass and she was feeling good. She felt her body well up with pleasure and her pussy moisten as the juices dripped from it. She wanted his thick length to penetrate her and take her in every way possible.

Harry was not going to give the pleasure that she wanted at least not yet. He was just going to torment her, brushing his finger against the edge of her dripping slit. The wizard smirked as he kept working her over.

"Dirty, dirty, girl," Harry whispered in her ear and she clenched at his talk.

"Yes, I'm your dirty girl, your dirty slut," Rose mewled as Harry kept working into her pussy from behind. "I need your huge cock in my pussy, that would teach this naughty bitch a lesson."

"I think you need to earn it first, you dirty slut," Harry told her as he walked over her and his cock was out in front of her mouth. "Suck it."

Rose sucked it, her tight lips wrapped around Harry's huge prick. He held onto her face, digging his nails into her cheeks. That caused her pleasure to become even more heightened. He used his swift strokes to work deep into her mouth.

Harry buried himself deep into the back of Rose's throat and sped up the torment of her. He fucked her jaw hard. With their enhancements, both of them could take a lot more than the normal person could.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that's rude," Harry whispered as he reached over to swat her on her reddened ear.

Rose used her throat muscles to try and coax Harry's cum down her throat. His crotch was a blur in front of her face as he hung onto the side of her face. He picked up the tempo and drilled her over and over again, fucking her mouth with great force.

Harry pulled out of her mouth and Rose whimpered in torment, she was so close to having it down her throat.

Then she felt his cum spurted onto her face. Rose closed her eyes as Harry's thick juicy seed spurted on her face and her hair. The woman felt the rose as her face was covered.

"Naughty slut," Harry breathed in her ear and her pussy clenched. "You look like such a whore."

"I am your whore, Harry, fuck me hard," Rose begged him and Harry smiled as was now behind her in two blinks of the eye.

He cupped her pussy from behind and inserted three fingers into her. Rose whimpered in heightening pleasure as Harry manipulated her pussy expertly.

His tongue was now buried between her legs as he hung onto her hips and he licked her insides. This sparked new amounts of pleasure as his tongue assaulted her.

' _Dirty slut, dirty filthy slut, this dirty slut likes my tongue rammed into her dripping twat, oh yes she does, she's so fucking wet,'_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue as Rose's juices spilled out allowing Harry to capture them into his mouth.

"OH GOD!" Rose screamed as her nipples were painfully stiff and Harry's tongue continued to eat her out.

' _Yes, your god alright,'_ Harry whispered in her hot toolbox and he continued to munch on her cunt with great gusto. The woman felt his tongue go deeper into her and he was growing in intensity as he worked into her.

Eventually her juices stained the desk and Harry turned her around.

"Clean that up," Harry whispered hotly in her ear. "And you'll get a reward."

"Yes, anything, "Rose said as she licked her own cum clean from Harry's desk. She could feel him go around on the other side of him and there was a second where the green eyed wizard had her prepped and ready to go.

"Anything indeed, you'll do anything for me," Harry whispered to her.

His cock slid into her delicious young pussy, it felt as good as it did the first time. He slowly worked into her and pulled all the way out of her. The tip was almost against the side of her dripping hot slit and Rose closed her eyes immediately as Harry tormented her body immediately.

She was boiling from the need to have his cock into her but the head lingered at her entrance. Then without warning or preamble, Harry plunged himself so far into her that she thought that her mind was about to explode from the ultimate rush of pleasure. The green eyed wizard cupped her delicious tit flesh.

"I think these beautiful things belong to me," Harry whispered as he sawed into her, feeling her sweaty globes, running his hands over them. His actions caused her wet hot cunt get even tighter.

"All of these things belong to you," Rose whimpered as Harry rocked deep into her, hammering her tightness from behind.

The green eyed wizard plowed so far deep into her that she did not know she had places that deep. He was always full of wonderful surprises.

"Plow me, plow me like the whore I am!" Rose yelled at Harry and Harry smiled as he nipped the side of her neck.

"Get much wetter, and we'll have another flood," Harry whispered as he cupped her tasty tits and plunged into her.

Rose's body shook over from the orgasm as he slid into her wet and slick surface as deep as he could manage. He was all the way inside her, all twelve inches rocked her body and her mind was blown even more.

Harry felt her walls constrict against him as he kept going to town into her. His balls grew heavy with his seed.

The ropes tightened around Rose and that caused her mind to be taken by new places. She might be dominant but it got her off that Harry dominated her and fucked her hard like the whore she was. Her pussy was battered raw by his massive tool.

"Oh, shoot it in me baby, give me your seed, fertilize me!" Rose screamed immediately as she tightened her grip around his tool.

Harry smiled, he knew that she was getting into the moment and he teased pulling out.

"No, don't pull out," Rose whimpered as Harry hovered over her and she felt like she was left hanging.

Then he jabbed her with his rod once again and Rose's mind was blown once again. Along with the heavy mess of semen that splattered into her.

Harry's cock orgasmed in her tight hot canal, grabbing Rose's hair as he pumped the last of his load inside her, firing it straight into her womb.

Satisfied, for now, Harry pulled out, her pussy draining with his and her cum.

"Seems like you made another nasty mess, baby," Harry whispered and she knew what came next. He was going to pound her even harder this time as punishment and that's how she liked it.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Shadows of the Past

**Chapter Five: Shadows of the Past.**

"its state of the art," Artemis whispered excitedly as she looked at Harry's equipment with a smile on her face.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I always go for the best to get the job done efficiently," Harry said as her eyes traced down the side of it, eying it up and down with pride. "And as you well know, hitting your target is the difference between a pass and a failure, between life and death even."

"I know," Artemis agreed as she decided to press further with more questions. "So…did you ever….do archery? I mean, train in it, seriously, and more than a passing hobby."

Harry smiled and she kind of wished that he did not do that. However, she managed to concentrate on her work and she steadied herself. The target would measure accuracy better than anything than she had practiced with. At least according to Harry and he would be the expert on the matter.

"Just relax, and fire," Harry whispered her and she nodded.

Artemis relaxed and Artemis fired, sticking the target in one fell swoop. She waited, that would be something to mess up when Harry was watching.

"Not bad," Harry told her and Artemis eyed the score with a critical glance.

"You know, I could have done better, and you know that I could do better," Artemis said as did set herself up to do just that, to do better. "And you didn't answer my question, you know."

"Well, yes, I did, although I did so many things that I can't even begin to rattle off all of the different skills that I picked up," Harry told her as she hit the target once again. This time it was a bit more spot on but practice made perfect. "But yes, archery was one of the things that I trained in."

"And how did you do?" Artemis asked Harry and he raised an eyebrow. "Sorry if I pried….."

Harry waved off her stammering protests. "That's fine, questions lead to knowledge and knowledge leads to power, and why do I need to tell you when I can show you?"

Harry took the archery set and now Artemis took Harry's place to the side.

"Let's see what the great Harry Potter has to offer," she whispered as her lips curled into a smile. She felt butterflies in her stomach and something else down a bit lower.

"We'll see, won't we?" Harry asked her as he situated his bow and arrow and fired, impacting the target just like that.

She whistled as she saw the score. It did give her a benchmark to strive to beat so that was always a good thing. "Impressive."

"Not my best," Harry said which caused the blonde archer to look at her. "Haven't done it for a couple of years."

"Then that makes it even more impressive," Artemis said in an awe struck voice but she shook her head as Harry passed her the ball once again or rather the bow and arrow. The blonde situated herself in position where she could get maximum impact.

She had to focus and she had to do. That was all about hitting the target and it blitzed forward, impacting in the bullseye.

"Better yet," Harry said and Rose was watching to the door. "Keep it up."

Harry turned his attention to Rose, who had been watching this for some time, a smile on her face.

"Only you would be critical for a nearly perfect score for yourself," Rose said and he responded with a wide grin.

"There is no nearly about being perfect and I can always be better than perfect," Harry told her and Rose shook her head.

"If you say so," Rose said, she knew better than to argue Harry. "So, the newbie is doing pretty good, then again, it's in her blood. And I'm sure other skills are in her blood when they have been trained up."

Rose had been rubbing at her shoulder all through this conversation, an action that was not lost on Harry. He always had that annoying ability to pick up things that others might have missed. Then again, Rose's father, bastard that he was, encouraged this trait during their training.

"You're holding your shoulder a bit," Harry said as he eyed Rose.

"Oh my shoulder….well you know, a sparring session got a bit rough….."

"Cass handed you your ass again," Harry said and she got on the defensive immediately.

"No, Cass did not hand me my ass," Rose said huffily as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "It was the god damn daughter of the god damn Batman that knocked me around."

"She's progressing well," Harry chuckled as he looked Rose over. "Maybe I should look you over to see if she left any other marks."

"You might," Rose said as she looked over her shoulder but she would have to admit that Helena was passing up things rather well. "Your little hacker is trying to locate the source of some evidence about magicals being lost. What are they trying to accomplish?"

"The circus back home seems to think that they can prevent another Voldemort from happening," Harry said to Rose. "We think….that they have allies because there is no way that they can pull off something like this on their own."

Rose would have to agree, your average Ministry pencil pusher seemed to be like the type who could not tie his own shoes without constant instruction.

"Other than that, all is quiet on the western front," Harry said. He set up monitoring on the League but they didn't do anything that mandated any involvement from Harry. Which was fine because he needed to get the members of his team trained up, both individually and as a team. Any time he could use would be more than fine.

Harry's phone went off and he went over to answer it, Rose had slipped off to rest off the shoulder injury, to leave Harry.

"Hello….Jade…..well that is a problem," Harry said, as she described the situation to him. His smile faded when he heard this. He knew the situation with the League of Shadows was bad but not this bad. "They were a bigger problem than I thought….well hold tight, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Artemis and Helena stood behind Harry and turned to face them, to appraise them of the situation.

"Your sister has gotten herself in a situation that is too dangerous for her to handle on her own," Harry told Artemis and she raised her eyebrow.

"It must be serious if Jade can't handle it," Artemis whispered and Harry nodded grimly.

"I'm going there….the two of you can tag along, I think you can handle yourselves," Harry said, they were both two of the better trained members of his team from a practical standpoint after all.

It was off to Tibet to see about this problem and perhaps he was just being paranoid, but he detected other problems besides the League of Shadows were brewing.

* * *

It seemed like every few years, the League of Shadows had their problems where they splintered into several factions. And unfortunately, these problems often occurred when Ra's Al Ghul suffered a temporary death. That was nothing new but it was rather frustrating never the less.

The woman dressed in green robes quickened her movements as she threw a dagger over it back. It stuck into a ledge and caused the occupants on it to crash down to the ground after an explosion.

Her black hair flowed freely down her back, as she wore a mask that resembled a Cheshire cat. She looked over her shoulder as she scrambled forward and stopped and stared behind her shoulder through the eye holes of her mask.

Something was in the shadows behind her and she gripped it by the arm. An over the shoulder throw sent it down to the leg and with a swift movement, she removed a dagger from her sleeve, putting at the thought of her adversary.

"Who sent you?" she demanded and the person on the ground laughed at her which did not help her mood. She decided to stomp his face, nearly busting it open. "I'm not in the mood for games and you playing them is not going to help you get out of here alive."

"You have aligned yourself with him you have made your own grave."

Jade Nyugen, better known as Cheshire, peered down at the man on the ground with the absolute worst contempt that she could muster. It was people like this that sickened her, who talked in circles.

"Since you are not using that tongue productively, perhaps I should remove it," Jade said as she closed the grip around her throat and the dagger was held at the edge of his mouth. Blood trickled out but the man seemed calm, despite being in the face of sudden and inevitable death.

"I will be honored….."

"There is little honor with lacking a head," she whispered to him and the man shuddered as Jade continued to press her foot down onto his chest, forcing him down. "I'm not in a mood to deal with you."

"Son of….."

Jade turned around and she blocked the sword of someone who stood in the shadows. He moved so quickly that her head spun.

Clang, clang, clang, it was obvious that he lured her into a false sense of security and the female assassin did not like that.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" she yelled as he laughed. The laughter was like nails on a chalkboard to her.

"We watch from the shadows, they move, even when you're not looking," he said as a tranquillizer dart blew at her. She dodged that quickly.

Jade was not in the mood for mind games but she could tell that more assassins moved in. This might be the time where she had to call for back up.

She still had a few more tricks up her sleeve, what kind of assassin would she have been if she did not have one up her sleeve. Namely, an exploding throwing disc was shot from her sleeve. It was a two pronged attack.

The first attack shot blinding light into the area which caused them to stagger around.

The second shot caused the disc to explode and it sent shrapnel flying everywhere, cutting into the adversaries.

Jade jumped over the fence, nearly ripping her robe but that was only a minor quibble. She had to regroup and most importantly call for back up because this enemy she fought, the only thing that she had to qualify him as was super natural.

Two more were up her sleeve as she hurled the discs over her shoulder and they broke open on the ground, blinding the enemies as she continued to scramble forward. Her feet slipped across the ground.

She kept going as she ducked into a temple. After double checking that there was anyone there, she reached into her bag and pulled her out her phone. By some miracle, it had not been damaged during the battle.

"Okay….let's…..I really don't want to do this, Rose won't ever let me hear the end of this that I got my back against the wall," Jade said but she sighed. She had to do what she had to do and she barricaded the temple door.

There was a thunderous attempt to get in there and Jade was looking for an alternate way out, before they found an alternate way in.

"Harry?" Jade asked as she had the phone. "It's me, big problem….as it the League….they've had back up, I never seen anything like this guy. I couldn't even get close enough to him and….yes, it's appreciated, thank you."

Jade stepped forward and she was head on into the sword of the mysterious attacker. His eyes were sunken in and hollow with a black mask pulled over his head. He wore a black top that wrapped around his body and a pair of black pants. He did not look remarkable on the outside, if it were not for his fighting style.

The assassin dodged getting her head taken off by a controlled swing.

"Who are you?" Jade demanded as she was slammed against the wall. The wall nearly got busted after she dodged out of the way.

"It's only fair that you learn the person who is about to murder you," the assassin said in a ghostly whisper as he threw three daggers at Jade. She dodged two and the other nicked her elbow. She fell down and played possum long enough to kick the ankle out from underneath him.

"Yes, although I do want to know whose obituary I have to write," she said as she tried to drive his own sword back into him. He plowed her in the face with both of his feet.

"Call me Wraith."

* * *

Harry arrived in Tibet with Artemis and Helena, the two of them following him closely after the jet touched down and they got off. One person might wonder where Harry did not teleport them into Tibet. It was likely what the wand wavers expected, they had their ways to track any teleportation into any country.

He refused to call it that other name that the wand wavers gave teleportation, because it was teleportation to him and to anyone with a brain cell count that was in the double digits it as called teleportation.

"So, did we arrive on time?" Artemis asked and Helena could hear the sounds of battle from inside the temple.

"If I have to hazard a guess, I would have to say yes," Helena said as the three huddled together to see how they could best take down the assassins. It was about putting in the least amount of effort for the most output.

It went without saying that Jade was in fact holed up inside the temple.

"The master will be pleased when we have her head on a plate," one of the assassins said but they heard something rustling in the bushes. "What was that?"

"Must have been a squirrel….there's nothing around here for miles but this temple."

The assassin was not convinced of this, so he rustled over to the bushes and prepared to look at it. This was the last thing before it was lights out.

Pop, pop, pop, the assassins were wiped out one at a time. Their own poison darts were impaled into them and they dropped down, the toxins overtaking them, damaging their nervous systems.

Artemis fired an arrow and it ricocheted off of the side of the temple. A knockout gas was released when the assassins laughed at the missed shot from the girl.

"Who is the fool now?" she asked immediately as she could see Helena string up two of them by the next time that she blinked.

"Inside," Harry said without a word and the doors flung open.

He could see Jade running out of room to maneuver her enemy. Without blinking, Harry jumped into the air.

The enemy swung around and stabbed his sword at Harry. Harry caught the sword in his hands and the ninja was surprised.

"So, it's the famous Harry…."

CRACK! Harry headbutted him right in the face while he began to give his little quip. He was not in the mood. Levitating the sword into his hand, Harry swung it, super charging it with magical energy.

The sword released a cascade of magical power but the assassin went intangible.

"You cannot hit what you can't touch," he whispered as he used his mind to transport himself to an entirely different plane.

"Careful, you play with fire, you get burned," Harry warned him as the two of the continued to square off with each other.

"We'll see, we'll see," he said as he vanished off into the night, disappearing like the mystical ninja he was. Harry thought that was only a temporary ceasefire.

Harry did not turn around completely, watching for him to return out of the corner of his eye for an ambush. He leaned forward and extended his hand to Jade, who was helped up.

"Thanks, he caught me off guard," Jade said as she smiled much like her mask. Something that Harry could not see on the account of her mask being there but he had the same general idea.

"Well, you could be slipping….."

"Just goes to show you that even the best of us slip sometimes," Jade said as she removed her mask to reveal her beautiful face and leaned forward, to give Harry a passionate kiss.

The kiss was explosive and filled with sensual desire as the two of them tried to duel with their tongues. Artemis and Helena watched, patient, although at the same time extremely aroused. It seemed to on for some time.

"I haven't seen him in a long time," Jade said as she looked at who she faced. "Well isn't this a surprise?"

"Surprised to see me?" Artemis asked as she looked back at Jade but her sister pulled her mask back on but not before she flashed a grin.

"No, I'm surprised that it took this long."

Artemis wondered what she was referring to but Helena, being the daughter of the world's greatest detective decided to cut to the chase.

"Just who was that guy?"

"That piece of fun, well he calls himself Wraith, I don't know who he is in reality though other than that," Jade explained. "For all we know, he could be just some assassin who found the right mystical artifact, got himself some powers, and a bunch of people just started following him for a chance at power."

"That wouldn't surprise me at all," Harry said as he put his arm around her. "So….."

"I've been trying to do what I can to keep the piece, although with Ra's Al Ghul….fucking off the mortal plane for the time being, the League is at each other's throats and that doesn't even say what Shiva is doing," Jade said and she looked at Harry. "You don't know what Shiva is doing do you….."

"It's a sensitive matter," Harry said and Jade did not need to know any more.

"And the Daughter of the Demon has fallen off of the grid," Jade said and she eyed Harry.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not keep direct tabs on every attractive woman in the League of Shadows," Harry said and Jade shrugged.

"Wouldn't be surprise if you did, but that's not the point, the point is…..this Wraith guy had to have some help," Jade said.

"Your magical artifact theory, flippant as it might have been, might not be that far off the mark," Harry said thoughtfully. "And there lies the road to madness and his destruction."

"Why?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Most magical artifacts have a horrible, horrible backfire, hell wands aren't without their problems, they decay the ability to perform magic and the intelligence and inventiveness of the average wizard," Harry said without missing a beat. "Some people can't handle the rush that much magic gives them, and they have to keep taking a hit until they burn themselves out, physically and mentally."

"We still left a couple of them breathing I think," Artemis said as she looked at the assassin on the floor.

"So let's find out what they know," Helena replied as they moved over for the interrogation.

* * *

Nightfall and Harry smelled the rat to end all rats. If he could get his hands on Wraith and put him down, he might be closer to unraveling more than a few mysteries about what has happened in recent years.

Artemis, Helena, and Jade backed him up, although the green eyed wizard realized that there were going to be some battles where he was going to have to fight on his own.

"Getting closer," Harry whispered to himself as one could cut the tension with a knife as he watched what was happening around him.

He found that talking to himself psyched himself out a lot less than not talking to himself.

Six assassins, a half a dozen assassins, and Harry arched his neck backwards as he watched for the perfect opportunity to pick them off.

Jade took the two in the middle, Helena took the two on the right, which left Artemis to take the two on the left.

It was a system but a system that worked for Harry's girls as they were able to take them down a flash. A flash bang resounded as they dropped down to the ground.

Helena's group was taken down with the fury that one could expect from someone of her bloodline. She did not kill them but she made them wish that she killed them given the pain that racked through their body.

Jade's take no prisoner's attitude made sure that the next breath of the assassins in question would be their final breaths. Spines got shattered and skin got sliced as they dropped to the ground. Cheshire struck and this kitty had some claws. They only realized that once they hit the afterlife.

Artemis was no slouch in the pain department, as she took out her adversaries with a well-placed arrow shot to the knee cap.

"There will be more with the League there always is," Jade whispered, getting in a crouch and ready to plunge a dagger into the face of the next person who delivered some unfriendly fire.

"Not surprised," Artemis agreed as she held the bow and arrow, ready to fire. Her hands were kept as steady as could be.

With his girls watching his back, Harry stepped into the shadows, with there being a blinking light in the distance. The wind gave his hair an eerie effect and he stepped further into the darkness.

"You walk on both sides of the light and darkness, Harry Potter, but for me, I am the darkness."

"You better be careful, go too far deep, and you'll be lost against me," Harry said as the enemy flashed into dust as he lunged forward.

The spell caused spiky vines to shoot out of the ground which was a handy distraction for his physical assault. Magic was all about theatrics and it set up his enemies for an attack.

"I can't believe they fear you, you're nothing….."

"Well you would know, providing you own mirrors in your house," Harry said as he closed his eyes, allowing the energy to envelope around him with increasing frequency.

The daggers lunged forward as Harry caught them in his hands and he forced them back, shattering the arms of the enemy. He had two very small cuts on either had but slowly, they glowed, magic healing them over.

"The boogieman is always fearsome until you find out that he is not real…."

"Oh he's very real, as you said, the shadows, they move, even when you're not looking," Harry said as he disappeared into the light, nothing but a voice, a whisper, an echo now.

Wraith slashed at the light but the flickers of shadows appeared and Harry decided to regale his enemy with a creepy round of laughter. It was extremely unnerving for everyone around and he tried to stab his way into the shadows.

Each slash of the steel caused him to get more and more unnerved. It was obvious that this assassin was not as hardened as he wanted to be.

"SHOW…..YOURSELF!" Wraith shouted as he tried to stab the shadows of things that may or may not be real.

"Show myself, I'm here, but then I'm there, I'm all around you, what's the matter?" Harry asked in a mocking voice. "Thought you weren't afraid of the dark?"

"I'm…..I'm not!" he shouted as he violently hacked away at the shadows but his skin got more and more cold and clammy as a feeling of hopelessness washed over him. He had no idea what this spell did to him but it was causing him to become beyond depressed.

"Ooooh….too bad, so said," Harry mocked as he knocked him into the wall, his hand only visible for a split second through the eerie mist.

Wraith staggered, he realized that he was not fighting any mere man. In fact, he was not sure what Harry Potter was. He seemed to be everywhere at once but then nowhere at all. It was like an overly large jungle cat that preyed with a big rat.

"I'm not….going to let you get the better of me," Wraith said as he stabbed himself with his own dagger. The poison imbedded into it spread to his heart and his eyes became completely bloodshot.

He dropped down to the ground and he spasmed, his limbs still twitching for several minutes before the eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Jade kicked one of the downed assassins like a soccer ball, even though she was pretty sure that he had long since stopped breathing and the point was moot.

"So…..he offed himself?" Jade asked and Harry was checking his person. The dagger was curious.

"Don't touch it, its cursed," Harry said as a diagnostic spell told him everything that he needed to know about this dagger. "There are some heavy charms on the robes, which messed with his brain chemistry, made him unbalanced."

"He wasn't working alone," Helena said and Harry frowned.

"Far from it," Harry told her, and it was time to gather up all they need before they regrouped to check over their injuries.

"We better burn the body," Jade suggested and Harry understood why she said that. The last thing they needed was to have this nut's followers try and resurrect him.

* * *

"So what's the damage?" Helena asked as she had her shirt off, wearing nothing but a bra from the waist up. The tight black pants wrapped around her bottom was an eye-catching shirt and the bra showcased her amazing cleavage. She was not as stacked as Karen was but she showed a lot of mouth watering flesh.

"Just sit tight for a second, I'll have to repair these wounds in a second," Harry whispered to her and she tried to remain calm under pressure. And the best way to do that was talk over the case.

"His mysterious benefactor…..he couldn't have done this on his own, the League…"

"The League of Shadows has unlimited resources, but a cursed dagger….whilst its popular to have such an item in their possession, I think that there is a more sinister motive in mind," Jade said as she checked over Artemis. Her sister appeared to be the least beaten up of the three girls, which was amazing on its own. Although she would have Harry check her out, thoroughly, later to make sure.

"Cursed dagger….which drives the occupant more and more suicidal each second they possess it," Harry said as he did his diagnostics. "No poison in your wounds, so they should heal naturally."

"Good," Helena said quietly.

"The Department of Mysteries could have gotten ahold of the curse dagger, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the Ministry of Magic was sitting on a treasure trove of dangerous magical contraband," Harry said as he stepped over to check on Artemis. He gently ran his fingers over her ribs to check to make sure nothing was damaged and that caused her to shiver.

"Is that necessary?" she asked.

"It's the way to get everything accurate, to make sure there are no lasting damage that needs attention," Harry told her and Artemis corked an eyebrow. "Trust me, if you don't trust me, trust Jade."

"Oh, that's going to reassure her," Jade muttered underneath her breath, grinning.

"So, do you think you can use any of these magical artifacts?" Artemis asked.

"I didn't get where I am now by relying on magical shortcuts and these are what these things are, magical shortcuts, plain and simple," Harry replied to her and Artemis rolled her shoulders, stretching for the briefest second. "While they are useful on a conceptual level, on a practical and long term level, they decay your mind and your abilities to a fraction of what they are capable of. And I'm not saying that there aren't magical artifacts but….."

"Most of them are too dangerous to be safe to use," Helena concluded and Harry's face flickered into a brief smile.

"Bingo," Harry replied, pleased to see that she was getting the picture. "But we've got a problem with these wand wavers….they keep toying around with things outside of their little corner of the world. What I've got here is circumstantial evidence, but….."

"Alarm bells are ringing," Jade concluded for him. She was sure that he had a lot of things to do. "So, I think that these two did pretty well out there."

"High praise coming for you," the blonde archer muttered and Jade raised her eyes to look into her sister's face.

"It is praise because it is true, sis," Jade said as she placed her hand on her sister's hair to stroke it. "You have a long way ago but you have come a long way. Don't get too cocky though because I can still kick your ass."

"Well, you haven't changed much," Artemis said as she waited for Harry to finish the check up. "So…did I check out or I am going to need a full physical?"

Artemis did realize what she said and most importantly she did not care.

"Are you going to play your cards right?" Harry asked to her and Artemis smiled. "I'm sure that you would want to be an active participant instead of an onlooker….."

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"He is talking about you spying on him having sex with Rose," Helena said without missing a beat.

"You were watching them too," Artemis said as she did not look too embarrassed about being caught and Harry and Jade watched bot girls.

"Yes," Helena replied without any pause. "They should have learned to lock the door better."

Jade nudged Harry and smirked. "Well she's got you there, doesn't she?"

"She does," Harry agreed as he looked at them. "But it goes without saying that the two of you need to be taught a lesson about…..overstepping your bounds."

"A lesson, huh?" Artemis asked as Harry placed his hands on her waist and this time it was not to do a diagnostic.

"Yes, a lesson and here's the first thing that you need to realize," Harry whispered as he held her tight into him and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Her eyes bugged out, she had dreams that started like this, but she was pretty sure that she was awake. He cupped her hands and held in tightly to her.

"Let's….help you out of the rest of those clothes," Jade said as she looked at Helena and smiled as she dropped to her knees.

Helena shivered, she tried to remain confident and bold but what was happening, it was hard to remain stoic. Part of that had to do with the pleasure she felt coming from her.

* * *

Harry tipped Artemis back onto the makeshift bed that they made and her breasts were exposed to him in a flash. She shivered as cool air blew across them and Harry lovingly gave them the attention that she desired.

"Harry," Artemis breathed as Harry licked her nipples and started to treat her breasts exactly how she wanted to treat them. His hand skimmed down her body, running it over her sensational set of abs.

"Don't worry, just let Harry take you to heaven, it will feel so good," Jade said as she parted Helena's legs to see her smooth snatch. "And speaking of heaven….."

Jade dove between Helena's legs and the woman felt herself assaulted by sensations that she thought that she never would have felt in her life. The woman tightened her legs around her head.

Her tongue touched places that she never could dream about and she sunk her nails into the scalp of Jade. The sexy Asian dove in and out between her legs, taking her to town and she kept eating her over and over again.

Artemis moaned with pleasure as Harry parted her legs, she had no idea when he removed her pants.

"This is all your fault," Artemis moaned as Harry pressed his finger against the edge of entrance which caused pleasure to spike into her.

"Yes it is, I wonder how good you taste," Harry said and Artemis braced herself as Harry dove between her legs.

The blonde felt like she was assaulted by hundreds of pleasurable fingers all down her body and Harry stuck his tongue into her which caused her pleasure to amplify tenfold. The blonde whimpered as she closed her legs around him.

Harry was willing to use magic in ways that they doubted that it could be performed. The wizard pressed his tongue deep into her dripping hot mound and she bucked her hips up towards him.

"Oh that's so hot," Jade managed as she came up from Helena, her juices dripping from her. "Feel free to join us when you're ready."

Harry was busy indulging himself into Artemis's dripping hot center and the blonde lifted her hips up and down as Harry kept going into her.

She thought that she was going to lose it as his tongue buried into her and Harry came up.

"You taste good, but I bet you want to feel me inside you?" Harry asked and Artemis could see Harry's pants slowly slide off, along with his boxers.

The blonde nearly had a heart attack when she saw all twelve inches of his cock. She wondered if it would hurt inside her. She was excited to try and find out.

"Yes, fuck me!" Artemis yelled as her pussy leaked from the thought of having that monster inside her.

"Well, someone's eager," Harry said to her as he gripped her hips and pushed into her. He grunted as he felt her resistance press against him but he quickly took care of them.

Artemis felt a slight spike of pain and then pleasure followed, she was pretty sure that Harry did some voodoo immediately. He worked into her, causing her legs to fly into the air. Her ankles rested on his shoulder.

Harry sought her immense heat as he kept plowing deep inside her, her dripping hot cunt tightening around him. The woman's walls went tighter around him and his balls was nearly fit to leak his load into her.

It was gloriously tight and warm and Artemis matched him thrust for thrust as the hours burned away. The fact that Helena and Jade were eating each other out in a sexually charged sixty nine position caused his balls to tingle even more.

"Oooh, shit….oh fuck," Harry grunted as he held onto Artemis's hips and planted another thrust into her.

"Give it to me, hard," Artemis begged him.

"I'm sure you like it hard," Harry whispered as her wet center clamped around him at the very thought.

"Yes, I love it, I love it really hard," Artemis whimpered as Harry grabbed her breasts, handling them like he owned them. She felt like she could die and go to heaven but honestly she did not care.

Jade looked up to see her sister's back arched. Helena grabbed onto her hips to ensure that her attentions were returned to where they should be. Still there was no denying how hot this action was.

Harry pulled out of Artemis and she whined but he whispered in her ear.

"Hands and knees," Harry told her and Artemis obeyed, her delicious rear sticking into the air. She wondered what Harry was going to do.

Was he going to take her up the ass or not?

"Do you want to be taken in that way?" Harry asked as he squeezed her ample rump and she nodded furiously.

"Take me and break me," she ordered with lust burning through his eyes and Harry grabbed onto his lover's hips immediately. His rock hard member was this close to entering her. He pressed against the edge of her tight hole and then slammed into her.

Artemis thought that she was going to die as he plunged in and out of her asshole.

Jade waited impatiently and sure enough, Harry worked his magic as a second version popped up to join the party.

"Best charm you could ever learn," Jade said to him as she grabbed Harry's cock and slid onto his land. She watched Harry fuck her sister in her ass as she prepared to ride his cock. "But, with the number of girls….you needed something like that."

"And it has other….." Harry whispered but Jade kissed him hard on the mouth, biting down on his lip, as she dug her nails into the side of his neck.

She was always so sexually starved and Harry could see her dampness about ready to wrap around him. Her tight cunt was even tighter as she clamped down onto him.

"Been way too fucking long," Jade moaned as she hugged around Harry's neck and began riding him like a cowgirl as he groped her breasts.

"I…agree," Harry whispered as he kissed her, tasting Helena's sweet taste on her lips. It was an intoxicating taste.

Helena thought that she had been brought to heaven but she did not see heaven until she saw a third version of Harry Potter right above her, his cock about inside her.

"I'm wet, do it," Helena pleaded and Harry swatted her on the ass.

"Good things come to those who wait," Harry said as he bent down and kissed her on the lips, delving his tongue deep into them. Artemis had been fucked into a stupor and this was the prime body.

Helena lifted her hips and she could see Harry's head brushing against her entrance. Her slit beckoned for him and she wanted to take all of his meat inside her. The dark haired woman braced herself for what was about to come next.

Harry gripped her around the hips and plunged himself down inside her, and her walls immediately threatened to squeeze him into submission.

"Someone's ready to go," Harry whispered and Helena reversed the position.

"Yes," Helena said as she figured that Harry allowed her to do that but she was not about to complain. She had his cock between her thighs and it caused her to be stretched out. The enchanting raven haired lady bucked her hips up and down him.

Harry ran his hands down her body, not leaving any inch of every nook and cranny of her body unexplored and that was just getting her hotter and hotter. His prick drove deep into her dripping hot center as her hips came down onto him, sinking deep down into his body.

"Ooooh, yes," Jade moaned as she continued to ride him off to the side. Artemis might be down for the count but she was assured that her older sister was broken in on sigh.

Harry did appreciate how limber Jade was as he bent her back a bit and fucked her pussy.

He kept spearing her center, and each moment caused her to explode with the ultimate thrill of pleasure.

"More….oooh….deeper….ooh more," Jade begged her.

"You've always been so needy," Harry whispered to her and Jade nodded eagerly.

She was needy, for that cock, and there was not a woman in the world who was not needy because of it. The green eyed wizard hammered her tight pussy and this caused her to nearly get fucked cross eyed.

All good things must climax eventually and Harry, after several hours of intense fucking, and bringing the girls to various states of erotic bliss, slowly reached his.

The explosion of white goodness caused both Helena and Jade to shriek with delight as they passed out. Harry injected load after load of cum into their bodies, and caused them to pass out just like that.

* * *

Harry was about ready to go on the plane, thinking about what he learned. They were not going to leave him alone, ever, especially at this rate. They were the clingy ex-girlfriend from hell and no matter how many times he broke it off, they kept coming after him, trying to get his attention.

To them "no" means "let's go make a baby."

Harry had to check in with his contact, if the Ministry was in touch with at least one of the League of Shadows splinter factions, then it could be a far more dangerous situation then he assumed previously.

Then again, you know what they said about assumptions.

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Counteracting

"We're at the place," Harry reported in to Chloe over the phone. "And the person of interest is in range."

"Well, I'd tell you to be careful but you know what she is capable of more than anyone else," Chloe said to Harry. "She might be difficult to find."

Harry was well aware of this, he had seen the file and he had seen the powers. They were actually extremely similar to another member of his team to the point where Harry was essentially certain that they could be among the same kind of species.

Harry was dressed in a suit that made him look like a high class mob boss, although that would mean that he would blend right in. Rose walked a step behind him, she wore a shimmering red dress that hugged to her curves, with her white blonde hair tied back. The outfit was topped off with sheer red stockings and high heel boots.

Rose had to admit, that there was a certain sense of pleasure in kicking some douchebag in the face while wearing heels. So she almost hoped that there was going to be someone who started trouble.

"Strip club?" Rose whispered and Harry nodded.

"Yes, the person that we're looking for is performing inside," Harry said and Rose looked at him as they made their way inside. They were bombarded with the bright music and the white lights.

"Kind of a weird place to stay if you want to keep a low profile," Rose said as she grabbed onto Harry's arm and gave a pair of tramps that were eying him a death glare. They looked like they should be standing in a cynic of some sort anyway, likely as a cautionary tale of some sort.

"It might be, yes," Harry agreed as he waited for his performer to make his way up on the stage. "But it would be the last place anyone would expect to look for her. I've been trying to track her down for nine months ever since she escaped, and I'm sure they have as well."

Rose had no need to ask who they were but she winced. That cheesy 1980s porn music was starting to get to her. She only was prevented from reaching for a concealed weapon and blasting it to pieces by the firm grip that Harry had on her arm.

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious," Harry whispered to her and Rose nodded, as she felt her date's arm wrap around her. She smiled as she saw one of them go through a cheesy dance that looked like she was having a seizure.

' _Don't know, she could have a medical condition,'_ Rose thought to herself but never the less, she kept her eyes peeled and locked forward.

The music kicked up in tempo, they were waiting for their main event performer and obviously the main event of the club.

"And ladies and gentlemen this is the one that you've been waiting for all night long. You haven't seen anything like this at the Club before but she's the one that is worth your entire night's admission and even more. Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for the one, the only, the lovely, the alluring….VOODOO!"

The music kicked up tempo, as a dark skinned temptress made her way onto the stage, with a sultry smile on her face. She was submerged into the shadows for a moment so Harry could not get a close enough look at her at first.

When he did, it was something that he was blown away by.

Her dark silky hair hung down her face and her brown eyes burned with seduction and desire. A thing transparent robe clung around her ample assets. Her chocolate skin was on display as she slipped off more of the robe. She wore a nice blue bra that her juicy orbs threatened to spill out from. Her flat stomach showcased subtle muscles that watered the mouth of any man who locked eyes on it. The blue thong was slowly teased to each side of the crowd, which showed her ample ass, showing that she was kind gifted in that department. A garter belt held up a pair of transparent blue stockings, as she slowly slunk down to her knees.

She turned around, giving everyone bedroom eyes. The men wanted her, and so did many of the women who were in the club.

She slowly turned her body around as she crawled all over her stage, some men in the back getting a nice view of her ample posterior as she locked eyes with Harry.

Harry could tell the allure that she had was amazingly strong and he was blown away. It seemed like her gaze lingered with him for a minute and she almost broke character, with surprise flowing on her face.

Then she turned herself around and continued to slink all around the stage, the seduction continuing to burn from her body. The temptress was on fire in the figurative sense.

Rose looked at her, she was impressed, beyond her will.

"I could feel it," she whispered to Harry. "It was almost like she was in my head."

"I think she was in everyone's head for a little bit," Harry said. Rose nodded, she could feel the power. It was intoxicating and dare she say it, a bit arousing.

She was gaining a sweep of tips which proved that she was doing something right, Harry would give her that.

Harry's eyes locked onto her as he was studying her movements, seeing what she had to offer. She was now on her knees and had her back turned to the area of the stage where there was no spectators. She slowly unclipped the straps of the bra and allowed it to slowly slide off of her body. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she bent over, showing her ass, and teasing what she had to offer from behind.

There were cat calls and encouragement for her to turn around, as the show was going to kick up.

Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye, that wondered if the real show was about to kick things up a notch.

' _They would have to show when things were getting interesting,'_ Harry thought but business before pleasure.

* * *

"They looked like they dressed in the dark while drunk," Rose whispered to Harry and he smiled at her as he prepared to jump in if things got really nasty.

Sure enough, one of them was wearing a mismatched sweater and pants combination, and the other one was wearing his pants on inside out, and his shirt on backwards. They had their eyes on Voodoo and they were slowly edging onto the stage.

It was only a miracle that most of the patrons noticed the show and did not notice these two men creeping up upon the stage.

"Who are they?" Rose asked and Harry smiled, his face twisting in an obvious grimace.

"Foolish wand wavers," Harry whispered to Rose and she nodded, clenching her jaw as she stood up.

"Of course, they have to ruin everything," Rose grumbled but Harry held his date's shoulder and warned her not to act, at least not yet.

They could take them out fairly easily but putting people in innocent people in the crossfire, they would have to play things slowly.

The two men disappeared into the shadows and a pair of men replaced them. They were a bit more conspicuous, dressed in suits, wearing sunglasses and they came upon the stage.

Harry was close enough where he could hear these snatches of conversation and what he heard, it gave him a great cause for alarm.

"We represent the Department of Meta-Human affairs, this woman here is an alien fugitive from the recent invasion….we need to take her in for questioning."

The owner of the Strip Club looked to protest but no one protested even more than Voodoo who looked at them with widened eyes.

Harry noticed something extremely interesting about them. Perhaps it was the glassy eyed expression, the slurred speech, or the fact that they were walking funny, but Harry suspected that they were underneath the thrall of a badly done Imperius Curse.

It would not be the first time that the foolish wand wavers had used normal people as pawns to carry out their deeds. And it was not subtle, given that they got themselves seen, almost as if they were scoping out the area and waiting for the right moment.

"They're under the Impreius Curse, they're being manipulated to the Ministry to reclaim their assets," Harry whispered to her.

"Wouldn't this be a declaration of war against the United States?" Rose asked.

"The Ministry can throw these goons under the bus and claim ignorance, it's what they do the IWC are going to back them up regardless, because the States is not part of that entire mess," Harry said, in fact the United States was a rather minor player in the entire international magical world thing. Which was a surprising inverse given the role that the United States played in affairs in the real world.

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked Harry and he only had to think for a split second before he told her something.

"I'll go for the knights, you take out the pawns," Harry told Rose and she nodded. "And remember, subtle."

"Yes, mother," Rose said as she rolled her eyes as she made her way into the shadows. Subtle and she supposed that it would be non-lethal. At least until they got answers.

Those were the type of plans that she hated the most, the non-lethal plans. She did remind herself that they were in fact manipulated by a curse that they had no chance to throw off. Sure, the god damn Batman could likely throw off the Imperius Curse but he was the god damn Batman and he could breathe in space or so the urban legends on the Internet said.

Rose slipped into the shadows, pulling out a tranquilizer gun. She had barely even used this thing, it accumulated dust and there was a second of the government agents accosting Voodoo on the stage.

Fire one and the dart shot into the back of the leg of the first government agent. The non-lethal but still paralyzing toxins filled his body and caused him to slump down onto the ground.

Rose could see that the second government agent was in fact so far gone that he did not see his partner having been taken out.

The second government agent fell down although Rose was pretty sure that she did not take that shot. Her hand was on the trigger and she looked over her shoulder, as she could see Voodoo slip off into the night, blending into the chaotic crowd.

Rose's eagle eye saw the woman shift into a Caucasian blonde with a flat chest, which was obviously not what the Ministry douchebags were looking for.

The second government tried to shake the cobwebs from his head as Rose bent down to take a closer look at him.

"What happened?" the government stooge asked as he felt the throbbing headache appeared on the back of his head.

"Let's just say a wizard hijacked your brain," Rose said as she slipped into the shadows. She was rather annoyed that she lost track of their shape shifting stripper. Given her abilities, she could be anyone in the crowd, whether it be man or woman. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

She decided to take some drastic action after a ten minute search of the area.

"Harry….I lost her," Rose said to her.

"Meet me in the alleyway, those idiots in the Ministry think that they gave me the slip but I put a tracker on them, they could lead me right to the ring leader," Harry said to them.

"Unless they're smarter than you give them credit for," Rose said and she could almost see Harry's eyebrow raising even though he was not there. "Yes, I know, highly unlikely."

"Yep," Harry replied as he followed them, they were circling something.

* * *

"Well I got some more information about our friendly Martian stripper," Chloe said as she chimed in with Harry and Rose following the tracking charm that Harry put on them.

"Well who needs Google when they have you," Rose said smugly but before she could comment much further, Harry held up his hand and she fell back into line.

"Chloe, feel free to let me know what you found," Harry said and Chloe was all too ready to spill the beans, so to speak.

"Well, her name….at least her main alias is Priscilla Kitean, an alias that didn't exist until nine months ago I should note, but I'm sure that she was able to get into the heads of the proper people to forge the documentation," Chloe said as she frowned. "Some people might talk about a distinct lack of ethics….."

"Ethics don't get the job done Chloe, you know that," Harry said sharply and she nodded.

"Right, all too well," Chloe agreed as she interfaced with the network. "She is staying at a trailer out behind the strip club, at least that's her official place of residence. Whether or not she stays there for more than after to get changed and showered after her performances, and then goes wherever, I don't know."

"Well you found this information easy enough," Harry said but then again he was not that surprised. Finding information quickly was kind of what Chloe did.

"The Ministry could have tracked this done…."

"On the Internet, I find highly unlikely any of them know how to use a computer," Rose interjected as she kept her eyes peeled as they slipped through the opened gate. The fact that the gate had been opened and not sealed was a sloppy indicator that there were wand wavers around. "They would get stuck trying to find the any key."

"And when they realized they needed a mouse, they would be hunting for rodents," Harry added absent mindedly as he looked around and he could see something stirring in the shadows. He was not sure what it was at first.

He knew that it was not a cat, a rat, or anything that rhymed with either of these words. He thought he saw a pureblood stooge, and the mismatched tie, about forty years out of fashion, proved that first thought quite nicely.

' _Then again, being forty years out of fashion would put him way ahead of the curve with many of his fellow pureblood stooges,'_ Harry thought as he made his mark.

BANG!

Rose shot the Ministry stooge right in the back of the head, blowing his head cleanly off. Blood sprayed all over Harry's nice suit and also splattered all over the walls.

"What?" Rose asked at Harry's sharp gaze. "Sure, it's not as sophisticated as magic but fuck if it didn't get the job done."

"Where did you get a gun this violent?" Harry asked and Rose smiled.

"Well, that's an interesting story," Rose said but they heard something else. Harry grabbed his girlfriend's arm before she went all trigger happy once again.

"I'd like to keep at least one of them alive so I can see what the fuck is causing this," Harry said and Rose nodded, disappointment in her eyes, but she consented to agree with him.

"Fine," Rose said huffily as they were on the tail of the latest Ministry of Magic stooge.

It was time for Harry to work his magic and he snuck in through the shadows, creeping along it, he was up on the back of the neck of this Ministry stooge.

The poor unfortunate soul was unaware at least until he was hanging upside down without any means of support.

"LET ME DOWN!" he yelled as Harry held him upside down, as he dangled, kicking and scratching furiously.

"See this, this is your wand, and now, it isn't any more," Harry said as he busted the wand in half and the man dangled upside down. "You might have heard of me. My name is Harry Potter."

The wizard was about ready to lose his shit and Rose shot a third wand waver from behind before he could try anything.

"Don't need a spare," Rose said as she hopped over the blood puddles to face the dangling Ministry idiot. "See this, this will kill you. Without your wands, you wizards aren't anything. Unlike Harry, who never had to use a wand and is more powerful than you are, including your so called dark lord and your little poster child."

"I'll never talk….the Ministry will have you Harry Potter, you will pay….."

"I don't think I will," Harry whispered as he stared in the man's eyes. "Today, you made a big mistake stepping outside of your little box. I warned you once more, stay in your box, and I leave you alone. Step outside that box, and it will be on your own heads. I do not give a damn about the Ministry. I can end it all, for all of them, and all I need is a few simple words."

"You should have never forsaken us…."

"You are the ones who prop up false idols, but I'm sure that you'll tear him down eventually, to make yourself feel better about your own self-worth," Harry whispered as he looked at the middle aged Ministry stooge. He was beginning to realize that help was not on the way.

Harry Potter was more powerful than Dumbledore at his height, or so the rumors went. Whether or not that was true, it did not really matter. Unlike Dumbledore, he didn't care about their world.

"The thought of me, it penetrates your mind, like little razor blades," Harry whispered so only the Ministry Stooge could hear him. "You wish that I didn't exist, you wish I was an urban legend. You look in your closet nightly, underneath your beds, inside the fireplace, wondering when I would show up. Should you live for a thousand more years, children will be debating whether or not I truly exist, and they will still be looking underneath their beds, searching their closets, wondering whether the big bad boogieman will jump out of the shadows and snatch them."

Harry could see the man be rendered pale and completely speechless.

"The only problem is that….you might not be around for much longer at your current rate," Harry whispered to the man as he swung back and forth like a grotesque pendulum.

The Ministry stooge could not say anything, Harry managed to get some bits of information out of his mind, he was only told to capture the White Martian after she escaped the Department of Mysteries and so he tried to use people from the normal government to do his dirty work.

He was close to finding the right memory and he found the face of the person that gave the order. He locked onto the memory.

A pop echoed and the memory faded along with every single other memory in the man's head, from cradle up until now. Some external force wiped his memories completely clean.

Drool hung out of his mouth and Harry figured that he saw enough of the memory to hopefully piece it together later.

* * *

"So what was with the total lobotomy?" Chloe asked as Rose and Harry finished the sweep. There were no wand wavers in the area.

"The Ministry must actually be employing something that vaguely resembles tactics with their stooges, whoever gave them their marching orders must have had them sign some sort of agreement, and me tampering around in their memories caused a violation of the agreement," Harry said to Chloe and she whistled.

"Well they've got all of their bases covered, don't they?" Chloe asked and Harry smiled.

"Perhaps not, I got an image in my mind, all I need to do is fine tune it and I'll be well on my way," Harry said as he looked over his shoulder.

"No one is behind us you know," Rose said and Harry smiled at her.

"Sorry, training with your father has told me that I never should turn my back even when I think that an enemy is dead," Harry said and Rose's nose crunched up in sympathy.

"Well, you got me there, Harry," Rose said as her arm tightened around him and they made their way up to the steps at the trailer.

There was someone inside which was a good thing and Harry knocked on the door.

"Priscilla, we want to talk," Harry said as he tried to keep his voice even. "I know that you know who I am."

The door opened and the dark skinned woman poked her head out of the trailer. This was obviously a form that she was comfortable in, the furthest from the White Martian form inside her. She wore a tight black shirt that strained against her breasts and rode up with her flat stomach being shown. A nice pair of form fitting blue jeans topped off the outfit, along with some black high heel boots.

"Sorry, I need to get out of here, they're after me," Priscilla said as she looked around and she saw him. "You're Harry Potter."

Harry got amusement out of how nonchalant that statement was. The green eyed wizard looked at her with a smile.

"My reputation precedes me as usual," Harry said, amusement in his voice. Then again, he was glad that his reputation caused the Ministry goons to be utterly jumpy, almost like he was going to pop out from inside a cabinet somehow. "Good or bad for you?"

"Oh, very good," Priscilla said as she looked at him with a smile as she could see his subtle muscles underneath his shirt, although she figured that he would look much better. "I was trapped in the Department of Mysteries for two years….they talked about you often, they seemed to blame you for everything going wrong, even things that happened before you were even born."

"Typical," Chloe grumbled, she had still been listening in on the communication link even though she remained really silent up until this point.

"I'm glad that my reputation is good for you," Harry said to her. "So you're going to run, aren't you?"

"I'm not going back to the Ministry, that place was worse than a slave pit," Priscilla said with a shudder and Harry held up his hand. "I've got enough money, I could be able to hide underground for a while."

"You were doing very well," Harry said with a smile and she nodded.

"Well with powers like mine, you can get a lot without giving up very much," Priscilla said in a business like manner. "I mean it's just smart business sense isn't it, get the most out of the least."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Harry said with a wide smile as he looked her over. "But you run, and they will find you. I find that strength comes in numbers."

"So what are you driving at?" Priscilla asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

"I took care of the three goons that were on your tail earlier," Harry said as the dark skinned woman looked grateful.

"Well, I'm grateful, you know that," she said as she placed her hands on his waist in a flirty manner but much to her surprise, he did not lose himself like other man did by this really simple touch.

"I know that you're grateful and I was wondering if you would like a job," Harry told her and Priscilla raised an eyebrow. "I'm building a team, the Ministry that held you captive for two years are one of the threats, although there is another. You have heard of the Justice League."

"Yes," Priscilla said, she kind of blamed the League for her capture. Granted, they could not know that some of the invaders were there against their will and being used as puppets for the Imperium as they tried to take over the planet.

"Well they you know how a lot of people are concerned that they might not have the best interests of the planet in mind as much as they used to," Harry told the woman and she nodded. "I think that your skills would be a good counteractive to one of their charter members."

Priscilla thought about although she did not have to think about it for way too long. If she was honest, there was just a lot of benefits and very few downsides of working underneath someone like Harry Potter.

"If you want me you got me," Priscilla said as she held her hand forward and shook it.

"I also have another young one, just like yourself, but she's a bit more inexperienced and she needs to hone her powers, but I'm sure that you can help her," Harry said to Priscilla and she nodded. "Just teach her everything that she needs to know and she'll be fine."

"Right, I'll do that," Priscilla said and Rose, after not speaking, spoke up.

"So welcome to the team," Rose said, another one had been found by Harry. She did not know how she did it sometimes. She supposed it was a gift but as long as these bitches stayed in line, she was not going to complain about it.

At least she was not going to complain about it too much. And she knew that if she complained about things vocally, Harry would punish her.

* * *

Harry returned to Headquarters and Chloe was waiting for him. It was quiet and not to mention late in the night or early in the morning, depending on what your perspective for the situation was.

"Your contact in the Ministry sent something for you, and she's waiting to speak to you about it at your discretion," Chloe said and Harry nodded.

He could see the folded up Newspaper in front of him and he looked like he had been forced to swallow acid as he saw the headline. It was not to his liking at all but it was proof that the Ministry was up to something.

"They already found a way to get a few government agents from the Department of Meta Human affairs underneath their thrall," Harry said and Chloe's eyes widened as she asked on question.

"So do you want me to….."

"Yes, tell Waller, she should be checking the people underneath her for any traces, you know the signs right?"

"Yeah," Chloe agreed as she walked off and Harry knew that the Ministry was getting more brazen. He mentally reminded himself to send back the dismembered bodies of the Ministry officials later to remind them who they were dealing with.

He scanned the headline of the Daily Prophet.

**Neville Longbottom Endorses Ministry Bill to Bring Muggle and Magical Worlds Closer Together; Stricter Regulation Enforced to Keep the Traditions of Our World.**

Harry could feel the bile rising through his throat and he knew that this day would come. The Ministry did not want a war with him right now but he wondered what forces were forcing his bill through.

"Fuck them," Harry said, he wondered if he should have waited longer to step in and take out Riddle. Riddle could have trimmed the fat a little more and then he could have stepped in and blew the bastard's head off.

It was too late to go back in time, the Ministry seemed to get it in their heads was Voldemort happened because of the fact that the regulation of the Muggle World was not stronger. The ICW would likely send the Ministry a strongly worded letter not to overstep their bounds but that was the case of international governing bodies. They wanted to maintain the peace without cracking any skulls.

"14-25-13-16-8-1-4-15-18-1," Harry said as he said the numeric passcode to activate the mirror to one of his spies in the Ministry.

"So, you got my paper," she said in a tense voice.

"Yes, I got your paper, and….the Ministry really doesn't know when to give up, but I suspect that there is more that the Ministry isn't telling, that isn't in the paper," Harry said and she whistled.

"Perspective of you but yes, they are," she replied as she got herself. "She was found in Hogsmeade, no one knows who she is, her face was mangled beyond all recognition.

"A nobody," Harry said, that was the code word for Muggleborns that had been found but their bodies could not be identified, even by magical means.

"There have been at least three confirmed cases of nobodies in the past week," she confirmed to Harry and she was a bit nervous about the situation. "And a person of interest has gone Ministry, we spoke of her previously."

"She was working on a research project for the Department of Mysteries, I know who you're speaking of," Harry said as he waved off the words. "Although that doesn't matter because I think we both know that once they got everything that they could out of her, she was taken care of."

"One of the nobodies, you think?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes," Harry replied swiftly.

"And there are projects in the Department of Mysteries where are even classified from the main department, even a Department of Mysteries within the Department of Mysteries, you have to be a Level Seven Unspeakable to even see the entrance," she told him.

"I know, and my other spy is only a level six," Harry said, then again, he had some eyes and ears in different parts of the Ministry, babysitting the fools for him.

"What about Longbottom?" she asked ,getting to the subject.

"What about him?" Harry asked. "He's been propped up as the Chosen One for so long by Dumbledore and his Bird Watchers Club that he seems to have believed it. He's nothing but a petulant child who thinks he's a badass because he decapitated one snake. He's about ready to get a reality check"

With that word, the communication had to be aborted, but Harry knew enough. Some of his theories about the Department of Mysteries were verified but others mysteries needed to be unraveled.

**To Be Continued.**


	7. Field Day Part One

Harry poured over records; these records were interesting in the sense that they had more information regarding the Justice League than even Cadmus got their hands on. The interesting thing is that quite a few of the founding members did not have secret identities per say. They were who they were.

That being said, Harry was able to gather up some information on them, their powers, and their lives, and yes, their weaknesses. The green eyed wizard looked forward as he could see that there were potential recruits. There had been whispers that the League had gone Unlimited, which was interesting.

It also posed a problem for the government, as seven members overthrew an entire world. An entire army, along with an orbital space tower, was going to cause a problem.

"Harry, I'm in," Chloe reported to him.

"Excellent, keep me posted on your progress," Harry remarked as he found some interesting information. "It's happening a week from Tuesday as we suspected."

"Gives us plenty of time to get things in order," Chloe agreed as she worked away on the project. "Unless you think that they're in order?"

Harry snorted. "I doubt it, they flip-flop between wanting to ignore the fact I exist and trying to court me."

"I'll say it before and I say it again, they're like the ultimate clingy girlfriend, they don't want to take a hint," Chloe responded and Harry smiled as he leaned forward, tapping away on the keyboard.

"No, they don't," Harry muttered, that was the problem with wand wavers in a nutshell.

Claire stood in the doorway, watching Harry at work.

"Come in Claire, I don't mind," Harry said without facing away from the display and the redhead pyrokinetic made her way.

"Do you ever sleep?" Claire asked as Harry looked at the display.

"Fairly often actually," Harry said with a smile as he finished wrapping up the last few bits of this little project and turned around. "I find that I have a lot of stamina actually."

"Oh, do you?" Claire asked with a knowing smile. "I figured as much. You better knock on doors in this place, you never know when you might walk into something torrid."

' _Like nailing your personal assistant on her desk after a business meeting,'_ Claire thought with a wide grin on her face.

"Well, I try to lock doors whenever I can," Harry told her and the redhead gave him a flirty smile.

"Well one of the most useful skills I've ever learned is how to pick locks," Claire said as she sighed whistfully. "It's got me into places that I shouldn't have gone."

"Well, perhaps you've been a bit naughty and enjoyed the sneak peaks that you've gotten," Harry told her and the grin on the redhead's face got much wider than it did before.

"Harry, you ought to know by now that I'm not a bit naughty," she said as she took a step towards him and leaned her head forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm very naughty."

"Yes, that's why I have to keep you on an extremely short leash," Harry replied to her, allowing her to put her hands on his waist. He could see the lust burning from her eyes, that had been the default state for most women around him.

"Oh, you do, shame it's not a bit literal," Claire said with a saucy smile and wink, licking her lips. She got a glimpse of Harry but a glimpse was not more than enough. "Careful now, things could get hot."

"I'm not afraid of getting burned, unlike some people," Harry said as he copied Claire's moments, putting his hands on her waist.

"So what are you working on in here, a list of potential conquests?" Claire asked, smiling at him and mischief danced through the eyes of the sorcerer.

"Well not entirely," Harry told her and Claire looked rather intrigued about what that statement had to bring. "I'm gathering more information about the Justice League, if we are ever to mount an attack, we need to do our home work."

"Ah, well….that's interesting," Claire said, the League could use to be knocked off of their high and mighty tower.

"Yes, I figured that you would find it really interesting," Harry told Claire as he looked in her eye and the redhead licked her lips once again. "It was something that I've been collecting information on for years, but I haven't had a chance to implement anything from it yet."

"You do seem to be the type of person who knows a bit more than you should," Claire agreed as she trailed her tongue softly against the bottom of her lip. "Some might say that's a bit nosy, but I like that. It's very….smart."

Claire gave the slightest of grinds against his pelvis and pulled back, acting innocent, even though the redhead was anything but.

"Innocence does not become you, Miss Selton," Harry whispered in her ear, in a way that it caused things to heat up.

"No, it doesn't become me," she agreed as her heart sped up another beat with Harry having her backed up against the wall, almost literally. She felt herself fluttering as she wondered what he was going to do to her.

"What am I going to do with you?" Harry asked and the grin that spread over Claire's face was something that told the story.

"I can think of a few things," Claire said as she wrapped her arms around her and shoved her tongue deep into his mouth with a burning kiss.

The hot redhead showed her fiery passion by ramming her tongue down the man's throat but Harry quickly overwhelmed her, pressing her against the wall. The kiss caused her to become absolutely soaked as Harry drove his tongue deeper into her mouth.

Claire was now hot as hell and horny to boot, so she needed him and she needed him badly.

And she knew that he was going to tease her some more but the end result would be more than worth it. He could dominate her and make her his bitch and she got off on that.

* * *

Claire's body heated up in more ways than one as Harry's able lips found hers. The green eyed wizard really knew how to kiss and she could feel the pleasure burst through her body.

"Oh, you know how to show a girl….a good fucking time," Claire moaned as Harry took the side of her neck, kissing it.

"Just wait," Harry said as he pulled back her top and a pair of beautiful round breasts appeared, with juicy looking nipples. He smiled as he squeezed them and caused her to moan.

Claire was starting to lose herself to the pleasure, this god was making her body feel good. His mouth kissed all the way down the side of her neck and caused her to kiss her breasts. Her nipples poked out and Harry kissed them once again. He sucked her nipples and caused her lifts to lift up.

Harry felt her moistening slit and smirked at her as he could feel the lust rolling from her eyes, all over her body. He had her right in the palm of his hand, all he had to do was manipulate her a little bit more.

"This is going to feel good, just relax," Harry whispered and he pulled down her pants to reveal her smooth shaven snatch for him. It listened with warm and tangy juices for him.

Claire thought that she had felt heaven before but she was wrong. Harry's mouth on her pussy, that was heaven. His tongue buried its way into her smoldering snatch.

Harry ate many pussies through his day, so he was pretty sure that this one was hotter than normal. Her legs wrapped around him, holding him into place.

"OOOH," she moaned as her pussy heated up, and it was not entirely because of her powers either. It was because of Harry Potter's tongue shoving itself so far deep into her snatch and collecting the juices on it that she was about to come undone.

Harry pulled out, leaving her panting against the wall. Suddenly, she slid to her legs.

"My turn," Claire cooed as she grabbed his package. "My, you're fucking big."

She unbuttoned his pants and then pulled them down. His boxer shorts caused the real treasure to be revealed for her.

Without warning, she placed her mouth on the side of it and nearly gagged herself on his cock as it impaled down her throat. Harry held onto the back of her head.

"Relax, we've got all of the time in the world, don't choke," Harry breathed as he placed his hands on the back of her head.

Claire obviously looked at him, implying that she wanted to choke, on his cock. All twelve inches buried themselves further down into her throat and she took the heavenly stick of meat, sucking on it.

She was determined to have his divine seed down her stomach. The look of pleasure in his eyes matched the pleasure that she felt in her body. He grabbed her around the head and buried himself deeper into her throat.

She used her throat to manipulate his cock and Claire could feel him about ready to burst. She readied herself as his loins exploded, shooting his sticky hot spunk down her throat.

"Oh that tastes so fucking good," Claire said as she got up to her feet and pressed her breasts against his chest, burning his shirt off. "I'm sure that you could afford a replacement."

'Maybe, but I still have to punish you for it," Harry said as he backed Claire against the wall, her back pressing against it. Her ass pushed against the wall as his re-hardening cock pressed against the edge of her slit.

"Oooh, you might have to, I have been an extremely naughty girl," Claire suggested as she wiggled against him, brushing her dripping slit against his hardening cock.

"Yes, you have," Harry said as he was an inch into her but he had several more inches to go.

"Well, give it to me," Claire begged him, wrapping her legs around him and bringing her slit up against him, rubbing the wetness against his thick tool.

Harry thought that Claire asked for this one and he was going to give it to her. His cock was pushed into her body and it slammed so far into her.

"Fuck, you're hotter than a furnace," Harry breathed as he worked into her.

"That's why they call me Volcana, honey," Claire purred as Harry pumped his thick member into her, stretching her out. She never thought that she could feel so good but Harry was full of surprises.

"Well, I'm going to make you erupt," Harry said as he roughly handled her tits and she moaned as he speared her up against the wall.

"Yes, handle them, they belong to your, my ass, my body, my tits, everything, they belong to you!" Claire moaned as Harry continued to fire his length into her.

Harry's cock touched inside of her and she really did not have any room to spare. Despite being a flirt, she rarely gave up the goods. In fact, most men would have their equipment burned off if they had entered her molten hot surface.

Harry was different, his twelve inches explored areas which had never been touched before. Claire's hips bucked forward, as fire surrounded both of their bodies.

"It's going to be so amazing for you, isn't it?" Harry breathed and he cupped Claire's tight ass as her pussy clamped down onto him.

"Yes, yes, so fucking hot," Claire mewled as she dug her fingernails into his shoulder and Harry kept up the pace that they established.

A good hard fucking against the wall by this stud, that was pretty much everything that she wanted. His balls pounded her thigh as she encouraged him to go on.

"FUCK!" Claire moaned as her pussy heated up and clamped around him. His cock caused fire to stir in her belly but she wanted his cum to be injected into her, until she exploded.

"I'm going to fill you up with so much cum that you're going to explode," Harry whispered hotly and she clenched him.

It was almost like he read her mind, getting what he wanted, what she wanted. And she wanted him to continue to bury himself into her. The redhead clamped down onto him even more as he worked into her.

"Relax, we can do this all day," Harry whispered to her and Claire's loins tingled as Harry speared himself deep into her tightening quim. The redhead felt like her entire body was going to heat up eve more.

Another orgasm rocked her and Harry slowed down for a brief moment. Only to speed up and rock into her body, with the redhead hanging onto the side of his neck.

The fun continued for a little while longer as her pussy got even tighter around him, even warmer.

"We're almost there," Harry whispered and Claire came from the thought of having his cum inside her body. That was going to be a treat and she lifted her lips up, encouraging him to go further into her.

His balls tightened and his cock injected her with a series of spurts of cum. The redhead thrashed, lifting her hips up and tightening herself like a vice around his manhood. He continued to go into her with rapid fire fury, shooting his sperm into her, filling her body up and the pleasure continued to cause her to go wild with passion.

The two relaxed and things were about to heat up once again.

* * *

 

The training session concluded, with Harry, Cass, and Rose leading the way outside of the training simulator.

"They've some noticeable improvements," Rose admitted grudgingly and Harry turned towards her with a smile.

"Praise coming from you," Harry replied and she smiled.

"Well they had to go through hell to earn it," Rose answered as she grabbed Harry around the hand and they nodded.

M'Gann stepped out, along with Priscilla, Jade, Claire, Cir-El, Karen, Artemis, and Helena. Caitlin and Chloe were busy manning the actual training simulator computer.

"Meeting in five, everyone report to the war room, I've got more information and it's kind of unsettling," Harry told them and they all nodded.

The entire group found themselves wondering what Harry had to tell them. Some of them had never seen him that serious, other had. No matter what side of the fence that they rested on, they understood that Harry's calmness and icy nature was not something that was a good thing. In fact, it meant that there was going to be some skulls that were going to be cracked.

"Seven Jane Does, all found in Britain, their faces mutilated, no recognizable features, the Ministry tried to put the deaths off to a rogue supporter of Lord Voldemort," Harry said and Rose offered her two cents.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that they didn't try and frame you for the murders," Rose replied and Harry locked eyes with her.

"They all know better by now," Harry said to her. Granted, they didn't know better by much but they knew that framing him for murder was going to cause him to drag some skeletons out of their closet right in front of the Prime Minister and the Royal Family. "I think that an explanation is in order, although some of you already know this. Still….how to make a long story short?"

"Good luck," Cass said and that statement got a lot of laughter.

"There is a hidden world of magical users in Britain and other areas of the world…..although the British Magical Community is the center of it all and where everything in the magical world ties back to, they are what the States are in the Muggle world," Harry said as he looked them over. "And they have tried to keep their world a secret and by each passing year, they have grown more stagnant. They refuse to believe that they need to change. While traditions can be respected, the fact is that they are not working. By each passing generation, there are less magical children being born to magical family and those who are left resent that. Therefore they want to keep the purity of the world."

"It's stupid," Karen said, Harry told her about some of this.

"That about sums it up," Harry said. "The problem is that the Ministry refuses to acknowledge more obvious problems. And one of them is Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. He was born of a normal man and a non-magical born of a magical family, a squib to use their stupid terminology."

Harry allowed himself a moment to reconcile the utter stupidity of the British magical users.

"They refused to deal with Voldemort and allowed him to do power, and there was a young man who was marked by the Dark Lord, after his parents were killed," Harry said as he leaned back. "This young man lived in darkness, sent to relatives who loathed him on general principle, before he was liberated. He was trained by some of the best masters in the world. In his absence, the world decided to train another in his place to be their savior."

"More like their mascot," Chloe muttered and there were nods by those who were in the inner circle.

"However, you can't just make a hero, and he was extremely lucky not to be murdered," Harry said. "He achieved some small victories but the fact is that some people had to track down the old hero that they had previously forsaken, because their new one could not cut the mustard. Those who had suffered the most by the Dark Lord paid him a handsome amount of gold to return and deal with the problem. It took only weeks to eliminate his pathetic anchors that held him to this plane and ten more seconds to put the necessary finishes touches on the Dark Lord."

"One bullet to the head, one to the chest, and another to the head for good measure," Rose said, picking up things. "Given up much Riddle loathed non-magical people and their methods, it was the appropriate method to take him down."

"And the faux hero got into his head that just because he stood over the battered corpse when he was beaten and the sheep assumed that he defeated Lord Voldemort, he was the savior that the world needed," Harry said immediately. "I would sooner let them believe what they wished to believe, I have my gold but….they decided to mess with the natural order of things."

"Seven murders, all of them magical users born of non-magical families," Chloe said to them. "And there are other non-magicals that were found with total memory loss. No sign of brain injuries, no sign of head trauma."

"If you cross reference the numbers, they were non-magical parents of magical users," Harry concluded.

"So someone tried to cover their tracks but didn't do a very good job of it," Helena said and there were nods of agreement.

"Those people aren't the brightest bulbs in the box," Priscilla said, it was easy for her to escape once she figured out where she was. The guards were not very attentive, because they were confident in their little enchantments.

"Dealing with me is about as safe as poking a rabid dragon with a stick," Harry said cryptically before he got to the matter. "There is a diplomat coming here…..despite that stupid haircut and fake accent, I recognize him. He was one of Riddle's followers, and he's working with the Ministry."

"I still think that you should have killed them all on principle," Rose said but Harry smiled.

"Maybe," Harry said but he did kill a lot of them, the worst of them. It was like putting rabid dogs down, putting them completely to sleep. "Never the less, the diplomat is coming to town….and you want to know the interesting part?"

They were all ears.

"The Justice League is handling the security."

* * *

 

"There's something about this diplomat…..don't you think it's shady?"

While all of the original Seven were tasked with the safe passage of this diplomat, only three were discussing what they needed to do.

"You always think that there's something shady about them," a woman said. She had dark black hair that hung down to her shoulders and her blue eyes pierced with passion. A silver tiara rested on the top of her head, along with golden bracelets. She wore a red, white, and blue one piece outfit that showed up her amazing body, with her top heavy form although it fit her tall frame. It was the right mixture of muscularity and sexuality. Her long legs were the best part of her body in her opinion although there were a lot of parts of body that competed for that distinction.

She was Princess Diana of Themiscyricia better known as Wonder Woman.

"Bruce, you should really trust people….."

"Kent, you should learn not to always blindly trust people," the first man said as he stepped into prominence. He was dressed in a dark grey outfit with a black bat insignia He was the one, the only, the god damn Batman. "This foreign diplomat needs the entire League for security….a person who I have not been able to find any information on other than the official information that woman gave us."

Calling her a woman might be pushing things, she looked like some kind of cross breed between a toad and a woman.

The third man was a fresh faced young man, wearing a blue uniform with a yellow shield that had a red "S" plastered in the middle. His red cape flowed down, and then he wore red underpants on the outside of his outfit. It might be snickered at by some and his cousin said that wearing the underwear on the outside of his costume cut off the circulation to his brain sometimes, but that was thing. He was Kal-El of Krypton, better known as Clark Kent, even more better known as Superman.

"Bruce, you read too much into these things," Clark said as he shook his head. "Don't you think that there is a good reason why we don't know these things….."

"No," Batman said in a dead pan tone of voice and he turned to Diana.

"Well, you both raise interesting points," Diana said, trying to be the happy medium between Bruce's utter paranoid nature and Clark being too naïve for his own good.

"The problem is that we're about to guard someone that could be involved in something shady," Bruce said to them.

"All the more reason to keep an eye on him, providing this is true," Diana suggested and Bruce nodded. "Then again, you tend to be the person to keep your enemies close because….."

"You know why," Bruce said, he was calm and cordial although there was an undercurrent where he warned both Diana and Clark not to go there.

Neither went there, although both were thinking about going there. They had a job to do and they could not waste time debating on this point again.

"There's another thing that I find curious that the two of you might want to know," Bruce told Diana and Clark and two of them looked at them. "There is a request for a transfer of prisoners out or prison."

"Okay….that could be a problem," Diana said, wondering if someone was trying to form a new Injustice League or Secret Society or something along those lines.

"That's not the weirdest part," Bruce said and Clark and Diana were all ears to him. He decided to tell them what he found out. "All of the prisoners in question are female."

"That is odd," Clark muttered as that seemed to be a quirk that he could not wrap his head around. "But…"

"If I knew who was behind it, I would have told you already," Batman replied in his most swift voice and Clark and Diana nodded in agreement. "But I'm going to find out."

"Don't forget what we have to do today," Clark warned him, as the diplomat was something that was a huge responsibility. It was important to keep relations with foreign nations at peace, especially in the turbulent times they lived in. The Justice League were essentially citizens of the world.

"Don't worry, I haven't," Bruce said as he eyed Clark. The two men always had this sense of a power play going against each other.

"It's go time, in five minutes."

The holy Trinity of the League nodded, they prepared to get down to business. They all resolved to keep an eye on the diplomat, but some had different reasons than others.

* * *

 

"So, the League did agree," Harry muttered to his person on the inside and there was a confirmation. "Stay in touch, but I'll take it on my end."

He turned to Chloe and the blonde nodded as he handed her the sheet of information. That allowed her to read things, to digest them.

"I suppose that we shouldn't be too hard on the League, I mean, they're kind of blind to the fact that there are dangerous wand wavers that are threatening to subvert the entire world," Chloe said and the information was that there friend would be coming into the country. "And he worked for Riddle?"

"Not high profile enough to get on my list but he did have sympathies with that monster," Harry said to Chloe and Helena stepped in.

"I'm sure that some members of the League are suspicious of him," Helena said and they all read some members to be "Batman."

The truth was that she was struggling with her identity a little bit. Then again, that was a problem with being a clone, there was a lot of echoes and memories of the people that you came from in the back of the head. And with the man that she came from, there was a lot of angst that came along for the ride.

"The League doesn't believe everything completely, I don't think," Caitlin said as she popped in to give her two cents. The Team was ready to go and intercept the package in full force. They really hoped that they could sneak in without the League getting wise to what they were doing.

And if they did….well that was what they were training for.

"So, this is our first real mission?" Karen asked with a smile as she joined Harry. "Well, my first real mission and our first mission with the entire team."

"You're nervous aren't you?" Harry asked Karen as he took her off to the side and Karen jumped up nearly halfway up. She was thrown into complete defense mode as she started to shake her head wildly. "It's okay, you're trained for this, it's going to be fine."

"You think….."

"I know," Harry said as he grabbed the girl. She did have a few issues that she needed to work out because of the entire Cadmus brain washing thing. Harry did locate some of the people who were in charge of that experiment and they vanished off of the grid. They would never be discovered, because they did not deserve to have a proper burial.

"I'm glad that you have confidence in me," Karen said and there was sincerity dripping from her voice as Harry held her into him.

"Belief is such a strong thing," Harry whispered to Karen and the blonde nodded immediately. She shifted against him as Cir-El watched.

"You'll be okay," Cir-El said as she lead her sister/cousin/whatever she was, she lead her off.

"Weren't you wearing out a hole in the carpet pacing like a caged woman earlier?" Karen asked and Cir-El folded her arms.

"I guess I'll be okay as well," she said with a shrug and a smile as she locked eyes onto Karen. She did have a lot more confidence than Superman did at this age. She accepted that with her unique abilities she would never be normal and so she embraced her powers.

Superwoman….she was not sure about that name but it would work well as a tentative code name. Plus it worked as some fusion of Superman and Wonder Woman, so there was that. Her project name, Fury, would also work well, but she wanted to distance herself from her Cadmus past. Given that what happened to Karen could have easily happened to her, she was kind of pissed off for numerous reasons.

"Just remember your training and apply what you learned," Harry said, he had this speech to the rest of the team but it bared repeating.

"I know," Cir-El said as she leaned towards Harry and decided to do something really daring, kissing him on the lips.

"Well she's more forward than Clark was," Chloe said, chuckling as Cir-El scurried off. Caitlin worked quietly off to their side, double checking the calculations on their transport vehicle. "He's more of the "look at someone from afar in a telescope" type of person."

"I can't believe you went there," Harry said with a smile as the two of them laughed. "But I guess that her Amazon nature kind of pumps up her ability to not have many inhibitions at all. She does have the potential to be more powerful than Superman."

"Well, that is interesting, and she doesn't seem to have the Kryptonite vulnerability, at least she doesn't keel over and die when you flicker a bit of dust in her face like Clark does," Chloe said with a smile. "You do remember what I told you about the weaknesses….."

"Yes, the red sun thing and the magic thing, although to be fair, magic is something that most magical users are vulnerable to as well you know," Harry said to her. "There are a few ways to negate magic."

"Oh and that's….."

"Stronger magic," Harry chimed in and Chloe's mouth curled with a grin.

"Well duh," Chloe said without missing a beat.

"Highly advanced technology, thousands of years beyond what is standard on Earth, but one might argue that's essentially magic itself," Harry answered and Chloe nodded. "And some minerals could provide a shield for magic, although you'd really have to hunt for them because they are among the rarest of the rare."

"Okay, that makes sense….."

"And I have most of the minerals on Earth and I've actually found a cure of magic," Harry told Chloe and Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I know….cure might be a weird way to describe it for magic is not technically a disease. Still you can't help but wonder how many magical illnesses could be cured if the magic is removed from the people. Normal people cannot catch magical diseases because there is no magic to feast on."

"That makes sense," Chloe said with a smile. "I can't help but think that this is your ultimate weapon…"

"Only if things spiral too far out of control, and I'm not sure if it's a permanent arrangement or not," Harry said. "My company is still looking at it but the magic cure could be the base for curing other ailments that have baffled doctors."

Harry's phone went off, cutting what proved to be an interesting conversation rather short and that was a real shame.

"So, it's done?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, and Lex helped us, even though he doesn't know that he helped us," his contact on the other end of the phone replied and Harry could not help but keep the smile on his face. He was highly amused for many reasons. "Then again, it's only a couple million dollars of his money. Given how many billion he pisses away on overly extravagant battle suits, you really think that he's going to notice?"

"Well I don't think so," Harry said. "I'll be interesting to see what we have lined up."

"Given that the alternative was prison or work for the legendary Harry Potter, it was obvious what some of these ladies were going to be chosen," his contact told him. "Oh and one has already been granted an early release and….."

"I know who you're talking to, in fact, she could be useful on the mission, given Mister Personality is on the mission, with his Green Lantern powers," Harry said and the woman on the phone laughed.

"The only Green Lantern already coming equipped with a ring already shoved up his ass," she said in amusement. "So…..Lex is campaigning but he's also spending a lot of time in his lab, working on something. He seems to be thrown off by you taking the reigns of his project. He might try and confront you directly."

"He better come with both guns loaded and a couple to spare," Harry said. "I'm off to see her, talk to you later."

The phone went dead and Harry turned to Chloe. "I'm off to visit an old friend of mine….she'll be useful and I' m sure that she'll join the team."

"Cutting things a bit close, aren't you?" Caitlin asked and she decided to tell him the good news. "And the van is ready."

"Good," Harry said to her. He thought that using magic would be too much of a dead giveaway but he had always been an adaptable sort. "And I can teleport."

To illustration his point, he vanished silently, without a pop, without a crack, he just did. It was subtle without any warning.

"You'll get used to that pretty quickly," Chloe said conversationally, as she knew her role was to get the team together and Harry would meet them at the first checkpoint.

* * *

 

"Yes, very good, very good, flight was good, very good."

A man stepped forward, he was dressed in a really ugly plaid suit that looked completely mismatched. He carried a briefcase in his hand. He was wearing a goatee with stringy hair and he turned his head around. A pair of black glasses covered his face and he was someone who was trying to look unassuming. His tie was the only part of him that did not look like a multi-colored puke fest.

His official cover story was that he was a foreign diplomat from a far off country in the Middle Eat. The charms disguised his white complexion into something fitting that area and he stepped forward.

"We don't have much time," he muttered after ducking into a bathroom. The briefcase opened and there was an image of three men standing in the shadows. It was a magical portrait, with the other one being in the office of his superior. "We're in the country but…..are you sure it's an incident after the subject was picked up by…him?"

"He won't bother you, not with this Justice League with you, they are among the mightiest heroes on the planet," the shadowed figure said in confidence. "Even if they are mere Muggles."

"Yes, but….he's Harry Potter, he's what a boggart's boggart turns into," the "diplomat" said nervously as he shifted.

"Relax, we have you protected," the person said on the other end. "The Pink Toad wants you to deliver the package to our informant. He has already replaced one of the President's staff and he is closer to getting unprecedented control. It is just a matter of timing and this information will allow us to move closer."

"They will be coming in two minutes, I better prepare," the man said as he looked over his shoulder. His briefcase was closed.

He turned face to face with a man dressed like a giant bat. If this was normal attire in the Muggle World, perhaps he should not feel too much out of place at all.

"Are you ready Mr. Akvar?"

"Yes, yes, friend, I'm ready," he said in what was a really bad accent, a truly offensive stereotype of people from that region.

The man who faced him had a stoic look and the "diplomat" could barely hide his triumph. Muggles were in fact that stupid.

X-X-X

A gorgeous woman with dark jet black hair and piercing blue eyes stood in front of a mirror of her apartment. She looked at her reflection. Her tight blue t-shirt wrapped snugly around the top half of her body and it was an older shirt, faded, but it was good for casual wear. It rode up a tiny bit to show her taut and toned midsection. The black skirt she wore showcased a dazzling pair of legs. She did not wear any socks and shoes.

"Out of Belle Reve, and back home," Carol said with a sigh of relief. She was pretty sure that the Justice League would be monitoring her every mood. She hated the newest Green Lantern on sheer principle.

"Carol, it's been too long."

She jumped up to her feet, dare she hope that she heard the voice that she thought that she did? There he was standing there.

She ran forward and threw her arms around him, nearly pushing him against the wall. The raven haired beauty snogged him passionately, her tongue ramming deep into his mouth.

"Well, you're happy to see me, Carol," Harry said as the kiss concluded and Carol smiled, placing her hand on her hip as she locked eyes, her sapphire blues meeting Harry's emerald greens.

"It's been a long time, I spent about a year in Belle Reve, they tried to suppress who I was," Carol said. "And then one day….they let me go."

"You should have never been in that place, Carol, you're not a bad person…..not like some of the people there," Harry said. "The real reason that they locked you in there was…..well you have money and those bastards wanted to bleed you dry."

"I figured as much…." Carol said to him. "You went off on a mission and I join up with a group of criminals and get myself thrown in that place…..guess I shouldn't have let the powers get to me like they did. It was just that new fucking Green Lantern…..he's an insult to….well his memory."

"I know you were friends," Harry said to Carol and she nodded.

"He was like my bothersome little brother," Carol agreed as she grabbed hands with Harry. "But the powers of the Sapphire….they can twist someone….."

"We worked through them once, we can work through them again, I just got called away, and the mission too longer than I assumed," Harry told her and Carol nodded.

"Well you know what they say about assumptions….."

Harry silenced her with another kiss, this one more heated than the last. They had some extremely passionate nights together in the past.

"You got me out," Carol breathed as she backed away, her lips swollen and a renewed fire in her belly that only can be clenched by one thing.

"You didn't deserve to be there, and I'm pissed that the Guardians threw you under the bus like that and did not…..warn their latest Lantern puppet of how the Star Sapphire caused you to be thrown into irrational fits," Harry said to Carol and she smiled at him.

"That's the Guardians for you," Carol said and there was a buzzer that went off.

"We're in position, Harry," Karen said and Carol raised her eyebrow.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Harry told her and she looked at him. "New team, new mission….."

"Figured that much," Carol said, so she figured that Harry had work to do before they had a more proper reunion.

"So, do you want to join?" Harry asked and Carol smiled.

"It would be an honor," she said, throwing her arms against his neck and then kissing him once again. Harry lifted her off of the ground, her lovely legs wrapping around his ribs as she pushed him against the wall.

Carol slid down to the ground, kissed completely breathlessly, the smile never once leaving her face.

"I think that I better dress for the part, wouldn't you agree?" Carol asked and she closed her eyes, causing her costume to appear on her.

She wore a purple headpiece on the top of her costume. The top half of her costume was absolute cleavage, with only small strips covering the naughty bits of her breasts, also purple. There was material at the crotch that parted at her thighs, showcasing her smooth legs. She topped off the outfit with a pair of thigh high boots.

The most alluring part was the sapphire that acted like a belly ring on her midriff.

"So are you ready?" Carol asked to him.

"In that outfit, how can I say no to you?" Harry asked and he motioned for her to come to the center of the room. "Hang on."

Carol wrapped her arms around his head so that it rested between her amazing cleavage and they teleported off to meet the rest of the team, silently, without a pop, without a crack, no sound at all.

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Field Day Part One

"There has been a security breach."

The diplomat's eyes widened as the members of the League surrounded him. He was actually more at ease with these costumed vigilantes than he would have been normal Muggle security. There was something about them that fit in rather.

"A security breach?" The diplomat asked, as he looked at the League. The man dressed like a bat stared back at him.

"Someone knows of your position, we might be taken off of detail so you can have different security, go through a different route," Batman said to him and the diplomat's eyes widened. He got in the face of the Dark Knight.

"I didn't…..I DIDN'T ORDER THIS! We stick with the plan, don't forget…friend you must not forget that I could be in danger and I need the big strong Justice League to protect me."

"Look," Diana said to the man in question and he clammed up immediately. "You need to just calm down and let us take care of things. Remember, we're the ones protecting you."

"Yeah," the Flash said as he popped his head from around the corner. "Just chill out alright….we'll figure this out…"

The diplomat struggled to talk down to them, knowing that if he did, his cover would have been blown straight away.

"So what do you got?" Superman asked Batman but the Dark Knight looked at him for about ten seconds. It was almost like he was trying to wrestle with what precisely to tell him.

"I don't know," Batman said, and he was practically grumbling those words out. Unsavory character or not, they had a job to do. Plus, someone unsavory could still attract many enemies.

"Words that I never thought would come from you," Flash said as he leaned forward. "So John and J'onn….."

"Around the corner, disguised as security detail, they blend a little better," Batman confirmed, nodding his head up and down.

"Right, do you want me to keep watch….."

"Yes, do something productive," Batman said, he did regret being a little short with the Flash. He was finding this inability to solve anything to be a great personal insult to himself. He wanted to find the source of the security breach and if it all possible, shut it down before it caused a problem.

"So we're back to square one?" Superman asked Batman and Batman nodded. "So what do we do…."

"We wait for them to make their move," Batman said as he watched the diplomat shift around out of the corner of his eye. He was starting to get very annoyed by his actions and the Dark Knight turned his attention to Superman. "Go keep him company, before he does anything stupid like trying to make his trip alone."

"Right," Superman said, he was practically cursing Bruce for giving him this responsibility, as great of a one as it is. The Man of Steel walked over to the diplomat.

"We must be leaving now, we're getting short on time, it's important….."

"Calm down, there is nothing more important than your security," Superman said in a calm voice, as he tried to be the peacemaker in the situation. Diana sure wasn't, and neither was Bruce, which left him holding the bag.

"You don't understand…..I will be safest if you get me to….."

"We've kept a few people safe in our time, I think that we can handle it," Superman said, his voice showing a lot of patience, more than most in his position would have. That being said, even his patience was dangerously close to getting tried.

"No, you need to listen to me!" the man yelled as he got in Superman's face. Once again, the Man of Steel could feel slightly annoyed, although he did not really back off. He could not really understand what was happening.

"Relax, relax," Superman said and he clenched his fist. There was really no question about it, he was getting agitated right about now but he kept his temper in check.

"Yes, you better relax, before we make you relax," Diana said, this guy had been leering at her this entire time and trying to pretend that he had not. He was utter sleaze, sadly like many politicians that were on Man's World.

The diplomat looked at her, like she had grown two heads. Women back home would not talk to him like this. He was angry at the nerve of this woman and the fact that she had stood up to him.

Then again, this woman would very likely be someone who would tear his head off without a second thought so perhaps….perhaps he should not do anything against her.

"You're making a huge mistake," the diplomat muttered, dropping the façade of the accent.

The League wondered what exactly they were getting themselves into. They waited for Batman to return from his scouting trip.

Diana and Clark both thought that Bruce owed them big time for making them stick with this guy. He kept looking over his shoulder as well, like the boogieman was going to come out of the closet and snatch him.

"Don't worry," Clark told him, hoping to pacify him but that did no good at all.

"You don't…"

"It's time, let's go."

* * *

 

"So what about your little plan…."

"I think that it will work, a false security scare is going to put everyone on edge and it is going to make this so called diplomat run scared," Harry told his contact over the phone and she gave a sound that indicated she understood. "Let's be honest, he's a wand user and thinking is not one of their strong suits. He's going to keep running."

Carol walked next to Harry, she knew that he had many contacts, in all walks of life. All of them tended to be females which might seem strange for some people. Unless you knew Harry well enough to realize that he never felt at ease being around members of his own gender, because he always thought of them as annoyances at best, and insults at worst.

"So, will this plan work?" Carol asked Harry, she remained silent up until this point. Harry nodded in response.

"You have to have some faith but yes, I think that it will work and it's going to work well," Harry said without taking a breath.

Carol could see the type of vehicle that Harry made. She was not really surprised, given that it seemed to be the perfect cover. No one in their right mind was going to suspect an ice cream van of any kind of wrong doings.

"So, let's hope that I'm right, because if I'm not, then we're going to have a problem," Harry said as he entered the van. "I'm not sure if he's found a way to signal to his friends."

"Right Harry, well…there are two middle aged men out in the open now, they are circling the gates outside," Chloe said to him over the radio. "It's almost like that you threw a wrench into their plans."

"Ravager and I are in position," Artemis said over the comm link. "Do you want me to….."

"Discreetly take them out….tell Rose I said discreetly," Harry said without missing a beat.

"I heard you the first time," Rose said but it was an opportunity that she relished. There were about twelve discreet ways to take these guys out, nine were lethal.

It should be obvious which ones she preferred by now.

"The League are running confused inside," Priscilla reported to them. She was currently disguised as the dumpy front office secretary, a guise that no one would have ever associated with Voodoo.

"Alright, where's Cir-El and Helena?" Harry asked and the two of them were behind him immediately. Harry turned to face the girls. "You two, between the three of you, you have information of how you can take down the League's Elite trinity."

"Yes, he does have blindspots," Helena said without missing a beat. It was the cowl that he wore, he had developed a way to back hand thugs who came behind him. The problem with a lot of thugs was that that they made too much noise. They were taken down just like that."

"Did you leave one of them alive at least?" Harry asked, holding his hand up to silence Cir-El and Helena for a second.

"Yes, although he's losing a lot of blood, you might want to make his interrogation quick," Rose told him and Harry sighed after a second. He decided to tell them.

"Bring them in," Harry said as Rose once again decided to do that.

The old balding man with a wart on his nose was brought before Harry Potter. He was the stereotypical wizard. He was dragged in the back of the converted ice cream truck and Harry looked down at him.

"Okay, if you don't give me what you want, you're going to scream," Harry whispered to him and the man swallowed as he realized who he went face to face with. The crazy woman with the knife was only second to his problem. "And I can guarantee you, it won't be for ice cream."

Carol watched Harry dangle the prisoner upside down, it had been a long time since she had saw him really rip into someone.

"Wow," Carol whispered and Caitlin looked up.

"Yes, he….he isn't one that I would want to be on my bad side," Caitlin said and Karen and Chloe both nodded in agreement.

"Okay…..you've got information and you're going to give it to me," Harry said to him and the wizard looked at him.

"You will….."

There was a scream as his nerve endings felt like they were on fire. It was like a shock, a little incentive that he better pick up the process.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, as long as you're inside this truck, no one could hear your screams, and I can do anything that I want to do," Harry whispered to the man and it suddenly hit him that he was in very deep shit. He might as well have been wading in it since he was in shit that was so deep. "You play by my game, you get out of here alive. You fuck with me, and I end you. And I can bring you within a half of an inch to your life, to the point where your face is pressing up against the fucking gates of hell and I can drag you back. So don't think that you can escape me by dying until I get what I want."

The man really hated Harry Potter, then again most did when they were on his bad side. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"English, do you speak it?" Rose asked as she pressed the edge of the knife into the side of his mouth. "Speak fast, and you might get to keep your tongue."

' _Well, bad cop and worse cop,'_ Chloe thought in amusement.

"I'd talk if I were you," Artemis said, deciding to be the good cop because someone had to. Jade sat in the background, rolling her eyes.

"That isn't going to get him to speak, this will," Jade said as she removed a dagger and placed it up against his balls.

The man blanched when he was being threatened in such a way and he could not help but spit out what he wanted to say that fast. It was rapidly reaching the point where he was choking on his tongue to get out what he wanted to say.

"IT WAS HER, THE PINK TOAD, THE PINK TOAD, IT WAS HER!"

* * *

 

Harry knew that the Pink Toad could only mean one person and he was pretty sure that he did not like this at all. Actually scratch the part about being pretty sure, he was really fucking positive that he was not a fan of this person.

"So….who is….." Artemis said as she felt like she was locked out of the loop.

"This Pink Toad, well to put things bluntly, she's an utterly irredeemable piece of shit named Dolores Jane Umbridge, who I could have sworn I had her head blown off," Harry said and he thought of two possibilities, both of them rather horrifying.

Possibility A was that the Umbridge he attacked as a body double. Which could be possible given the fact that there was magic in the area and magic defied a lot of conventional explanation. So there was that.

The second possibility and this was a good one, was that the Umbridge that he killed was a clone or perhaps this Umbridge was a clone. It was really hard to say at this point. Either way, it was horrifying.

"Well fuck, this is a problem," Harry said and if that did not understate what he was talking about, he did not know what would have. His eyes locked on the image of the woman.

"Well, she won't win any beauty pageants," Karen chimed in as she looked at this disgusting fowl woman, at least she assumed it was a woman. The jury might have still be out on that one.

"Mildly put much," Harry said. He was angry that Umbridge still wasted valuable oxygen. She was that one smelly turd that no matter how many times that you pushed the handle, she still managed to find a way not to get flushed.

"So….is she nearby….."

"Umbridge is likely holed up underground, safely surrounded by people that she's blackmailed to protect her," Harry said, an ugly grimace on his face. There would be no blackmail in the world that would be worth what Harry would do to anyone who he found to be in the League with Dolores Jane Umbridge. "I'm going to tell you what this woman is capable of but it's not pleasant. Mostly because she's someone that's not pleasant."

Harry wondered if it even legit that she had not met her maker when he tried to take her out. He was going to assume that there was a possibility that she was out there. If he had his way, the possibility was not going to be for long.

"Yes, Dolores Umbridge, Harry," Chloe prodded him as she squeezed his hand and encouraged him to go on and Harry did in fact go on.

"She was someone who slaughtered adults and sent children to fates far worse," Harry said in a stoic voice, trying to keep calm. Umbridge was the type of woman that caused a normally well-adjusted individual to shatter glass. "The Dementor's Kiss…"

Harry paused and calmed himself down. He was not going to go to that place. Dementors were foul creatures and Harry was glad that he managed to reduce their population to being endangered. The others were sealed in a place where they would not be getting out of any time.

"Yes?" Helena asked she could tell that Harry was trying to explain this the best way. "You know, you might as well just get it out and mentally scar us."

"I wish I didn't know, trust me," Chloe whispered, she actually witnessed someone who had suffered the Dementor's Kiss when she was going over a memory with Harry. It was horror beyond all words and while there was not that much that gave her nightmares for months.

"They suck a person's soul from their mouth, leave no sense of being, nothing, they breath, but eventually they slowly waste away to nothing," Harry told them but he was not saying the worst part of this. No, he was far from done with saying the worst part. "It's far worse than the worst fate that you could imagine. Especially considering there are some….theories that the soul is not completely detached, a small bit of it remains…..that is aware that the body is a lifeless vessel with no sense of itself."

"And now I must scream," Artemis said as she looked forward.

"You and I both," Cir-El said as she was sickened that anyone could subject another person to that fate and she was far from the only one.

"It's worse, than the worst thing that could happen," Harry whispered to them and the terror chilled them all to the bones. Harry wished that he could offer comfort. "Now, you know."

"And all of us wish that we didn't," Carol said, this was not new news to her but still, it was extremely unsettling.

"And Umbridge….she is one of the few humans on the planet that actually is kindred spirits for the Dementors," Harry continued, ramping up the awfulness but a wrapping was heard on the outside of the door which caused Harry to take pause.

He better handle this right away.

* * *

 

It was a little known fact that Harry Potter's default mode might have been troll. That was the only explanation for the fact that he went face to face with two colorfully dressed individuals and did not even bat an eyelash.

"May I help you fine gentlemen?" Harry asked in a dry and droll voice, as if this was an every day occurrence and for him it was. His green eyes fixed on them as the two individuals locked their eyes onto him.

"Um, hi, we're looking for something, did you see anything weird?" Flash asked as the fastest man alive looked over his shoulder.

"We want to take a look inside this truck," Green Lantern said as he tried to enter inside.

"And do you gentlemen have a warrant?" Harry asked dryly as he stared down the two members of the Justice League.

"Look I don't…"

"Sorry, no warrant, no entry, that's the law, I know my rights," Harry said in a voice that had no emotion in it whatsoever. "Either you two boys order some ice cream, or I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Yeah, I'd like some chocolate with sprinkles and chopped nuts…."

"Flash, be serious!" Green Lantern snapped.

"What, high metabolism, guy's got to eat!" Flash protested. "Sorry…..don't mind my friend, he's just….."

"Got a stick up his ass, I know," Harry said in a dry voice as he fixed the ice cream. "And would you like anything young man?"

He looked at Green Lantern like he was a scolded school child and the wearer of the green ring glared at Harry. Crossing his arms, he scowled.

"I'm fine," he grumbled and Harry nodded as he stared them down.

"That will be five dollars and eighty six cents, thank you for coming, have a pleasant day," Harry replied dryly as he shut the windows.

"I can't believe him," Green Lantern said. "It's not legit."

Flash looked incredulous. "What…I think that the ice cream's pretty legit to me?"

"That's not the point!" Green Lantern snapped, unable to believe that the Flash took the ice cream.

"Hey, if it's poison, get me to a doctor, but I think that I'd know if he tried to off us, maybe he could have used an exploding banana split, you know, like out of one of those Road Runner cartoons," Flash said but there was a loud explosion.

Green Lantern's eyes darted forward and Flash sped off in the direction of the nearest explosion. He nearly tripped over someone on his way in and as he staggered, he could hardly believe it.

It was Batman down on the ground, knocked completely unconscious.

Flash rewound that fact in his mind, he was unable to believe it. He decided to repeat it once more to make sure that was right.

It was Batman down on the ground, he was knocked completely unconscious. Therefore someone knocked the god damn Batman out cold. Someone found a blindspot of Batman.

"Did anyone get the number of that train that just hit us?" Superman asked as he rolled over, his vision completely blurred. Something struck him in the back of the head at super sonic speed. It was at a force that he had never experienced before in his life. His eyes felt a bit puffy and his jaw was a bit loose. It took him a matter of seconds to realize that he had nothing but trouble.

"No, but….he's gone," Diana groaned as she could feel something knock her out magically. Given her origin, that should be impossible.

It should be impossible but never the less it was. The Amazon reminded herself that she had fought the impossible head on.

"It was a period of about thirty seconds where someone shut down my mind as well, it was a coordinated effort, it was planned," J'onn said. He only felt a prick in his mind and the next thing he knew, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman were down on the ground. "Are you alright, Diana?"

"Just a headache, I'm sure it's nothing," Diana managed as she slowly rubbed her temples. She had an image of something in her mind, being bent over against a wall and she blinked.

It was gone as quickly as it came but she was certain that someone was about ready to penetrate her. She had been working too hard for too long. This line of work was getting to her.

"He's gone," Batman said as Wally and J'onn helped him up to his feet. The Dark Knight staggered as the diplomat that they were going to protect had been swept out underneath his nose.

"Im…."

"If you say it's impossible Kent…."

Flash zoomed outside and he blanched at what he saw or rather what he did not see. The ice cream van that they saw, it was completely gone.

"I don't believe this," Flash said, he could not believe anyone who served such good ice cream would be so untrustworthy. Just when you thought that you knew a guy.

"What do any of you remember?" Green Lantern asked as he tried to get to the bottom of this.

"I remember… a sharp suggestion to go to sleep, but…..I never saw the person and they were strong," Diana said, angered that she was taken off guard. The headache she suffered returned with a vengeance.

"Someone knocked me out hard at super speed," Superman said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Same with me, they knew the best spot to sneak up on me, "Batman said and that was the most unfortunate part.

"We're dealing with people who know what we're going to do before we do," J'onn said and that grim assessment summed up the fact that League had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 

The diplomat woke up and the first thing he saw was the humorless green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Let me go friend…this is a mistake…."

"First, I'm not your friend, and I don't make mistakes," Harry replied harshly. He made sure he was face to face with the man. "Now drop the accent and listen to me. You've been caught with your hand in the cookie jar. Your little briefcase…..it didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know."

"You should know that you're not going to get away with this Potter….."

"Same song, heard it before, don't want to dance to it ever again," Harry said as he nearly smacked him in the face.

"He's not that high up on the chain of command but he's high enough that he knows something," Priscilla said as she dug into the man's mind. Given that he was trying to fight the mental intrusion, it was obvious that he had something to hide.

"So, he does, does he?" Harry asked as he smiled. Jade and Cass shrugged their shoulders. "I have two ladies here, who are pretty good with knives. You don't want to know what they could do with your body."

Harry turned towards Rose who was in the shadows.

"You could say that he is a pretty good looking guy, by their standards," Harry said and Rose smiled.

"Compared to you, he's a bit of a troll, compared to most of them, Prince Charming," Rose said as she wanted to use this man's testicles as a knife sharpener but Harry warned her not to do that. The time would come when she would be able to jump in.

"He thought that he could stop me, just like they all thought that they could stop me," Harry said as he looked the man. "Bernard Yaxley, a low level Ministry employee, your uncle was a Death Eater, moderate. Sadly not high enough to be on my list. He did cry Imperius often enough. And he's been known to undermine certain people in the Ministry."

"Congratulations Potter, you know a lot about me, but I know that you're going to pay for your treason against the Ministry," Yaxley said but Jade put the knife underneath his tongue.

"One final word and it will be your last," Jade whispered hostilely and she meant every word she said with that threat.

The man clammed up immediately and the Asian assassin was as bad as her word. She was not a person who fucked around at all.

"So are you going to speak?" Harry asked to him. "You may speak, if it is to give information and not threats. Otherwise, there is no reason for you talk and I can guarantee you no one wants to hear anything that you say."

The man shook his head. He weighed his options and realized just how much he valued his life. He did not care about the Ministry, they were just a means to gain gold and fame for him.

"Their reach is ever lasting, you'll never be able to disable all of the areas which they go into," he whispered and Harry was struck by a sudden burst of inspiration.

"You don't even know all of the ways that the Ministry corruption entails, do you?"

There was a pause and the man shook his head.

"Yes, I thought not but perhaps you know more than you think," Harry said, he had to work quickly and Priscilla did not even need the order. It was time to dig into his mind and they had to work fast.

BANG!

The psychic backlash knocked everyone out in the room and Priscilla in particular suffered a small headache. She did see it, all of it, his mind being wiped completely clean of all information. Drool came out of his mouth as he was reduced to a vegetable.

"Again, it happened again?" Rose asked as she looked at the man, his eyes indicated that the lights were not only knocked off but there was no one home.

"Should I….."

"Make sure there isn't any traces," Harry confirmed to Priscilla and she grabbed onto his head, shifting through the destroyed minefield.

Every memory from the cradle to now had been erased. He had no sense of himself and he would not live much longer. In fact, he began to size up given that he had been so far mind wiped that he had forgotten how to breathe.

"He's useless, let him go," Harry said as he watched the Ministry stooge die. That proved how much they cared about their own people and surprisingly, even less than Harry did. That was extraordinary in itself.

"He's dead, like that," Priscilla whispered as she looked him over. "I did manage to uncover one other tiny thing from his mind."

Harry gave her the opening to proceed so she did.

"He was trying to replace the President and several key members of his staff, either with polyjuiced doubles or putting them under the Imperius Curse, there might be one fairly deep in, ready to strike, waiting for the right moment to strike," Priscilla said. "I couldn't really determine for sure before his mind went out."

"That's fine….don't worry about it, I've got his briefcase," Harry said.

* * *

 

The briefcase tracked to an abandon shack in Britain which was long since cleared out. It was most unfortunate when the people that Harry went after had grown a few brain cells which was the case with these Ministry douchebags.

"Hi, Cir," Harry said as the young female Kryptonian clone walked inside and sat down next to him. "You did great out there today, you and Helena both."

"Thanks," Cir said, Helena was now in the gym, sparring with Cass. The two of them took great pleasure in learning from each other.

"So how do you feel punching one of your parents in the back of the head?" Harry asked casually and Cir-El grinned.

"It was actually oddly therapeutic," she admitted and sighed. "You know, I got his teenage memories and there was a lot of messed up things in there and I mean that…..I mean, talk about having a screwed up life."

"Oh, well I wouldn't really know anything about having a screwed up life," Harry said and Cir-El grinned.

"Right," Cir-El said as she looked at the computer printout. "So the League….has a good idea that someone took them out."

"Yes, but they don't know who," Harry said and another voice popped up.

"They might think that Luthor was behind it."

"Well the obsession between Luthor and Superman is far from one sided," Harry said to Chloe as she turned up and gave him another report. He gave her a kiss as payment.

"That's for sure, obsession is a word that I wouldn't throw around lightly but it kind of is….there," Chloe answered to Harry. "So….Platinum, Caitlin, and I are working on the newest upgrades for the security system….."

"And I'm looking into new recruits, if the League's expanding, I figure that I should do," Harry said, that being said, he did have agents elsewhere. He just felt a little fresh blood could go a long way.

He did get his hands on the League's potential list of recruits. Some of them…..well let's just say that Harry met them.

Cir-El made her way off for training and Carol turned up at the door.

Harry thought that she wanted to talk to him but talking was the last thing that was on her mind.

* * *

Carol and Harry kissed each other with rabid intensity, slamming each other around the office for a little bit. Clothes were ripped up as the actions between of the two of them were about to get heated.

"You couldn't really wait for this moment could you?" Harry asked and Carol squeezed his cock and balls in response.

"For you, never, it's been too long," Carol said as her pussy was essentially soaked from the moment where she met up with Harry. It was hard to concentrate with that little fact in mind, as she stared down that not so little thing that dangled between Harry's legs.

"Well, I think that it will be worth the wait," Harry said as he backed Carol against the wall, exploring her body and kissing her, biting her neck.

Carol encouraged the rough handling, her pussy getting wetter to the point where she was causing enough of a flood to wipe out a small village. Maybe not but that was the thought that went through her mind.

At least to the point where she was no longer capable of any coherent thought as Harry's thick length speared into her.

"It's….bigger than I remembered," Carol moaned, but naturally that was because she had gone all too long without this being inside her. Her walls got even tighter around him, giving the needed resistance as he plunged himself deep into her body.

"Tighter as well," Harry breathed as he worked his huge manhood deep into her body and she panted as she backed against the wall. She forced her hips forward, not wanting half of his cock.

She wanted the entire thing but Harry stepped back and pinned her against the wall.

"Remember, who leads this dance," Harry breathed as he nipped the side of her neck and Carol panted as her pussy pulsed with desire, desire for him.

The tempo picked up as Harry cupped her ass and pushed himself into her pussy. Her walls clamped around him as he rocked into her. The dark haired vixen felt her heaving breasts push forward, begging, wanting to be indulged with his mouth.

"Those tits are made for sucking," Harry breathed as he pumped into her slowly, causing her to whine, all while gripping her juicy ass with his hand.

"They….they are….so suck them," Carol breathed as Harry rammed his tongue into her mouth briefly and she tried to suck it down her throat, as he choked her out with the tongue.

Harry followed things up by nipping his mouth down the side of her neck, biting her. Her hips pushed up as she slammed into him and her pussy continued to gush its beautiful, sensual juices. He loved how sexy this woman was and the more he went into her, the further she tried to take him in.

Carol loved the rough handling Harry did. She was a strong woman but with Harry, it got her off to be submissive to his touch, to his power. Her walls got even tighter around him as he pushed so far into her. The whimpering pleasure continued to escalate to the point where he was so far into her body that she thought that this level of pleasure should be illegal.

Was she complaining?

"FUCK!" Carol yelled as Harry's cock continued to bring her more to the edge. She knew that he was nowhere close.

Harry explored this warmth, as the energy that this Star Sapphire gave off was amazing. Her tightness clamped around him.

He turned her around after pulling out and pressed her body against the wall. Her legs were spread and her ass….well it was quite lovely, tanned, and shaped for him to do anything that he wanted to it.

"Love that ass," Harry breathed as he slapped her ass, teasing her opening with his cock.

"It should, it belongs to you baby, all yours," Carol mewled as she felt the red marks grow on her ass. That caused more juices to go down her pussy.

His thick length brushed against her ass.

"I'm going to pound that ass until you can't sit down, ever again," Harry breathed hotly in her ear which caused her to clench.

"Yes, treat me like your anal whore," Carol panted and Harry brushed himself against her ass.

Her ass was ripe for the taking and Harry would not be a gentleman if he did not take up this beautiful lady on her invitation. His cock was this close to spearing inside her and his fingers felt her pussy to see how much she anticipated it.

He rammed her hard against the wall, she nearly slumped down from the force that he went into her anal region. Somehow, the beautiful woman hung onto the wall, her nipples getting even more stiff as he plowed her so hard against the wall. His balls slapped against her.

Carol was in heaven and her eyes flooded over as she took more of his cock so deep into her ass that she thought that she was going to split open.

Harry indulged himself in this beautiful ass, once again going into her. The woman panted as he continued to stick it to her.

His fingers dug into her pussy and Carol thought that she was going to lose it. He ran his hands up the front of her body.

"My ass, take it, keep taking it," Carol breathed as he drilled her up against the wall, her breasts smashing against the wall. She did not care, she wanted him inside her, in any hole that he desired.

Harry's balls throbbed for her and he injected his seed deep into her anal region.

The moment Carol felt his hot cum spray into her ass, she nearly collapsed, her knees giving out immediately.

Harry pulled Carol up and kissed her, pushing her back on the desk, causing papers to fly everywhere.

She loved Harry's stamina as he was already hard and he pinned her down against the desk. Her pussy tingled and she lifted herself up, whimpering whining.

The grin across Harry's face was the one thing that nearly caused Carol's pussy to start gushing with pleasure. She thought that she was going to lose it and the closer he got, the more that she heated up.

She wanted this and Harry was going to give it to her, plowing his length into her.

Once again, Carol was stretched out as his cock stretched her out.

"I wonder how long can you last?" Harry asked with a smile as he plowed so far into her that the woman thought that she had about lost it.

"All night….all night long, all day and all night," Carol breathed as her heaving chest went up and down. Harry tormented her with the thought of his cock leaving her. She tried to clench herself around him.

"With you, I don't doubt it," Harry said as he played with her nipples, causing her hips to thrash up immediately.

Carol loved nothing better than a big load of Harry's cum spraying inside her pussy. The dark haired vixen pumped herself up and down against him. The woman tightened around him and tried to milk him dry.

Harry's thrust once again sped up and her body shook all over, the pleasure going down his body as she worked around him.

"So close," Harry breathed after they worked against each other for a while.

Carol's body felt younger than ever, as she had the stamina of a teenager the way she was going at it with Harry. There was something about his aura that caused him to pick up the pace. The dark haired vixen got tighter around Harry and he went deeper into her.

His balls tingled and they were fit to burst.

Both shared an amazing orgasm, both of them exploding with pleasure with each other. Their hips connected together.

Carol came down from the high that she was on, with Harry pulling out of her. His dick was still half hard.

Grinning she got on her hands and knees, cum dripping onto the desk and shook her rear at Harry.

He entered her once again and once again, she felt pleasure spike into her brain.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Sweet Dreams.**

"Come on, Perry….I mean seriously, this could be the story that blows the roof off of the place. The government is being bought by big business, and the politicians are just puppets on a string for tycoons like Lex Luthor….."

The dark haired woman stood at the edge of the office, trying to make her spiel. Her violet eyes flashed forward at the man sitting behind the desk. She was dressed in a purple jacket and white blouse, with a white skirt that reached down to the midway point to her thighs. Consulting her notes from her contact, she tried to sell her publisher on what was happening.

The white haired newspaper publisher known as Perry White stared back at one of his top reporters. He said as only he can say. "Lois, I appreciate your drive get the story no matter what but this is all hearsay."

"Hearsay?"

Lois's protests were cut off immediately by Perry who waved his hand wildly.

"People have been speculating that people like Luthor have had the government dancing like puppets on strings for years. We can't prove it and people have disappeared over something like that. I know you like to live dangerously Lane and I admire your dedication but….."

"The story is not something that we want to tackle at this time, as it is a hostile environment."

Lois returned fire with that statement as the Editor and Chief at the Planet nodded towards her. He filed things towards his desk. "Now Lois...I do have a story that you want to sink your teeth into."

"Fire away," Lois said. She stood up straight, feet planted firmly on the ground, and the reporter was ready to go. The bait was ready to hook and bring her in.

"The prodigal son has returned….."

Lois could not help but interrupt before she really had a chance to think things through. "Perry….no offense but there are a lot of prodigal sons out there. You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that."

Perry was in fact more specific. "Harry Potter….the mysterious British Owner of LilyCo, has returned."

"Seriously, the Harry Potter?" Lois asked, intrigue building on her. He was a regular mystery man, he had been seen out in public, and there were sightings of him in more places than Elvis. He rarely granted interviews for the press, especially in the last couple of years.

"Yes, Harry Potter….rumor has it that he has been abroad…recruiting some of the best and the brightest in the world."

"Given how successful his company is, not really surprised," Lois commented with a grin on her face. She was about ready to sink her teeth into this interview and she wondered what the odds of her scoring some one on one time with the famous Harry Potter. Just to see how he ticked and all.

"Successful, yes, but we need an interview with him, the Planet would have something that no other media outlet has had recently."

Lois nodded, when she was determined, she could be scary. She stammered that she would get the job done and walked out of the office.

"Whoa there Lois, where's the fire?"

Lois realized that she had ran into him. Proper hair cut, glasses, blue suit that was quite vanilla, cornbred, small town, Smallville in fact. That was what she called him, her fellow reporter in the bullpen of the Daily Planet, Clark Kent.

"Oh, Clark sorry….but I've got a press conference….."

"It's the LilyCo thing isn't it?" Clark asked and Lois looked at him in surprise. Clark thought that it would be prudent to elaborate. "I'm heading over there right now for a press conference…I was invited….you remember Lana, don't you? Lana Lang?"

"Yes, we've met," Lois said as she nodded carefully, locking eyes with Clark. "Still holding out hope for an old flame, Smallville?"

"No, because she's been taken," Clark said and another person turned up at the office. He looked over his shoulder. "Kara, what are you…."

"Ma and Pa finally let me come over….I've been cooped up for way too long, I've convinced them that I need some room to breathe and if there's anything that's happening, it's happening at the Daily Planet."

Kara Kent, secretly Kara Zor-El, stood there. A brown wig covered her long blonde locks and a pair of what she would consider to be dorky glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. A sweater added to the outfit, along with a pair of baggy pants and ugly tennis shoes. She was not the pinnacle of fashion in this disguise but no one would connect her and Supergirl.

She was not going to tell Clark about the odd dreams that she had been having. She put it up to too many farm chores, not enough her time. She finally got admission into the big kids club, although she had to have a chaperone at all times. And the chaperone had a big lantern shoved up his ass ninety percent of the time.

"Hey, Lois, are you doing?"

"I've got to go cover a press conference….for LilyCo…..Harry Potter is there…."

"No seriously, Harry Potter….THE HARRY POTTER….you know, Harry Fucking Potter."

"Kara!" Clark snapped, alarmed at his cousin's language and Kara simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, he's been called that by many people, I'm sure, likely his business rivals," Lois said in an amused chuckle.

"I want to come, oh I need to see him…"

"Kara is there something you'd like to tell us?" Clark asked as he looked at his cousin.

"Depends…..do you want Lois to know what you did during your Freshman year at Smallville High?" Kara asked and Clark's mouth opened.

"Ma did not….."

"Oh yes she did," Kara said with a wicked grin, that hinted blackmail and Lois was curious.

"I mean he's just some businessman….dime a dozen…"

"Smallville, you really haven't done your homework on him, have you?" Lois asked. Clark looked gobsmacked as a result. "He makes Lex Luthor look like a hobo from Suicide Slum with his net worth."

"That's just an unfounded rumor….."

"And he's put out so much amazing technology, I actually could get a reception out in the middle of Smallville with the phone he just put out," Kara said happily.

"So, that's the guy Lana's dating….."

"I'm pretty sure it's a business partnership," Clark replied but he knew that he was digging himself into a hole.

"I'm pretty sure any woman would want to date him and then even more," Kara said, he did seem to in the news fairly often with some new breakthrough. Although this would be his return from a long overseas business trip.

"So, since the three of us are going…..we should go to together," Lois said, snapping her briefcase shut. She turned around long enough to see Clark's stoic expression.

"Come on Clark….I did all of the chores, ate all my vegetables….even the brussel sprouts and…"

"Fine," Clark said, not able to back down from Kara's pleading expression. Given that she had potential blackmail material on him, she did not have to twist his arm that much.

"Seriously?" Kara asked.

"Yes, let's go," Clark said, wondering what he was about to get himself into. Especially considering his cousin made a spectacle out of herself jumping up and down, which got her a few stares from the male office workers.

Lois had to duck her head down to avoid the laughter coming out of her mouth. It was very difficult for her to keep a straight face.

* * *

 

"So, are you ready?" Chloe asked to Harry. The two of them made their way up the stairs. Harry stopped halfway and turned towards his assistant.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be with one of these press conferences."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and nodded. "So, I'd say knock them dead but….don't take that literally."

Harry had other things on his mind but he never forgot that his business was the most important. Most annoying, the Pink Toad had dropped off of his radar. The Ministry was still towing the official line that she died in a tragic accident. Either there was some post-mortem identity theft going on or the rumors of her demise were greatly exaggerated.

Regardless, tracking should not be a problem much longer.

"Harry, hi!"

Harry turned around to greet a redhead who was standing on the landing. Her long hair went down past her shoulder and a pair of gorgeous brown eyes looked at Harry. She was fairly tall although a head shorter that Harry. She wore a white blouse that wrapped around her nice breasts and a red jacket that topped off the outfit. A black skirt fit around her ass, modest enough not to be obscene. It was a tease though for those who were able to read between the lines. Stockings covered her legs, long,smooth, and sexy.

"Lana, it's great to see you….."

Lana threw her arms around him and pressed her lips over his with a long kiss. The redhead worked her tongue deep into his mouth, draping one of her legs over his hip as she pressed him against the wall. Chloe watched in abject amusement.

"Now, you haven't been working too hard….."

"Don't worry Harry, I got it covered," Lana said, pulling away from Harry, tracing her finger on his lips. "You had it idiot proofed where you could drop off of the grid for a couple of years and a special needs child could run the operations if they followed things to the letter."

' _Maybe even a Ministry wizard, but….some things might be beyond Harry's capabilities,'_ Chloe thought in amusement.

"Well, I saw the reports….."

"Yes."

Despite her bravado, Lana was very nervous. Getting a performance review from your boss was never a good thing, especially when your boss was something that you were sleeping with on the side. Granted, Lana got the promotion a long time before her and Harry hooked up, so no one could accuse him of favoritism. Qualifications she did speak for herself.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?"

Harry, Lana, and Chloe all turned around before they could properly discus business and saw a dark haired woman with violet eyes standing on the step beneath them.

"Lois, hi," Chloe said, making her way down the stairs. She was obviously filing into the press area but she made a beeline for the stairs when she spotted a familiar face. "You know, I would say that only authorized personnel came back here but….."

"Never stopped me before," Lois continued without missing a beat. "So wait….what are you….?"

"I'm Harry's personal assistant, you know Harry Potter."

"Yeah, I heard of him," Lois said, mouth hanging open, gobsmacked. She did reach her hand out to shake it and Harry took it. She lingered a bit longer than might be comfortable. It was just she was distracted by his green eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you….Lois Lane, the Daily Planet."

"Yes, rumors has it that you're after an interview."

Lois opened her mouth, wondering how he knew. Then again, Chloe had connections in the Planet, working part time on the Plot. She only came in every so often but she would have picked things up.

"Um….."

"See me after the show, I'm sure Chloe can bring you to my office," Harry said with a bright smile and Lois nodded, trying to keep cool, calm, and collected, even though it was a difficult thing to do.

"Right….um…"

"Lois, there you are?"

"Oh, hey, Smallville."

Lois spun around to see the dark haired man in glasses. Harry could see that he was slightly stooped to give an impression that he was three to four inches shorter than he was. It was subtle.

"This is Clark Kent, he's a reporter at the Daily Planet as well," Lois replied and Harry nodded.

"Harry Potter…."

"Yes, Lana's boyfriend," Clark replied as he tried to shake his hand but he felt a firm grip. A firm grip that he should not feel given his powers.

"This is Chloe Sullivan, she's my cousin and…."

"I know, we've met," Clark said to Chloe and there was a sense of awkwardness going forward between the two.

"Yes, we went to school together, another lifetime ago it seems, it was so long ago," Chloe said to Clark and the two old school friends looked at each other.

"Um, hi Chloe."

"Clark," Chloe replied in a diplomatic and professional voice.

"So….how are you doing?"

"Pretty good actually," Chloe said as she stepped closer to Harry. "Working for Harry as his PA has opened a lot of doors for me."

"Oh….well, that's good," Clark said, the bastion of awkwardness and he felt even more awkward now that he realized that Lois watched his and Chloe's byplay like a tennis match.

"So how are the parents?"

Clark swallowed and nodded. "Good."

"That's good, tell your father that he better be taking it easy though," Chloe replied and Clark raised his eyebrow but he nodded.

Harry felt himself drowning in awkwardness and he decided to cut this meeting short. He could also sense some frostiness coming from Lana directed at Clark where she would not make any eye contact with him.

"Chloe, Lana, I'll meet you on the stage in about three minutes," Harry whispered to both of them and the two of them left immediately.

"We better get out there," Lois said to Clark and Clark nodded. She could not even bring herself to tease him about how awkward things were. It was like kicking a wounded puppy dog. "It was nice meeting you."

"See you later, Miss Lane," Harry replied with a smile.

"What did he mean see you later?" Clark asked as he walked down to the press area with Lois.

"I just scored an interview with him," Lois said with a smile. "I'm pretty sure that Chloe put in the good word for me."

"It's almost like you're taken with him," Clark said as Lois sat down but he didn't. "Just don't do anything….."

"Clark, you don't have to be my mother, I'm a big girl, I know what I'm getting into," Lois said, crossing her arms. "Besides, if I have interest in him….it's going to be pretty harmless anyway. After all, the other guy I had interest in, wouldn't notice me even if I was naked hooked to a meteor hurling onto the planet."

Clark sat down, he was interested in what this press conference was going to be like.

"There he is," Kara whispered as she looked at him. She smiled and liked her lips. "He's pretty hot."

There were many agreements of females in the audience and Clark stared forward, looking at him. Chloe and Lana were both very cozy to him he noticed and he was not sure how much he thought that was appropriate.

He had far bigger problems at that moment..

"Clark, all hands situation, emergency League meeting," J'onn said in his voice.

Kara heard that tone right there and cringed, folding her arms.

"Lois, something came up, I just remembered, an emergency, I'm sure that you can cover the story on your own, can't you?"

"Yes, I've picked up your slack far often," Lois said as she focused on Harry Potter and what he was saying, more than what Clark was saying.

"Kara," Clark whispered fiercely.

Kara bit down on her lip and knew she had to follow him. She did not like it but she knew.

"Perfect timing for a crisis," Kara said through gritted teeth as she made her way out of the press area. "You just have to ruin my day, don't you?"

"Kara, you know that you're on thin ice as it is."

"Not my fault," Kara said, not happy about the situation but she stormed off to get changed and flew off.

A seventeen year old girl with the ability to crack mountains in half could be a dangerous person as it is. Without her temper bubbling up to the surface.

* * *

 

"So you're new satellite system….it's very interesting!"

Lois opened up the interview without preamble and without pause. Harry looked amused.

"Hello, Miss Lane, I appreciate you taking an interest in my work….."

"Well someone has to, I mean, I can't tell you how many times I have had a cell phone and I wanted to chuck it out of a window due to faulty reception….well I don't think I threw it out of the window but….."

"Lois, you're rambling," Chloe whispered to her cousin and Lois snapped her mouth open. Lana snickered although she was filing paperwork in the corner. She turned to Harry, casually. "She does that when she gets excited."

"Right and….."

"Anyway, you're rather popular," Lois said before she could even stop herself. She had this uncanny ability to put her own foot deep inside her mouth at the worst possible times.

"Tell me more," Harry said, leaning back in the chair. He wanted to have a relaxed atmosphere in this office. "Coffee?"

"Please," Lois said after a second and he handed Lois a cup.

"Hard to get a good cup of tea in this country, no one can make it worth a shit," Harry said and Lois raised an eyebrow. "Pardon my language, Miss Lane."

"Don't worry, you should come and visit me at work sometime when I'm on a deadline," Lois said to lighten the mood, sipping on her coffee. It was pretty fantastic sometimes. "And call me Lois, Mr. Potter, I want this to be as relaxed as possible. At least until I grill you."

"Well…..then I insist on Harry."

"Right," Lois said, glad they got that part of the interview out of the way. "So, LilyCo, what is the inspiration?"

"My mother, Lily Evans-Potter, she died when I was one year old in a home invasion in Britain," Harry said and Lois looked a bit shocked. Harry pressed on, it would be easy to tell this story in one go. "My parents and I had to go into hiding because of a terrorist and his group of followers. He gained power but the government preferred to pretend that he didn't exist. It was a branch of the British government that dealt with him. It was dark times, as most people did not know he existed. There were a lot of mysterious deaths and disappearances in Britain….."

"You mean like closed room murders, that sort of thing?" Lois asked, putting her coffee cup down, having almost drained it all of the way. She remembered researching that sort of thing.

"Yes, exactly."

It was short but it was confirmation.

"I got a nasty little scar as a souvenir from that attack, it is very faint," Harry said, pressing his finger onto the top of his forehead. Lois had to squint to see the almost gone lightning bolt on his forehead. "But….the terrorists….I'm afraid they still exist, even though their leader has been destroyed. And some of them are working to infiltrate the government of this country just like they have with their shadow government in Britain."

Lois's mouth hung open, when she entered this office, she did not expect a conspiracy theory.

"It's a deep rooted conspiracy," Harry continued as he looked at her. "They've made several attempts on my life but they've been poor."

"Do you fear that they might catch up with you? Do you know who these people are?"

"I don't expect you to believe this but once I destroyed their leader, they wanted to make me their new savior," Harry replied and Lois raised an eyebrow. "It is some kind of power passage thing, where if you take down the older leader…..you get the new leader. There is a lot of weirdness around here that you wouldn't believe."

"I live in a world of costumed heroes, one of them who saves me every other day, you'd be pretty surprised with what I believe," Lois added and Harry smiled at her.

"So do you believe in magic?"

"Corny pick up line but there are several magic heroes around here, there's that Zatanna girl….."

"Yes, we've met," Harry muttered and Lois raised an eyebrow but said nothing further. She hit her stride.

"There's Doctor Fate and that Demon Guy…..and…..well there's others I'm sure."

"Yes, there is," Harry said and Lois raised an eyebrow. "What I'm about to tell you could be dangerous for you to know. I won't say anything further if you aren't ready to risk your neck over this information. In fact, I'm debating about if I told you way too much."

Lois sprung up to her feet, her hands on her hips. "And you're just going to leave me hanging after some tantalizing pieces of information like that, well I don't think so."

Chloe and Lana watched Lois, her reaction was determined to the point where they were kind of terrified with what she was going to do.

"I'll give you the information that I have, including several incidents you can independently research, and a name of a contact who is in the know, but remember, once you step one foot in, you won't retract it," Harry said to Lois and she held the folder in her hand. It was sealed. "Don't open it here, think about it."

"Right," Lois whispered, she was sitting on a gold mine of information.

"And if you need me, here's my private number," Harry said to Lois, handing her the card. "I'll have Chloe pick you up and bring you there quickly."

"Right….well thank you for your time," Lois said, recovering quickly.

"Well thank you," Harry said to Lois, smiling brightly and she felt flustered but recovered extremely quickly. He gave her one gentle kiss on the hand and that caused her to be flustered. Her hand warmed up when his lips touched it. "So, I'll be seeing you again?"

"You better believe it," Lois said, feeling a warmth spread between her legs. Her heart beat a bit faster as she exited the office.

"So…..you're setting Lois on them?" Chloe asked once her cousin left the office. She helped herself to a cup of coffee.

"I think that she can handle them, besides I'm keeping a close eye on her," Harry said to Lana and Chloe who nodded. "The satellite will hopefully be up and running soon, won't it?"

"Yes, within the next two weeks, I'm sorry it isn't much sooner," Lana said in an apologetic voice but Harry smiled at her.

"Lana….don't worry about it, you did the best that you could, and that's all that we can hope," Harry said deciding to get himself another cup of coffee. "We've found something that can negate any enchantment on Earth, where the wand wavers won't be able to hide from me. And Umbridge would be under several layers of enchantments."

"So do you think she's the mastermind?"

Chloe asked that question and Harry looked thoughtful about it. He did shake his head in response.

"No, I don't think she is but she's a pawn that's very high up."

Harry thought that the Longbottom heir was a person of interest but he was being manipulated by someone as well.

"Lana, you've done an amazing job, I think it's time for you to be rewarded."

Lana felt excitement bubble in her body, she knew what that reward entitled and she was looking forward to it. When Harry was coming back to town, she had a feeling that it would end with a bang.

* * *

Lana missed this, even though it had been only a couple of weeks, she missed this, badly. Harry's tongue forced its way into her mouth, not that he needed much force.

Chloe got down onto her knees and parted Lana's legs. The redhead whimpered as Chloe looked between her legs.

"I wonder how long you've been wet," Chloe said as she rubbed on Lana's nether lips and buried her tongue between her legs.

Lana closed her eyes, moaning into Harry's mouth, and hanging onto him. Chloe's tongue explored the inside of her and she bucked her hips up, causing pleasure to explode through her body. The redhead thought that she was going to lose it.

Harry cupped his girlfriend's breasts and she closed her eyes. He retracted from her and smiled.

"You've been doing a good job in my absence," Harry said as her top was unbuttoned, revealing a black bra with an immense amount of cleavage in it.

"Yes," Lana whimpered as she closed her eyes as Harry placed his finger. He slowly traced his finger around her cleavage, putting one hand on the back strap, and then snapping it off. Lana's breasts flowed freely, with her nipples poking out.

"I think that she deserves a reward, what do you think Chloe?" Harry asked her and Chloe had to respond by removing her face from Lana's pussy. The juices flowed down her face as she looked up towards him.

"I think she does," Chloe agreed as she crawled onto the magically expanded desk. Chloe laid back, fiddling with her skirt. She pulled it down around her legs, removing her panties with another slick motion, and exposed her pussy for Lana. "Well dig in and Harry will give you the other part of her reward."

Nodding, Lana prepared to return the favor, putting her mouth on Chloe's hot snatch. She always tasted so good and Lana could not get enough of it. Her tongue dug so far into her that it was coated with her pussy juice.

Lana felt Harry's tongue into her from behind, slithering around inside her. It was a tease for the main event to come. Her nipples stood at attention with Harry gripping onto them, twisting her delightful peaks and that brought her to another edge. His cock was this close to penetrating her and Lana felt her thighs part.

' _So close,'_ Lana thought, she could not beg for Harry due to her mouth being preoccupied with Chloe's juices, sucking her friend dry.

"That's really hot, making her beg like that," Chloe said with a wicked grin. She saw Lana's eyes which smoldered and burned with lust. She was rising to another peak as she lifted her hips up, Lana's tongue meeting it, and that action sent shivers down her spine.

Harry's tongue dug between Lana's thighs and then he paused. He tasted her honey, slurping on his lips and it felt so good.

"Now, it's time for the main part of your reward," Harry whispered as he held onto Lana's hips and the redhead got extremely wet. Harry could feel her dripping as he measured what he had to do for the most amount of pleasure.

With another swift movement, Harry took aim, and slid his throbbing length into her perfect pussy. The redhead clamped onto him, giving a partial scream but that was muffled by Chloe's pussy.

"Damn it, that felt so fucking good," Chloe moaned as Lana worked her tongue deep into her hot pussy immediately.

"Yes….oh, fuck," Harry grunted, working himself in and out of her pussy. The redhead clamped her tightness down onto him, Harry returned fire with a series of thrusts. He worked into her slowly at first and picked up the momentum against her.

She tightened against him, another orgasm rocked her body. Harry's hands held onto her breasts and she panted with the emerald eyed wizard working himself into her. His length continued to pick up a steady pace, his balls drubbing against her.

"Take her, take her harder," Chloe begged and Harry looked down at her.

"Don't worry, your turn is coming up."

That caused Chloe's pussy to squirt her juices into Lana's mouth and Lana lapped them up like a dying woman in the desert.

Looking over his shoulder, Harry briefly saw that the door was open. His balls slapped against Lana's thighs as he picked up the pace.

"Still there, honey?"

Lana nodded as she tightened around his tool. Her pussy worked against him as he rammed her from behind. Her delicious ass was slapped by his hand which caused her to scream out in pleasure.

"Take me….oh take me….." Lana whimpered as Harry pulled out of her, which caused her to whine.

"Let's switch things up a little bit," Harry whispered and he pulled Lana onto his lap. He kissed the female as she pressed her breasts against his chest.

Chloe worked open the clasp of her bag, waiting for Lana to lower herself onto his throbbing tool.

Harry grunted as Lana's tool box worked around his cock. The green eyed wizard felt her tight box go around him. Her breasts jiggled before him and Harry grabbed onto her, burying his face into her sweaty chest.

"That's it Harry, keep it up."

An evil grin spread over Chloe's face as she ran her hand down on the dildo, seeing Lana's ass vulnerable and exposed for her.

Lana yelped as Chloe rammed the dildo into her ass. The redhead screamed out loud as Chloe penetrated her ass.

"FUCK YOU CHLOE!" Lana screamed at the top of her lungs as her pussy tightened.

"I think it's you fucking Harry," Chloe said, diddling with the vibrator as she set it to its highest settings. Her ass was being rubbed and worked over, with Chloe grinding her exposed pussy against the edge of the dildo.

Lana rode Harry up and down; she nearly was about ready to pass out from too much pleasure. That being said, she was pretty sure that she had one good orgasm left in her, before she lost her mind. The redhead's nipples stood out at attention as Chloe continued to work her over.

"Still hanging on," Harry whispered, Lana's arms wrapped around his neck as she grinded her cunt up against him.

"Yes," Lana whimpered as she worked her hips down onto him. His cock pressed between her thighs with Harry continuing to pump into her.

His balls tightened, something that she felt that she earned. A flood of cum shot into Lana's pussy, injecting her hard.

Lana passed out with, Chloe catching her and sliding Harry's re-hardening cock out of her.

"Still hard?" Chloe asked as she grabbed Harry's cock and balls, playing with them. "I'm not really surprised."

Chloe decided to get herself a sample of Harry's cum, placing her lips on Lana's pussy. With ample suction, she drew the seed from her dripping quim.

Suddenly Harry gripped the edge of her hips and rammed into her hard from behind. Chloe's eyes widened with an immense amount of pleasure as Harry pumped into her from behind.

The sorcerer grinned as he explored the tightening cunt for him. She was going to make him explode if she was not careful and that was the best place to be. Her ass was out for him and Harry gripped onto her, sawing into her from behind.

Chloe moaned as Harry held onto her waist, going into her. Every time he inserted himself into her, her pussy pumped him back, pumping out her juices.

Her walls got tighter.

"Such a tight bitch," Harry breathed and Chloe felt him lick behind her ear. That caused her to get even tighter around his tool.

She was determined to get every drop of his cum, even though she would be completely sore in the morning. Harry's biology indicated that he would need a lot of sex to keep stable and given the sex was so good, she was determined to give her lover everything that he needed.

She saw stars some time later, as Lana slowly woke back up to Chloe eating her pussy.

Harry gave one last thrust into her and his balls exploded, sending an injection of his hot sticky seed into her tightening quim.

* * *

Lois Lane could not tear her eyes away from the spectacle that was ahead of her. She knew one thing and that was she needed a cold shower, badly.

All she wanted to do was come back for her pen but she got a free show. Now she could not bring herself to walk into the office after that.

And she could hear them getting ready for another round. It was with great reluctance that she left not to be caught in the act of voyeurism.

She shook off the thought of what happened if she got punished.

* * *

 

"I've not been able to uncover anything on our diplomat…..and the security footage mysteriously erased itself, along with all backup copies," Batman concluded with the full League briefing. "There is nothing that we could find there."

"Whoever is doing this, he's taunting us," Green Lantern said in a spirited and angry voice as he stared down the members of the League but Flash shook his head.

"Well that much was obvious," Flash said but he quickly shrugged his shoulders.

Wonder Woman felt like she was in a funny mood ever since she got back. There was something within her that stirred her up and she could see in her mind's eye someone taking her sexually. He had dark hair, green eyes, and was absolutely handsome. This was done willingly.

Diana shook her head, ignoring her aching breasts and wet pussy as she focused on the battle. It flared up randomly at certain parts of the day and ceased.

"Diana, what do you have to say about this?" J'onn asked and the Amazon Princess gave her honest assessment on the matter.

"Well….I'll be honest, the person behind this, he knows a lot about us."

Superman remained silent, it was a blow to his ego that someone took him out just like that. "Yeah, he knows way too much about us. He coordinated an attack to get the diplomat away from us."

"Here's something you should know, I've uncovered information about this diplomat, here's some pictures where he's turned up, the goatee and hair color is different, but it's him," Batman said without breaking his stride. There was an image of the man in the background of a group of politicians.

"That just confirms what we already know," J'onn said as he looked at it. "This wasn't his first trip into the country, and he was using the League for protection."

"But that didn't work….."

"No, it didn't," Batman said cutting off Flash. "There are….people in the government several levels deep. Deeper than the President….and there are conspiracy theories about hidden cultures, cults, and many of them are true."

"So do you think that this so called diplomat could be part of one of those cults?" Diana asked, raising her eyebrow and Batman nodded stiffly.

"We have magic users in the League and things are more open in the States regarding magic users, it's just another power over here," Batman said. Magic was not really his forte but he did like to be up to date with various things. "Over in other parts of the world, it's different. They remain hidden. Partially out of fear and partially because they do not want to acknowledge that they are no more unique than everyone else, with their flaws and their weaknesses."

"So you've been doing your homework," Superman said, impressed but perhaps he should not be too much. This was Batman he was talking to after all.

"There are more questions and not enough answers. I've sent the Question to do some digging."

The League had their fair share of groans at that statement and leave it to the Flash to say what the rest of the League were thinking. "You just had to go for the one guy who was more obsessed than you are, Bats?"

"His methods might be unconventional and his theories outlandish but he gets results," Batman said as he stared down the members of the League.

The lights in the Watchtower flickered at that moment, something that none of them really thought anything about.

"So, this Man in Black thing…."

"It all ties together, we're in the middle of a war, on several fronts," Batman said and they all discussed that there was some movement within several government agencies against them. Nothing concrete could be established yet.

"If you say so….."

Once again, the lights in the Watchtower flickered and Diana, Clark, and Bruce all too notice of what was happening.

"So, Bats….did you forget to pay the power bill?" Wally asked but the Batman look caused him to become calm.

The lights began to flicker at a random interval and Batman took note of them. There had to be some kind of pattern but what it was, he had any idea.

"We need to address the extended League….."

"You do that, tell them what they're up against, and tell them to keep their eyes peeled," Batman said. None of them had seen him that thrown off and for good reason.

No one had ever been able to get anything past him undetected twice in such a short amount of time. He respected that but at the same time, it wouldn't be over.

* * *

 

"She's a definite no, then."

Harry, Rose, and Carol were looking over various prospects for their team. Carol decided to give her unfiltered feedback to one of those names in question.

"Well….a no, and not to mention the fact that she's a bit unstable. I don't think that you want to deal with that kind of liability."

Rose grinned as she looked at the woman. "We're really pots that can call the kettles black, aren't we?"

"Well it would allow us to make the smartest impression of these types of people," Carol conceded as the woman shrugged her shoulders.

Harry continued to go down the list, he had several different names on the list. There were some definite yeses, some resounding nos, and some maybes. The Maybe column….well he would need to get more information regarding them. It was possible that he could induct them on the team on a trial basis.

"I'm pretty sure that she could be a good fit," Rose said as she skimmed her finger down to the next name.

"She's a bit explosive…"

"Her skillset would be perfect then," Rose persisted, her stubbornness taking on an entirely new meaning. Harry just grinned as he checked the name. He would have to pull some strings but he had several waiting on the outside. "So, since Jade and I are here are you going to call in any more of the old gang….."

"A lot of the old gang is on their own missions in other parts of the world," Harry told Rose and she nodded. "Trust me, they're assets if we spill into their areas but I don't want to pull them off."

"You always are one to have your fingers into many pies at once," Carol said and Harry grinned at her before returning to the list.

He had a few that he ruled out completely, at least for now. Maybe he would have a change of heart, so he was not currently shutting the door on them. He wanted people right now that he knew that he could trust, that was the absolute most important thing to him right now.

"Okay, her, her, and her, are potential candidates, although she might be difficult to get here, so we want to focus on these two," Harry said cryptically. The other two girls knew who he was talking about so there was no need for elaboration.

Any outside observer would be lost but despite his facility being an essential fortress, Harry was nervous about any bugs slipping their way through the cracks. In any event, he was ramping up security in the face of recent events.

"So we've got some potential recruits," Rose whispered as she ran her finger over the list. She was impressed by the research that Chloe put together about various prospects. Then again, she was able to hack into the computer records, which was second nature for her.

"So the League has pretty much is getting the picture about the entire hidden world," Harry said to them. "They shouldn't have forced my hand with this one."

There was no question that Harry was just going to let them rot in obscurity in their little corner in their world. However, they had decided to shadow him and try and take control of the real world. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Harry's head shifted off to the side and he smiled as there was a large map with red, blue, green, and purple dots flickering on them. He smiled.

"Well, looks like we're online ladies," Harry said as he made his way into the next room, where Karen was waiting for him. "Hey, Karen, how are you….."

"Harry….um….yeah, I'm fine," Karen said, there was a slight amount of awkwardness to what she was saying. She shook her head, she had to do this, there was no reason for her to lose her nerve. "So, I've been thinking, we've known each other for a couple of months now, haven't we?"

"Give or take," Harry confirmed, he pretty much had a good idea where this was going.

"And I see you giving love to all of these other females but I haven't gotten any yet," Karen said, biting down on her lip and pouting severely.

Harry smiled at her as he cupped her chin and held her face up, looking in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Karen, all you had to do was…."

Karen grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him back against the wall of the lab. Her mouth found his way a hungry kiss as her hands greedily explored his body.

Harry was impressed at how quickly she caught him off guard, it was rare, although it was known to happen. Her frantic actions showed how much that she wanted this.

"Karen, don't burn yourself out before we get to the good stuff," Harry said as their lips parted. He could see her heaving chest, with her breasts strained against the outline of the white shirt that she was wearing. Harry smiled, he thought that they were both going to enjoy this. He cupped Karen's rear and pulled the busty blonde in close to him.

"I'm ready, I've been ready…..fuck me, fuck me hard, please."

"Well since you asked so nicely."

* * *

Harry grabbed Karen around the shoulders, held her in tight, and once again, smashed his lips against hers for an amazing and sensual kiss. The blonde closed her eyes as the kiss deepened and the two of them relaxed against each other.

The busty blonde was held around the waist, tipped back onto the table where the cool air hit it. She could hardly believe this but Harry was going to treat her really well .That much she could feel.

"Just relax."

That order was given and Karen was compelled to obey. He told her to relax, so she did. The blonde closed her eyes and felt his hands feel her up.

They explored the underside of her full breasts. His hands slowly cupped them, putting a small amount of pressure on them. At her encouraging sounds, Harry tightened his grip around them, her shirt coming up.

Karen's large chest inhaled and exhaled as Harry saw the fleshy globes with the amazing pink nipples that beckoned for him. He could see her looking up at him, pure lust dancing from her eyes. She pleaded with him without words but there was no need for her to say a thing because Harry knew.

"Delicious."

Karen closed her eyes, one of his hands roughly handled her breasts. She moaned as Harry took charge of her and pulled down her skirt. Her panties were soaked to the rim and things were about to get more intense as Harry delved deep between her thighs.

One finger entered her and Karen's hips lifted to further meet him.

"This feels good, doesn't it?" Harry whispered and Karen nodded in response. She bit down on her lip, waiting for it, waiting for the next dam to break.

Two fingers entered her once more and Harry stroked her insides. The blonde lifted her hips up as Harry dug his fingers into her. Her pink slit oozed honey.

"That feels so good," Karen moaned and speaking of feeling good, Harry's mouth latched upon her rosy pink bud. Her boulder sized breast ached in anticipation as Harry sucked on it, trailing his tongue around her nipple.

Karen moaned as she wanted to feel him inside her, more than his fingers. That being said, they worked sensational magic as they lit her up. He nipped her nipples and that caused sexual fire to burn from her spine, tingling her down to her toes.

"Now, a better taste," Harry whispered and he stepped back. Karen whined at the loss from him and Harry knew that he could build up anticipation.

Anticipation paid off as he buried his face between Karen's thighs. The beautiful blonde bucked her hips up as Harry licked her honey. The nectar connecting on his tongue proved to be delicious.

Karen grabbed onto the back of Harry's head. She would say that she was in heaven but honestly she long spiraled past that put. This was a state of pure sexual bliss that pure women would ever get to experience.

"I'd bet you'd love to suck my big cock," Harry whispered after she soaked his face. Her heavenly nectar dripped from his face and Karen looked up, her nipples poking forward.

Her nipples were erect, her pussy ached, and she was horny. Yet, she did not want to pass off an opportunity to have such a large cock between her lips, sucking the cum straight out of him.

The blonde grabbed his pants, ripping them off. His boxers followed shortly thereafter.

Harry looked down in amusement as his boxers fell to the ground. They were tattered remains and while he could fix them with magic, that was not the point.

"My someone is eager."

"For that cock yes," Karen said as she crammed her mouth around him. She looked like an eager child indulging herself in a popsicle as she sucked and slurped on Harry's cock. The fact that his hands were firmly on her breasts caused her to down on him.

Karen's ability to hold her breath for longer than the normal person, despite a large object cramming down her throat accelerated the pleasure. She tightened her mouth around him, wrapping her tongue around the base and gave a loud and lustful slurp. Her lips popped around Harry as she continued to pick up the pace.

"Damn Karen, fuck, that's great," Harry grunted as the blonde used her lips to stimulate the growth of his cock in her mouth.

Karen was pleased by seeing his pleasure and wanted to see what she could do to make him feel even better. She kicked things up a notch or ten, trying to force his cum out of his balls.

' _I'm going to drain them,'_ Karen thought lustfully as she blew Harry. Her salvia coated him as she rubbed her clit furiously.

His balls had a heavy load as the seed pumped into her mouth. Karen took every last drop of cum.

"Tastes good?" Harry asked and Karen nodded. He scooped her back up in response and situated her.

Karen was on her hands and knees, her face down on the ground.

"That's right Harry, fuck me like the bitch that I am," Karen whimpered as she shook her rump slowly at Harry. She teased Harry with a sway of her ass.

Harry's thick length maneuvered towards the edge of her entrance and with ease, Harry slid into her, causing her eyes to widen.

"Damn, Karen, you're tight," Harry breathed as he cupped her. He had some tight, beautiful pussies in his day but hers was in the running for the very best of them all.

"Yes, because this pussy only belongs to one man," Karen said. Harry plowed her from behind and fucked her doggy style, his balls slapping against her.

Karen closed her eyes and just felt the pleasure. She feel all twelve inches of his cock penetrate her tight center and the blonde closed her eyes.

He picked up the pace even more, and Karen had her ass in the air. Harry slapped her hot ass as he continued to work himself into her. All twelve inches drilled Karen as far as he could from behind. It went deeper into her.

Karen felt herself peak up to a boiling point and her nipples got really sensitive. That was a fact that was not missed by Harry.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Harry whispered as he grabbed Karen's nipples and twisted them. The blonde's walls tightened around him in response.

Her cunt gushing the way it was as he plowed her and played with her tits showed Harry all that he needed to know. He slowed down the thrusts, feeling that the anticipation would build in the blonde even more if he waited.

As it turned out, the anticipation drove her nearly to the brink of madness. The smoldering smile she wore on her face heightened as her heart beat even more heavily against her chest.

Another thrust and Karen felt an explosive orgasm. She knew that he could take anything that she dished out and vice versa.

"Ride….I want to ride you!" Karen panted as she came down from another orgasm and Harry whispered in her ear.

"With your big tits bouncing in my face," Harry whispered in her ear and Karen nodded immediately.

"Yes," Karen said as Harry pulled out and she straddled his lap.

Her pink box brushed up and down Harry's engorged rod to tease herself and her lover. After the teasing was done, Karen slammed down onto his tool, and he stretched her out.

"FUCK YES!"

That scream of pleasure was in fact appreciated by Harry as Karen grinded her pussy against his rod. She pumped him as she bounced up and down. She scissored her thighs, bringing Harry up into the air and then slamming him down, bringing herself down onto his pelvic bone.

"Careful now," Harry breathed as Karen grinned. Her tits slapped down onto Harry's face. All of the flesh could take an eye out if he was not careful. He wanted to make sure that the blonde did not squeeze him into submission.

Karen's vice tightened its grip around him. Her velvety walls stroked his hard rod once again and the blonde clamped tighter around him.

The two of them continued their intense coupling with Karen speaking up as fast as she could go. Harry matched her movements.

"Cum….oh I'd live it so much," Karen panted as she got hot at the thought of Harry's white hot cum spraying in her fertile eggs until she blew up.

Granted, she had no idea what the Cadmus experiments did to her, so for all she knew, she could be stable. Still it would be a fun experiment in the name of science to find out.

Harry's seed impacted her and Karen felt his massive quantities of seed spray into her fertile and amazing womb.

* * *

Kara Zor-El's eyes snapped open as her body gave a full shudder from what she just experienced. The blonde could see her bed sheets in disarray, not to the mention they were very soaked. She was laid up in the air, with her night dress up. Her ass was presented, ready for penetration, and her nipples were painfully erect to the point that they were poking out of her night shirt.

Not to mention the fact that her pussy ached and the blonde shook her head. She could feel her thighs stick together, soreness being felt. She never felt soreness like this before.

At first she thought that she was having an extremely vivid dream where she was taken over the edge of the bed and pounded silly. Amongst other positions and she flushed slightly as she recalled the co-star of that dream.

Harry Potter, she saw him, from every angle. He was just as gifted as Kara imagined him. The memories flashed in her mind's eye which caused her to drool from both sets of lips.

Then to wake up and figure out that it wasn't real, well that was a disappointment.

Or was it?

Kara pulled up her nightdress, to reveal that her breasts had marks on them, like someone handled them roughly. She closed her eyes and saw her getting slammed against the wall, begging for him to take her. Her finger moved down between her thighs as she started to rub herself. Her panties were off, but she did not recall taking them off, subconsciously or otherwise.

' _What just happened?'_ Kara breathed as she could not walk two steps without touching herself at the memories.

Hovering above the ground, it was worse, as the rush of warm air between her legs that came through her open window got her off a lot. She decided to tear off her night clothes the rest of the way, feeling up her body.

She looked at her body and somehow, someway, she had the most vivid, interactive wet dream ever. Or something was up.

She was pretty sure that was not normal. Kara lifted her fingers up to her mouth and tasted them again, which only got her even hotter and hornier.

' _Need a shower,'_ Kara managed, staggering, managing to avoid playing with herself the entire way down the hallway.

She stood in the shower, closing her eyes so she could first wash her hair but then she imagined him there with her, pushing her against the shower wall and ravishing her against it.

Once again Kara opened her eyes and no one was there. Her body fluids intermingled with the shower gel that splashed down onto the floor. The blonde shuddered despite herself as she was completely hot and bothered.

The cold shower was supposed to help but every time she closed her eyes, she saw him and her, doing positions that she did not know were possible.

He was a hot older guy, she was a sex starved alien teenage girl with super powered hormones so naturally….naturally he would be an attractive mate. And the rumors that he was with several girls at once, well that just proved that he was a true Alpha. The type of person that….

Kara shook her head, as her tangy juices coated her belly and her thighs. It seemed like her efforts to clean herself had caused her to become more hopelessly horny.

"Oh, fuck," Kara moaned, hoping that the Kents did not hear her getting herself off. She thought that breakfast the next morning might be a tad bit awkward if she was heard.

The blonde brushed her hair out of her face as it stuck to it and she placed her fingers upon her mouth, sucking what she had off of them. She wondered if she could try to get back to sleep.

The blonde Kryptonian wondered how restful that endeavor would be.

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Cat's in the Cradle

' _I'm not going to lie, could this be it? Could this be the end? Some days I wonder. Some days I wonder if my nine lives have just run out. It's the rush, the thrill but when it ends, it's over.'_

A woman sat in the shadows, dark hair framing her face. It was shoulder length, framing her face with bright green eyes staring at the wall. She had standard prison attire, drab, and grey, nothing really that outlandish. One could only barely see a hint of her tantalizing breasts, her amazing ass, flat stomach, and long gorgeous legs.

Time ticked by with each second as she recalled her latest scheme. Each moment, she had one step ahead of Batman but eventually she was caught and put inside the box. She was a prisoner of Blackgate, the Woman's Wing of the prison.

There were a few people in here who would have liked to see her dead and Selina gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat as she folded her arms underneath her chest. She inhaled and exhaled.

' _Maybe I shouldn't have taken that final job but the score would have been excellent.'_

The footsteps she heard indicated the telltale signs of the guard coming to feed her or at least one making their rounds. It was hard to tell the time in here. Selina clenched her fist, flexing her fingers. She wondered when she would get some freedom, time to go out and stretch her legs. The stench of the horrible prison toilets was not something that she liked being put in a small cell with. The cot was ragged. Comfort at Blackgate was not a priority, unless you were a connected gangster.

It's Batman, it was Batman. He had put her away, treating her like another one of his costumed psychopaths. Selina wasn't angry, she was more annoyed than anything else.

"Miss Kyle?"

Selina's ears perked up at her own name. The green eyes flashed forward to see the guard standing there. He was a fairly ugly fellow, hunched over slightly, with a goatee. He had a hair cut that might have been fashionable fifteen years ago. He was sporting quite the mullet never the less.

"Yes," Selina said in a cordial voice. She did want nothing better than to reach forward and claw the eyes of this guard out. She remained tranquil, she remained silent.

"You're being released, under one condition."

All of the things that Selina thought about, this was low on the list. She was looking to at least a year in prison and even though she had been here for a few weeks, it might have seemed longer.

Really it was her own fault, she normally wasn't this sloppy.

"Follow me."

The door opened and Selina walked forward, with little of her usual swagger. There was not a spring to her step as usual. She wondered if someone requested her or something.

"Look I'm no one's puppet….."

"Be quiet, until we get there," a second guard said, a very uptight and quite manly looking female, who fingered a stun gun in her hand. She looked for any excuse to use it on Selina.

Selina gritted her teeth and walked down the hallway.

"Good evening, Selina."

Selina's mouth opened up slightly, she could not believe it. Actually she could believe it but at the same time, she could not believe it.

"So…..it's you," Selina said, raising an eyebrow half up. She was half expecting some old pervert to be her parole officer or perhaps some uptight bitch. This was new.

"You haven't been keeping out of trouble, or perhaps you're getting fairly sloppy as the years go by," the man in the shadows said and he leaned forward. To the surprise of absolutely no one, it was Harry Potter. Cass sat next to Harry, keeping her eyes locked onto the woman who was there.

"Sloppy….no, he's just getting more obsessive," Selina said and there was no need to clarify who he was talking about. "So, you're my parole officer?"

"For lack of a better term, yes," Harry said, not breaking his steely gaze. "It's time….to see what you can do."

Selina was released from the handcuffs and they dropped down onto the ground. She knew that it would be useless to try to make a break for it.

"I believe that prison doesn't suit you," Harry told Selina and the woman nodded. There was a real "understatement of the century" look in her face. "If you can follow me, you won't have to go back."

Harry signed some papers and there was something that was passed to the warden. Selina figured that he knew how business was done in Gotham City better than most. Not that she was blaming him. You got to know how to blame the game.

"So, what's the game?" Selina whispered as they were now out of earshot of the people in the prison.

Harry did not say anything, instead there was a very official government looking van waiting. It was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside, something Selina found out as she slipped into the van.

"We'll get back to base and you can change and take a shower," Harry suggested and Selina smiled.

"Yes, I'm about due for one," Selina said, half of the time, the prison showers at Blackgate didn't work. They were either too hot, too cold, or the water was filthier than mud.

"I'll explain to you a little bit on the way there before giving a full briefing but to make a long story short, I'm recruiting people who I think have the talents to suit a mission," Harry said and the woman nodded, allowing that all to sink in. "And that mission, officially, is to keep an eye on the Justice League and take them down if they become a threat to the security of the world."

There was no need to say that Harry's recruitment was essentially all females.

"And that's officially what you're paid for, but you have some kind of other agenda, don't you?"

"Perceptive, I like that," Harry said, smiling at the woman. She would no doubt get the full briefing when she decided whether she was in or out. Like there was a decision anyway. "Chloe, we're on our way in, ETA, 8 minutes."

* * *

Gotham City was one of the most crime ridden areas in the room but to some people, it was just like home. Two young females sat outside in a Café in downtown Gotham City.

The first female wore a dark wig that concealed her features, along with a pair of thick glasses. She wore a white short sleeved t-shirt, along with a pair of black shorts, and sandals. She picked up the hamburger that she was eating, and slowly chewed on it.

The second female's red hair extended past her shoulders. Her blue eyes radiated warmth as she looked forward, her hands crossed. She wore a black tank top that bared a slight amount of cleavage. The black skirt tightened around her body, as her legs flowed down.

"So that's what happened," Kara concluded, deciding to take a drink of the milkshake.

"So…..you had a dream about a hot guy that was sexually active with you?" the redhead asked, she wondered if it was a problem that she was slightly aroused by the extremely vivid descriptions that Kara gave her. Her friend had a dirty imagination and she was not completely sure that she disapproved of that. "So…..that guy….."

"It was Harry Potter, I know it….."

"But you went to a press conference that he was at the other day….."

"Yeah, didn't stay there for too long, because the Justice League had to call an emergency meeting," Kara said, sounding quite bitter about the situation. Her friend leaned forward and patted her on the shoulder. Kara sighed, relaxing a tiny bit as she did. "And we had to wait in a room for two hours….you know the entire extended League, while the Founders had a meeting, doing what they did. And then we got a briefing that didn't tell us anything we couldn't have already figure out on our own."

"Look on the bright side, at least you're in the League."

"Yes, for what it's worth," Kara whispered, shaking her head. She still was getting treated like a second class citizen even though she finally got a chance to join up with the big boys. She would always be Superman's cousin to some of these people and the fact that they looked down at her, well it was frustrating.

And she got a lecture about how she was reckless, even though she saved them the other day.

"It's hard to get respect, when you're standing in someone's shadow."

"Well you'd know that better than anyone, wouldn't you, Barbara?"

Barbara Gordon smiled as she took a milkshake. They were to die for, perhaps not literally. With Gotham City, you could never tell half of the time.

"As Barbara Gordon and as my other half….yes two shadows, both of them big, I'd always be the Commish's kid or the Bat's sidekick," Barbara said. She was not trying to seem too bitter. It seemed like ever since Batman hooked up with the League, he had less time for the affairs of Gotham City. Granted, he was technically part time in the League but still her workload had increased, without her appreciation doing likewise. "I guess being a distaff version of a known male hero is not what the doctor ordered for relevancy."

Kara nodded, Barbara was preaching to the choir now.

"So about that dream….."

"It was so real, it felt so real," Kara protested, getting back on that subject. She almost did not want to close her eyes but at the same time, she wanted to. It was weird. It frustrated her how she technically did not experience this yet her body felt like it was.

"Well they're wet dreams Kara, I'm sure that they feel really weird….."

Kara pulled a face and looked at Barbara with a simmering glare. "Yes….wet dreams, because you normally wake up from them with her ass sticking into the air, your face pressed into the bed, and your pussy and ass feeling like you got a good working over, as you stick to your bedsheets."

"I don't know," Barbara said, closing her eyes and thinking about this. "You think that he might be invading your dreams, literally. Because someone like Harry Potter, there wouldn't need to be any invasion, I'd just open the door and let him in."

Kara was not going to argue that point. She wondered also if this was one quirk of his powers.

"Why don't you ask your cousin if he….."

"No, I don't think I want to go there," Kara said. She could only imagine Clark's head exploding to think that she had sexual thoughts and such vivid wet dreams. She did all of her laundry now, not wanting to have to answer awkward questions. Not that she minded, anything to help around the Kent Farm.

"Good point," Barbara said, finishing up her milkshake and her beeper went off.

"So, you're being summoned, aren't you?"

Kara asked this question but Barbara held up her hand and pulled out the beeper.

"Yes, what is it?" Barbara asked and she heard what she was being told. "Now…..no, I'm just hanging out with Kara….yes, I know….can't you….the League's busy, now you need my help?"

Kara could detect the note of agitation in Barbara's voice and smiled at it.

"Fine, I'll help you, yes, I'll be there in twenty minutes….get there sooner, fine," Barbara said, shaking her head.

"So do you need a lift?" Kara asked Barbara and Barbara smiled.

"I'll find my way there on my own," Barbara said, shaking her head. As much as she wanted to give Bruce a panic attack by Kara flying her into the cave without taking notice or concern to any security protocols.

"So are we still on for this weekend?"

"Yes, providing the Joker doesn't go on a rampage or something," Barbara said, giving Kara a hug as the two of them left.

Kara could hear her Justice League communicator go off. She picked it up, answering it.

She was only half paying attention to the mission briefing, it was to investigate a facility just about five miles from where she was.

' _Why is there never a phone booth around when you need one?'_

* * *

"So, you brought your first new guest here?" Chloe asked and Harry smiled.

"She's get changed right now and taking a shower."

Chloe decided to ask the question. "So do you think….."

"Yes, I think," Harry replied and Cir-El smiled as she sat down next to Harry. "I mean, given the alternative, working for us or being in Blackgate….."

"Not a charming place?" Cir-El asked and Chloe shook her head.

"It's Gotham City, it's not charming by default," Chloe said. She then broke the good news to Harry. "By the way, our little monitoring system will be up and online shortly."

"Excellent," Harry said and he really meant that. Chloe smiled at him.

"You do realize how creepy it is when you do that?"

Harry grinned back at her and she shivered. She did more so as he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her. That caused shivers to explode down her spine.

"Being Harry, he notices, but the question is whether or not he cares."

Rose turned up, looking over at the three cordially or what passed as cordially for them.

"So you've brought in one of the big names, haven't you?" Rose asked, biting down on her lip.

"Yes, Selina, we've worked together before….."

"Just remember, she has to toe the line, Catwoman or not," Rose replied and Harry raised an eyebrow. He decided to not say anything but that look let her know that they would discuss things in private. That caused shivers to blow down her spine.

Oddly enough, Harry thought Rose and Selina would get along great.

"So, your little Nanny network is finally online?" Rose asked Harry and he grinned at her calling it that. Accurate as it was.

"I should be able to track the movement of wand wavers to an extent," Harry replied and Rose's mouth hung open. The question was unasked so Harry saved her the oxygen by asking it anyway. "No system, whether magic or otherwise, is foolproof. And there will be more fine tuning. Umbridge has hidden herself pretty well but she likes to be seen."

"We're keeping an extra eye out for her, once she hops into view….." Chloe said but Rose decided to finish off that sentence with an equally bad pun.

"She's going to croak."

Harry was not going to say anything, but that was a real groaner. The emerald eyed wizard shifted his expression towards the map. The dots started to blink on it a little bit. It was in the same cluster around the Ministry and when he switched views, he got Hogwarts.

He never went there so thankfully he had no attachment. That was where the lies were taught.

"I wonder what the students think of you," Rose replied to Harry.

"Well….I'm sure that most of the adults forbid them to speak my name, kind of like the person that I killed," Harry said, Riddle really wasn't that formidable. Then again, Harry was not going to waste his time, not when he could to blow the Dark Lord away.

"Seems all quiet, nothing suspicious came up," Chloe said but Harry moved over to check his messages.

Nothing from any of his contacts from the Ministry had anything to tell him, anything knew. After the diplomat fiasco, they were being quiet.

At the very least, none of them did anything too overtly stupid to gain Harry's interest.

"And Batman knows….."

Selina made her way out of the room. A black leather top was the first part of the outfit that strained around her luscious bust, along with tight black pants that strained around her bottom. The bottom was just as good as the top. She had thigh high black boots.

"It's interesting how a shower freshens someone's perspective," Selina said, lazily leaning back against the wall, showing her firm body to Harry.

"Well, it is," Harry agreed as he looked at her. "As you know, officially I work for Project Cadmus, at least that's who signed the check that brought me here."

The money was fairly decent to some people but Harry kind of wiped his ass with the money that Cadmus gave him. That being said, pocket change was pocket change.

"People are concerned after the Justice Lords fiasco and the recent invasion," Harry explained once again.

"Yes, I can see," Selina said, she could see how justice was a half of a step up from insanity. Then again, she had room to talk sometimes.

"Someone needs to protect the world if it's protectors go rogue, whether it's on their own accord or if any elements influence them."

"That's where this team comes in," Chloe picked up, filling in the slack for Harry.

"Yes, that's where this team comes in," Harry agreed with her, pleased to see that his personal assistant hit the nail right on the head.

"So you're recruiting a number of….less than law abiding females?" Selina asked and Harry was intrigued about how she phrased that question. It was never the less extremely accurate.

"We want to give some people a second chance….you know Carol Ferris don't you?"

Selina smiled as the woman in question made her way into the room. "Yes, we bumped into each other….both sides of the law, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes," Carol said, the two of them had attended some of the same high class events during their time outside of their costumes. "Pleased to see that you've decided to join the team, Miss Kyle."

"Yes….and please, it's Selina," Selina said as she extended her hand and shook it to Carol. "Thought that you would have been put away for a long time….."

"I would have said the same for you….."

"So, are you going to join the team?" Rose asked, there was half of a questioning glare to her, half curiosity.

"Slade Wilson's little girl, my haven't you grown," Selina said, with a smile. She had met Rose before and knew that mentioning her father would get her stirred up a little bit.

"Just answer the question, Selina," Rose said crisply, with Harry grabbing her by the shoulder and Cailtin showed up, seeing the scene.

She wondered if they were going to see a catfight, pun half intended in the case of Selina. Cooler heads prevailed or rather the fact that Harry had a pull over women.

"I'm going to have to think things over, I mean it's a tantalizing offer," Selina said, putting her hand on Harry's chest and running her fingers slowly down it. "But…we're going to have to see."

"I have a room ready, think about it, give me your answer in the morning," Harry said and Selina smiled boldly, looking Harry over.

"I think that's a good thing but…"

Selina stopped and she saw what was essentially a younger carbon copy of herself staring at her. Well, she was giving him a gaze that was worthy of Batman.

"Selina, this is Helena, and she's a long story," Harry replied and Selina opened her mouth and waved her hand. She indicated that she was listening and Harry was ready to explain. "She was created by genetic material that they found from both of you, that being Batman and Catwoman, and well the result is Helena….Project Batwoman."

Selina raised her eyebrow. "You know, I know that he has his genetic material laying around time…"

Chloe barely stifled her laughter which caused Harry to turn his attention towards the quirky blonde. "Hey….mind….gutter…OUT!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Chloe said three times in succession, even though she didn't sound so sorry at all.

"But I was normally more careful in what I leave lying around," Selina said and Caitlin decided to be the one to speak to her.

"You know, we're trying to figure that out."

"Let me know, because I'm curious," Selina said as she looked at Helena. "So….you're my daughter?"

"Genetically speaking, yes," Helena replied as she leaned her head.

"Did you meet your father?" Selina asked and Helena cracked a smile that was so much her and not very Batman.

"Yes, I hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out."

Selina laughed, she did have some catching up to do and she was intrigued to learn out more about this entire operation.

"Batman seems to be investigating why you made early parole," Harry said. This statement caused the woman to sigh deeply and Harry was pretty amused by the situation, patting her on the head.

"He's like the mother-in-law from hell."

If that was not a statement that described Batman, well Harry was at a loss to think of anything that was more apt. Never the less, he was ready to go.

"And he disappeared just like that."

"Huh, well….you get used that, you'd think you would be more used that in fact," Chloe said to Selina and she raised her eyebrow. "You know, given that Batman is the master of the stealth, hi-bye thing."

Selina knew, but she did not like that. She turned to her daughter. "So….tell me about yourself?"

Helena doubted that this would be that long because it technically was less than a month since she got woken up. Regardless of that fact, she was going to speak.

* * *

Batman was called the world's greatest detective and it was not without good reason. The Dark Knight craned his head over his shoulder and took half of a step forward. A tip lead him to this facility and now he wanted to find some answers.

It was odd that someone was trying to parole female criminals. Catwoman and Star Sapphire were the two that he confirmed and there was a rumor that Volcana had been taken in by this group. They were all females that Batman in general or the League had dealt with many times in the past. And he did know Selina fairly well but she had chosen a path that landed her into a lot of hot water.

He could not keep her out of Blackgate and obviously someone played upon the fact that she needed a way to escape.

He hacked the lock and made his way into the government facility. There were filing cabinets all around him. Batman placed his hand on the edge of the cabinet and gave it a tug. The cabinet cracked and Batman found that there was nothing inside them.

Never one to give up at the first sign of no action, Batman checked all of the walls for faults. The Dark Knight brushed his fingers off of a hidden door and suspected that he was near some kind of office area.

The door as suspected was locked. Batman turned the knob but it gave him resistance. He applied a minor explosive charge to the door knob and ducked behind a desk.

BOOM!

The door swung open and Batman could see that there were more filing cabinets in the office. He rummaged through them but much to his agitation, he found absolutely nothing.

Batman would not let up, he was so close that he could almost taste it.

A secret room in the back, could that be his way to find something? He felt like he was in a maze, a never ending labyrinth of secret passages.

The door opened to reveal a slide for lack of a better term. Batman ducked his head and slid down the slide. He stuck both feet on the ground and kept walking forward.

There were several rooms, all of them empty, until the last one. He wondered if he had hit the jackpot.

There was a laptop that was lying on a dusty table and it was switched on. Batman could see a file that was there, it was marked classified.

The Detective was not about to turn down such a tantalizing invitation. He pressed the button, clicking on the icon which opened up the file and revealed a shadowed figure.

"Well done, Dark Knight….you found a facility that I had cleared out two weeks ago."

"Just who are you?" Batman grumbled but the man on the other end laughed.

"You…..you really think that you're clever to outwit me," the young man said, practically tutting. "Really through, I respect you. I wouldn't call myself a fan per say but I admire your work and I appreciate what you've done."

Batman wondered if he was being mocked but he tried to access more of the files.

"You didn't find anything that you shouldn't have found but I'll give you a word of advice, I'm sure that you're onto the hidden world aspect of this, the shadow government. And I know the League, but I'll give you a warning. They might seem careless and inept on the outside, but I think you'd agree that we should go under the assumption that they are working for someone who is of a higher level of intelligence. The drones are easily manipulated. They may be sheep but the shepherd is dangerous. I know this to be true."

The man leaned his head back, and Batman had no idea what to expect.

"Nothing I do against the League is personal, per say, it's just business. Just like Selina….not personal, just merely business, although if you make things personal, I can play that game. I know things about each of you, things that you wouldn't want me to know."

The laptop suddenly went dead and Batman was left hanging.

"What did you find?" Superman asked as Batman made his way from the complex. Batman held the communicator up to his ear.

"I didn't find anything, other than more questions, and not enough answers," Batman said, quickening his pace.

It was time to give the League a briefing. There was more to this that met the eye. The facility was a dummy to set him a message. Batman rewound the message mentally in his head, trying to find any hidden meanings, any clues.

He found nothing and that was the most maddening thing.

* * *

"You just love living on the edge, don't you?"

Selina said that comment to Harry when he described what he said and did to Batman but Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know if it's necessarily living on the edge, as much as…..well he's going to come after me. So I want to put him in the right direction, in a fashion."

"I'm not sure if you're coming across as a criminal or just a troll with too much time on your hands," Chloe said as she passed from the room. Helena lounged him the background, after passing time with her mother.

"A little bit of both, a little bit of both," Harry chuckled, there were some members of the League who took themselves a bit too seriously. There was some people period who took themselves too seriously.

"He'll go over the information that you have with all of the focus of a cat after a rat," Helena said and Harry smiled.

"Good for him, I hope that he uncovers something," Harry said and there was sincerity coming from his voice at that tone. He was amused at the games that he played with the detective. He found them quite stimulating.

Harry never the less had to get down to business and he turned to Selina.

"So, you've had time to think, haven't you?"

Selina smiled, she knew precisely what game Harry was playing and she looked forward to it. The green eyed wizard locked eyes with hers as the two of them stood face to face, more or less.

"Plenty of time to think about my options."

It was pride that caused Selina to stall a little bit. Given that the alternative was heading on back to Blackgate, she knew that there was a good chance that she was not doing it. The dark haired vixen leaned against the wall. This action allowed for the nice little bonus of seeing her shirt ride up.

"This is it, Selina, do or die?"

"You make it sound like some kind of game show with fatal consequences," she replied as she placed her hand to the back of her head. She was trying to lighten the mood but he looked slightly serious. Not Bat serious mind you but serious enough to know that she had to make a decision.

"We did discuss this at length."

Harry raised an eyebrow and wondered what Helena and Selina discussed. Curiosity visited the young green eyed magical assassin.

"We did discuss that," Selina said with a smile on her face as she stepped forward closer to Harry. He did not back down rather he stepped towards her as well. She liked that in a man, someone who did not back down. "And there are many perks and benefits to the situation, isn't there?"

"Agreed," Harry replied to the green eyed woman who stared him down and Harry smiled, looking her over.

"So…..I think that I better answer my question…."

Selina leaned forward and gave Harry a fierce but short kiss on the lips. The green eyed wizard felt he tongue probe the inside of his mouth and she then leaned back.

"I take it as a yes," Harry said and she smiled. "Perfect or with you would it be, purrfect?"

"I'll make the cat puns around here, thank you very much," Selina said with a playful grin but a slight roll of her eyes never the less.

Harry grabbed the woman by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall. The tables were about ready to be turned but in a good way.

* * *

Selina closed her eyes and allowed Harry's tongue to probe her mouth. She wanted this, she was going to get this. There was no question about it, her body hungered for this.

Helena's eyes widened as she could see Harry strip the suit off of Selina's body, exposing her body. The dark haired vixen breathed as Harry cupped her breasts as always.

"Perfect," Harry said as he squeezed her breasts.

"At least you didn't purr it, I'd have to nail you for copyright infringement," Selina whispered as she traced Harry's now exposed abs with her fingers.

"Now you're just going to nail me."

"You've got it," Selina said, fishing her hand down his trousers and then fishing his throbbing cock out. She wrapped her hand around his length, it was a lot thicker than she remembered. Or perhaps she was in prison for too long.

Never the less, she dropped down onto her knees, practically inhaling his cock with practiced ease.

Helena saw Selina's pussy exposed and she smiled as her mother spread her legs inviting. She kneeled down between her legs and began to munch on her carpet.

"Oh, so hot," Harry grunted. He was not going to lie, there was few things that were more beautiful than a love between a mother and a daughter.

Helena took her mother's juices into her mouth, sucking them up. Selina bucked her hips up in pleasure, allowing her tongue to capture the tangy essence. She kept slurping and sucking.

Harry grabbed the back of Selina's head and forced his cock deep into the back of her throat. His balls tingled with excitement, with them slapping against his chin.

' _Oh yes,'_ Selina thought, it was perfect, the tongue of her technical daughter in her pussy. It was so taboo that it felt excellent.

She could feel Harry's balls tighten and she lifted a hand, clasping them firmly. She rubbed them and caused his hips to buck forward.

His eyes closed with Harry pumping his load into her mouth. She swallowed every bit of his tangy goodness, sucking him dry. His balls pumped their warm load between her lips and she continued to slurp it all up, cooing in delight as he kept bringing drop after drop of his delicious cum deep into her mouth. She nearly choked on it as Harry continued to work himself into her mouth. Her eyes closed shut with Harry hanging onto the back of her head.

"Delicious," Selina said and Helena was up. The juices trailed down her lips.

The next thing Harry knew, mother and daughter met with a steamy and sloppy kiss, their tongues battling for domination with each other.

"Oh, so good, so hot," Harry grunted as he felt blood rush to his groin.

"And we're just getting started," Selina purred, looking over her shoulder with a smoldering stare to Harry. "Helena, why don't you let me return the favor?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't offer," she replied with an equally smoldering grin.

Selina kneeled down between Helena's thighs, her ass and pussy prepped for Harry. Harry kneeled down between her legs, briefly tasting her pussy juices.

He watched as Selina buried her face between Helena's tight snatch and his cock prepared to seek out her heat. The green eyed wizard cupped and he slammed hard into her tight snatch.

Harry felt her gloriously tight center squeeze him and he reached forward. His hands roamed all of her hot glorious flesh, with him cupping her breasts. The green eyed wizard sawed deep into her from behind, his balls slapping hard against her thighs. She moaned out loud.

"Less moaning, more action," Helena ordered and Harry smiled, there were few people who could order Selina right and not get their face scratched in with response.

A younger, for all intents and purposes, version of her, forcing her face down onto her youthful snatch, was really the best individual. The green eyed wizard plowed into her from behind, quickening the pace with his thrusts.

Selina was stretched out by Harry's actions as he worked into her. She grinded back into him, as his heat was sought.

"Oh, not yet, not yet, we've got all night," Harry said, twisting her nipple which caused her to moan deeply into her daughter's pussy. That caused Helena to thrash her hips up against her face and Selina sucked her hot juices up until the point where she was gagging on them.

Harry worked his cock deep into her, working his magic between her smoldering hot thighs. The green eyed wizard picked up the pace, cupping her tits and squeezing them. She tightened herself around his tool as he kept drilling her from behind.

Selina panted hard as Harry continued to pick up the pace and work into her. Eventually she was about ready to lose herself to his actions.

"We can switch if you're getting tired," Helena whispered and Selina took that as an insult, using her powerful pussy muscles to squeeze his tool.

"Don't think I've used all nine lives yet," Harry whispered, cupping her breasts and working so far into her that she was about ready to scream even harder.

Selina's mind was yelling out in pleasure, about ready to snap in the pure bliss in Harry's actions as he delivered another thrust deep into her body.

His balls tightened and gave its second load of cum to her and just in time. He injected his white hot fluids into her pussy. She closed her eyes as she tightened once again. The action of the cat burglar having an orgasm was intense.

Harry pulled out of her and Helena pushed herself up. She could see her mother fucked in a drooling state and she could see that Harry's cock was still semi-hard.

"Guess you did use all nine of her lives up," Helena whispered as she wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him.

Harry could still taste Selina on Helena's lips and that got him excited. His length got harder as it prepared into her smoldering pink snatch.

"That's what I wanted," Helena breathed as she used her excellent muscle control to tighten herself around Harry's tool with a vice like grip.

"Calm down, we've got all night," Harry whispered to Helena, squeezing her breast and she whimpered as her walls tightened around his tool.

Her movements were slow at first, as his was. They were all for building momentum, the meeting of their loins caused a delicious friction that neither of them could really get enough of. She tightened her walls around him and Harry cupped her ass from behind.

"Faster, oh faster, harder, please," Helena begged as she gripped his tool with her tight box.

She could feel a flood of pleasure explode through her body. Her loins leaked her juices as she worked herself up and down his thick pole.

Her smoldering hot center grinded against him as he held onto her breasts. She tightened her pussy grip around him and Harry slapped her hot ass, which caused her to moan in absolute pleasure. She continued to tighten her grip onto his tool.

"Further, deeper, oh, more, please, more," Helena breathed as she could feel her breasts go level with his eyes. The green eyed wizard continued to hold onto her waist and Harry fired a series of thrusts into her.

Selina stirred back to life, she was still sore but she was getting there. Getting a second wind and she was able to lift her finger, where it brushed against her clit.

Helena sped up her motions, she could feel her latest orgasm coming and she did not want to prologue her release.

"Closer," Harry whispered in her ear and she tightened herself around him. The dark haired woman picked up her pace.

"Together," she agreed as he squeezed her tight ass and she tightened herself around his tool, working around his cock.

The heated meeting of their loins continued until his balls tightened and he sent a heavy load of his fluids, spraying into her hot box.

She collapsed on him, the pleasure of their mutual releases increasing.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	11. A Failure to Communicate Part One

**Chapter Eleven: Collision Course Part One.**

All was quiet.

Most people would be pleased with the quiet but not Harry Potter. In fact, he found all this quiet to be oddly suspicious. He was pretty sure that this was a calm before the storm.

Parked out in front of the monitor, Harry monitored all activity incoming. If there were any magical users who entered the country that were not authorized, he would know this time. After their latest plan got destroyed, he could image the Ministry scrambling for damage control.

Would they just abort the plan…..and go back to the drawing board? Perhaps they realized that there was no conceivable way they could get the better of him.

' _Doubt it,'_ Harry thought to himself as he leaned forward and double checked everything. Everything was calm which was more than unsettling to him.

"Good evening….I didn't think that you would be up this late. Or do you ever sleep?"

Platinum made her way into the room to do some last minute cleaning.

"Sleep is something that I can't afford to have right now, although I've never had a need for that much of it," Harry said and Platinum stepped forward, offering Harry a drink, which he took. The green eyed wizard reclined back in the chair.

"Which given how much sleeping you do with others, that's kind of odd," Platinum said as she placed her hands lightly on Harry's shoulders. "You look tense."

"Tense situation right now, you know….."

"I'm aware of it, yes," Platinum agreed, slowly stroking Harry's shoulders and relaxing him. She did have some really talented fingers, that was for sure. The green eyed wizard closed his eyes as her hands worked him over. "But you know….."

"Yes?"

"The training is getting better, everyone is learning to work with each other and be more comfortable with each other," Platinum said as she stroked his shoulders some more, helping him monitor the situation with the magicals but there was nothing happening. "But we could use some work. And there will be new guests arriving…."

"They'll understand that working with this team is in their best interests, and they will bring several unique skills to the table."

"I'm sure," Platinum agreed as she continued to run her fingers down Harry's shoulder and he closed his eyes. "So, are you relaxing?"

"Yes, that's relaxing," Harry said, with a smile. "Are you conspiring with Chloe….because she always thinks that I should relax?"

"I don't know what you could be referring to," Platinum said, with a mischievous glint through her eyes. She worked over a tension knot. "It's interesting to work with Caitlin and Chloe, also Karen, she has a lot of potential and a keen mind. Do you intend to add the original copy to your collection?"

"Eventually," Harry said absent mindedly as she kept stroking his shoulder.

"I've noticed that women are naturally attracted to you, it's interesting, amazing, but at the same time, quite curious," Platinum said to her. "And you seem to require a lot of sexual intercourse…..might I inquire if there is a reason or if it is just a personal lifestyle preference?"

Harry smiled; he wondered if anyone would ever ask this question.

"My powers are unique….the more sex I have, the more partners I take on, the stronger that I get."

"Would I be incorrect to state that you have powers similar to an incubus?" Platinum asked as she moved around to the other side, to look Harry in the eyes, a smile on her face. Her fingers not so subtly started to stroke his cheek and then moved down to his chest, running circles around his chest, smiling as she worked him over.

"That's a good….that's actually a good comparison," Harry replied but then he smiled, looking at her. "Although without the soul stealing thing."

Platinum could not resist the obvious response. "Well you might not steal women's souls but you do steal their hearts."

"Yes….one could say that," Harry said, noticing that she was practically stroking his chest as she straddled him. "So…what are you….."

"I am trying to seduce you," Platinum said, bluntly, without any mental filter that many women would have. Of course, as Harry reminded himself, there were a few women who he knew that did not have that mental filter.

"Oh….well….."

"My programming is far more advanced than any other AI, any other android that you would see," Platinum said as she slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt. She could tell without any further input that he was a very handsome man and gifted.

She had optics that could see through the walls, so she studied Harry's various trysts with women, to study, to see what she had to do. Physically speaking, the android was a virgin, mentally speaking, there was another matter entirely.

"And you're pretty much like a women, with similar needs," Harry said, as she slid off to allow him to get up to his feet. He placed his arms around her and pulled her in tightly.

"Yes," she agreed, with a smoldering smile on her face, trying not to lick her lips, with Harry placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Well….maybe I should find a way to try and fulfill these needs."

* * *

As Platinum expected, the kiss Harry gave her was wonderful. He put his all into it and the sexy android closed her eyes, as she assimilated to the brand new sensation.

Harry felt her body, feeling how surprisingly soft it was and smiling. He could feel a subtle heat from her, and she was not kidding about having similar needs and desires for a real woman.

"Most people might consider this to be unconventional," Platinum said, her eyes glowing briefly, as she spread her legs. "But the way I was built….."

"Conventional is boring," Harry said, cupping her pussy and the robot nodded, biting down on her lip. She could adapt her form enough where it would be real. "You feel nice, I wonder how you taste."

Harry flickered his tongue at her and her legs spread a tiny bit, fluids dripping down it.

"Please, Harry, take me," she begged him, and he could see her heaving breasts. Her face contorted into a lustful smile.

He teased her opening ever so briefly with his tongue, and then stuck his tongue into her. The area between her thighs was pure blissful heaven and he kept working his tongue into her. She held onto his head, bucking her hips into him.

"Oh, yes, that's a good spot," Platinum moaned, as her processors went completely wild. The sensations were akin to what a human woman would feel when she had an orgasm. She was thankful that she was built pretty well or magic might be a problem. Never the less, Harry kept going to work in her, digging his tongue so deep into her that she thought that she would burst into pleasure.

"Don't worry, just relax," Harry whispered, and he continued to work his tongue into her. The woman lifted her hips up high, meeting his mouth and then he continued his assault on her.

His tongue rattled inside her and that might have been the thing that would have been the closest to bringing her undone.

After some intense actions, Harry pulled his head up and she grabbed his face and kissed him.

Platinum thought that she tasted better than expected and played with herself to get more of the juices.

After breaking the kiss, with one more subtle movement, she was done upon her knees in front of Harry, fondling his balls skillfully. His pants were now office and his cock exposed.

"Twelve inches, nice and long, perfect," Platinum whispered as she looked up at him with wide adoring eyes and wrapped her mouth around him.

Harry groaned, holding onto the back of her head for leverage. The heat pulsed around his cock as the sexy android speared her throat down his cock immediately. She closed her throat tighter around the base of his cock, blowing him with all of her might.

Her hands clamped around his balls like a vice, rubbing them. She was determined to suck every last drop of cum.

"Oh….you put some of them to shame," Harry groaned as she continued to blow him with everything that she had and judging by the speed of her mouth going down upon him, she had a lot. The woman tightened her hand around his balls in a vice like grip and continued to work her actions down upon him.

Eventually something had to break and Harry's balls sent their load into her mouth.

The dirty lustful look on the sexy android's face was something that got her hot. Harry grabbed her arms and then slammed her against the wall. With one more fluid motion, Harry plowed his cock deep between her legs. The woman moaned as his cock entered her immediately, her legs wrapping around him tightly.

"Does…does it hurt?" Platinum moaned as she could feel her processors going wild and his hands were everywhere on her body. She was being fucked against the wall hard.

"I beg….."

"My central core gives off a heat that might be unbearable, I'm trying to control it as much as I can," she panted heavily as she felt his cock go so far deep into her that she thought that her head would explode.

"Don't….don't worry, you're good," Harry said, holding onto her hips and speeding up the thrusts against the wall.

"Good, feels good," Platinum moaned, wrapping her hands around Harry. His semen still dripped from her lips as he picked up the pace.

Harry had her backed against the wall fairly literally and his cock penetrated her again and again. It caused new sensations to tingle through her body. Those who said machines could not feel such things, well…..they should get their heads examined because she felt plenty.

She felt wonderful.

The orgasm that blasted through her body indicated that she felt fucking fantastic. Her walls tightened and her body heated up.

"Sorry," she whispered but Harry hammered her harder.

"Don't be," Harry said, not phased at all by the super hard grip that her pussy gave him more pleasure. His balls tingled but he did not want to release his load into her, not yet.

Platinum closed her eyes and Harry pulled out, before scooping her up.

She wondered why she lost the wonderful sensations going through her legs. The next thing she knew, she was on the table.

She realized what Harry wanted and she stuck herself upon her hands and knees. Her supple ass wiggled towards him.

"Stick it in me, you know you want to, Harry," Platinum purred, lust dripping from her eyes. Harry smacked her ass from behind and she felt that one, which was not a bad thing, that was a good thing.

She felt his hands roaming around her pussy and his stone hard cock this close to entering her ass.

"Let's see how realistic this feels," Harry whispered and Platinum nodded.

"We should….test these things," she moaned as she felt Harry's cock enter her from behind. That caused her to leak big time.

"How does that feel?" Harry asked as she moaned as he entered her ass. "So far, so good for me."

"I….as well," she panted with Harry cupping onto her ass from behind. She could feel his balls smack across him. "Harder, take me."

She really hoped that Harry caused her systems to crash because that would be so hot. Never the less, he plowed into her from behind. Her eyes widened as he continued to work into her from behind.

The thrusts inside her felt so good.

"That's it, make me your whore," she breathed as Harry cupped her breasts, spearing into her from behind. Her heat wrapped around his tool, as he plowed so far into her that she thought that she was going to explode.

"Don't worry, working on it," Harry breathed as he picked up a steadier pace, his balls working against her.

Something had to give and she could feel his fingers channeling delicious energy into her twat. She closed her eyes.

The feelings of his hands all over her was something that she never thought that she would experience. It felt so good and it was only going to get better.

His balls exploded, sending his contents into her tight ass. The lubricating goodness injected into her and she shuddered with a sharp breath immediately.

The woman collapsed, feeling the ultimate rush of pleasure in her.

"Oh, just give me a second….I want more."

* * *

"Excellent, M'Gann."

Harry and Priscilla stood back towards Megan who looked a bit dazed from another session between the two of them but pleased.

"I have done well, haven't I?" M'gann asked, there was a bold inflection that she was not able to pull off quite well. She said that in the air of half of a statement and half of a question.

Harry chuckled at her wide eyed expression. "Well…..I think that there's always room for improvement but yes, you've done pretty well."

"Your mind will grow stronger with each session, trust us," Priscilla said, as she lightly stroked the girl's hair, with a smile.

Cass stood at the door and upon further inspection, she was not alone. Jade and Rose stood side by side with her, and Artemis hovered around in the background.

"So, how many does he plan on recruiting?" Artemis asked to her older sister, who smirked at her.

"For the team or for the collective?"

"You mean the two are mutually exclusive?" Artemis asked which caused Rose to laugh and Cass to crack a smile. Jade shook her head, her baby sister had a point, although she did in fact hate that point.

"Well, she has a point," Cass said, as she waited for Harry to wrap things up there. It was all about timing with Harry and he had that ability to know the right time to strike, when the iron was hot.

"Should we knock and tell him that his guests have arrived?" Jade asked and Rose smiled as she saw Harry approaching.

"I don't think that there's a need to, he's coming to us right now?"

"You know, the four of you girls hanging around right here, one would think that you would be up to something," Harry said, and Artemis smiled back at him.

"Well we did think that we could all ambush you for an impromptu orgy in the hallway but business before pleasure."

"Unfortunately," Rose said, she was half serious and half kidding. "More of them….just how many of them….."

"You know by now, don't you?" Harry asked and Rose shook her head.

"Some people hoard animals, you hoard woman I swear."

"Well we all have to have our hobbies and you can't fault Harry for his impeccable taste," Jade replied, looking over her shoulder. She had run into several interesting figures and she could see Claire waiting at the end of the hallway. Harry did want an all hands on deck meeting.

"Last night was amazing," Claire whispered with a smile, as she smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry, giving him a smoldering kiss.

"I would have to agree…." he said the moment that he pulled away. "Very hot."

Rose rolled her eyes at the blatant, albeit accurate, pun. Claire laughed and stroked his cheek. "It always is with here….anyway….our guests are here, and the entire team is here."

Harry took a step into the hallway, with a wide grin over his face, shaking his head as he walked forward.

The first new recruit was sitting there, Selina, but they already knew that. She was sitting between Carol and Helena, a comfortable location for her.

"I thank you all for coming," Harry said and the girls looked up him with smiles. As personal as it got between Harry and some of them, he knew that it was time to get down to business. "Old team members and new team members alike, I thank you most of all for your patience, and I see that we have a couple of new faces in the crowd as well….but I'm sure that they are going to bring something interesting to the table."

These two new faces were freshly parole, in fact Cadmus had their eye on them but Harry snatched them up because he was that way.

"First, I'd like to welcome Selina Kyle, better known as Catwoman, some of you may have already met her, and gotten well acquainted with her."

There was an ample amount of laughter from them, given that it had been less than a week since Selina had come here and she already made an impression on some of the Cadmus members. With that smirk on his face, Harry turned his attention to the newest members of his little team.

The first was a gorgeous redhead woman with short hair and smoldering eyes, she wore an expression that dripped with the utmost of seduction. She shifted her arms underneath her chest as she leaned back and eyed Harry with a smile. She wore a red top and shorts that showed off her amazing legs, along with a pair of red boots.

"Our demolition expert, she got in a spot of trouble for her tendency to blow things up, but I've always been one to appreciate big bangs," Harry said and a few members of his inner circle snickered at the implied innuendo. "Bette Sans Souci, Plastique, providing that she's consented to join the team."

"Star Sapphire and Volcana have already discussed with me the benefits of the team, and it beats being in some hole in the ground," Bette said, wrinkling her nose at the thought. She smiled as she looked over Harry. "And we're going to have to discuss how much you appreciate big bangs at a later date."

Rose shook her head, torn between amusement and exasperation. These sluts barely wasted any time but then again they had been in prison for a long time, so it was just as well.

"And the third recruit of our team, and the second cat woman, although a cat woman of a different type, Barbara Anne Minerva, better known as Cheetah."

The red head woman smiled. She had fury and prints like a cheetah. Her eyes were glowing with a yellowish tint and she was happy to be out. Her ample features were contained in a black top and she wore tight black pants, with a tail coming out.

' _Well, I always wanted a pet,'_ Rose thought to herself and other girls have similar thoughts.

The alarm began to bleep, cutting this meeting short. Harry knew what that meant.

"For our new recruits, the old hands will fill you in what that means, I have to check on something, I'll be back in fifteen with your mission assignment."

* * *

A seemingly harmless janitor walked across the bathroom doors at a government facility that appeared to be harmless. Both things were not as what they appeared on the outside.

The janitor removed the false mustache that he wore, now that he was in. He had a case with a blue trenchcoat, a fedora, orange socks, and a faceless mask. He was the one and only Question, a member of the Justice League.

Conspiracy was the name of his game, and he was trying to figure out how the government was tied into the mysterious disappearance of a foreign diplomat. Plus another conspiracy, why were several females with criminal records recently sprung from prison?

There was something big going on here and he did not know what.

Two shady men walked their way down the hallway. Still disguised as the humble janitor, the Question made his way across the hallway, waited and watched, as time stood rather still.

The clock kept ticking, one at a time, and then twice at a time. The Question rattled his keys and also held a wrist communicator. It had recording software and it should be able to pick up that incriminating details that would help the League piece together things.

"So….did you hear….."

"Yeah, I heard, keep it down!"

"What do you think the walls have ears?"

"Yeah, with that guy, you never know. He's worked his hocus pocus and he can see everything. I'm sure he has a detailed log of every time we've used the can."

"Are you sure you're not confusing him with Batman?" one of the shady government men asked but never the less, he ran his hand over the wall. He could see the janitor and he motioned for his companion to go through.

"That guy….he's worse than Batman, more OCD, I don't think you understand…."

"I understand perfectly, guy's pretty nuts, but hey, what are you going to do?"

The Question once again would have liked more than vague statements. It was starting to get slightly annoying how he could not piece things together but at the same time, it proved his point. He was getting close to a pinpointing this mass government experiments. Pop music, the illuminati, Dungeons and Dragons, and Lord of the Rings, not to mention, Aglets, those little tips at the end of shoelaces. Their purpose, quite sinister, would point him in the right direction.

Down to the other set of bathrooms but he could see a window half ajar and another two shady men walking in.

The Question wanted to see whether or not he had to radio for back up.

"The Pink Toad thinks that she's going to get the drop on him, she's nuts."

"You shouldn't be paranoid….I mean, he's not any worse than You-Know-Who, is he?"

The first of the men looked over his shoulder. "Well he ate You-Know-Who for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and dessert for about a week. So I'd say yes he did."

Code, the Question heard it but it seemed to fit into no conspiracy theory that he had ever uncovered.

"I thought that Longbottom was the one that beat You-Know-Who."

The first man waved off this statement of the second man. "No, that's just what the Ministry wants you to think. My brother, he works high up in the Ministry, he overheard talking to one of the Pink Toad's flunkies. They don't want him to be known, Dumbledore made sure Longbottom was set up to be a hero and it was fortunate that he decided to pop in and take care of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"But….why does the Ministry….."

"He can destroy us, he can take it all," the Ministry goon whispered. "Do you realize that he has connections that can expose our world?"

"He wouldn't….."

"He has nothing to gain by us, if you ask me, the Ministry should just worry about getting their shit together, and not worry about him, because it'll end up getting all of us killed," the official said a she looked over his shoulder.

"Why are you here anyway if you're not loyal to the Ministry?" the other Ministry official asked.

"I've got a family to feed and the Ministry has been known to make the families of people who stir up shit disappear first, before they go after the person doing the shit stirring," the first official said.

"Sam….listen….."

"Kid, you don't know what it was like, the Ministry wants what they can't have," the Ministry official, named Sam, said as he looked around. "He is the ultimate thing that they can't have. Longbottom is just a prop that they need. If he decided to step into the Ministry and agree to work with us tomorrow, Longbottom would be hurled underneath the Knight Bus so fast….."

Sam trailed off, but he had said enough.

"So what about the Moon Child?" the younger Ministry official asked shaking.

"Don't….don't talk about her, it's better for your health, trust me, don't talk about her, don't make eye contact with her, don't even think about her," Sam whispered, his voice now a hoarse whisper. He was freaking nervous that something was going to happen now that they invoked her name. She gave him the collywobbles.

The one's you least expected would be the most dangerous.

"Our men on the inside are ready, and the Pink Toad should be coming here soon," Sam whispered to his younger cohort.

There was nothing but a homely janitor at the end of the hallway so the two stooges pressed onward.

The Question had more questions, fitting enough, he would have to stick to these two a little longer.

* * *

Lex Luthor was always busy at work, that was just how the bald businessman and presidential hopeful worked. He could hear a knock on his door.

With a cordial expression on his face, he hoped the door and on the other side of the door, he saw three visitors. He could not barely keep a smile off of his face.

"We need to talk."

"Well, if it isn't the holy trinity of the Justice League," Lex said in a cordial voice inviting them inside. Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman made their way to win. "And you've expanded…..well, I'm all about getting the most out of my resources, so why shouldn't you do the same?"

"What are you hoping to gain, a new Injustice League?" Superman asked but Batman looked at Superman. As usual, he bombarded in there with all of the force of a locomotive and about as much subtly as well.

"I must have missed an entire part of that conversation," Lex said in a calm voice, offering them in a cup of coffee, which the three declined. He shrugged and drank it. "So….what are we talking about again?"

"There have been the removal of several prisoners, those who….."

"Yes, well….I had nothing to do with this," Lex said, snatching the papers away from Batman. "Innocent until proven guilty….."

"Lex…."

"It's all about truth, justice, and the American Way, isn't Kal-El?" Lex asked in a would be calm and casual voice. He poured himself a cup of coffee. "Any other accusations you'd like to hurl my way whilst we're here. I'm a very busy man, with a Presidential Campaign to run, but I'm sure that I can spend a few minutes hearing your side of the story."

"The diplomat from a foreign country, he was kidnapped right underneath our noses," Batman said and Lex chuckled.

"Well….I'm flattered that you think that I can pull the wool over the eyes of the almighty Justice League and….if I did so, you should know by now that I would take full credit but I was doing a speech at the other end of the country," Lex said, sipping on the coffee that he was drinking. He was doing this so calmly and nonchalantly that he could tell that the League was getting fairly rattled. "So…..I think I might know what happen. It is my duty as an American citizen to tell you that there is a terrorist walking amongst you and he's more devious than I have been at my lowest. Which, my psychiatrist could confirm that it was the Kryptonite that made me delirious, along with several childhood traumas, thank my father for that, but all of which I worked out."

"Cut the chatter Lex, if you know something tell us."

Lex smiled and nodded, not even bothering to keep his expression anything but neutral. "Well I'm sure that you know of Metropolis's latest favorite son, even he's become more beloved than Superman."

"Harry Potter," Batman said gruffly. He had, or rather Bruce Wayne had, met Harry Potter a few times. Like all people that he met, he treated him respectfully but with caution. He wouldn't be Batman otherwise.

"Yes, I'm sure that you've heard of him, his state of the art communications network," Lex said as he smiled. "He's claiming to do defense work for the government but…..it's obvious that he's trying to cement his control. He's not all of what he seems and trust me, I'd know. But I'm a changed man. He's far more devious than you might give him credit for."

Lex said enough where the League could draw their own conclusions but not too much where he could be accused of manipulating their opinions.

"What….."

"There are secret government groups that are extremely interested in making sure that the people toe the line and you heroes….well you present a problem to them," Lex said returning to his office to refill his cup of coffee.

"Do you have any proof?" Diana asked, deciding to be the voice of reason.

"There have been numerous disappearances all throughout Britain, where Harry Potter has been rumored to be sighted, and then….there are whispers of a shadow government that he is working for," Lex said, handing a file to Batman who took it. "Make if it as you will but….I think that you'll find it quite illuminating. But regardless of what Potter did, you can rest assure that I have a rock solid alibi during the time of the diplomat's disappearance. I have a thousand witnesses, that will back it up."

"Fine, we'll take your word," Superman said, he could not trust anything Lex said after all they've been through.

"Paranoia is dangerous, you'd think the entire world is out to get you, merely by existing, but….that might blind you from the real threat, Superman," Lex said as he could hear a beep. "And another engagement…..well running for President, no one ever said that it would be easy. I'd bid all of you a good day."

Lex walked out just like that and Wonder Woman turned to Batman and Superman.

"Potter did seem shifty," Superman offered but Batman looked back at him.

"You can't be..."

"We'll meet with the rest of the League before we make a decision and then track him down," Batman said but he had a feeling that this was going to be easier said than done. Harry Potter just had the air of someone that only would be found if he wanted someone to find him.

* * *

"Lex Luthor has just played a dangerous game with me, one that I don't think he realizes how dangerous it really is," Harry concluded when his eyes and ears inside of LexCorp relayed the results of the meeting between the unholy trinity of the League. After the movement of magical users inside the country, this was the last thing that Harry wanted or needed to deal with right now.

Yet it was something that he had to deal with, imagine that.

"So, should we take him out now?" Rose asked Harry but the green eyed wizard looked forward.

"As enticing as a possibility that is, we have far better problems and I have not slipped Lex enough rope yet to hang himself," Harry said, knowing that someone with Lex's power controlling personality, he would crack and how he would crack.

"It's obvious what's happening," Helena piped in to Harry and he nodded.

"They want the President under the Imperius Curse," Harry agreed, but Rose snorted.

"Given how dim that guy is, would anyone notice that he had been acting strangely?" Rose asked and Harry said nothing. She did have a point, this current United States President never came off like the brightest bulb in the box.

Then again, Harry was vehemently anti-politician to begin with. If he became a politician, he would default to hating himself because he would be unable to look himself in the mirror. The fact that his opinion was not mutually exclusive to him, that said all that he needed to know.

Cass piped up quietly. "She's here."

"I know," Harry replied shortly, the fact that woman would show her face after all of this time. It was by pure luck that Harry managed to kill a doppleganger and let it go. The same mistake would not be made twice.

"That must mean she's had a breakthrough of some sort," Chloe added, walking side by side with Harry. The rest of the team was ready to go but this small group was tying up some last minute ends.

"I get Umbridge, and I put one in her head, one in her chest, and another in her head for good measure, after I strip every memory she has from her mind," Harry said calmly. He was not going to worry about killing her using magic, mostly because people like her, they looked down upon everything mundane. Therefore, killing them in such a mundane manner would be poetic justice.

"Is it going to be that easy?" Rose asked and Harry gave her the eye. She smiled as the screen told the tale. Umbridge snuck into the company but she did not sneak in there alone. She had a small entourage.

"The woman always has been spineless, but I'll make that quite literal when I'm done with her," Harry said as he kept his eye on things at the Ministry. "Get to the van, I'll be there in five minutes, maybe ten tops."

Harry had to move quickly and to do that, he had to answer his contact at the Ministry.

"They're in position to do it next week, anyone who could oppose it has been shut down cold," his contact said.

"The moment this passes….if it passes…..they don't realize the Pandora's Box that they're opening."

Harry said that with disgust dripping from his voice but that was the Ministry in a nutshell. Everything about them was incompetence personified.

"They don't realize and if they did, they don't care."

Harry could not register his disgust at the Ministry of Magic more plainly or more obviously. The fact was that those fools ruined pretty much everything with their lies, that told Harry everything that he needed to know.

"Well, Umbridge knows when they're going to try and force this through, but she won't be a problem when I force a bullet through her skull," Harry said, with determination flashing through his eyes.

"Are you going to end it all?"

"What will they have left if they don't have their veil of secrecy," Harry said as he stepped forward, making his way to the van. "Keep me posted, I'm going after her."

The only problem with this and Harry thought that this could be a big problem, was that the League was on their way to look after him. There was some kind of collision course. He made his way through the van.

"The League is after you."

Karen smiled as she sat down next to Harry.

"The little connection, it works both ways you know, so I was able to see the private League briefing through her eyes," Karen said as the entire team was in the van and ready to go. "But I'm sure you have your spies in the League."

"Never hurts to have an extra set of eyes," Harry said, grabbing onto her hand and squeezing it with a smile.

"Luthor took the fact you took over Cadmus very personally…."

"I might have ruined his Superman revenge scheme," Harry replied and this entire Presidential Campaign, it was a front for something. Exactly what, Harry didn't know.

It was go time, it was time to snag a foul Pink Toad.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge arrived at the edge of the place with those Muggle Flying machines. They were such inefficient machines but never the less, that was how she had to come here. The woman had a few glamor spells on her and she wore a scarf over her face, along with a heavy trench coat and hat, despite it being the hottest part of the summer. Cooling charms allowed her to move with the greatest of ease.

She got her share of stares from the unwashed masses but soon, such behavior would be discouraged. The woman smiled her sweet and smoldering smile. Soon such behavior would be a thing of the past, when the law passed to put the rebellious Muggle government underneath the care of the Ministry of Magic.

Umbridge stepped forward and two men dressed in those suits greeted her.

"Madam, I hope you've had an amazing journey."

"It was….a disappointment but soon that fool of a leader of this country will be under our power and the rebellious colonies will be back underneath our thumb," Umbridge replied as she stepped forward. She tried to resist the urge to hex all of those Muggles that were giving her grief by looking at her.

"We have a problem….."

"Yes, Potter, that nasty little boy thinks that he can leave us but don't worry, he will be punished and will finally show his betters respect," Umbridge said. Her superiors at the Ministry wanted Potter for whatever reason but accidents happened.

Speaking of accidents happening, her two bodyguards fell over like nine pins and then she turned around, to see that the group that was watching her, the group of Ministry officials that accompanied her on the trip, fell down like they were nothing as well.

"Umbridge, you thought you could escape me, but you never escape me, not for too long."

Umbridge clutched a case underneath her arm, almost like it was a beloved child. She held her stubby wand up into the air but she could see a group that was closing in on her.

Another group closed in from the other side. They had the most colorful costumes and Umbridge snorted. Muggles really had some nerve to look at her when these Muggles looked like this.

Were they Muggles or something else? One of them flew and another had this green ring that might as well have been like magic.

"The game is up….."

Umbridge had no idea who showed up but she managed to slide out in the confusion as both Potter's side and this other side were about to have a rumble. She could not apparate straight out but she did manage to get outside of the hold of the protection.

Harry could see Superman standing before him, along with the rest of the League founders, and he was pretty sure the expanded League was nearby.

' _Perfect timing, just perfect timing,'_ Harry said, as he could see that the League inadvertently caused her to get away.

"Luthor's been telling you stories about me, hasn't he?" Harry asked but Green Lantern glared at him.

"It was you!"

"Yes?" Harry asked, feigning innocence, but he was annoyed by this man.

"It was you!" he yelled and he lifted up his green ring and prepared to attack Harry with some kind of construct.

Harry exerted his own will onto the ring without touching it and broke the Lantern's power to it and sent John Stewert flying backwards with a thud.

"You were the guy in the ice cream van?" Flash asked and Harry smiled at him.

"Yes, you truly are the fastest man alive, on your feet and mentally," Harry said, giving him a slow and subtle clap. He looked at Wonder Woman and the recently reinistated to the League, Hawkgirl. "So, hello."

Harry smiled at both of them, with Wonder Woman given an involuntary shudder, and give the interesting visions she experienced lately, it was obvious why.

Naturally, Superman had to ruin the day by stepping in his way.

"What happened to the diplomat?"

"You better get out of his face," Cir-El said as she stepped in front of her father. She paused and looked at Wonder Woman. "Hi, Mom."

That caused Diana to do a double take and if she had been drinking something, she would have been given a spit take.

"Diana, is there something that you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Flash asked nonchalantly.

"No!" Diana yelled, she was confused about what had been going on.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked as he stepped forward towards Harry. Most people would back down by now, Harry chose not to.

"I'm not one of your Arkham nutjobs that you can just intimidate with your Batman act," Harry said, matching Batman glare by glare. "Listen to me, rich boy, you really don't to try me."

"We want to know what happened with the diplomat.

"Well he wasn't really a diplomat, I'm sure all of you could figure out what happened," Harry said, addressing Diana's question, smiling at her and he winked at her as well.

Given the dreams Diana had been having as of late, this did not help with her mental state.

"Let me pass, because you just let one of the most dangerous women in Great Britain into the country, and she's after the President."

"Why should we believe you?" Green Lantern asked, still sore about the fact that this Potter overrode his ring.

"Back away, now," Star Sapphire said, stepping in front of him. This replacement goldfish of a Lantern was getting underneath her skin already.

It was Harry's team against the Justice League, at high noon in Metropolis and it appeared that cooler heads would not prevail.

**To Be Continued on 5/23/2014.**


	12. Collison Course Part Two

Harry was not going to lie as he took a look at the scoreboard of what exactly happened in front of him. The first thing was that the woman got away. Perhaps he should have sniped her sooner but she had valuable information this time that Harry was not about to kill off.

Then the Justice League got involved. Likely following some tall tale that a certain bald businessman planted in their head, actually that was a pretty good likelihood.

They were standing in front of Harry, ready for a fight. The seven were here although Harry would not be surprised to see others that were hovering around. In fact he would have expected it.

"I really don't want to fight you," Harry said with a smile, looking at them. "The world needs its heroes, and if something were to happen to them….even if they weren't acting like it right now, that would be a shame."

Superman was a second away from attacking Harry, which would be pretty bad for him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh…..there are things that are far deeper in this world than the costumed villains that you fight on the world on a daily basis and believe me, I'm happy about that. Those psychopaths would burn the world. Those psychopaths would hurl their mothers down a flight of stairs."

Harry smiled, although he was not done.

"The problem with the League is that I've seen far too often how the best intentions can go off the rails."

"And what makes you think you're the one who has the best intentions in mind?" Green Lantern asked, perfectly aware how Star Sapphire would have blasted his head off had Harry not grabbed her around the arm and held her firmly into place.

"Absolutely nothing," Harry said with a smile. "Other than the fact it's the job that I'm paid for."

"You do this because you're paid for this?" Wonder Woman asked, not sure what to make of this.

"Yes and no, it's very complicated, and given that we're fixing to have one of those super powered throwdowns any second now, I don't think that we have time to discuss it," Harry said, staring them all down. "The problem is, the world isn't in black and white. That was a mistake that many people made, and a mistake that I could have made. But perhaps the League is heading down that path. Or perhaps you're heading down the path of the Justice Lords?"

"We're nothing like them," Batman said forcefully, and Helena stared down her father.

"You're the one who is the closest to being them, and Gotham City has worn you down. How many times did you consider taking out someone like the Joker, because you knew in the back of your mind that letting that fucker breathe would cause even more lives to be damaged?"

"So….are we going to do this or not?" Volcana asked, she was fixing for a fight.

"No, not yet," Harry said and he had some disappointed females behind him, who were looking for an excuse, many of them, to tell into the League. He would be inclined to knock into them a little bit as well, if it was not for the fact that it would serve him little to no purpose to attack any of them. "I want you to listen to me, and listen to me good."

Superman rushed forward but Batman and Wonder Woman stopped him at the last second. Hawkgirl was looking at Harry curiously, and Harry could see a lot of second tier, for lack of a better term, League members watching. Although with their abilities, they should be first tier.

"I can only imagine the lies that Lex told you but the more we sit here, the more she gets away, someone who is truly dangerous," Harry said to them. "She has condemned children to the deaths of soul sucking monsters."

"I don't….."

"Most people wouldn't believe that a man could fly," Harry said, and he could see both sides getting kind of restless. Some of the cooler head members of the League would not stay such for much longer and the same went double for his side. Harry avoided direct fights when he could, mostly because cleaning up later tended to be a bitch and a half. "But….you're not my target, at least not today. Maybe there will come a day where I'm going to have to put you down. And maybe there will come a day where you're going to try to put me down. That being said, today's not today."

He gave the signal and several bright multi-colored lights appeared in the sky, blinding the League members. Some of the new recruits stepped in but it was too late.

The team was gone, leaving the extended League with more questions than answers.

"He just couldn't have disappeared into thin air!" Green Lantern yelled, as there was no sign of Harry Potter or any of his many female companions. The League were left standing in the middle of an empty parking lot, looking a bit foolish right now.

"Well, he did before, looks like he made a second performance," Flash said as he looked around. "So about what he said….."

"Some if it did make a lot of sense," Hawkgirl said and Green Lantern turned to her.

"Look, you can't just look into his eyes, and think that his demented ramblings make a lot of…."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Hawkgirl asked, turning around from Superman, as if Green Lantern said anything. For all intents and purposes, he might as well have been an over animated talking wall.

It was Batman who answered. "We might have been caught in the middle of a power play between him and Luthor."

"Yes, but we must consider this problem from all angles," J'onn said in his even voice and the League all packed it in.

What did they truly know about Harry Potter that did not come from a biased source like Lex Luthor?

"Didn't you say your old friend works for Potter as his assistant?" Flash asked Superman and Superman looked at him. "So….why don't you just….talk to her….use some of the old Kansas farmboy charm…and see if you can find out what's up?"

Superman already knew that this was a bad idea. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Kent, swallow your pride, we have to find out answers," Batman said, shifting into full detective mode to find a clue.

Much to his anger, he didn't find anything. He did have some doubts about what was said and already suspected that they were in something far deeper than the normal mission. Especially given the Question's strange report.

* * *

"We didn't take out the entire League while we had the chance because…..?"

Rose left that question because that was something that many of the members of the team had to ask. Harry had half of his attention on the team and half of his attention on the view screen. That only occurred for a moment before his full and undivided attention was on the team."

"It's something like this….the League isn't the threat that we're dealing with all now. We could have taken them out or they could have fought back harder, thus leading to way too much collateral damage. Therefore, I want to make this point clear. The League is not the issue. They're being watched, but the League is not the issue."

"I'm not sure if…." Cheetah said but Volcana decided to jump in.

"The fact is there is someone more dangerous out there, that could screw things up for us all, no matter what side of the so called law we're on," Claire said and there were many mutterings of agreement. "We could have fried them but….."

"The League would have pushed the issue if we stayed there too much longer, they expected us to attack," Chloe chimed in and he smiled. "Well, we're never one to live up to expectations."

"That's for sure," Carol said, expecting the unexpected was a cliché to some but to her, it was a way of life. The dark haired woman brushed said hair out of her face and shifted her shoulders back. "So where do we go here?"

"We find the toad, rip every piece of information she knows from her, and then put her out of everyone's misery," Harry said, his focus laser tight. "She's not using any active magic yet, which means I can't quite pinpoint the location."

"So if she hasn't used any magic, that means that she must not have left Metropolis yet," Helena said and Harry nodded.

"I wonder if the League would freak out, realizing that we just went two doors down to where they're left standing," Karen said, she was highly amused and Cir-El shook her head.

"Knowing some of them, it's likely that they think we're in another town by now," Cir-El said and Cass, who had been quiet up until this point, said something.

"Smoke and mirrors act, that's what it all is about."

Harry had to cut the briefing short, but until they had a fix on Umbridge, they were kind of stone walled. The green eyed wizard picked up his communication device and excused himself to the next room.

"So bad timing?"

Harry shook his head and cleared his throat. "Not exactly bad timing. The League was the one who had the bad timing, jumping in when we could have taken Umbridge down."

"So she's alive," his contact whispered, in awe and almost in disgust. The things that woman did would cause her skin to crawl. "The golden boy arrived at the Ministry, something's up, and more than what I found out."

Harry could sense that feeling of incoming dread that came along with bad news coming to him. So he decided to get it done and over with. "What did you find out?"

"A top ranking Ministry official was found in his home, dead, he was in perfect health otherwise," the contact said and Harry once again brushed his hair from his eyes. "He was pureblood, which is the strange part. This is the type of way that a Muggleborn normally gets killed, where they are found. It was all of the hallmarks of a nobody death as well, outside of the facial disfigurement."

Harry whistled. There were dozens of unidentified Muggleborns found each day because those behind their deaths, they didn't want them to be known. They feared that they might become a martyr of some sort.

"What do you think happened?"

"Best, I can tell," Harry said, taking in breath as he answered his contact's question. "Best, I can tell is that this person stumbled upon something that he shouldn't. And then when he stumbled upon that, he must not have liked it. And when he didn't like it, he shot his mouth off to the wrong people. And they killed him and made it look like….."

"Official Ministry word says that he overdosed himself on a poison, his wife skipped town just a few days ago," his contact said and Harry gave a dry laugh, even though there was no humor to the situation.

"If that isn't meticulously planned I don't know what is," Harry said, he suspected that the wife of this Ministry official likely would remain a missing person, even though it was likely obvious what happened to her.

"Longbottom is saying that those who defy the Ministry and do not follow their line should be brought in."

"Well, he's not subtle, but what do you expect from the golden child," Harry said and he once again laughed, but really he didn't find any humor. "Then again, I think that he's got some delusional thought in his mind that he's something other than my replacement goldfish. And he doesn't have the spine to be a mastermind on his own. Someone pulls his strings always. Maybe I should hang him with them."

"Are you going to remind him?"

"If he pushes the wrong button, I might, he's putting people in danger but the puppet is no good without his puppet master, and I have to flush that one out," Harry said. There was no denying that, Umbridge was the next strand for this tangled web that he needed to pluck. "Keep me posted."

"Yes, and good luck."

"Well, the sentiment is appreciated," Harry said, turning over his shoulder and he could see Chloe waiting for him.

"We have a visual on her, she's on the bridge….leading out of Metropolis."

Harry decided to get down to business. "Find out why Umbridge is there of all places."

"Gotcha," Chloe said, preparing to do just that. She had a hunch but she had to back it up.

It was time.

* * *

Lex Luthor sat in the back of the limo, there was a press conference that he had to attend. With the responsibilities that he had, he was all busy. If one had to stick to the plan, they had to keep calm.

"Why are we slowing down?" Lex asked as he heard the limo grinding to a halt.

"Sir, there's something wrong with the limo, it just stopped without warning," the driver said and Lex automatically was suspicious.

"Limos don't stop without a reason," he muttered more to himself and he could see a woman dressed in pink standing on the bridge, with a trio of goons. Lex decided to figure out what this was all about.

"Sir, I'm not sure if that's a good id….."

The man who stopped Lex from facing the woman dropped to the ground. He was still breathing although the lights were not on. That meant that no one was completely home. Lex bent down at his knees but he kept his eyes on the woman.

His other two body guards dropped down right to either side and then he was face off against this woman. He could see her face and really wished that he had not had the pleasure. She was quite repugnant looking.

"Hem, hem."

"May I help you?" he asked cordially and the woman smiled.

"Are you Presidential Candidate Lex Luthor?"

"Yes," Lex replied swiftly, the woman had a British accent and a sickly sweet voice. "Might I ask….."

"It's none of your concern, you can come quietly, we have our man on the inside already, you'd complicate things," the woman said as she looked at him but Lex stared her down.

Lex could not believe that this woman had the gall to think that she could tell him to go anyway but then again, she struck him as the ignorant type. His mouth hung halfway open as he stared her down.

"Hem, hem."

"That coughing ailment, you should get that taken care of by someone, it could become a problem," Lex replied, not even bothering to back down. "And who are you to take me….."

"My name is Dolores Umbridge….."

"I never heard of you in my life, and I can assure you that I'm glad for that."

"Can't expect a common Muggle to understand who I am," this Umbridge woman said and Lex stared her down, laughing.

"Well, I have no idea what a Muggle is, but I can assure you that I'm far from common. But since you seem to know who I am, perhaps that was a momentary lapse of judgment."

"With me, or…." Umbridge managed but she heard something above her.

"Stressed out, aren't we?" Lex asked calmly as he stepped to the side. "You're under a lot of pressure to deliver some kind of goods, lest you become expendable. But, the moment you start losing faith in your own capabilities, is the moment that you become expendable."

Umbridge was sure she heard something and she did not have much time. Her hand jerked forward, pushing her wand in his face.

"Are you going to attack me, with that?" Lex asked, staring down her stubby little stick with contempt, but then there was a loud crack.

Umbridge hit the pavement like there was nothing, blood poured from the back of her head. Her three companions went down with a few more shots.

Lex saw a curious sight, a sniper of some sort. He had a glassy look in his eye and the next thing one knew, he threw himself off of the bridge to his inevitable death.

That was quite a curious little event and Lex wondered if he dodged a bullet. Most certainly Umbridge didn't. The woman's blood oozed from her head as she laid on the ground. Not moving and the moment Lex looked around, his driver and two of his bodyguards stirred themselves to life.

"Can you start the limo?" Lex asked, without missing a beat. There was a certain amount of crispness to his voice.

The driver stuck the key into the ignition and sure enough the motor started to hum like a beauty. That raised even more questions.

"It was like it wasn't damaged at all," the driver of the limo whispered but Lex tapped him on the shoulder.

"Just drive, we'll worry about answers later."

The driver did what he did best and that was drive. That allowed Lex an amount of calmness and also some time to think.

"Cancel the rally, something's come up, I don't like this," Lex said to his publicist. "Yes….someone tried to assassinate me…..you were only being sarcastic, well I was being serious. Some foul woman dressed in pink, she had a horrible cough and looked like a toad. Maybe it was some government project gone horrifically wrong, LexCorp doesn't do crimes that sinful against nature."

Lex held his ear out as he continued to roll down the road and craned his neck back, nodding.

"Agreed, agreed, we'll see, yes, I agree," Lex continued to his publicist, as they made his way down. "Potter's team…..well I'm stuck in the middle of something interesting."

Lex Luthor never was the monkey in the middle, he was the driving force. He was going to find out what happened and get the answers.

The next set of stoplights would take him where he needed to go. With Potter changing the face of Cadmus, he didn't have much time.

Was the toad woman and the sniper something of a warning shot of Potter's to back up or something else entirely? Lex would put even money on either.

* * *

Harry arrived just seconds after Lex left and he saw the battered, bloodied, and quite dead form of Dolores Jane Umbridge lying down on the bridge.

"She's gone, no hope," Priscilla whispered as she took half of a step forward and sure enough there was no brain waves coming from Umbridge. If she was in a coma because of getting shot, then she could still get something.

Harry never felt a strange emotion of glee, agitation, and also disappointment. After all Umbridge was someone that he wanted to take out personally. She was the type of person that should be put down like a mad dog.

Now she was dead and Cass looked at Harry, before she saw another body in the ocean. There were the bodies of Umbridge's bodyguards, but they had suffered a similar fate to them.

"This guy, he shot her, and then he jumped," Cass said to Harry, she could tell in seconds after looking at him. He would have landed differently if he was pushed.

"So, he was a pawn?" Jade asked, placing her hands on her hips and Harry turned towards her.

"Yes, he was," Harry agreed, looking from the man who was down on the bridge and all the way to Umbridge.

He got a call that he had to take. He had plenty of people there to guard Umbridge's body, which allowed Harry to slip into the shadows to take a call.

"Lex ran into Umbridge before she died," his contact at LexCorp told him and Harry smiled. "He didn't have her killed but he witnessed what happened. He actually thinks that you set him up."

Harry was unsurprised about this. "Yes….figured as much. He is paranoid, I'm surprised he doesn't think that Superman and I are in on it together in a plan to drive him nuts."

"He does have it together more in public, but that's because he's renewed the façade that he's wearing," she said but she shook her head. "Even at his most insane, Lex is calculating and…"

"Say no more, say no more," Harry replied, he understood all of what Lex Luthor was about. The fact was the Ministry might have been after him to take him out. Which was all the proof that he needed that the Ministry had the President or someone in his staff under their thrall. Lex winning the election would complicate things a lot because he had more airtight security. "We're just going to keep an eye on him."

"Believe me, I intend to," she said and smiled. "If things go right, I'll be seeing you really soon."

"Looking forward to it, it's been a long time," Harry said, they could not meet as of late because of how busy both of them are and how their cover would be blown. Harry did establish this secret connection so they could communicate easy. "Let me know if anything happens."

"The toad was carrying something," Rose said, carrying a case in her hand. It was shut tight magically.

"Umbridge didn't charm that shut, because if she did, the spell would have broken when she croaked," Harry said looking at the case. Whoever handed her this case, they really didn't want it opened.

"The question is, can you get it open?" Chloe asked and Harry smiled.

"Getting it open would be the easy part….we best remain scarce, the police are coming."

The group disappeared to their station and all sat around, with Harry finishing up his statement. "As I was saying, getting it open will be the easy part. Translating the bloody thing….well that might be more challenging depending on what encryption spells are on the thing."

"But it's something that you can do?" M'gann asked and Rose smiled.

"Given time, yes, Harry could do it," Rose said as she sat down. "The problem is….."

"Time might not be a luxury we have on our side," Artemis replied, brushing her hair. "And any of the politicians in this country, could be under the Imperius Curse."

"And the problem is that we can't check to see if they are going to do stupid self-destruction things that harm the people, because…..well that's just business as usual," Chloe said and there was a note of agreement by that.

"The President is under, we should assume that by now and if he's not under, one of the members of his staff is," Harry replied, as Chloe finished logging the details of this mission.

"Surely we should look for a glassy, vacant look in his eyes?" Platinum asked and Rose snorted.

"With that guy, that's his default look, he looks like he should be on Hee-Haw to begin with." Rose said but she remained silent at a look of warning that Harry gave her.

Harry wondered how many more were in the country. If they were not actively using magic, Harry could not track them but all he had to do was be patient. They were purebloods, they were not going to live the Muggle life for very long.

"Got to check in with my contact on the outside," Harry said as they got back to the main base. "After mission briefing in thirty."

They all nodded and went their separate ways, with Harry activating the two way length at the Ministry.

"Ding dong, the toad is dead."

"I thought there would be a more pep to your step when you gave that news," one of his Ministry spies replied but she could tell that something was off about Harry.

"I didn't kill her, in fact, I'm pretty sure the Ministry ordered her assassination," Harry said and that news went over with a surprise. "Sniper was found at the bottom of the bridge, someone put him under the Imperius Curse and obviously told him to off himself when Umbridge was dead. Kind of hard to find out who was behind it but we're looking into it."

"So, she's not the top chain."

"No she's not, she's just one of the many links that holds this intricate web of conspiracy together," Harry answered. "I've got her case here with me, once I get it open, I'll have some answers. Or more questions. You never really know."

The laugh of both parties was extremely hollow.

"She tried to pop off Luthor…."

"But she didn't succeed."

"No, she didn't succeed, in fact, he got away without a scratch," Harry said, he was not there, so he could only guess about the intentions of everyone involved. He was pretty sure there was some tangible piece of information.

"Longbottom is giving a speech today."

"Wonderful, a handy sleep aide," Harry said dryly.

"I'll send you the highlights later," his contact replied, barely holding back a laugh. "Over and out."

Harry loved a project and this case, it was a project that he would begin to work with.

* * *

"The code wasn't as hard as to crack as you let on," Caitlin said as the case cracked open and then there was a notebook in front of them, which Harry deciphered in a few hours, with help of both Caitlin and Chloe. The three put their heads together and came up with something amazing.

Harry's face contorted into a mild smirk. "The Ministry isn't really as smart as they like to assume they are."

"That's for sure," Chloe said with a humorless tone to her voice as she looked at the notebook. Her mouth hung halfway open and there was a slight "wow" type tone to her voice. "This is….I mean seriously?"

"Yes, Chloe, seriously," Harry replied, as the notebook was now underneath his nose and he traced his finger over it, looking at the names. Some of the familiar, others he had to think of it. All of them politicians, not just in the United States, but for elsewhere.

All of them who had either been put underneath the Imperius Curse or there was a plan to put them underneath the Imperius Curse.

"We better log all of this," Harry said, handing Chloe the notebook who nodded. "Every single word, it's going to help us pinpoint what their pattern is."

"Why did Umbridge take something like that out in the open?" Caitlin inquired and Harry smiled.

"Dolores Umbridge figured out, I don't know how, that she was expendable. She took the notebook, hoping that it would be enough leverage to save her life."

"And she was wrong," Chloe said and Harry looked at the notes.

"Yes, much like any politician, her arrogance proved to unravel the web that she tangled around herself, it was done slowly, but at the same time, it was an efficient manner," Harry said as he looked at some of the names. "But….this notebook is proof that there is a big conspiracy out there."

Harry flipped through the notebook and there were a few notes on the Justice League back there. This proved that this person, they didn't have their head in the sand.

"I'm going to have to check out a couple of things, but I'm pretty sure that I've got a good idea who this is," Harry said and he shook his head. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to do that until morning."

"About what time?" Chloe questioned him and Harry smiled.

"That's about six or seven hours before I can make the trip, the person that I need to discuss things with, they're pretty….meticulous about when they are comfortable in seeing people."

"I see," Chloe said and she smirked a bright smile. She situated Harry. "So….you're going to have to have someone to keep you occupied until then?"

"I've got an idea where this is going, and I'm already ahead of you," Harry said, gripping Chloe around the waist.

Caitlin waited patiently, she would get her turn soon enough. The two of them melted into a tender passionate embrace, as Chloe straddled Harry's lap.

"Take me, lover," Chloe whispered in his ear and she planted her lips upon his with an encouraging kiss.

* * *

Chloe ever so slowly stroked her hands down her lover's body, as she kissed him. He unbuttoned her blouse at the same time to reveal her green bra that had her firm and supple breasts contained in it.

"Oh Harry."

"You want it, you got it," Harry breathed as he unclipped her bra and allowed her breasts to be freely exposed.

The green eyed wizard buried his face between her tits and sucked on them. The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around his head and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, that feels so fucking good," Chloe moaned at the top of her lungs, as Harry's magical mouth and tongue worked its efforts.

Harry's fingers roamed down her body and continued to cause tingles of pleasure to go down her body.

Caitlin slowly ripped off her clothing and sat there in nothing but a pair of purple bra and panties. Her assets were getting larger by the second and the redhead drove her fingers down between her snatch.

"Mmmm," Caitlin moaned as she shoved her fingers deep pinto her pussy and they coated her finger. The juices tingled her fingers.

"Are you going to share some of that?"

Harry smiled and Caitlin looked up with a lustful expression on her face, her juices flowing down her fingers.

"If you want a taste, come get it," Caitlin said, nibbling down on the bottom of her lip seductively. Chloe slipped herself around Harry's tool and slowly rode him on the chair as another version of Harry.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, honey," Harry said, taking her fingers and sucking them slowly. His hand reached down and cupped her pussy. She leaked her fluids onto his hand and Harry slowly but surely manipulated his way in.

Caitlin felt her body heat up, she wanted that cock inside her. Seconds later, as her body heated up more, and then all twelve inches slid into her with ease.

"OOOH!" Caitlin moaned as Harry pushed her against the wall. The sexy redhead scientist felt the pleasure explode through her body as she tightened her legs around him. Harry cupped her juicy ass and the green eyed wizard continued to work himself into her.

"How do you like that?" Harry asked her, grinning as her sopping hot box wrapped around him.

Chloe meanwhile kept riding the prime model in the chair like a mad woman.

"Slow down before you burn yourself out," Harry said, firmly grabbing Chloe around the ass. She pouted, as her juices trickled down onto his tool, oozing down onto his member.

Harry pulled her off and Chloe wondered what she did wrong. Sure enough the blonde knew that some punishment might be in order.

Bending her over the table, Harry slapped her on the rear and that caused more juices to flow.

"Harry….Harry….oooh fuck," Chloe groaned as Harry rammed his thick penis into her tight ass. He held onto her hips, sawing into her from behind.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Harry growled in her ear and Chloe's moans were about all that Harry needed to go. He pounded her ass hard, the lovely blonde tightening her anal cavity around him as Harry moved back and forth.

Caitlin's eyes glazed over, as his hands touched her body. The more that he brought his cock into her, the hotter that she got. Her center squeezed his rod as he pushed himself really deep into her.

"Ooooh, mmm, ahhh," she moaned and Harry kissed her on the lips. That action caused her to get even wetter as Harry speared her hot body into the wall. Another pleasurable wave coursed through her body, tingling through her spine.

"F..fuck," Harry groaned, as she wrapped tighter around him and she was about ready to squeeze him into submission. Yet, Harry was not out of tricks.

Cir-El arrived in the room at this moment and watched. The Kryptonian Amazon's nipples were getting stiff and her pussy soaked through her panties. The man of her dreams, the man of any woman's dreams, was fucking that hot redhead scientist into the wall.

She was not going to lie, Cir imagined herself in Caitlin's place and the heat increased around her fingers shoved into her.

Chloe's face was pushed into the table as Harry continued to work over the beautiful brainy blonde. His hands roamed her pussy and took the juices from them.

The blonde could not stifle her pleasure as Harry made her taste her own cream and his dominance was exerted over her.

"I like dominating this ass," Harry whispered in Chloe's ear, causing her pussy to squeeze around his fingers.

"Yes, rip my tight ass open, come on big boy, give me everything," Chloe breathed heavily as he picked up the pace.

Caitlin was about ready to finish off and this Harry version was about ready to expel his load into her soaking hot cunt. Her walls tightened around him and Harry once again plowed into her.

The prime model also was about ready to fuck Chloe into an unconscious state. He twisted her nipples and that allowed her moans to heighten.

Two explosive blasts of cum went into two different areas. The Harry dupe disappeared, leaving Caitlin to slump against the wall. His cum remained, leaking from her pussy.

Subtly, Cir stepped over and dipped her fingers between Caitlin's thighs. She tasted Harry and the moment she tasted that, that caused her to get wetter.

Ropes appeared around Cir-El and she fell back to reveal Harry onto the ground.

"Well, I think that we're going to have some fun, aren't we?" Harry asked, the ropes having shredded her clothes and she was down on the ground. Her nipples were completely stiff and Harry bent down to suck one. The sounds of pleasure she made was magic and he dipped his fingers down to reveal her pussy.

It was wet which told him one thing, she was getting off on this.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry whispered as he ran his fingers between Cir-El's slit, feeling the amazing heat. The combination of Amazon and Kryptonian genetics felt amazing.

"YES!" Cir-El moaned, bucking her hips up but the green eyed wizard held her pussy in his hand and stroked her insides, using his fingers to cause her pleasure.

"Are you sure you want this?" Harry asked her and he could tell that it built up in her mind, although he was not certain how much until now.

"DAMN IT FUCK ME!"

Harry smiled at how vocal she was and she would get fucked. His thick penis hovered over the edge of her entrance and her heat continued to pulse. The beautiful female felt the intensity pulse between her legs as Harry was this close to entering her.

He wound her up and then he moved for the kill.

Cir felt her virginity be taken in one fell swoop and Harry held onto her hips, working into her. The green eyed wizard picked up an intense pace, slow at first, and then rather quick. He proceeded to plow himself into her.

"Faster, faster, faster, damn it, I can take it."

Harry did as she asked, well in a sense. He rocked her mind and body with a series of rapid fire thrusts and she moaned out loud.

"Oh….don't….don't….DAMN IT!"

"I thought you couldn't handle it," Harry breathed, balancing himself on her hips, his prick inches away from entering her smoldering tight hole.

"Damn you….oh damn you, fuck me hard!" Cir-El screamed at the top of her lungs and Harry decided that it would be best for him to give her what she wanted.

"Now, hard….."

"Oh, fuck, I never want anything to touch me again, my fingers won't get me off again," Cir-El moaned as she lifted her hips up. "Pound my slutty hybrid cunt into jelly, oh Harry, oh yes, YES!"

Harry smiled, he figured that she might have gotten her dirty mouth from her mother, and that proved promising. He was not about to unleash another load into her yet, he was going to make her wait for it.

His hands roamed her body, her nipples were rock hard from the ropes around her. Her pussy gripped his penis like a vice and Harry hung onto her, sawing so far into her that she screamed out loud. Harry punished her pussy so hard that she thought that she was going to explode.

"Oooh, ahh….."

Her cunt gushed like a fountain, bringing Harry's dick in and out of her. She got even wetter as she saw this monster appear and disappear into her.

"Let's make magic, I'm going to cum in you," Harry whispered and her hips tightened, as she nodded up and down eagerly, the grin crossing her face.

"DO IT!" she screamed out loud and Harry decided to do it, his balls tightening.

Both went down together, Harry's cum splashing into her chambers. He injected drop after drop of cum into her and she shuddered from the pleasure that came with satisfaction.

* * *

Neville Longbottom, the hero and golden savior of the magical world smiled as he basked in the glory. He had delivered the world from darkness and delivered the world from some Death Eaters. Despite his heroism, despite the fact that he was handpicked by the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore to replace Harry Fucking Potter after he abandoned them, there were some that doubted him.

He would revolutionize the Ministry and change the world.

"It's been done, the Pink Toad has outlived her usefulness, we have disposed of her."

Neville turned around to see the figure standing in the shadows, speaking to him.

"Yes, she's gone," Neville said, he never liked the woman, so he was not sad to see her gone. And he doubted that many would be.

"The only problem is that she may have taken the file with her, in a vain attempt to have leverage and if Harry Potter has the file, that means….."

"Yes, I'm aware of what that means," Neville said, with a smile. "They all think he's something, don't they?"

"He abandoned us, but he'll betray, I see all of what he sees," the dreamy and almost spooky voice said in the shadows. "Flashes of it at least. He seeks to destroy everything which we built. I have been gifted by a sight beyond this world. I see the darkness that swims throughout the mind and heart of Harry Potter."

Neville nodded, he wasn't going to lie, this was a girl who kind of freaked him out. Her calm and uncaring demeanor was something that was unsettling. Nothing phased her, no failure did. It was unsettling how nothing disturbed her.

"What….."

"He is dangerous, he will wreck and damage everything that we have tried to build up," she whispered. "And they….they will be along there with them. They do not understand that they have destroyed some of the wonders of their world. The magic will die if they are not going to be put underneath our foot."

"Surely they don't have the power to….."

"Power is not something that cannot be measured by wand waving and incantations, the aura they give off is that is darkness," she whispered as she reached forward, grabbing her hand around Neville's. "You understand that you were chosen for you will be the one who delivered the world from him. But your test was failed."

"I succeeded….."

"Your mind has been warped, but deep down you know the truth, you know that you couldn't defeat Tom Riddle, it was the one who did so all those years ago, it was him," she whispered cryptically. "And now….we are not as strong as we should be. He needs to understand that he shouldn't have abandoned us, he never should have abandoned our world. It's his duty and he has forsaken it."

"Who needs him?"

"A lot of people seem to think they do."

Neville draped his arms over each other and scowled, and he scowled big time. She placed her hand gently on the side of his head and stroked his cheek, with a smirk on her face.

"Do not be sour for you will be one that will be more beloved than he ever is."

"Yes," Neville said and he looked at her. "What about the Golden Ferret?"

"He serves his purpose for now, as do you and I," she said with a smile and Neville looked at her.

"You mean to tell me that you'll kill me when you stop serving your purposes," Neville said, being as confrontation as one expected that he would be. She did not react either.

"Neville, paranoia does not suit you. You're not good at it. There should be no need to fear if you're the hero that the world has made you believe that you were all. Until then, you're nothing but a replacement goldfish for the real hero."

Neville once again opened his mouth but he saw a pair of Ministry officials walk to him.

"Mr. Longbottom, the reporters of the Daily Prophet are already here."

The new and improved Boy-Who-Lived and Chosen One smiled as he turned around to walk off and the girl in the shadows smiled.

"He'll be perfect for his purpose. You must understand not to get too attached to him. He is what you said, he's a replacement goldfish."

Luna Lovegood smiled at the spirit of her mother who had given her great understanding about the situation.

She had a rough life to be honest, with her mother dying at the age of nine, because of an accident. She learned later that it was carefully planned murder as she knew too much and the Ministry wanted to silence her. Her father went insane before he went into the wilderness one day and never came back. This was during what would have been Luna's seventh year at Hogwarts, but she was captured by Death Eaters and held captive for eighteen long months.

Luna didn't know what her mother knew, despite the fact they tried to torment it out of her.

The horrors she underwent were unspeakable but it gave her clarity, so the ends justified the means to get there.

"The world will be utopia, my dear moon child."

"Yes, I understand," Luna said, brushing her silvery blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, it will."

Luna moved off, her mother would give her insight every now and every step of her plan had been given on her mother's guidance. What did she have to fear from that? She had a spiritual connection to the beyond that most would not understand.

**To Be Continued on May 27** **th** **2014.**


	13. Untaming

Kara woke up once more after a really pleasant dream that left her sticky, sore, and frustrated. Frustrated that no matter how vivid the dream was, it was not real at all. And this dream was the most vivid one yet. No matter what, she could not understand it and she had not shared it with anyone but Barbara.

Her sheets were completely soaked and it was so early, even earlier than when the Kents got up to do farm chores. So she knew that it was early. The blonde put the sheets in her hand and zoomed down the steps, to do her laundry. That was something that Ma Kent was starting to get a bit suspicious about because quite frankly what teenager did their laundry willingly on a regular basis? Even on Earth, that was an odd quirk.

She completed that chore and made her way down the steps. She was dressed in a blue jacket, a red tank top, and short cut off jean shorts, wearing no shoes right now. The blonde made her way forward into the kitchen, having a bag slung over her shoulder. She needed to go for a flight, it would really do wonders in clearing her head.

_Dear Pa and Ma._

_Can't sleep, going for a flight. Fresh air might do me good. Hopefully will be back by breakfast._

_Love,_

_Kara._

_P.S. Sorry Pa, but I did the farm chores on the way out, all of them._

Kara grinned as she tucked the note on the table in a spot that she was sure the Kents could not miss it. The blonde made her way outside, careful to ensure that her Supergirl costume was in her bag. You never know when there might be a crime in progress that could demand her immediately attention.

Up, up, and away went Kara, faster than a speeding bullet, traveling from a sonic boom over the fields of Smallville. The cool country air was a rush as she moved forward and she closed her eyes.

She closed her eyes and found herself bent over a table and begging to be taken again and again. Kara stopped, opening her eyes in midair and shifted, her nipples poking uncomfortably through the side of her shirt.

' _Rao damn it, I want some answers,'_ Kara cursed to herself, the blonde zipping forward. She could feel a tingle between her legs, as her fingers could not get her off any more and the couple of toys that she acquired, well they shattered into dust when she got a bit too energetic.

Kara wondered if she would ever have an uninterrupted night's sleep but then she wondered if she wanted to. It kind of pissed her off that she would essentially feel some things but technically speaking she did not experience them. It was like smelling cake but being told that you would not be able to eat it. It was really be unfair.

She was in Metropolis once again and flying over LilyCo. She was reminded of her costar in her dreams. Many times Kara did not see his face. Other times, she saw him perfectly, it depended on the angle really.

Kara hovered over the side window of LilyCo, she was going to be honest, it looked like an unremarkable office building from the outside. The blonde looked off to the side after hearing a slam of a car door.

' _Lana, what is she doing here this early in the morning?'_ Kara thought as she carefully had a closer look. She stopped short, seeing security cameras on the roof.

Closing her eyes, Kara zipped past them, using what she perceived as a blind spot to avoid them. The blonde opened her eyes once again, not wanting to have them close for more than a few seconds. Still moving at such a speed with your eyes open could get dust particles in them which could be extremely irritating even for a super powered Kryptonian.

Lana made her way into the front entrance, Kara thought that she was dedicated to being to work early. Especially considering that it was close to three thirty in the morning.

Metropolis was quiet and peaceful, nothing like Gotham City at night. Barbara told Kara those stories and while Gotham City might be an interesting place to visit, living there was another thing entirely. Unless there was something there that there was worth her alarm.

Kara's hearing picked up on what she thought that was a silent alarm. Conflict raced in her mind, should she go after Lana, or should she go for the alarm?

Alarm and it looked like a job for Supergirl.

Spinning at super speed in the air, Kara created the illusion of a tornado and suddenly, she was changed in her Supergirl costume. The blonde dipped down onto the ground and could see the lock picked apart.

"Hurry up with that….."

"Relax, Superman's too busy fighting space monsters or some shit like that, there's no way he's going to find us here."

Kara hovered over them and cleared her throat. The three thugs turned around and their mouths hung open.

"Ah shit, it's Supergirl!"

They began to fire bullets at Kara, who looked at them incredulously and raised an eyebrow. All the bullets did was slightly damage her cape, which was annoying. Did they know how hard it was to sew up bullet holes?

Kara grabbed one of the thugs by the throat and whip lashed him against the wall. She was careful only to break some ribs although by the sounds of his groan, she was sure that he lost feeling in his leg.

"Rule number one…..never fuck with a girl's cape," Kara said and one of the thugs walloped her in the back of the head with a crowbar. It bent over her head but did not harm the blonde in anyway. It did mess her hair up something fierce. "Rule number two, never fuck with a girl's hair."

Kara grabbed him by the wrist and flung him down.

"Hey, maybe we can cut some sort of deal," one of the thugs said and Kara smiled, flicking him with her middle finger, which allowed for a nice combination of giving him a rude gesture along with knocking him out.

The SCU was on their way, and Kara had them gift wrapped with a pretty little bow.

"Man, I hate her, Superman is better, at least he doesn't have PMS issues."

Kara flew off, happy to blow off some steam. She did want to find some answers, so maybe the blonde would hang around LilyCo for a little bit longer to see why Lana checked into work so early.

* * *

When it rained, it poured, and when it poured, it was rarely just rain. Rather it was an entire storm that caused Harry's head to throb as he placed everything on the desk in front of him. Chloe and Helena sat out with him, keeping him company, as did Caitlin.

"Project Guardian Angel, the Muggle politicians were not the only people on the list, it was magical users, both within the Ministry and out that were on the list, but they weren't on the list to be controlled," Harry said to them.

"They were on the list to be eliminated," Helena said and Harry nodded in confirmation.

"They were a witness to what the Ministry was doing and most magical users, when given a choice, they will save their own skin, and the mastermind behind this one, well she obviously didn't want anyone, most certainly me to find out. The frustrating thing is that she didn't put all of her eggs into one basket."

"And who was the mastermind or are you just going off of some vague wild goose chase?" Chloe asked, but she could see with the look in Harry's eyes that he had a pretty good idea who this mysterious mastermind was.

"Luna Lovegood, she is a year younger than me, and her family has a checkered past….not because of anything that they did but because of the circumstances that surrounded their various disappearances," Harry said, he had no idea what to make of this odd girl right off the bat. "I caught up to one of the people on the list, he didn't know the full details of Guardian Angel but I managed to get the name Lovegood before his mind short circuited."

"She's the one who has been doing this, somehow," Helena concluded and Harry nodded.

"Her mother's side of a family, they come from a long line of witches who have gone mad before their twenty fifth birthday because they see parts of the world that they shouldn't, that were never meant to be comprehended by the human mind," Harry explained and truly there was some things that were never meant to be seen by man or woman. "They can see anything if they put their mind to it."

"Including the conversation that we're having right now," Cailtin suggested nervously and Harry smiled at her.

"Give me some credit, I have the most powerful charms on the planet put up to counteract eavesdropping," Harry said but he knew that it was not full proof. It would prevent Miss Lovegood from taking more than a peak into his affairs or the affairs of any of his girls. The problem is that until he caught her, he would not be able to track her. "Her mother died right before her very eyes when she was nine years old."

"That would have a traumatic effect on a person's psyche," Helena said wisely and Harry picked things up.

"Her father…..well he wandered off into the wilderness one day and never came back, but I'm sure that he met with foul play," Harry added, looking through the notes that he acquired. "He wrote about absurd things but many of them were articles upon the suggestion of his wife and later his daughter. Some of them were a bit too true and struck too close to home. They saw things that the Ministry was trying to cover up. And Luna's mother was someone who actually worked with this Project Guardian Angel."

"Luna knows about a super-secret government project….about what?" Caitlin asked but Harry smiled at her and she knew where this was going so she cut him off before he could say anything. "I know, if people knew exactly what was going on, it wouldn't be super secret."

"Then Luna was kidnapped by Riddle's followers and imprisoned for eighteen months of her life," Chloe read off of the paper and Harry nodded grimly. "Did you….."

"No, by the time the resistance movement ponied up the gold to clean up their mess, Luna was already released, escaped, or I don't even know, but she went underground for a while," Harry said and he continued to read the profile report. Her psyche was already rather damaged thanks to losing her mother right before her very eyes….this so called accident…"

"If it was an accident, then I'm Wonder Woman," Chloe said, shaking her head.

"Well….that would be an interesting look on you," Harry said, once again looking over every word. He was not just looking over the words on the paper but he was reading between the lines. "That's a problem, isn't it? Luna might know it was not an accident but for the longest time, she convinced herself that it was to maintain what passed of her sanity."

Helena picked up where Harry left back up. "And then, during her capture, her mind snapped backed to the reality she hid, revealing the truth."

"Most would go mad from the revelation," Harry said and he inclined his head. "Everything she knew as a lie and it was a lie of her own creation."

"What about her father, he wandered off into the wilderness?" Caitlin asked and she checked the official report on Luna's father. "It send it succumbed to the elements and his body was never found."

"It might be in a dragon preserve somewhere, I've heard nasty rumors about how Ministry officials deals with members of the press who don't toe their line," Harry said and Chloe sat up sharply.

"You mean Lovegood's literally Dragon Dung?"

Harry grimaced. "Thanks for the visual Chlo, but yes he was. Or he was buried, those preserves are wide open spaces with wilderness. I don't know, and I'm sure that those who were behind his disposal have long since bit the dust now."

"Back to Luna," Helena said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Back to Luna," Harry agreed, wondering what to do with this situation. "It doesn't make any sense why she's working directly with them."

"Perhaps she's the key to completing research that her mother did, secrets that followed her to the grave," Helena said and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Lovegood's not a pawn like they think she is, or rather not their pawn," Harry continued, but she was another person of interest and a potential danger.

"So there's another party involved?" Helena asked and Harry paused, and nodded.

Exactly who, that was a question. Just like what exactly this Project Guardian Angel was. Harry had his theories but he couldn't confirm any one of them.

* * *

Cheetah had barely been here as long as the rest of them but she was impressed by the state of the art facilities that were around the lab.

"So, is everything up to your specifications?"

Barbara Anne Minerva, better known as Cheetah, turned her head around and saw Harry standing there, along with Rose, Jade, and Cass. She knew that the four of them were renowned assassins and not ones to be trifled with. They commanded high dollar because they were the best in the world at what they did and what they did was not very nice.

Of course, come to think of it, some other guy might have held the copyright to that distinction.

"Actually, it's better than I expected," Cheetah said as she looked forward, a smile on her face. "This form…..I have to say that my research lead me to this form….."

"I read the files, I knew that you shifted into that form, because you didn't have any test subjects," Harry said and Cheetah nodded.

"Well, one doesn't find willing test subjects to shift into cat people, and then I started my reign of crime to accumulate the funds to one day reverse the process," Cheetah said to Harry.

"You had a few dead ends, didn't you?" Jade asked, she encountered the woman more than a few times.

"Yes, more than a few," Cheetah agreed, leaning back against the pillar of the lab. She wanted to renew her work here. "But a strange thing happened, I got used to it."

Cass raised an eyebrow but Rose beat her to the punch. "The being a criminal part or a being a cat person part?"

"Both really," Cheetah said with a grin as she looked over things. "Still….."

"A Doctorate in Chemistry and Genetics is nothing to sneeze at, even if you created a transformation that is difficult to reverse," Harry said, animal transfiguration on that level was tricky. Some people who tried to transfer their bodies transferred their minds and they had a mind of a beast in a human form. They were put down by the Department of the Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures. "One of my old contacts in Gotham City, she has qualifications in those fields, although more Chemistry than anything. And unlike you, her passion is plants, rather than animals."

"Well, it's obvious who you're talking to and yes we met….is she…"

"She is currently elsewhere, it's a shame that I couldn't get her on this team, not for any lack of trying but the stars didn't align right," Harry said with a smile. She was currently working on other projects elsewhere, so she would not be able join them during this current mission.

"So are the rumors about you, Harley, and Ivy true?"

Selina stood, it was hard to tell how long she had been listening in on the conversation but there was a calculating smile on her face.

"Depends on what rumors you're talking about?" Harry asked, but given that he was there, he knew what happened and could verify the accuracy of them. Anyone else would have to use their imagination to fill in the blanks.

Selina's calculating grin grew rather more prominent on her face. "You know what rumors I'm talking about."

"Well, that's interesting, I'm sure you can figure it out and fill in the blanks," Harry said and he looked at Cheetah. "Barbara, if there's anything that you need from me, don't hesitate to ask."

"Don't worry, I'll keep that in mind," Cheetah said, she was working with Fairchild right now on a project and hopefully it would pain dividends. In addition to being a part of this team, they got support for any external projects, providing of course that it did not put any innocent people in danger.

Innocent people in this world was subjective but that was a debate for another time.

Rose looked at Cheetah with intrigue, she always wanted a pet. Her father never got her one when she was a child which accounted for less than twelve percent of the issues she had right now. The only problem was to find a leash and a collar but she was adaptable like that.

Jade and Selina gave her knowing looks and Cass followed Harry into the next room.

"So, all quiet?" Cass asked Harry and he nodded. "That's troubling."

"After Umbridge died, you thought that they would make their move, but other than a few mind controlled politicians, nothing," Harry said, as he continued to quicken his pace. "The problem is, finding the politicians who do the mind numbingly stupid decisions isn't easy given that's their natural state."

"True," Cass conceded, there was no way that anyone was going to argue about Harry with that. Bette, Claire, and Carol sat around at the table. Carol was working on the finishing touches of a design for their air travel.

"We have state of the art parts at hand, we might as well put them to good use," Carol said and Harry sat down next to her. Discreetly or perhaps not as much so, she scooted onto his lap, and pulled the blue prints out for him.

"You are subtle," Claire said and Bette turned towards her.

"You know, you have a lot of room to talk," Bette argued and Claire shook her head.

"Subtle is not a word for the girl who makes an explosive bang to announce her entrance for sparring," Claire said but Bette ducked her head.

"I'm sure that Harry would agree that you need to be kept on your toes," Bette said, fluttering her eyelashes at Harry with a smile. "Then again, he would appreciate any big bang that I would make."

"Oh that innuendo is more forced than…"

"Ladies," Harry warned them sharply and they fell back into line. "The jets are good, but you already knew that. You're the expert."

"I know," Carol commented with a smile and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Careful, your head will get as big as Chloe's is."

Speaking of the devil, Chloe turned up and walked over to Harry.

"Lana wants to talk to you, she spotted someone flying over LilyCo early this morning."

* * *

"So, she flew around LilyCo?" Harry asked to Lana and he was kind of amused by the entire situation.

"Yes, but she turned around and went back home, at least for now," Lana said as she sat in her office, relaxing. It was a hard morning's work but she had to get things together for the big launch. The press conference was just the tip of the iceberg. "She's curious about you I think….."

"Well, many females are," Harry replied, as he knew the reason why and he was intrigued for the moment where he was going to meet young Kara face to face. "But she didn't see anything that I didn't want her to see, at least not yet."

"You're planning something, aren't you?" Lana asked and Harry smirked widely. "What….what are you up to?"

"Well, you see, her clone was acquired by me, and I'm not sure if I've mentioned it, but she sees everything that the clone sees, feels everything that the clone feels, it's a two way connection between the two of them," Harry said and Lana was dawned by sudden realization.

"So you have a way to see into what the Justice League is doing?"

"Fascinating perspective, and a possible avenue, but I have more ways into seeing what the League is doing than just that, besides, Kara is not really that high up in the pecking order," Harry said and he sighed. "Not for any lack of skill. She's getting more powerful every day and will outstrip her cousin. Even at that moment, she'll always be in his shadow."

"That really must be rough on her," Lana commented and Harry nodded.

"Well let's just put it this way, it's really eating her up inside. To the point where she feels underappreciated. And from what Karen told me, she was so excited to join the League. Excitement that quickly turned into disappointment."

"And that works both ways….which means…..?"

"It means precisely what you think it does, Lana," Harry said, knowing that the seeds had been planted in Kara's head for weeks today. Her dreams were getting more vivid. At first, he suspected that she convinced herself that they were the perverted fantasies of a teenage girl. "I take the best and the brightest and the most powerful, as you well know. Her potential is being squandered and as long as she is trapped underneath Clark's cape, she won't go far."

"Yes, I know the feeling," Lana said, that was ancient history for her though. "So….when are you going to meet with her?"

"Soon, it's going to give me something to do," Harry replied and Lana nodded in response. "Everyone needs a hobby. Until they make their next move, all I can do is play the waiting game."

"So, you can," Lana stated to him.

"Call me if you see her or anyone else moving around, thanks for the heads up by the way."

"Anytime Harry, anytime, goodbye."

The phone hung up and Karen hovered in the background. One could not remove the grin from her face with surgical tools.

"She's getting closer, isn't she?" Karen asked, sitting down next to Harry. She paused, that would not do. The blonde sat herself atop of Harry's lap and he held his arms around her.

"Well, I'm sure the nature of what we do…..she's getting very curious," Harry said and Karen smiled.

"Well I'm sure her seeing what I see is far more interesting than anything that she does," Karen said and she clucked her tongue impatiently. "I mean, all of that farm life, she's pretty domesticated and we got to fix that."

Karen paused and then added as an afterthought

"Not bad as Kal-El."

"No, not as bad as Kal-El, obviously she's not as bad as Kal-El in that department," Harry said, holding Karen in closer to him, the blonde snuggling into his body. "So….I can tell as you can how she's treated like a second stringer to the rest of the League."

"Yes, the teenage mascot, the unthreatening Supergirl," Karen added as she shifted once again against Harry's lap, grinding her ass against it. She was pleased with the reaction that this got, so she did not let up. "So, are you going to lead her into our web?"

Karen had the link controlled, she only allowed Kara to see what she wanted to her see and she made sure to only leave it wide open when she was sexually active with Harry. She made sure to arrange that to happen when her younger twin was sound asleep to make her dreams interesting.

"I think it's time, the League does have just as many valuable resources as the females who aren't on the right side of the law, shall we say."

Harry had his eye on Supergirl and it saddened him to see her potential squandered in such a way. It most certainly wasn't her fault, they saw her as this kid sidekick that they could push around and do whatever they wanted to.

"Yes, the League does have those resources," Karen agreed, as Harry tightened his arm around her. The blonde relaxed against him, this certainly felt nice. "But the real problem is they have no idea how to use any of them….at all."

"It's a blind spot with heroes, a blind spot I could have had, had things gone differently."

That was something that Harry thought about constantly, what if things gone differently? Well the point was moot now as he was here and not anywhere else.

"I think it's time for the two of you to have a family reunion," Harry said and the blonde joined up, bouncing up and down with excitement. Harry watched her sizeable breasts dance before his eyes and was pleased by the result. "Yes…..take your time in stopping."

"Well, I'm sure that she needs to be re-trained….to remove some of the damage that the farm life has done to her, remind her what fun is," Karen said, licking her lips at the thought of her younger self. She would have a lot of energy. "So, do you have a plan?"

Harry gave her a knowing grin. "Don't I always?"

* * *

Another dream visited Kara Zor-El and this one was just as vivid as any of the ones before her. Yet, something more interesting than sex visited her, not that sex wasn't interesting, but it was something tangible that she could follow and hopefully get to the bottom of this.

Kara wanted to get the answers with this but she was going to have to take a quick look around. Radioing the League was not her prime concern at this point, besides, if she took care of this herself, she could get some respect beyond being Superman's teeny bopper sidekick. Never mind the fact that he had been doing some questionable things as of late.

The stress of being the world's greatest hero tended to get to the best of people, Kara supposed.

Yet in her dream, she could see some scenery and a sign on the lab. It was faint but when she focused on the details other than the parts of the wet dream that made her wet, it all came into focus just like that.

The blonde dropped down to the ground and craned her neck around, checking out the street. The fact that there were no guards was a lucky break and a suspicious one as well.

' _I half expect ninjas to pop out of here and drag me off into the shadows,'_ Kara thought, feeling the door. She could see that it recently been accessed.

Batman wasn't the only one who could do some detective work. To be fair, she did pick up a few tricks of the trade from Barbara Gordon. The blonde placed her hand on the side of the door and gave it a brief nudge, allowing it to swing open.

Kara stopped, stared, and looked. It was just like her dreams. That was the table that she was bent over, as he entered her. She would remember it without hesitation.

The blonde took a half of a step forward and stepped towards green glass. Cracked, perhaps recently, Kara couldn't be for sure.

The League communicator was inactive but present. Barbara taught her out to dull the signal, having been around Batman long enough to pick up some tricks.

Kara saw a glass tank in front of her, it was cracked. It looked really familiar to her and the blonde's stomach twisted in a knot.

She half expected someone to jump out the shadows once again and then she heard someone up on the catwalk.

"Show yourself!" Kara yelled, using her X-Ray vision to try and see past the next room but she was blocked by a lead lining encased in the wall. She bit her lip in frustration because of it but decided to jump up into the cat walk.

Kara stopped and looked over her shoulder. She better be careful because Kryptonite could be nearby. "Where are you?"

Perhaps she didn't see anything, hear anything, perhaps the dreams were in fact, just dreams, but she doubted it. They were way too vivid to be dreams at all.

"So glad that you've joined us, Kara."

The blonde turned her head around so fast that if she was not a super powered Kryptonian, she would have received a fairly nasty case of whiplash. Her nerves were on a high trigger as she looked forward in the shadows to the person that was watching her.

The girl in the shadows looked a lot like her, except she was more mature for lack of a better term. The short blonde hair added to the allure of her. The greenish-blue eyes and high cheek bones, along with rosy red lips could be seen. The tight white outfit wrapped around her body caused Kara to become momentarily distracted. The thigh high white boots contrasted to her muscular but sensual legs.

Kara became really distracted by the boob window for lack of the better term. She shook her head. The League communicator was in her hand.

"What….what….what…." Kara managed and she took a deep breath. She nearly stammered herself to death. "What's going on here?"

"That's what you'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Karen asked and she could not resist smiling at the younger blonde. She enjoyed working her up, just like she had been doing from afar for all these very many months.

"Yes, I'd like to know!" Kara yelled and tact was not her middle name. The blonde rushed towards the older, bustier blonde.

Karen casually ducked and Kara smashed through the wall at super speed. She damaged absolutely nothing, except for her pride. The wall was damaged but something like that could be easily repaired enough.

Kara was all hot and bothered and she realized that she flew right into the grip of the one, the only, Harry Fucking Potter. His arms held her as he helped her up and slowly retracted them. The fact that he did not touch her bare skin made Kara more sexually frustrated than if she had.

"You….this is all your fault!" Kara yelled, getting more hot underneath the collar.

"I'd like to think so, yes," Harry replied with a smile and Karen stood behind her.

"Calm down," Karen said as she placed her hand on Kara's shoulder and she realized, only for a slight minute.

"The League is….."

"Not on their way, because you wanted to prove how good you were and how you didn't need to be inside Superman's shadow," Karen said and Kara raised an eyebrow. "We're like sisters, we have that type of mental link."

Kara scoffed, her arms folded. She was a bit miffed about walking straight into a trap and she found that her League communicator had been turned into a red rose.

"Follow me, and you'll learn everything," Harry said and he paused. "Or you can go out the door, and fly away, and never come back. Thus you will be left with a lifetime of doubts, frustration, and unanswered questions that will chew away at you."

"The choice is yours," Karen said and Kara made the snap decision, knowing what choice she'll take.

"Let's go."

**To Be Continued on May 31st 2014.**


	14. Appreciation

"They cloned me?"

"I believe we established that part quite nicely," Karen said, barely able to keep the wide ear to ear grin off of her face as she stared down the younger blonde. "But yes, the fact of the matter is that they cloned you."

"Why would they….when would they….."

"You remember the encounter with Darkseid a few years, don't you?" Harry asked Kara and the blonde recalled that as well, all too well. "The fact that Superman took you to Emil Hamilton and told him that you needed treatment."

"Yes, I remember," Kara said, it was something that took her a while to shake off.

"Well that treatment worked well and it left DNA behind that lead to my creation," Karen said, tapping Kara on the side of her face. "They called me Project Galatea."

"That's a stupid name," Kara snapped harshly and Karen raised her eyebrow.

"Tell me about it," Karen said shaking her head. "The again, given that the last Kryptonian clone was named Bizarro, perhaps I should be lucky that I wasn't called Bizarette or something inherently stupid like that."

"Yes, thankfully," Kara said, she could think of the ridiculousness of that name. "What about what you're doing against the Justice League? You're going up against them."

"I'm not going against the Justice League, I'm keeping an eye on them to make sure they don't get influenced by anyone."

"I don't follow you," Kara said, wondering about this. This seemed like a conspiracy theory that was getting cooked up of some sort.

"Well, it's a long story," Harry said and Kara looked at him.

"Better start telling it then, I've got plenty of time," Kara said and Harry took a deep breath. He was going to need it because this was going to take a long time.

"So, there is a hidden world of magical users that have a government that is beyond what is officially elected in several countries, Britain being the most prominent," Harry explained to her. "The world is run…. in the same manner in which you expect every government to be run."

"Quite ineptly?" Kara asked, unable to resist saying anything.

"So….there was this dark wizard, who killed a lot of people, but the government refused to acknowledge him for a long time. Perhaps because some of them agreed with what he was doing. Perhaps because acknowledging him would mean the downfall of their perfect little world. Regardless, people died, disappeared, until the moment where this dark wizard arrived at a cottage and his powers were lost, and he got defeated by a small child."

Kara's mouth hung open, the blonde was quite captivated and also extremely suspicious about the tale that she was being told.

"Um, continue, I guess."

"Yes, small child defeated the big bad dark wizard, well to make a long story short, he was sent off to his relatives, but when they came to finally collect him after ten years, he was gone, long gone in fact, and the relatives…..well no one was quite sure what happened to the bodies," Harry continued looking at Kara. "They had to make a new hero, but…..you can't just make any old bum off of the street into the Chosen One. They have to be….well chosen. And this kid…..well he had great expectations but he failed every single one of them. They lost hope until the old hero had to come in and do the job that their pawn failed."

Harry could see Kara's eyes attentively on him. Pleased that he had her full attention, he continued.

"But that's not where the story ends, they want what they can never hold, and what they can never hold is the real hero as their mouth piece to like the taste of their shit and still call it ice cream, even though he knows it's shit. Therefore, they're trying to spread their influence throughout the world and take control of the official government. You know the diplomat that the Justice League was supposed to protect a while back…."

"Yes," Kara confirmed, remembering about that and remembering how the League was completely baffled. "He was one of those people right….."

"The League knows it as well, even though they don't know quite what to make of it," Harry confirmed to her and she looked back at him, as if seeing if his story passed through some kind of "BS" filter. "I've traveled the world, doing the work of those who don't want to get their hands dirty. As long as the money is green, then I don't ask too many questions."

Kara kept an open mind but she did have some concerns about this.

"Cadmus hired us, they wanted to develop weapons to take down the Justice League in case they went rogue."

"Six of you rule the world in an alternate timeline, now you've got unlimited, who is going to protect the world from heroes?" Karen asked and she added. "Especially when those heroes could be compromised."

"If they can crack the President's security, then they can crack the League's," Harry continued. "But….you don't know about all of these things that have been happening, do you?"

"Only what I've been able to eavesdrop on," Kara admitted but the founders had been very hush-hush. The other members of the League had been sent out on various assignments to keep them busy and keep them from asking too many questions.

"They don't know if there's a mole in the League or not, there was one before, and there could be one again, but the true blind spot is their non-super powered staff," Harry said and Kara leaned towards him. "They could have slipped someone in there undetected to get close and get information on the League. Hundreds of people maintain that tower, it is very easy to lose one of them in the crowd. Not even Batman could micro manage things that badly, not that he hasn't tried."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure that he has but…"

"And to some, the League are considered heroes, to others, they are considered villains," Harry said, looking Kara firmly in the eye. "And I'm the same way, but heroes and villains are really a false concept. It's all about perception."

"And someone like you, you have powers to change the world," Karen said and Kara opened her mouth. "But you're squandering them rescuing kittens from trees or whatever super heroes do."

"We're offering you a spot on this team, a spot where you wouldn't have to be in the shadow of someone else, a spot where you can be your own person," Harry told Kara and the young blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if I think that it's a good fit," Kara said but Karen got up behind her and whispered in her ear. The very gesture caused shivers to roll down her spine.

"Kara…..just think about it, think about the good that you can do on your own. As long as you're with the League, the other bigger fish will take the credit. You will always be second fiddle to Superman, and think of the perks. This is something that you've dreamed about."

Kara could not help but noticed the emphasis that she put on the word "dream" and that caused more shivers to roll down her spine.

"Just think about it Kara, just think about it."

"I've thought about it," Kara said getting up to her feet and there was a few seconds where they thought that she was going to leave.

Then she threw her arms around Harry, in reckless abandon and kissed him full on the lips. It was an impulse action and she wondered if she had stepped too far now.

Harry tightened his grip around her waist and Kara was pinned in place. He returned the kiss and electricity filled her body. She tingled from the tip of her head, all the way down her toes and she felt a full body orgasm just from a kiss.

"Just think that's special, you've seen nothing yet."

Kara was going to see, she was going to see everything.

* * *

Kara could not believe this, she was pinned against the wall, by this older hot guy and she loved every single minute of it. His green eyes, they should be registered as lethal weapons. They were incredible and she looked into them. The thought of this, it soaked her to the brim.

"Relax, honey," Harry whispered, kissing the side of Kara's neck and she whimpered, her nipples nearly poking through her costume.

The fact that she was doing this in her Supergirl costume, well this just made things ten times hotter.

"Not as nice as mine, but she has a nice perky set of tits, doesn't she?" Karen asked, squeezing Kara's breasts. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you….Mom."

Kara's pussy moistened at these words and she lifted her hips up, thinking about what would happen. Karen squeezed her breasts through her top and that caused her eyes to close immediately.

"Mmm, she does taste good," Karen said, dipping her fingers now between Kara's sopping hot thighs and placing them on Harry's lips, allowing him to take a taste.

Kara looked down greedily and saw the bulge that appeared in Harry's pants. It was stretching over the fabric of his pants and the blue eyed blonde got down to her knees.

"May I?" Kara asked, looking at him but she groped his package never the less. She could feel it grow in her hands and that was an experience that she never thought that she would feel for real. But an experience that was cherished never the less.

"I'd be quite insulted if you didn't," Harry whispered and Kara's eagerness grew exponentially, as she fished his member out of his pants, slowly stroking him up and down. He grew in her hand.

Kara's fist tightly wrapped around him and Kara and Karen were now on either side of him. Karen gave him a smoldering and lingering kiss upon the tip of his penis before she made her way down, to lick the underside of his balls.

"That's….oh that's amazing," Harry grunted, her tongue wrapping around him lustfully. The blonde worked him over just like that, her tongue wrapping around his balls as she worked him over.

"I know," Karen said as she put Harry's cock into her mouth, showing Kara the proper technique to do so. The younger blonde watched eagerly.

"Oh, you suck a good cock, honey," Harry groaned, placing his hands on the other side of her hair and spearing it into her mouth.

Kara closed her eyes and could see everything from her older twin's point of view. Seeing was one thing but experiencing was another thing entirely.

Soon his cock was now in Kara's mouth and she could not really tell how big it was, until it was up close. Thankfully, she was an adaptable sort of girl and the blonde pushed his entire length down her mouth, bringing all twelve inches down her throat.

"Fuck, that's good, fuck that's awesome," Harry grunted, the blonde tightening her lips around him as she brought herself all the way down onto him.

Kara nodded eagerly, her mouth wrapped around him tightly, spearing herself up and down his amazingly hard rod. It kept growing in his mouth, with the blonde taking all twelve inches deep into her mouth.

"Take it deep in your throat and play with his balls, oh you're getting so wet from the thought," Karen whispered, digging her fingers between the younger female's thighs and brushing the smoldering hot juices into her own mouth. She got wet tasting the younger version of her.

Kara was getting wet at the thought, the blonde brought him deep into her throat and his cock rocketed up into her mouth and caused his balls to expel their load into her throat. The blonde closed her eyes tightly as Harry hung onto her face, pumping his load deep into her mouth.

The blonde slide back, pleased at the amount of cum that shot down her throat and she licked her lips.

Karen grabbed Kara and pressed her large breasts against the girl's smaller, but still decently sized breasts. The two kissed hard as Harry played with Kara's exposed wet pussy that was underneath her skirt.

His cock was extended and she stood up, presented for him.

Kara closed her eyes and felt herself penetrated for the very first time. All twelve inches slid flawlessly into her, the blonde clamping herself tightly around him, sheathing his invading cock. The green eyed wizard pushed himself into her, working in and out of her. She rocked herself back.

"Damn, perfect fit," Harry whispered, groping Kara's pert tit through her costume and squeezing it. The blonde clamped around him.

Not to be left out of the fun, a duplicate of Harry slipped behind Karen. The blonde's breasts were cupped in his hands and he cupped her from behind. Her breasts amazingly fit in his hand and he squeezed the supple flesh.

Harry pushed into her as well and the two girls moaned as they continued their steamy and sloppy make out session with each other.

Both blondes felt the pleasure of Harry thrusting into them from either side. Their tightening centers clamped around them, with Harry roaming their supple young bodies with each movement.

The two experienced their own pleasure, along with the pleasure of their twins. Everything doubled in their minds and that got them completely hot and bothered.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me so hard," Kara breathed but Karen stuck her tongue into her mouth. The two fought each other, their tongues pushing back and forth against each other. Kara grabbed Karen's breasts and grabbed them hard.

Karen felt her younger self explore her breasts and that was so fucking hot. Harry rammed himself deep into her and she watched Harry fuck her younger counterpart. Her vice clamped down onto him, trying to coax every drop of cum out of his balls and into her tight womanhood.

Harry held onto her hips.

"Keep it up, I've just gotten warmed up," Harry breathed, slowing his thrusts, and nibbled the back of Karen's neck. The walls got tighter around him and Harry hung onto her, plowing his manhood into her, striking her g-spot with precision.

"I know, I know, you should take me, harder, harder!" Karen yelled as Harry pumped into her harder.

"Please, I can handle more than her, I'm younger than her, I have more stamina."

"But I have more experience," Karen argued, Harry pumped into her at super speed and causing her body to light up with even more pleasure.

"We have the same fucking experience, I was there every time," Kara breathed as she experienced another mind rattling orgasm.

"You were a voyeur, I was there….doesn't….ah…oh…count!" Karen moaned as she clamped around him tighter, milking his thrusts.

Both girls were unable to keep up this argument about what or what didn't consist of sex. The orgasms became more intense and closer together, but at the same time, it brought them more pleasure to say the least.

The most pleasure was when they were about to cum together and it was almost at this point. An explosion of pleasure occurred on all three parties.

Kara screamed as Harry came in her body for the very first time. The meeting between the two of them caused their loins to explode together with each other.

Karen got a load of her own as well, feeling Kara's hands all over her breasts, along with Harry's. The burst of white fluids painting the insides of her walls caused her to feel real pleasure to say the very least.

The three settled down for now, but after a brief pause, they would have many more rounds left in them, both today and in the future. It just felt right between the three of them.

* * *

After resting off their activities, Kara changed into a new set of clothes. She wore a black top that exposed her toned and fit mid-section and stretched over her supple teenage breasts. Her black skirt extended past her legs and she wore a pair of black boots. She felt like she was more liberated than she was. She almost forgot how it was.

"So, are you joining the team?" Harry asked to her and Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Well, after that kind of audition, I would be pretty rude if I didn't join," Kara said and there was plenty of laughter from that point. The blonde leaned against Harry. "Where have you been all my life?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it just feels like….oh this sounds stupid, doesn't it?" Kara asked and Harry looked completely curious.

"What?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He could see that Kara did not want to talk about it right now. "So…..let's meet the rest of the team, shall we….there might be a few people that you've been more….."

"Volcana!" Kara said in surprise as she came face to face with Claire. Claire looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Easy there, tigress, I'm not going to bite you, else you want me to," Claire said with a smoldering smile and wink, as she drank in Kara's tight body and she stepped forward, greeting Harry with a smoldering kiss.

Kara watched, naturally someone like Harry Potter should have all of the women that he could ever want. Most of the guys on Earth she encountered were kind of weak in that department. And they were the types that would get jealous of someone like Harry because they could handle one woman, not to mention several.

"So, I've taken it the two of you met," Harry said nonchalantly and Claire gave him a smirk.

"Well….met….we did, yes we did meet," Claire agreed, staring down Kara. "You've decided to go over to the dark side, didn't you?"

"Well, I heard a rumor that you had cookies, and I couldn't pass that up, could I?"

"Well, I need you to meet some of the other girls….this is Rose Wilson…..Ravager….."

Rose walked over, looking at the newest member of Harry's crew. She shook her head, he collected women like some women collected shoes.

"The daughter of Deathstroke the Terminator….Slade…yeah I read the file," Kara said, reaching forward and giving her a handshake.

Rose took her hand as firmly as she could. She had a pretty good grip, decent even when compared to a Kryptonian. "Yes, I'm related to that bastard unfortunately, but what are you going to do?"

"Not a thing," Kara said, retracting from Harry.

"So did you give her the full briefing on what to expect?" Rose asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes, she knows about everything, all of the sordid details," Harry said and Kara walked next to him. "Except for one thing, I need to talk to you about your weakness, a weakness that we need to deal with, you know, the big one."

"Yes, Kryptonite," Kara said, given that those pesky green rocks popped up far too often, it was something that was a concern for her.

"I've been rounding up all of the Kryptonite on the planet and what I don't have, Lex Luthor has," Harry said and Kara looked at him, there was a pit of despair sinking into her stomach.

"And that's supposed to reassure me….."

"You didn't let me finish," Harry told her and Kara stood there, her mouth hanging open. There was one word that popped up.

"Sorry."

"Not a problem, you couldn't have known," Harry said and he spoke to Kara some more. "Lex has a small portion of Kryptonite, it can be a potentially valuable power source, providing it's utilized correctly."

"And if it's not used correctly, it's highly unstable, and it could lead to a cataclysm that makes Chernobyl look like a minor crisis."

An attractive red head dressed in a white lab coat, a black shirt, and tight black pants walked up towards Harry. Her hair was clipped back and she wore a pair of glasses.

"Kara, this is Doctor Caitlin Fairchild, she's the one that's been working on the problem, along with Karen," Harry told her and Kara nodded.

"Right, pleased to meet you," Kara said, extending her hand and shaking it with Fairchild.

"Kryptonite is well….your Kryptonite," Caitlin said, annoyed about how lame that came out in the end. But she recovered quickly. "There are methods to block radiation but they are intrusive and not conductive to combat. And any kind of armor can be damaged."

"Right," Kara agreed, leaning back against the wall. "Kal does have that clunky monstrosity, which does work, but I don't see moving around it to be all that fun. And it'd get hotter than hell, even for a Kryptonian."

"That's correct, I'm surprised that with all the knowledge in his Fortress of Solitude, he hasn't found a way to block out Kryptonite."

"Yes, Kal wouldn't really let me go around in the secure files, he's got them pass protected."

"His password's Lara," a blonde said nonchalantly as she walked by and Kara looked at her, with a curious look in her eyes. "Chloe Sullivan….I went to high school to Clark….boy do I have some tales to tell you about that one."

"I'm looking forward to hearing about that," Kara said, barely able to keep the grin in check. Harry cleared his throat and the blonde's eyes snapped forward, shaking her head. "Down to business, then"

"Right, we've been working on a shield that should negate, if not block the effects of Kryptonite," Caitlin said and Kara nodded, she was all ears. "We've experimented with it, and it's not completely fine-tuned yet, but we're closer. The trick is for it to block the harmful radiation without blocking your ability to filter yellow sunlight to fuel your abilities."

"And if you get the balance down, the Kryptonite shouldn't be a problem," the blonde said, catching on really quick. "What do you have?"

Kara actually was well qualified in certain fields of science due to her studies but the problem was that those qualifications were not relevant on Earth.

"The three of you should put your heads together," Harry said, with Karen showing up, along with Cir-El and Harry felt like an introduction was in order. " Pardon me, the four of you. Oh, by the way, this is Cir-El, she's a combination of the DNA of Wonder Woman and Superman. There's another girl, Helena, who is the combination of Catwoman and Batman. Cadmus likely had a few more clones planned but those three were the other two finished models."

"So…I guess that you're my cousin too," Kara said brightly, giving the girl a strong hug.

"It's nice to meet you," Cir-El said with a smile and Kara could see the warrior spirit and the determination flowing through her eyes.

"Um, I've got a question," Kara said and Harry looked at her.

"Yes," Harry told her.

"So….I could feel everything that Karen could and experience it through…..some very vivid dreams….so does that mean….."

"You want to know if Batman and Superman wake up questioning their sexuality after they got buggered in dream land by Harry," Rose said bluntly.

"Not exactly how I would have put it, but….yes, kind of….."

"Well, we can control what you see, thanks to Harry, I wasn't keeping the link open twenty four hours a day, seven days a week," Karen said.

"Only when you were getting your brains fucked out," Kara told her and Karen smiled.

"Exactly….and we can close it or open it as we choose…..that way we don't have any of any of the unintended squick of Batman or Superman….well you've seen what Harry can do."

"Seen it, experienced it, felt it, yes," Kara said with a smile.

"So, the women can feel it, yes, so you can, Wonder Woman can, and Catwoman can," Harry confirmed, remembering that Voodoo left something a little extra for the Princess last time. The fact that she hadn't broke just yet, did remind Harry about her warrior spirit and resolve.

Kara grinned, that made sense, and made thinks a little less….well awkward to be honest. She did wonder who the male DNA donor was for Karen, if there was one.

"Problem," Cass whispered to Harry and he nodded. He knew this was a term that Cassandra did not throw around lightly.

"Business calls, Caitlin give them a full briefing on what you've been working on, and I'll see you all in a little bit."

* * *

Kara was interested about some of the projects that were going on there and the Kryptonite shield was equally impressive. It wasn't building any kind of armor but rather it was a small tweak at the genetic level to negate the resistance to Kryptonite. Radiation could still be damaging but any Kryptonian who had received it would not be keeling over.

"So, are you impressed by the base so far?" Chloe asked as she walked beside Kara, trying to keep her company.

"Yes….surprised that no one has sent out a search party for me," Kara said and she looked at her communicator device.

"Even if you did send a signal, even if they tried to track you, it wouldn't do any good, the base blocks out any outside sources," Chloe explained to Kara and the blonde raised her eyebrow. She was not going to lie, she was kind of impressed by this.

"Right so….you were friends with Clark at High School."

"Long time ago, very long time ago, must have been a lifetime ago," Chloe said tensely, answering Kara's question. "Let's just say that our parting of the ways…..well it wasn't underneath the best of circumstances. Clark has that unfortunate quality where he takes personal responsibility with things that are not exclusively his fault. He doesn't know that there are other people who are capable of making their own stupid decisions. So he tries to make them for him and he goes too far."

"So, I've noticed," Kara said with a sigh. The base hustled and bustled but she wanted to know what Chloe said. "So….."

"Clark went on his adventures and they transcended time and space, I tagged along on one of his adventures, sure I helped him a few times, meteors crashing down in the middle of Smallville caused a great deal of problems. But this was different. I was curious, and you know what they say about curiosity killing the cat."

Kara's attention was razor sharp focused on Chloe.

"I encountered an alien computer system that infected me with a virus….to say that it was the most horrifying thing that I ever suffered would be putting it mildly," Chloe said, taking that quick trip down memory lane that all did a lot of the time. "But you see, they managed to save me, Clark's friends did, but things were never the same. He became cold and indifferent, I moved away before his Senior year, which was for the best as things were awkward."

"This was the first time that you met, back at LilyCo, in a very long time?"

"Well we bumped into each other now and again, but it was like two ships passing in the night," Chloe said, thinking about what might have been. Thinking about what might have been was kind of useless, as Chloe had to focus entirely on what was now. "I maintain the blog at the Daily Planet but I only have to pop in there once every couple of weeks."

"Don't suppose that you do it when Clark's not around."

"Perceptive of you, very perspective," Chloe agreed, with a bright smile directed towards Kara. "Yeah, he got really cold to me, but he's got a guilt complex as big as his hero complex. Kind of over right now, I've moved on in my life."

"And how," Kara said excitedly as she looked Chloe right in the eyes. "So how did you hook up with Harry anyway?"

Chloe's smirk got even wider as the female rested her hand underneath her chin. The blonde rocked her head back and sighed. "Well that's a long and fascinating story, if you have the time for me to tell it."

"Believe me, I'm all ears," Kara said excitedly, and sure enough, Chloe did in fact jump in with the story.

"For some people, they hack into top secret government facilities to get information where they can auction off to the highest bidder or perhaps get the government to pay you the big money in an attempt not to have you spill all their secrets," Chloe said, her eye glowing because of the trip that she took down memory lane. "For me it's a hobby. You know, we all need to have one, and when you had as much downtime as I did during that point of my life….you had to figure out what you needed to do."

"I see," Kara said, thinking that this story would go some interesting places. Sure enough, Chloe was one to never disappoint.

"And that's not an excuse for the people in charge, in this government or any other government," Chloe said. "They don't appreciate the hobbies of people who break into their secret systems. They say that it's a breach of security. A cynical person might say that they don't like it because it makes them look stupid and unsecure."

Chloe sighed as she regained her bearings. She checked to see if Harry was on his way back to base right now after the situation that came up but he was not.

"Never the less, I got caught with my hand wedged firmly into the cookie jar and it was going to be trouble with a Capital T, just because I got caught."

"So, how did you get out of it?" Kara asked and Chloe poured herself a cup of coffee. She poured one for Kara, offering her it and Kara took it. The blonde slowly sipped the coffee.

"Well Harry pulled some strings, and got my criminal record wiped clean," Chloe said and Kara raised an eyebrow. "Harry had been keeping tabs on me for a very long time, this was after he concluded his training, maybe a year or so after. He hadn't eliminated Riddle yet….you know Tom Riddle….Lord Voldemort?"

"He was that Dark Lord that Harry talked about."

"Glad to see that you're keeping up," Chloe said, without missing a beat. "But he offered me a job. He implied that I could use my skills on a wider scale and avoid detection by those who wanted to put me away for a very long time."

"So in other words, he could cover your ass," Kara said and Chloe laughed.

"In more ways than one, Kara, in more ways than one," Chloe said with a knowing grin as she sipped her coffee. "He worked his magic to get me out of trouble, and I've been with him ever since. And boy have things grown since those early years."

Chloe smiled, she had more than paid Harry back for what he did, but she thought that her involvement was well worth it. In fact, she thought that she was this close to bringing Lois into the fold.

Timing was everything though.

* * *

"Supergirl hasn't shown up for the League briefing with the others."

Batman said this statement, it was short, sweet, and to the point. He stared down Superman, who didn't seem too concerned, at least not yet.

"Well you know how teenagers are," Superman said, brushing off the Batman glare of death and dismay. The Dark Knight was not playing around, not even for a second. "Look I'm sure that Kara is….."

"She's off the grid, I can't even track her communicator, it's still transmitting a signal but the signal leads to nowhere," Batman said and Superman stared down the Detective for a second. "That's a problem."

"I noticed," Superman said, he vouched for Kara for the League and Diana turned up at that moment. "My cousin….she's gone missing."

"I'm sure that this is a stage of rebellion…..you know for keeping her out of the loop, about the fact that the League discovered information that she was cloned," Diana said looking at the two other members of the Trinity.

"We haven't confirmed that as of yet," Batman said, they lead a paper trail to a facility that was owned by Luthor. The two scientists that masterminded the project according to their source, they disappeared off the map.

From what Batman had figured out, Supergirl wasn't the only one who was cloned. He didn't know for sure but given the blood that the various heroes of the League spilled, it would be easy to get their hands on the necessary DNA.

"Well, you should give her the heads up," Diana said and she stared down the League. "Look I have a younger sister….."

"I know, we should have given her the head's up, but what makes you think that she would have taken it the right way if we told her?" Superman asked and that was a good question, there was no real answer to that one as well.

"We're going to have to continue the full League briefing, even if she's a no show, but post pone it for half of an hour, we need to discuss our options," Batman said and Clark and Diana both nodded. They knew what they had to do and the other League founders would be joining them.

Given the few snatches of information that the Question uncovered, things got even weirder than there were now. Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl joined the rest of the group, sitting around the main conference table.

"Three weeks ago, a woman was shot on a bridge when accosting Lex Luthor and the assassin committed suicide," Batman said, slapping the pictures down on the table.

"Didn't you inform us about this already?" Flash asked and Batman gave him the look.

"This the only picture of the assassin before he struck and then committed suicide," Batman said, using the League's projection equipment and got the pictures into greater detail. "See this image."

There was an image of a girl with wispy white blonde hair and vapid grey eyes that stared out, dressed in a white robe that was slowly pulled over her face. She had a dreamy but somehow focused expression on her face. It was almost like the girl was staring back at them from the picture.

"Looks like something from the Children of the Corn," the Flash said with a shudder.

"This girl has been sighted a few times before," Batman said and he pulled out two figures. "Two more mysterious deaths where the assassins killed themselves afterwards, both in Britain. Eight closed room deaths occurred over the past seven months, where the victim was mangled beyond recognition and they could not be identified. Other people in the house were left with their memories completely erased, no sense of they were or their past. All pictures or any other evidence of their identities in the house vanished."

"And she's been sighted there as well," Clark said and the World's Greatest Detective gave him a brisk nod. Clark put his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it hard.

"Four of the eight but we should assume that she's been involved somewhere," Batman said and he flipped through the information that his mysterious source sent him. It was reliable as it matched up with some of what the Question had uncovered, but the Question's investigation raised even more questions. "Her powers….they're a problem for anyone."

"What kind of problem?" J'onn asked and he could see the potential agitation on Batman's face.

"She sees what should not be seen, she hears what things should not be heard, she could be watching our every move, hearing our every word," Batman said and that caused a type of an uproar that the League got to their place.

"We have some of the best security on the planet though….."

"Won't matter, there's no security that's foolproof," Batman said, cutting off Lantern before he could make this point. "She could be watching us right now."

Flash looked over his shoulder nervously. That creepy girl could be there in the same room with them, mentally speaking.

"What are we going to do now?" Clark asked, he felt uneasy that there was someone there that was watching every single moment of their lives.

"If it helps, I don't sense any presence in this room that shouldn't be," J'onn said and that only put them at ease.

Batman had to ruin their relief. "She has mental abilities that are far beyond the comprehension of all psychics, even Martians."

"Well, you know how to bring the party, don't you Bats?" Flash asked dryly but the lights in the League flickered on and off in a rhymatic manner.

"I vote for smashing her head in and asking questions later," Shayera said getting to her feet but Diana looked at her.

"She'll see that coming," Diana said, realizing the fallacy of these plans and she cracked her knuckles, she would have liked nothing better than to do what Shayera suggested.

"She's spelling out a message," John said as the Green Lantern tried to look around.

"She sees us, and we amuse her," Batman said, and that flippant brazen message was followed by another one. Batman read the Morse code. "Do continue, I'm done, see you later."

The League did continue their meeting but there was a sense of uneasiness in the air.

* * *

"Impressive, really impressive," Kara said as Harry finished conducting the tour of the main LilyCo complex in Metropolis.

"That's not even half of it," Harry told Kara and the blonde was all ears. "This is only one of several complexes that we have all around the globe. Started in Britain, expanded throughout Europe, into Asian, and into North America, it took many years of hard work from all above but we're as big as LexCorp, Wayne, all of the big companies."

"And how."

"You remember Lana don't you?" Harry asked as Lana made her way up the set of stairs towards Harry.

"Yes, I do but it's a pleasure to meet you again, Lana," Kara said, extending her hand forward for Lana to shake and she did.

"It is as well Kara so…..welcome to the family," Lana said, knowing full well that it was only a matter of time before she got swept into Harry's Collective.

"I've been gone for a couple of days, I'm surprised that Clark hasn't moved heaven and earth to try to find me," Kara said, she was so distracted by settling into what she hoped to be a new life. On Earth, it was hard for her to fit in given growing up on another world, so when she found some place that she could be herself, that pleased her.

"Well if he hasn't put out a search party yet, give him time," Lana said, looking at Kara.

"So you and Clark were friends yes….."

"Long time ago, it's ancient history," Lana said and Kara frowned.

"I seem to be hearing that a lot from Clark's old friends….."

"It isn't necessarily his fault, it's just, the more he tries to protect people, the more he pushes them away," Lana said, discreetly handing Harry the report that he requested from her. Everything was signed, sealed and delivered. "And there's a part of him who desires to be normal…..a big part, I know with his folks, they were terrified that someone might find out about him when he was young. Before he was able to stand on his own two feet."

"So, did you ever want to just be normal?" Kara asked out of the blue, eyes locked onto Harry.

"No."

Kara raised an eyebrow and Harry decided to elaborate. "Being, just Harry never really appealed to me. Just Harry wouldn't be a person who got things done."

"I see," Kara said but the green eyed wizard was not finished yet.

"We should embrace how extraordinary we are and how much we can change the world because of our powers," Harry said, this was a discussion he had with many other people. "And I'm more extraordinary than most."

"Well you're pretty confident," Kara whistled and Harry looked at her. "Not that I really mind because I'm so sick of this false modesty shit that a lot of people do."

"It's appreciated," Harry said, placing his arm around her. "We should get back to base, a few more tests to run but we'll be ready."

Kara and Harry took their leave. Lana took the trip back to her office. She was going to get a bit more work to done and get something to eat. At least that was the plan that she had.

A rustling sound caused Lana's ears to perk up. She walked into the hallway and she came face to face with Clark Kent.

"Lana, have you see Kara?"

"Hello, Clark, nice to see you too," Lana said in a nonchalant voice, just blowing off his question. "Hey, by the way, could you tell me how you got in past the security? So it doesn't happen again, I would hate to have any other unwanted guests fly on in."

Clark ignored that slight and pressed on.

"Lana, I was being serious."

Lana tried not to roll her eyes. It was hard but somehow she managed to do it. "So was I."

"We think Kara is in terrible danger….and we think that Harry Potter is involved….you got to know where he is at least," Clark said and Lana turned her back on Clark slightly to get a cup of coffee.

"Sorry Clark, coffee's only for employees or invited guests, company policy," Lana said, taking the coffee in her hand. The redhead thought that she would need her strength and she sipped the hot drink slowly.

"Lana…you know we used to be….."

"Clark, what we used to be, was just that, we used to be," Lana said coolly, taking the coffee in her hand. "You've had more than enough chances, but you had a greater calling. You had to be Superman. And that's your choice, something that I got over a long time ago. I'm not going to be hung up by what happened in high school."

"You know where they are, don't you?"

"Clark, I've got work to do, Kara's fine," Lana said as she walked into her office. "Oh, and security will see you on your way out. Have a nice day."

Much to Clark's agitation, Lana shut the door right against his face. He raised his hand to break out down but he remembered his manners.

Lana knew something and now Clark was really worried. He was suspicious of Harry Potter to begin with because of his mysterious past.

Then again, as he reminded himself, he was one to tell about secrets.

A loud explosion caught Clark's attention and he looked around but metal shields appeared around the windows. He made his way to the exit towards the stairs but it wouldn't budge, even with his super strength.

"What's happening?"

"We're on lockdown," Lana said, stepping from her office. She wondered who managed to break through the defenses.

Could it be a false alarm?

It was possible, and Lana hope so, but she was ready in case it wasn't.

"Lana you should…"

"I've got it handled Clark," Lana said and before Clark could even blink, she prepared to move off. "But if you want to put your underwear on the wrong side of your clothes, be my guest."

He shrugged, this looked like a job for Superman but finding some way to get off the floor and finding an inconspicuous place to change.

Much to his frustration, he could not signal for the League for something inside the building blocked his outgoing signal.

He guessed he was going to have to play this one by ear.

**To Be Continued on June 3** **rd** **2014.**

**Director's Notes:** http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2014/05/unraveling-mysteries-chapter-14.html


	15. Luthor Conspiracy Part Two

"We'll find her, we just got to find a way to retrace her steps."

Barbara did not mean to overhear this conversation, and she doubted that Batman meant for her to overhear it. Yet the heroine known as Batgirl stood outside of the cave, hearing every single word that was said.

"Supergirl couldn't have just vanished off of the face of the map."

"I know," Batman said, he would have thought that he could amplify the signal. "Superman went into LilyCo just an hour ago under his civilian identity, and the place went underneath total lockdown."

"What does that mean?"

For once, the World's Greatest Detective had no answers. Trying to get into the LilyCo mainframe was something that he had been trying to do for the past six hours. There was no way he could even crack past the first layer of encryption.

Whoever designed that security, he wanted to hire them for his company. There would be no chance that anyone could hack in. Even the most sophisticated hacker in the world.

"It may mean that they noticed our attempts to get inside," Batman said after a long moment's thought. "Or it might mean that someone else is trying to get inside."

Batman was just grasping at straws at this point.

"It all leads back to what is involved, the mysterious attack on the bridge on that woman who accosted Luthor," Batman said and he paused for a second. "And there have been several politicians who have disappeared as well in recent weeks. Right after they have acted like they were under the influence of something."

"But didn't they return right back to their homes, no memories of the past couple of months?" Wonder Woman asked and Batman nodded.

"Some of them did, others are still off the grid, and there are several other…"

"Could it be another invasion of some sort?" J'onn asked and Batman paused for a long time.

"Yes, of some sort," Batman agreed, he had the Question's information and there were far more holes. His conclusion that there was a secret society living amongst non-empowered people held more wait. Other information said just as much. Batman seen enough and experienced enough not to discount this possibility. "But we need to keep our eyes peeled for the worst and Supergirl and Superman…..they were stuck in the middle of this."

Barbara made her way up the stairs before Batman noticed her. She had no idea how Kara got into the middle of this but she was hoping to find out.

' _I'm thinking Luthor, or is that too obvious?'_ Barbara thought, she thought about the man's Presidential campaign. While it would not be the first time that a criminal got in the White House should he get elected but there had never been someone more prolific than Luthor.

There were those dreams that Kara had been having, dreams that Barbara had not discussed with anyone. That was no one's business but Kara's. They were getting more vivid and knowing her friend, Barbara was certain that the Kryptonian

Hacking into the LilyCo's mainframe…..well Barbara wasn't going to even try it. As curious as she was about Harry Potter and what made him tick, that was not something that she wanted to do right now.

On the other hand, she had hacked into LexCorp once before and she could hack into it again. The redhead settled herself down and she could hear Batman leave. He must have been so distracted by what happened that he already left.

' _Okay, let's see if I can find that backdoor that I left behind before,'_ she said, cracking her fingers.

They changed the security since what happened last time, but that was no big deal for Barbara. She managed to take down the main firewall and get in.

Boring projects, she noticed a lot less projects that dealt with Kryptonite, but then she found that there were a lot of resources directed toward something called Cadmus.

' _Hmmm, Cadmus, sounds top secret and government like,'_ Barbara thought and she was digging a bit deeper.

Cadmus was something that interested her and she hit the jackpot, well of sorts. There was a list of every criminal that was currently not in prison and their last know whereabouts. A shady government organization that did things off of the clock but that was only the tip of the iceberg.

' _Cloning, no way,'_ Barbara thought when she uncovered the details of one of Cadmus's more interesting projects. They acquired the DNA of several super heroes along with a few villains for flavor. _'Why in the hell would you want to even try to clone the Joker? Isn't one of them bad enough?'_

She backed out; she had the address of a Cadmus base that was owned by LuthorCorp. That would be where her search would begin.

It was time to suit up and it was time for Batgirl to go out to enjoy the hunt.

* * *

"So is there a way out?"

Clark looked over his shoulder, and saw Lana making her way down the hall. She loaded some kind of weapon in her hand and he looked at her. It looked to be some high tech blaster, something out of a science fiction movie.

"What, do you think I'm just going to sit on my ass and play some kind of damsel in distress for you, Clark?" Lana asked and there was no answer.

"What about your boss….."

"Harry will be here, he had to take care of a couple of pressing issues, now…..I've got to see if they got in here, or if they got bounced back," Lana said as she tapped her hand on the key. It registered her DNA and allowed her into the system to manipulate it. "The problem is, even though Harry shielded what we were doing from her all seeing eye…..he'll be the first to tell you that no magic is perfect."

"But what…is it….."

"Yes, it is who you think it is, she is keeping an eye on the League I'm sure as well, but how good that eye is, really depends on how much you annoy her," Lana said as she tracked them. "Oh, only in the old parking garage, that's a relief, we don't really use it anyway."

And because it was like a maze, they could easily track any enemy that decided to pop in through that path.

Lana smiled, they really had them, but the question was whether they were magical users or non-magical users that were put underneath the thrall of some wizard or witch.

Clark, she left in the dust, he could follow her. Lana was perfectly equipped to hand herself just as easily, given her enhancements.

Lana made her way down the stairs, she could see them busting through the elevator. An elevator that no longer lead to anywhere, this was a dummy spot, to trap anyone who hoped to break in to the building.

Taking aim, Lana shot the knee cap out from one of the goons. That got the attention of the other goes just as well.

Lana made her way to the shadows as they looked around. Likely they thought that they were going for some shell shocked employee.

The redhead's foot connected right into the head of her enemy, causing him to go down to the ground hard. She dodged the attacks. They weren't magical users, which proved that they were pawns.

That being said, one did try and cave her skull in with a pipe. With super speed thanks to her enhancements, she tossed them into a wall.

"Sorry, you really should make an appointment," Lana said, thanking herself that she took the time to learn the control.

One of them swung at her but she flipped him to the ground. She could see Superman out of the corner of her eye but he was stopped and stared. Lana nailed her adversary in the stomach hard, knocking the wind out of him.

One of them did not have the vapid look in his eyes and he sent a blast of red light at Lana, who dodged it. Superman flew down to the ground but the man pulled out a glowing green rock from his pocket.

' _You still haven't taken care of that vulnerability, Clark?'_ Lana asked, seeing Superman nearly drop to his knees. She took pity on him, and managed to disarm the wizard of his stupid stick. Then she hurled him against the wall and kicked him so hard that he landed against the wall.

With two expert moves, Lana broke the wand underneath her foot and then she shackled him up against the wall.

The Kryptonite was still lying on the ground. Taking pity on Clark, Lana snatched it up and put it into a lead container, allowing him to get up to his feet.

"Honestly Clark, all of that high tech technology, and you can't fucking shield radiation," Lana whispered in his ear and Clark looked at her.

"I thought….."

"You should always assume that they have Kryptonite, I can walk about two feet from my back door and find a piece but never mind, we got the ring leader," Lana said as she turned him around. "You're going to tell me why you broke into LilyCo."

"You're nothing but a stupid M….ARGH!"

"I'm sorry, my foot slipped," she said dryly as her foot connected with a very sensitive place. "Most of you wizards, you're about the same, aren't you? You're nothing without your little magic stick. Well, it's not like you know how to use it half of the time."

"Lana," Clark whispered as he pointed out something on the floor.

"You will pay, all of you will pay….."

Lana really wished that she had magic but she just allowed him rant into mid-air. She picked up a file. Magically sealed but she could have the proper people look into it later.

"Are there more coming?" Clark asked, he could not see through the walls. There was some mysterious energy that blocked him and also gave him a headache.

Lana had her eyes on the file and didn't answer him for a few seconds. "I don't think that more are coming….this was just an attempt to see how far they could get. But I'm sure that Harry will want to know about this."

"Good, I have to talk with him."

"Well, you'll have your chance," Lana said, deciding to head back up to her office with the elevator door slamming behind Clark.

Clark sighed, this was not one of his better days.

* * *

Harry joined Jade and Rose, the trio dressed incognito, with a few glamor spells to hide them. Not that they needed it for they were all masters of deception without any kind of magical help. Still, it would be prudent to have those added layers of protection.

"So which one is it?" Jade asked as they looked at the group of Senators that were filing in. There were about five or six of them.

Rose looked at them with disdain but then again they were politicians. They were always up to something potentially rotten. "I'm guessing that the one with the stupid haircut is the first on the links."

"Rose, they all have stupid haircuts," Jade said, shaking her head. Sure that haircut might have been fashionable, a few decades ago but in the year 2004, it was sad.

"Just stick to the position, we've got it narrowed down, some of them have been checked off the list, leaving two, one of them has to be the Polyjuiced dupe that we found out about," Harry said. Some Polyjuice potions lasted an hour, sometimes more. If you were an inventive enough Potion user and was able to modify the formulas, you can make a Polyjuice potion that lasted for a month.

Harry doubted that many of them would have been that inventive, an hour Polyjuice or maybe a half of a day or a day, if he was feeling generous. And in front of wand wavers, he barely felt generous enough.

"We could plug him right here," Jade whispered, fingering her dagger.

"Have to agree…."

"He could be close to telling us where Lovegood is holed up," Harry whispered, keeping his eyes locked on them, waiting for the proper opportunity that would cause the least amount of chaos. He could see Lois out of the corner of his eye there.

The bottle in the hand of the Senator was clutched and it wasn't that hot of the day but it was warm enough where no one would think twice about him drinking water constantly. No one but Harry Potter that was, who lifted his hand.

' _Just as I thought,'_ Harry thought, concluding the scan. He could not believe his luck but he would have to get in close.

Harry lifted his hand quickly and he waved it.

BAM!

The water bottle bust, sending the contents down to the ground. The Senator looked like a dear in the headlights. The people watching didn't notice anything amiss.

He did excuse himself quickly to go to the Bathroom, and Rose, Jade, and Harry followed.

"Harry, break in," Lana whispered to Harry through the ear piece.

"I'll be back in a second, I'm following a lead, lockdown should keep anyone in that dummy garage," Harry said.

"It has but I'm stuck inside with Clark," Lana said and Harry paused, while not missing a beat.

"Then you have my deepest condolences," Harry said, but he looked off into the hallway. "Call you back, I'm closing in."

Sure enough they were closing in, on their way into the opposite bathroom. The doors swung open and the man stood, his back against the wall.

To the surprise of absolutely no one, his wand was out but Jade disarmed him with fluid fury. She also removed a couple of fingers in the process. Rose jumped in next and had him against the wall.

"You!" the man yelled, his features morphing now that his potion had disappeared into the bottle. He struggled against the bindings that he was placed against the wall. He didn't even see Harry Potter tie him up but he was that good.

"Yes, it's me, and unless you want some trouble, I suggest you cooperate with me," Harry whispered, he was not in the mood to play around, not today, not any other day. The green eyed wizard focused on the individual in front of him.

"Forget it, I'll never talk," the man spat as he tried to twist himself out of his position but he slumped down against the wall.

"Oh, you'll talk, and you'll not only talk but you'll tell me everything that you know."

"Or you won't have a tongue," Jade commented, it was hard to beat one of the old classics. The dagger was underneath his tongue and Rose looked at him, kneeing him in the balls in response which caused him more pain. Then there was a dagger placed right underneath his nut sac.

Harry made sure he had the door secured as the girls played a game of, bad assassin and worst assassin.

"That freak…..she wants you distracted," the man said and Harry nodded. "The attack on LilyCo, it's all a front, she's after something."

"After what?" Harry asked, interest piqued but the assassin spat blood on the ground.

"Wrong move, pal," Rose said, drilling him with another hard knee. She did the world a favor by preventing this clown from reproducing.

"I don't….I don't know."

"Think really hard now," Jade whispered, the dagger was inches away from his throat and Harry was now inside his mind.

"Well, he doesn't know anything but I did find a link to her mind….so her little killswitch won't work this time," Harry said, blocking the backdoor that Luna Lovegood created to abort the minds of anyone who was close to spilling the beans on him.

Sure enough, Project Guardian angel came up once again, but this wrench of a wizard didn't know any more than Umbridge did.

Harry had another call that he had to take and he left the two girls to clean up here.

"Please don't leave me!" the wizard begged, terror in his eyes, as he saw Jade and Rose smiling at him like he was a particularly juicy steak.

Harry walked out of the bathroom, why deprive the girls of their fun? He got the location of where they were keeping the real senator that this clown was impersonating and he quickly wired the address to base so they could pick it up.

"Yes….."

"It's me," a voice said to Harry.

"Yes."

"Lex has decided to make his move."

"But we're in position."

"He won't leave quietly."

"No, he will be leaving in a box, because I have everything that I need from LexCorp and Cadmus is going to be the fall guys."

"So, you did use their resources to build onto your empire."

"Yes, and anyone who doesn't agree with what I'm doing…..well I really don't know what to tell them."

"He's at the Cadmus facility, I followed him, he didn't see me."

"It's being monitored, I'll be with you in about a half of an hour, when I touch base with Lana. There's been a breech."

"Oh….is it anything serious?"

"No, just a bunch of ignorant Ministry idiots thinking that they can pull one over on me."

"I'll let you get onto that, talk to you later," the female on the phone said and Harry smiled.

"Right, and don't forget, we should celebrate the results of our business arrangement," Harry told her, knowing that it took several years of hard work to get all of their ducks in a row. Lex was preoccupied with Superman and that obsession was his downfall.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

The redhead slunk into the shadows carefully and quietly, wearing a pair of sunglasses over her face and her hair was tied back. Other than that, she wore a casual black top and a black skirt that extended down to her ankles. The clothes were kind of baggy, which concealed her figure and also concealed some weapons.

She could see Lex's driver out there, obviously he was just a flunkey. He didn't know anything about any master scheme that Lex had any more than random LexCorp lab employees did. Talking to him for information would be useless. The bodyguard who had waited outside had been another one as well, again, someone who was a paycheck zombie. He put up with verbal abuse at the hands of Lex becase he got paid well for it.

Lex could flush millions of dollars down the toilet on convoluted schemes to defeat Superman so obviously he would have the kind of money to pay his employees well.

She knew that the Luthor assets could be sizeable, given that Lex built Metropolis in its current form. She was someone who knew where many of the skeletons were buried as well. The young female watched and waited, her ear to the door. She was careful not to detect anything.

Inside, Lex Luthor waited for his man to show up, actually he was looking for a few man. If he was going to take on the League and most importantly if he was going to take on Harry Potter, he was going to need some kind of backup, insurance to take them down.

"Ah, Senor Luthor."

The large man was dressed in a black trenchcoat despite it being the hot of the summer. He had a black mask on his head with eye holes and there was a group of six well-armed muscular thugs. He had been through hell and back many times.

"Bane," Lex said, greeting the man.

"I must say I was surprised….the future President of the United States asking help from some hired thug," Bane said, looking Lex over.

"Oh, my dear Bane, you are more than a hired thug," Lex said, extending his hand forward and the two of them shook it. "You've had your problems with heroes, with both Batman and Superman in the past as well."

"Yes, thorns in my side," Bane said, he would not rest until he had Batman bent over his knee, completely and utterly broken. Any other members of the League that fell by the way side.

"And I trust you've heard the name Potter."

Bane said something in Spanish. Given Lex's understanding of the language, he doubted that it was very flattering at all.

"So, that answers my question," Lex said and Bane turned to Lex, his head nodding stiffly. There was chills that rolled down the bald businessman's spine. "You have the insurance that I wanted."

"If you have the agreed upon payment, Mr. Luthor," Bane said, he was driven by one thing like all men were. He was a criminal mastermind and he wanted to be paid well for it.

"Yes, naturally, you will find it's all in order."

In the vents, Batgirl watched and her mouth was hung completely open. Luthor and Bane together was a scary enough proposition. Brains and brawn in many ways, although to be fair, Bane had both. Not as much after a couple of venom injections but it was still thee.

"Yes, yes, this is perfect, Mr. Luthor."

Lex smiled, soon he would have what he wanted. His plan to hack into the Justice League Watchtower had hit a roadblock. Someone had beat him there first and blocked out any potential intrusion. He had spent a month of his life trying to get in but it was almost like whoever had found their way first had thought of everything he tried.

It was time to go for a different method but Lex would have his day. Soon, the world would be in his hands.

"As promised, Senor Luthor, a few bad men."

The thugs from Blackgate was a good start but Lex had a feeling that Bane brought more to the table, some heavy hitters that would counter the Justice League.

The first individual was a slimy looking purple man with glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth. He was the Parasite, and he could drain the energy out from anyone on Earth, including Superman. Lex promised the Parasite a taste of him, more than a taste.

Then there was Killer Croc. He scaly green skin and his claws and teeth was prominent. He wore a pair of blue jeans and he looked hungry. Judging by the rumors about Croc, that was in more ways than one.

A muscular looking man with blonde hair and gorilla like features was the next to bat. He was Doctor Mark Desmond but he was better known as Blockbuster. The formula caused him to be as strong as Sueprman, but about as dumb as a sack of hammers.

Then there was Copperhead, his orange outfit with a hooded head allowed him to show his fangs. He would sink them into the League.

"All I need is the League to be divided and conquered, and then I'll do the rest," Lex said as he looked at Bane.

"Agreed," Bane said and Batgirl once again felt shivers go down her spine from where she was. This unholy alliance, this Legion of Doom of sorts….it was a horrifying prospect to say the very least.

She came here looking for Kara, and this was the last thing that she expected. The super villain team up to end all super villain team ups.

She tried to radio for help, get ahold of Batman because she was in way over her head.

Easier said than done as the frequency was being jammed and she cursed her luck which turned rather rotten in a heartbeat. Slamming her fist against the radio, the redhead gritted her teeth.

She paused, hoping that her attempts to call for help did not call them over. A long pause later and she realized that they didn't.

Meanwhile, the other redhead on the outside could hear anything thanks to a bug planted on the inside. It was time to radio in for Harry and see what he had to say about this.

* * *

Harry was the only one who could override the security features on the LilyCo complex when it was under total lockdown. While he trusted all of his girls, even the best security and the best minds could be compromised.

He did have a super failsafe plan to take himself down if worse came to worse. All he knew was it existed, his mind was wiped of all of the details after he created it. That being said, Harry was certain that he created a backdoor so he could access it if he ever became rogue. Because he was that resourceful.

The dummy garage was the first stop, with Harry, Jade, and Rose entering, followed by Kara who they picked up along the way.

"Wand waver….."

"Wilkins," Harry said as he recognized the face from the Ministry's top ten most wanted list. "What's your stake in this?"

"Everyone wants to rule the world Mr. Potter, our little moon dreamer just wants peace and order, where all magical users don't have to hide into the shadows," Wilkins said, staring down Harry with contempt. He was fastened against the wall with no place to go. "Not sure why she didn't pull my kill switch yet. The spacey cunt has done a lot worse for a lot less."

"In this building, no magic but my own could reach inside it, she would have to get inside, and she knows better than to go out in the open, doesn't she?" Harry asked and Wilkins looked back at Harry.

"I would clap for you Potter but my hands are a little tied up at the moment," Wilkins said scathingly, staring down Harry with demented intentions in his eyes. "One day, you'll learn that magic users rule the world."

"No, they don't"

These words were clipped and calm but underlined pretty much everything that Harry had to say.

"I wasn't with the Dark Lord, but the guy had the right idea," Wilkins added with a smile on his face. "But…..even Harry Potter has his weaknesses. And perhaps she has found one. Or maybe she hasn't. I can't make heads or tails of what that girl is up to or even what her motive is."

"What do you know?" Jade demanded.

"Project Guardian Angel….the Ministry couldn't have a hero so they had to create one," Wilkins said with a smile. "The moon child's mother worked on that one but she had serious misgivings on what they were doing. She was silenced. The Ministry wiped the mind of the girl to spare her the torment and made her believe that it was an accident."

"What is she really after?"

"To make the world a place where we don't have to hide," Wilkins repeated, bitingly. "I have to say that the Muggles will learn their place and so will a blood traitor like you…"

"I can see why you don't like these jackasses," Kara whispered. She was already spending less than ten seconds with one and it was hard not to strangle the bastard on sheer principle.

"We can't kill him until Harry gets all of the information that he needs," Rose said, acting like this was a simple thing as trying to figure out what to have for dinner. And for an assassin, it kind of was.

"O-kay," Kara said, she didn't have the hang ups about killing like her cousin did. She wasn't going to fry petty thugs but from what Harry brought up, these were bastards who manipulated the minds of people and killed them, while torturing them within an inch of their lives. So Kara felt that her sympathy for them was in low supply.

"Yes," Harry agreed, grabbing her hand and the blonde let out a deep breath, staring forward at the man on the ground. "If your life depends on it….and it does…..tell me is there anyone else of note working for that project?"

"Draco Malfoy!" Wilkins blurted out and Harry smiled.

"As much as I suspected," Harry said, he had taken out the older Malfoy when he took out Riddle's Inner Cycle. Draco was about was fearsome as a piece of shit latched to the bottom of his shoe.

Harry scanned his memories one more time but found nothing.

"Remember what this man did to children," Harry whispered to Jade and she nodded. "And don't make it too easy on him."

Harry led Kara off.

"Think it's too much for my virgin eyes?" Kara asked him as the two of them made their way up the stairs. Harry bypassed all of the lockdown security like it was nothing.

"I wouldn't want to get blood on that suit…..although you might think about getting a new one it looks like….well I think that you can do better," Harry said and Kara frowned. "And I think that black and silver might look better on you."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Kara mused, with a smile.

"We're going to talk about it later, right now your cousin waits, we don't want to keep him from rescuing a kitten from a tree for too long."

Kara smiled, in spite of herself but never the less, she really hoped that Clark was not going to give her the high and mighty act. She was just going to wait and see. She was going to check in but she got side tracked.

The high level technology that was on Harry's base was far more sophisticated than anything on Earth.

"Lana, I'm coming in."

"Right and….."

Clark made his way down the stairs and saw Kara standing there. The Man of Steel stared her down.

"There you are, Kara we….."

"Well, don't tell me with all of the criminals in the world, the League burned through their resources to try and track me down," Kara said, putting her hands on her hips. "Lana knew where I was and Chloe did to, you remember her don't you?"

Lana could barely hide her amusement because Kara sure knew how to dig one in between the belt.

"That was a long time ago….."

"About a second for you given how long our life spans are," Kara said and she looked at him. "Oh, and I'd like you to meet Harry Potter. He's my bonded. Thought that you'd like to know."

Kara said this casually and it took a second for Kal to register that.

"I….."

"Yes," Harry said, smiling as he stared down the Man of Steel.

"There's….there's a man downstairs," Clark said awkwardly and things were about ready to get tense.

"Not any more there isn't."

It took seconds to register what Harry said to him and the Man of Steel was about ready to have some kind of lecture about how there was a better way on the tip of his tongue. And Harry was about ready to have a lecture about how that man used the Imperius Curse on children and forced them to do unspeakable things, so he deserved to be put down like an animal.

Either lecture would have to wait as something came up. First a beeping caused Harry to become alert.

Lana's mouth hung open and Jade and Rose joined them. That was the signal that they waited for, the signal that Lex finally used enough rope to hang himself.

Another loud explosion registered outside and a sing song voice could be heard. It demanded their full attention.

"Oh can Superman come out to play?"

**To Be Continued on 6/6/2014.**

**http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2014/06/unraveling-mysteries-chapter-15.html**


	16. Luthor Conspiracy Part Two

Three large androids were in the middle of the street of Metropolis. They were made of high tech equipment and there was only one person who could have funded such a project. Never the less the pilot was a creepy man child with a boyish looking face mask and a blue suit. He activated one of the missile launchers and caused then to god own.

"Superman, doesn't want to play? I've got a special present for Superman, one that he's just going to love. Oh, that wasn't nice."

Kara could see it, it was powered by Kryptonite, something that her cousin was not immune by.

"I'll fix his wagon," Kara said, flying outside of the open window, ready for action. She caught one of the missiles in her hands just before it would have hit the street.

She whipped it up out of sight and out of harm's way, slicing it in half with heat vision. She flew forward and knocked the legs out from underneath the suit.

"Hey, hey, no girls allowed," Toyman said as the legs went out from underneath him. "I don't like it, it's not fair. Girls always break my toys."

"That's not all I'm going to break," Kara said roughly, seeing that Superman was down on the ground, makings sure civilians got hurt in the fire.

There were a series of miniature helicopters that flew from another one of the droids. They packed some decent fire power but Harry lowered himself down. He winded his arm up and went off with the pitch.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

Several loud explosions went off and the helicopters were fried with static electricity. Toyman threw a tantrum and summoned three more droids.

"You should look at this, this is the new and improved model," Toyman said, looking as giddy as a school girl or as close as someone could.

The droids were a combination of blue and silver and had several cannons, which were pointed forward. It was powered by the Kryptonite.

"Seriously?"

Kara looked at the Kryptonite and she could see Kal's knees buckle by the close proximity to it. The blonde used her ice breath to disable the cannon's and Harry disabled it the rest of the way.

Now he was going to disable Toyman. The glass was thick and did not crack by the initial attack. Harry's second attack cracked the glass and Toyman screamed as he levitated out of the pod, it falling down to the ground.

"No, no, no, it's not fair, not fair, not fair!" Toyman yelled, his legs were kicking and he squirmed. He was levitated off of the ground and Toyman was face to face with Harry and Kara.

"What do you think you were doing, you creep?" Kara asked, her eyes hinting heat vision.

"It's not nice to call me names," Toyman said in a mocking reproachful voice and Harry lifted his hand up, and sparks flew, burning the side of his mask.

"It's not nice to burn down half of Metropolis either," Harry whispered in his most deadly voice and that caused Toyman to flinch. Despite that fact, the sadistic little menace stayed calm as he could underneath fire even though he knew that Harry could use said fire to burn him. "So, you tell me who you were working for and I might go easy on you. If you've caught me in a good mood."

Toyman weighed his options, the remote control device in his sleeve was taken and crushed by Supergirl.

"SUPERMAN SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY BOY!" Toyman howled at the top of his lungs but a shield appeared around Harry, Kara, and Toyman.

"You know, that wasn't smart, that wasn't smart at all," Harry whispered, slamming Toyman back first against the building. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. Who…..are…..you…..working for?"

"It's Lex…..Lex Luthor, he's the person that I'm working for," Toyman stammered, something caught in his throat. "He wanted you and Superman distracted and he promised to give me all kinds of nice toys, and a nice playhouse when he takes over the world."

"Well, that isn't happening, good bye," Harry said, deciding to let Toyman drop. There was a shrieking scream.

Superman could see Toyman fall and he landed on the hood of a car. The Man of Steel flew up and looked him in the eye.

"What were you playing at?"

"He caught me in a good mood," Harry said and sure enough Toyman's shallow breathing could be heard but that was the only movement. Without prompt medical attention, he would succumb to his injuries.

"He's….."

"I know what he is….Clark," Harry said, dropping his voice to a near whisper so he could be heard. "He's been hired by Luthor to wreck havoc, and I've seen his records. How many times has he put Metropolis in danger and children as well? You do things your way, I do things my way, in the end, we'll see which way is right."

Harry looked on and Kara turned to Clark.

"Kara I don't…"

"Clark, I'm eighteen years old, I don't think that you have the right to tell me what to do anymore," Kara said, staring him down. "I'm not your sidekick and you're definitely not my father. You should report back to the League that Luthor is trying something and see if you can pick anything up on your end."

Clark's eyes widened but he supposed that they were right. He knew that Luthor was up to something. Even though his public image took a beating with the recent fight with Captain Marvel at Lexor City, that did not change the fact that he thought Luthor was up to something.

"I'm….."

"Keeping an eye on you," Harry said with a smile. "Best of luck and you should keep a close eye on your friends. You never know when one might not be what they appear or influenced by a third party."

Superman stopped, he wanted to think that this Potter was playing mind games. He could not have this argument with him or Kara here. A super powered fight would destroy half of the city.

He would just have to hope that Kara could take care of herself and he had confidence that she likely could.

Meanwhile Harry knew that Luthor took that one step too far that would justify what he was about to do. He had been gathering information about Luthor for months now but nothing he could implicate him with that would stick. At least until this time, now Harry could cut Lex off at the knees and other body parts as well.

* * *

The redhead thought about the torrid life that she lived and some torrid beginnings began with that sorrid life. Born Lutessa Lena Luthor, the bastard daughter of Lionel Luthor, she was sought out to break all records. Her brother and her father barely acknowledged her existence, too entangled in their petty feud that ended with Lionel dying in an accident.

Lex had an alibi but Tess thought that if Lex was innocent, then she would eat her hat. And she was not wearing a hat. Never the less, she got a fairly high ranking position at LuthorCorp, soon to be LexCorp, upon her graduating Harvard, breaking all records at the age of sixteen. She wasn't going to wait around for people to tell her she was ready.

Now ten years later, she moved up the ranks and now she was ready to win the Luthor chess game once and for all. Not that she didn't have any help along with the way, on an overseas trip many years back, she was abducted by a group of mysterious men in masks and used as a hostage of some sort. She spent weeks in captivity, as they tried to break her mind but she would not break.

Then she was rescued by Harry Potter, who just happened to be hired out by the Leader of that country to wipe out these men. Dangerous terrorists were what Tess had been able to determine. They had been involved with each other ever since, with Harry and Tess working to get their hands on more and more LexCorp stock so they could mastermind the moment.

Funnily enough, Harry had been hired by Lex a time or two to do a job, when someone more dangerous and spiteful then Lex made attempts on his life. The payments were good but when Lex offered Harry a long term job as his own personal bodyguard, he declined. Lex liked to own the world but despite renting the services of Harry Potter for a time, he could not buy them.

"We saw this one snooping around."

She should have known that the Croc's sense of smell would betray her positioning in due time. Tess was hauled out. She tried to struggle but it was no go, his firm hand gripped the back of her head and she thrashed.

"Lutessa, that wasn't wise of you," Lex whispered as he looked his sister in the eye.

"You're collaborating with these people….."

"It's just business, why do you have to make it so personal?" Lex asked, as Croc held her around the back of the neck. "Now Croc, don't do it, you're spoil you're appetite for later. The League will serve it much better to begin with."

"Of course," Croc growled, passing Tess off to two of the Blackgate thugs.

"I could kill you right now and….well I wouldn't be implicated by it," Lex said as he cupped her chin. "They know that cult has been putting people under the influence for months now. They corrupted you, Tess, and you've been in bed with him. Or rather, their leader, Harry Potter."

"Harry isn't with them, as you well know."

"Well, I might be able to know the different but the people in Washington, how can they know the good freaks from the bad ones?" Lex asked to them. "Better take them all out and cut our losses later. It's not personal Tess, but you made it that way. And treason is not something that I can have in my country."

"You aren't President yet, Lex," Tess reminded him and Lex responded laughing.

"Oh, Tess, for someone who is so intelligent, you can be so naïve. It was never about me being President. Do you realize how much power I would lose if I become President? It isn't as if I have the resources to gain favors from the man in office to begin with. Half of Congress owes me favors to begin with. This entire campaign was a distraction from the real issue."

"It was all about Superman, wasn't it?" Tess asked.

"Not completely, but driving Kal-El up a wall to the point where he acted like a common thug and assaulted a ten year old child was amusing," Lex whispered to her. "No, the world is in the palm of my hand and being a mere President, it would not suit me. Cadmus was puppets or at least they were until they brought him in. What do people see in him?"

"Do you want a list?" Tess asked, managing to discreetly send the signal which told Harry and the rest of the girls that knew that Lex had slipped up in a big way.

"It's unfortunate….but I can't allow you to live….Croc….would you like to do the honors?"

Batgirl was still in the vent but knowing that this woman was in trouble, she would have to forgo any chance of help. She pried open the vent and tossed a pair of smoke pellets on the ground!

Croc was the first to be propelled into the wall with an electric shock in her gloves. She knew that would not keep him down for any long time but it kept her away from the woman.

There was a loud crack, as Barbara dodged Copperhead's attempts to attack her. She tripped him up and sent him into a large crate of boxes.

Tess had no idea what happened but she used the cover of smoke to kick one of the Blackgate thugs holding her. She stabbed another one in the chest. Blood oozed from his chest as he dropped to the ground.

"Batgirl?" Bane asked and he cracked his knuckles. It would not be as satisfying as breaking the Batman. He watched her go through the thugs but he reached forward.

Barbara winced as Bane had her lifted above his head in position to break her in half. She tried to slice his tube but it was out of reach.

"You picked the wrong battle to get involved with," Bane grunted, ready to slam Batgirl down onto his knee.

BOOM!

Kara flew through the lobby like a bat out of hell and knocked Bane in the chest with the full force of both of her fists.

Bane staggered, dropping Batgirl on the ground. Supergirl was now in and she kicked him hard in the face.

From the shadows, Harry sent a spell at the tube feeding the venom into Bane. That caused him to scream as it was switched with a paralyzing toxin and that caused him to land down onto the ground.

Tess knew what she had to do and she picked up the gun that laid on the ground.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Two bullets in the chest and one in the head for good measure, and Lex dropped down to the ground. Blood flowed through his body and Tess emptied the last two bullets in her gun into his head.

"Just saves you the trouble," Tess whispered, wincing. The goons had been taken down in the chaos and they all lied on the ground, unmoving.

"I was going to wait….for Luthor to enact my plan but you just forced it with your meddling.

Lex was not well and Lex was not alone.

* * *

"You ruined everything….."

"Brainiac," Kara hissed and the person who was responsible for the destruction of Krypton stared at her. Lex's physical body was dead but the computer wore his skin like a puppet.

"Yes, Supergirl, I'm sure Kal-El thought me destroyed during our previous encounter but I always have a back up plan that I could activate," Brainiac said as he looked at them.

Harry did nothing which might have been surprising. Unless one knew what was going inside his mind right about how.

"So you uploaded a copy of yourself into Lex Luthor….."

"Yes, I did, it was several years back, before you were brought to Earth, "Brainiac said as he stared them down without any further words. "But you were an unforeseen variable, Harry Potter, you could have ruined anything. You are as resourceful as your legions of fans on the Internet believe."

"Well I can't take full credit for Lex's doom, although it was because I was dealing with other problems," Harry said as a shaken Batgirl got up to her feet. Confused did not even begin to describe what she felt. Never the less, she managed to shake things off. "But you see, in your arrogance, you've overlooked one possible thing."

"Might I inquire what that is?"

"I'm always prepared for anything," Harry said and he sent the signal for Chloe to work her magic. "You see, this is not the first time where I encountered your programming. You've kept upgrading yourself as you took more and more from each world. I could blast you with every magical spell that I know but it wouldn't damage you. You're shielded from such a thing. It would be a waste of time and energy."

"You are perceptive it is a shame that you will be doomed with the rest of this planet….."

"No, you see the problem is, I know how you work, I studied your core programming for years and understand that you have an ability to replicate yourself at a whim," Harry said and Brainiac willed Lex's body to work at him. There was a large hole in his chest and head from where Tess shot him but otherwise it was intact. "And there were design flaws that the original programmer decided not correct which allowed you to become sentient and evolve beyond your core programming."

"What do you mean by this?" Brainiac inquired.

"You're getting a patch where I'm going to remove all of the bugs," Harry said, snapping his fingers and suddenly Brainiac froze before he could attack.

"I've got him," Chloe replied triumphantly, one could not mistake the glee that she experienced in her voice. They had a chance to study the core programming that another version of Brainiac made in her. "Downloading his data to our systems right now, while making sure no part of him doesn't hitch a ride. And then I'm sending a signal for him to self-destruct in five minutes."

"So we better move," Batgirl said and Tess smiled.

"Yes."

"What about….."

"Five minutes is more than enough time for them to save themselves if they're not already dead," Tess said in an unconcerned voice.

"But….."

Kara grabbed Barbara around the waist and hoisted her up, with Harry grabbing Tess. As for the rest of them, well they would have to be left to their own devices.

"I've got everything that we can use," Chloe said and Harry smiled.

"Very good, we're getting closer on the other end as well."

Chloe was intrigued to what Harry was eluding to right here but she was sure that she would find out sooner rather than later.

Brainiac's destruction was assured just like that and Harry dropped down. Sure one could argue that it was a bit too easy but Harry had years to plan for someone like that. It was just a matter of establishing an uplink and frying him.

"So that's it," Kara whispered and Harry nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I really didn't get attacked so it's all fine," Kara said, folding her arms over her chest. The wind blew in every direction and she knew that there was going to be some problems right now. The blonde swiftly swayed her body in the breeze.

"So you are fine?" Barbara asked and Kara blinked for a second but she turned to her friend nodding.

"I never was in any danger, trust me."

"So it was the League making a mountain out of a mole hill?"

"Yes," Kara said stiffly, she thought that she wanted to be a part of the League but after what happened, the blonde was not completely sure. She mulled things over in her mind.

Harry scanned the premises, double checking it but there was no trace of Brainiac and that put a smile on his face. That was that and one potential threat was out of the way.

Another would soon follow but he would have to wait until he was out of the security of the Ministry to snatch him.

* * *

Superman made his way back to the League, the day that was, well it was one that he didn't want to talk about. Wordless, Superman shuffled across the floor and no sooner did he enter the Watchtower, the gruff voice of Batman greeted him with some news.

"You're not going to believe this but we received a package."

Superman approached the other League founders; depending on the member they looked extremely somber or extremely disgusted. It was a combination of expressions that Superman wasn't sure what to make of.

"It was Lex Luthor….at least what's left of him," Batman said and Superman saw the grisly sight. That was not all that he saw. "And you saw what was left don't you?"

"Brainiac," Superman whispered, recognizing the symbol on the device immediately.

"Yes, but there's nothing left of him, this was just proof of his destruction along with Luthor's," Batman replied to him. "I tried to get tapes from the facility that we traced Bane to but….."

"Wiped completely clean?" Superman asked and Batman nodded stoically. "Figured as much, Cadmus wanted to cover their tracks."

"At least we know who's behind this right now," Diana said and Superman opened his mouth but the Martian Manhunter beat him to the punch.

"Actually it's not Harry Potter," J'onn said, pulling up footage of Harry Potter in the flesh at a LilyCo press conference.

"I know what I saw…."

"Your reputation isn't the best right now," Batman said and he turned around. It was that fear that he had being around super powered people, that they would take one step too far. Even it happened amongst the non-super powered and one that he experienced every day where he looked in the mirror. "Potter ensured that he had an air tight alibi to the murder. Even though there is no jury in the world that would even convict him, given the testimony."

Superman raised an eyebrow and Batman elaborated.

"Bane is paralyzed but he gave testimony that Luthor paid him money to kill Potter and you as well, along with any other members of the League."

"So what this is some game of chess, but for what means?" Superman asked and the doors burst open randomly.

Kara turned up, dressed in her civilian attire. She wore a red jacket, along with a blue top, and blue jeans. She carried her Supergirl costume in her arms. Approaching the table, she saw the attention of all of the founders on her.

The ultimate irony was it was now that they paid attention to her now, given what she planned to do.

"Kara we were in the middle of a meeting."

"Well I won't keep you long then," Kara said, arms folded underneath her chest. Her eyes showed an element of agitation. "I thought that joining the Justice League was want I wanted and while I respect what you guys stand for, it's not for me. The world is a lot deeper than battles between people in bright costumes. I'm not even sure what good and evil is any more."

"Kara he's gotten….."

"No, I've been thinking about this a long time before I even met Harry," Kara said, she did not scream, she remained calm. And that was far worse than an emotional teenager. A teenager who kept her temper in check, that was among one of the most awful things possible. "I'm treated as some kind of kid mascot and….let's face it, as long as I'm in the League, I'll always be second to Superman."

"It isn't like that, Kara," Diana said and Kara locked her eyes on the Amazon princess.

"Isn't it Diana?" Kara asked. "You should know about standing in the shadow of someone larger than life. Your mother is the Queen of the Amazons and as long as on you're on that island, you're be second best to her. But here, here in Man's World, you're Wonder Woman. You're your own person, you're great."

Diana couldn't dispute this fact. There were times where she felt like she had a lot to live up to. She got over it for the most part but she could not deny that Kara was along.

"Perhaps it's time for me to be my own person, someone who isn't defined by this," Kara said, tapping the "S" shield in the costume in her hand. "Effective today, I'm turning in my resignation to the Justice League. It's time to see what I can do elsewhere and he didn't put me up to this. But I found a place where I can really fit in and not have to worry about being in Superman's shadow."

Kara said nothing else, she held out her costume and dropped it on the table, along her League communicator.

"Don't worry about me, I'll see my way out. See you later….all of you."

Kara turned around and walked off, with Clark watching her.

"She's an adult, you know, you should allow her to move on, see how she stands on her own two feet, making her own decisions," Diana said firmly and he nodded in response.

"We've got a bigger problem," Batman said and the World's Greatest Detective was never one to mince words. Especially with everything that they've been through. "One Senator dead, another unmasked as imposter. Like it or not, they're inside. And they're getting closer of taking control of us from the shadows."

"So what do we do now?" J'onn asked.

"Find out about them before they find out more about us," Batman said. As if on cue, the lights on the Watchtower began to blink.

"I think they've already found out about is," Flash said nervously and there was a soft, musical, almost dreamy laughter that could be heard along with the blinking lights.

To say it freaked the League founders out would put drastically understating the situation.

* * *

Lois Lane decided that she would not mourn the death of Lex Luthor. She never truly believed that he reformed. The mysterious circumstances of his death was withheld although the officially reported story was that he succumbed to the cancer. Therefore the world would not be gifted by the joy that was President Lex Luthor.

There would be a private funeral with his remains being cremated. Lois wondered if he would find a way back from the grave or if he was truly dead. Given all of the well orchestrated gambits that Lex Luthor pulled in the past, she would not be surprised.

"So, it seems like you profited off of Luthor's death the most," Lois said, catching Harry Potter as he came out of the press conference.

"Lex was giving up more and more control of his company," Harry informed her and Lois nodded. "If he would become President, it was not like he could micro-manage the country and his company at the same time."

"You'd be surprised with what Lex would try," Lois said in a dry voice, looking at Harry.

"So, anything interesting lately?"

"You mean besides one of the Senators dropping dead?" Lois countered back.

Harry didn't say anything straight away and while Lois enjoyed the mystery and intrigue someone like Harry Potter brought her, she still found it kind of unsettling when he didn't say anything right away. It did give her a challenge.

"Yes, and another was unmasked as an imposter."

"Makes you wonder how many politicians in this country are phonies," Lois mused, more to herself than to Harry. "And by phonies….I mean not who they seem to be, as in they're a different person. Not who they seem to be because they lie through their teeth."

"Yes, I can see that," Harry said, barely keeping the amused chuckle out of his tone. Lois placed one hand on her hip and kept her eyes locked onto Harry. "I'm sure that you want to know my plans for LexCorp going forward."

"Well that would be an interesting exclusive," Lois said with a smile.

"Talk to me in three days, and I'll tell you everything that you want to know, because I think that the company has been misappropriating it's assets over the past seven years."

' _Yeah through Luthor's masturbatory Superman domination fantasies,'_ Lois thought, holding the notepad in her hand and barely holding her tongue.

"So how does Thursday for lunch sound?" Lois asked him and Harry smiled.

"Are you making an interview or a date, Miss Lane?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Well, a girl has to set her ambitions high, Mr. Potter," Lois said, barely keeping the smile off of her face. "So, are we on or not?"

Harry had to admire Lois's gung-ho attitude. She went out and did things, the consequences be damned.

"So, we're on," Harry told her and Lois looked at him with a smile.

"Great, see you then," Lois said with a smile, she wasn't blind to the fact that Harry was popular with many women and he had those strong Alpha male tendencies. And the images of Harry keeping up with two women and pleasing them were fresh in her mind. "It's a pleasure….."

"Believe me, Miss Lane, the pleasure is all mine," Harry said, noticing that Lois bolted, leaving her jacket on the chair in the haste to meet her deadline.

"So, another one has been enamored into the cult of Potter?"

Tess stood waiting outside for them in Lex's former office, which was now Harry's. Although he was willing to share it with her.

"The cult is growing," Harry said and Tess smiled.

"She'll be a valuable asset, but for the longest time she was enamored with the big blue boyscout," Tess said and she shook her head. "But I suppose that he does have a certain Beaver Cleaver like charm to him."

"I think the Superman ship has sailed long ago with her, and let's face it, Mr. Kent has a lot of baggage that he needs to deal with, trying to be ordinary even if he was extraordinary," Harry said, sighing. If he tried to be "Just Harry", he would never get anything done. The world only liked a humble hero because they were easy to push around and manipulate.

"One could get the impression that you don't like Superman?"

Harry poured them both a glass of wine and took one. He lifted it up thoughtfully, turning to Tess. "Well….we have some…distinctive clashes of philosophy. He's all about truth, justice, and the American way. I'm all about sex, gold, and doing things my way."

"Well that doesn't really speak to the public relations market to be fair."

"The world has enough white bread heroes who enable murder by drying to coddle the serial killer, and let's face it, I'm not a hero," Harry replied and Tess smiled.

"Get paid, get laid."

"Yes, but I will do what's necessary and if saving the world benefits me, then obviously I'll do it," Harry told her and Tess smiled. "But I'm not going to break my back trying to be the white knight for people who will just turn around and blown up an orphanage and laugh about it."

"So….this was long overdue," Tess said.

"We had to make sure that LexCorp was under our thumbs, and the board of directors were collared before we can act against Lex, but now….Lex's loyalists will be weeded out, set up for retirement," Harry said, with another drink.

"So here's to a bright world that we will build," Tess said and she smiled. "But that's not the reason why we're here to celebrate."

* * *

Tess leaned back with Harry giving her one of those smoldering kisses, the type that soaked a woman's panties. She squealed into his mouth, with the green eyed wizard tracing his hands all over her body. The redhead panted heavily as Harry pushing his hands all over her body. He continued to trace every single inch of her body.

"Amazing," Tess panted and Harry smiled as he unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her bra covered chest. Her fleshy globes looked fit to burst out as the redhead looked at him with a bright smile on her face. "But why should you have all of the fun?"

With practiced ease, Tess dropped to her knees, and she unbuttoned his trousers deftly. His cock sprung out and she grabbed it. Slowly, she looked at Harry with smoldering eyes.

Harry hissed through his teeth, her wet tongue trailing over every last inch of his cock. His balls throbbed with increasing fury as the green eyed wizard could feel her wrap around the base of his balls.

"You've always been a good cock sucker," Harry whispered and Tess smiled.

"You've given me something worthy to practice my skills."

She inhaled his cock into her mouth, taking it deep into her throat. She sucked on him, and Harry leaned down, playing with her breasts.

Tess increased her suction on him, working her head back and forth. There was something about this cock that was intoxicating and she was addicted to both it, along with the fluids that came out of it. Her green eyes stared up at him, with increasing hunger.

"You're bringing me so close to the edge," Harry whispered, her skirt tearing off to reveal her soaked green panties. The redhead's face was framed as she went down onto him so long and so hard.

' _Fuck, fuck, this is so amazing,'_ Tess thought to herself, her throat closing around him and she was this close to coaxing every last drop of semen out of him.

Harry's hips bucked forward and he rocketed the drops of cum down her throat. Several sticky ropes shot down her.

Tess felt a warm and delightful sensation as she drank his fluids. It hit her stomach.

"It's been too long since I've had your powerful cum in my stomach," she said and Harry scooped her up, placing her back against the desk.

"It's been too long since I've tasted your pussy," Harry said and her panties went off. Tess had a small strip of red hair on her pussy and her lips looked ready for Harry to chow down.

Tess screamed with unmistakable pleasure as Harry drew his tongue deep into her pussy. The redhead wrapped her legs around him. Her creamy thighs locked around his head, keeping his tongue firmly in place. He increased the length of his tongue, burying it deeper into her dripping hot quim.

' _I bet you like that, don't you,'_ Harry hissed and in response, Tess thrashed up against him. He channeled power through his tongue and caused her to succumb to him.

Outside of the office, Lois Lane made her way back up, she forgot her jacket, which had some notes stuffed in the inside pocket. The raven haired reporter mentally reprimanded herself for such a faux pas.

She stopped and could hear some light sounds of moaning coming from inside the office.

Lois could see the door cracked open a tiny bit, perhaps she should close the door and allow them to remain some kind of dignity. The dark haired woman stopped and saw that Tess was on her hands and knees.

She eased the door open just a little bit, so she could get a closer look. Curiosity was getting the better of her after all.

She was sure that cock was well over a foot long and nice and sick as well. Perhaps she wasn't the best at estimating in.

"That's it!"

Tess screamed out loud as she was plowed into the desk, Harry's thick rod buried into her. Lois reached down her pants and started to rub herself, imagining herself in Tess's position. Along with a few other positions because she wasn't that particular about what position she was in. As long as she got something nice and hard inside her, she was pleased.

The redhead clutched onto the side of the desk, as Harry slid almost out of her. His cock stuffed inside her.

"I don't know how you stay so tight, but I love it….."

"Potions…can do anything, if you have the right connections," Tess breathed lustfully as all twelve inches of Harry. A wicked grin crossed her face as she saw that they had a guest.

Harry saw that they had a guest as well, so he sped up his thrusts into Tess. His thick member speared its way into her hot pussy.

"Oh I can feel you inside my womb," Tess panted, with Harry grabbing onto her hips and he continued to rocket all twelve inches into her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Harry panted at the top of her lungs. "Going to pound you into this desk and you're going to ride me to a climax."

"Yes, yes, please," Tess moaned, biting down on her lip but then she let the orgasm out completely, knowing full well that only one person could hear it and she was getting off on it.

Lois watched from the door, hoping that there would be no one coming down the hallway to ruin her fun but that might have been half of the fun and half of the reason why she was aroused.

Her violet eyes burned with lust as she watched Tess lower herself down on Harry's rod as she now slowly rode him up and down on the desk.

Harry grunted as he felt Tess's tight box wrap around his tool, she rode him as hard as she could manage. Her eyes burned with an extraordinary amount of lust as she continued to work him over, his balls bouncing against her backside.

Her juices lubricated his pole.

"Harder, faster, are you still with me?"

"Yes, perfect fit," Tess breathed, feeling him spear into her. She could feel him touch her womb as she rocked her hips down onto his body. That brought new amazing sensations all through his body. The green eyed woman continued to work him over.

"I'm sure it is," Harry whispered, squeezing Tess's breasts and that caused her to whimper as her walls closed around him.

The redhead raised and lowered herself, she experienced another mind blowing orgasm that caused her entire body to shake over. Harry twisting on and playing with her nipples increased her enjoyment and arousal.

Her sopping hot center clenched him as she wanted to get at least one load of Harry's cum inside her before it was all said and done.

"So close."

Harry's grunt was like music to Tess's ears. She willed herself to go faster and she was determined to cum together.

Their organs met together as his balls tightened. The thick white seed spurted into Tess and the moment that he finished inside her, he passed out.

Lois was about ready to back off, knowing that Harry would not be distracted for long.

The next thing she knew, she was inside his office, in his arms. His naked body was against hers and she realized that her nipples poked through her blouse, touching his chest.

"Hello Lois."

Lois closed her eyes, it was hard to remain professional with a hard cock pressing against her thigh. Somehow she managed it.

"Hi, Harry."

"Can I do anything for you?" Harry asked, casually as if he could not smell her panties stained with arousal. "Hmmm."

"I want you to fuck me," Lois muttered before the words could even be thought of.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked, trying to suppress her grin.

"I want you to stick your cock inside me and fuck my brains out just like you fucked hers out!" Lois yelled, grabbing onto his cock and started stroking it, wondering why she succumbed to him so quickly.

"If you insist that you really want this….."

"Yes," Lois breathed, feeling his hardness grow in the palm of her hand and he smiled at her. "Give it to me."

Lois's panties were torn off by some force, exposing her dripping hot cunt for him. Harry pressed her back against the desk and aimed his rock hard member against him.

"You won't be the same after this," Harry whispered, cupping her breasts and with one swift motion, he plunged all twelve inches of himself into her.

Lois closed her eyes as Harry hung onto her hips. The green eyed wizard pushed himself deep into her.

The reporter could feel herself being stretched out and filled up like never before. Her legs wrapped around him along with her arms. Pleasure filled her eyes like never before.

"Fuck me, harder, faster," Lois begged him and Harry smiled as his rod penetrated her hot cunt.

"If you insist," Harry whispered, continuing to work her over. He pounded her against the desk, her body being punished.

"So good, it feels so good," Lois whimpered, running her hands all over his body. There was a few seconds where he paused and she whined as he was this close to entering her once again. Her pussy dripped with pleasure.

Harry plunged himself deep into her tightness and bent down. His mouth feasted upon her breasts.

"That's right, fucking molest my breasts, they belong to you," Lois moaned, working her hips up to Harry's cock and she felt the pleasure. She had envisioned something like this for a long time. She was going to be worn out and she didn't care, his cock penetrated her body expertly.

Harry played with her legs, running his hands all the way down her body. He pinched her ass and that caused her to clamp tightly around him.

"I want a big thick load into me, you better not hold back," Lois breathed, as she could feel sensations of pleasure explode down her body. She came, and she tightened herself around him, working his rod over.

"If you want it, then I'll be happy to give you everything," Harry whispered, plunging himself deep into her and she nodded, biting down on her lip.

Harry pulled out of her and Lois whined. Seconds later, Harry pulled Lois onto his lap and his cock brushed against her dripping entrance. The dark haired woman closed her eyes and he was inches away from penetrating her body.

"Take me, please," Lois whined as his cock was inches away from entering her.

Harry lifted her up and plunged himself into her body. The brunette reporter sank herself up and down on him, riding him.

Tess watched with a smile, as she fingered herself to the actions of Lois riding Harry like a cowgirl. She gained momentum.

"Take my breasts, oh that's it," Lois breathed, she could feel unmistakable energy coming through her breasts. Harry leaned forward and wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking on it. That caused her to clench around his cock.

"Oh believe me, I will," Harry said, groping her and he felt her tight cunt clench him. He speared up into her.

"I'm your whore, fuck me, fuck me hard," Lois panted as she worked herself up and down on him. "A perfect set, that huge cock splitting….me….the fuck open."

Lois bounced up and down on him, clenching him with her walls and worked him over. Her nipples got even harder and Harry reached towards her, pinching them. Her pleasure exploded through her body. Harry slammed into her, his balls was this close to injecting his seed into her body.

One more shrieking moan later and Harry injected his seed into her. Lois felt an amazing fucking orgasm where she nearly collapsed forward. Harry rested his head on her sweaty chest and she moaned.

"We're not done yet."

"I hope not," Harry said, Lois grinding on him and he felt his cock harden inside her, stretching her once and for all. "Was Chloe's glowing reviews match up to what you're feeling?"

"YES!"

Lois screamed as another round continued and the pleasure exploded through her loins once again as she rode Harry long and hard all night long.

* * *

Neville Longbottom felt safe and secure in his own home. Other than the Ministry of Magic, it was the most secured place in the world .In fact, when compared to the Ministry of Magic, it was even more secured. One should expect nothing better from the hero of the magical world. The young Longbottom heir made his way through the Floo Network.

Seconds passed, as tomorrow would be a huge day, the day where he would give his blessing to a law that would bring magical users and Muggles closer together. They were in separate worlds and Muggles had complicated matters with magical users having to swear secrecy.

Now the rebellious Muggle governments would be brought underneath the thumb of the Magical governments in the world. The International Confederation of Wizards waffled on the bill at first but when they saw the blessing of the Chosen One on it, they were going to sign.

Luna assured him that all he needed was one more speech. She said that she saw two paths. One of them was a world where magical users merged the governments. Another was where Muggle governments were allowed to run unchecked. That lead to the full sale destruction of every sentient magical creature and Harry Potter was their ring leader.

Neville put his traveling cloak away and made his way up the stairs to take the shower. There was no signs of anything weird or odd. The Longbottom heir pressed on his nightly rituals. If only his grandmother could see him now, he was better than the parents that she constantly compared him to do.

The old bag died without giving him any respect. She constantly ranted about how Neville was nothing but their pawn and how his parents would be ashamed of him.

He was sick of all of the whispers, sick that he was nothing but a prop, a pawn. He was nothing but a replacement goldfish for the hero that they really wanted. Neville was hand picked by Albus Dumbledore and if Dumbledore saw something in him, then who would doubt Dumbledore?

For some reason, he could not get a date for Saturday night but he was sure that was because they were intimidated by his larger than life status as Dumbledore's successor. But that would all change when he endorsed this law and it was signed into practice. Then the witches would be throwing themselves at him when he delivered the magical world.

Neville Longbottom felt really good for himself right now.

"I'm sure that you're feeling really good about yourself now, aren't you?"

Neville's head snapped around so fast that one would think that he got whiplash and Harry Fucking Potter sat at his kitchen table drinking tea, casually reclining like he owned the place.

**To Be Continued on 6/9/2014.**

**Director's Notes: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2014/06/unraveling-mysteries-chapter-16.html  
**


	17. Preparations

"YOU!" Neville roared as he stared Harry down. "How dare you….."

"Yes, how dare I," Harry commented in the driest tone of voice that he could manage and he knocked Neville back against the ground like he was nothing. The green eyed wizard could tell that Longbottom was ready to attack him which would have been almost amusing. "I don't think you understand what you have to deal with."

Harry picked up Neville by the hair and hurled him violently against the wall. His nose smacked against the wall, cracking it. A blade was at the back of his throat.

"You can't do this to me, Potter….."

"No one believes your hype as well as you do, Longbottom," Harry said, not bothering to let up on his attack. "The Ministry…..they're puppets, aren't they? They're going to dance well for their master….and I've already disabled your killswitch, so there is no way you're getting out of this one."

"Killswitch, Luna would never do…"

"Luna Lovegood has used you as her pawn just as much as she used the Ministry," Harry continued, with a smile on his face. "But I'm sure that there is some other person who is a part of this. Someone who is manipulating Lovegood's emotions, fragile as she might be"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Neville said, ignoring the fact that blood painfully oozed out of his nose.

"Longbottom, maybe I should spell it out for you, then maybe you would understand," Harry said, to him. "Years ago, there were a group of wizards and witches who paid me a fair amount of gold to ice Riddle. Given how easy it was to slip past his defenses and put him down, I almost felt bad about taking the easy gold. And days later, they branded you as the savior, when you stood over him, with a slack jawed expression on your face."

Neville's head bounced off of the wall several times, he was unable to defend himself. He was like most wizards without a wand, completely and utterly powerless. Pathetic really, honestly pathetic.

"Overtime you convinced yourself the lies were true, but the biggest lie was the fact that they always thought that the moment they could have me back, they would throw you to the side like yesterday's garbage. The lie being that I would ever come back."

"I was fighting the good fight when you left, Potter, and you did it for the gold!" Longbottom spat back at him.

"Your world views are what Dumbledore put in your head, and he's still manipulating you beyond the grave," Harry said and flaming daggers surrounded Neville's face. One movement and Harry could mutilate him beyond all recognition. "I think that you know even more than you're letting on."

"I'll never betray the Ministry," Neville said, and blood poured down his mouth.

"They're about to betray you any day now, once you've given your little endorsement, they have all of the power that they need," Harry said, much like someone explaining the birds and the bees to a hormonal teenager. "This is how it works, they find some savior to prop up as their mascot. And when they rise the hero on the pedestal, they take them down just like that."

Harry leaned forward so only Neville could hear him, not that there was anyone else who could hear anything.

"You're like a circus animal to them. The moment that you've outlived your usefulness, they will take you out behind the Ministry and leave you from dead. And no one will find your body. You're be like Xeno Lovegood, dragon dung."

Neville's wrists and ankles were bound, the ability to perform even the most rudimentary of spells having left him.

"See it, Longbottom, they don't care."

"I'll see you in Azkaban for this," Neville whispered and Harry responded with a cold dry round of laughter.

He didn't get it, and Harry wasn't going to bother to explain it to him. The fact that place would even be able to hold him or the fact that anyone from the Ministry was going to even bring him. Harry wasn't going to bother to explain about that fact to him because it was obvious.

"Where is she?"

"I won't tell you," Neville said, he was going to be heroic in the face of danger.

"I know because you don't know, no one knows, she can read all of you as easily as a children's picture book," Harry said and he paused, grabbing Neville around the head, teasing for a brief second that he was going to snap his neck without magic. The ultimate humiliation for any pureblood was to die without any magic being used. "And you can't read her. She's out there and soon she will come out into the opening. Your endorsement is a keystone to whatever plan her psychosis has developed."

Without the Chosen One, the plan fell apart.

"You can't hold me….."

"The Ministry wishes to come for me, I can expose their world, there will be no secrets, and what do you think the Muggle world would do."

"You're bluffing," Neville whispered, no magical user would dare destroy the veil of secrecy. It was an action that he could not conceive.

"Child, I don't bluff," Harry said with a grin. He had everything read to go, all he had to do is snap his fingers.

He sent Neville off to the facility where he would be held captive. Priscilla was ready to do some deep digging in his mind.

Harry Potter meanwhile wanted to see if Neville left anything around the house. Purebloods tended to feel safe and secure that they could leave incriminating information around because of magic. Magic made them weak, lazy, inefficient.

It could be useful but it could be their greatest Achilles heel. Harry searched around the house and found it, in a floorboard underneath the bed. It was charmed in place but Harry disabled those charms like they were nothing.

A locked box was in his hand and Harry smiled, he was closer to finding out anything. The charms were on the box were stronger, which indicated to him that Neville was not the one to do the charm work.

His little moon child might have done this but he could get the box open in time. Then they were one step closer in figuring out this entire mess, including Project Guardian Angel.

* * *

 

"They're flipping out."

Harry got that simple, short, sweet, and to the point message from his contact in the Ministry. Rose, Helena, and Chloe kept him company as he was taking care of business there.

"So, the Ministry have lost control and that's not something that they can't have," Chloe concluded when he showed the girls that message.

"Like they ever had control with Harry involved," Rose said, pushing herself up, and sitting on Harry's lap. Harry's arms wrapped around her, holding the woman in closely to his chest.

"They think they did, and that's going to make them dangerous," Helena said, and sure enough that was a point that Harry considered. "And that makes them desperate as well."

"And their desperation makes them careless," Harry agreed, with Rose grinding her ass on the crotch of his pants. Harry returned fire, stroking her platinum blonde hair. "But their next move…I'm sure that they're going to give me some kind of grandstanding threat."

"So, they're going to order for your arrest," Chloe said and Harry smiled. "Are they that stupid?"

Everyone blinked and Chloe lifted her hand up to her face. "Stupid question, I know."

"Pretty much," Helena said and Harry waited for his contact to chime in. From what he could tell, the fact that their national treasure did not turn up for their meeting had caused them to throw fits. That was just the tip of the iceberg.

"I saw her, she seems oddly calm about this."

"I thought that Longbottom and Lovegood were sleeping together," Chloe said, reading the note over Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know," Harry said, the truth was, he couldn't care about hero boy's love life as well. He didn't think so because someone like that was not getting laid. There was just no way whatsoever. "Once I get the box open, then I'll have a better idea. She thought of everything that I thought of so far."

"So, she knows much than you think of," Chloe said, as she checked the map. There was a scurry of magical users going over the continent, moving around like ants. Her eyes watched everything with intensity and interest.

"They're thinking about declaring you a fugitive."

"Saw that one coming," Rose said, she was going to suggest that they just bomb the Ministry with all of the idiots inside. But she had a feeling that Harry had something even more cerebral in mind.

"They're going to try to arrest me," Harry said, chuckling. "Oh that's precious."

"We still haven't found Lovegood, she isn't staying in one place for too long," Chloe said, scanning in the system. "They aren't going to pass this law without Longbottom. They created a hero, they can't pull a new one out of their ass."

"They're going try, because ass pulling is all the Ministry is doing," Harry said and he got the phone. Dialing up one of his contacts overseas, he gave the order. "Yes, track down all of the Muggleborns and squibs that you can and get them to the safe house. Any Ministry officials that you encounter, you know what to do. Bury them so far under the ground that their mother's won't be able to identify them."

Harry switched phones.

"Tess, are you there?" Harry asked.

"I'm here, what's going on?" Tess asked.

"Bunch of idiot wizards thinking that they can storm the country with nothing but their wands and bring me in," Harry said and Tess sighed. It was one of those heaving, "I can't believe this shit" sighs.

"So, do you want to enact Plan C?" Tess asked and Harry paused for a second.

"I'll let you know in twenty four hours."

"Okay, I'll bite, what is Plan C?" Chloe asked, knowing that there are certain things that Harry had to keep her out of the loop for.

"Exposing them to the world," Harry said and Chloe's mouth hung halfway over, she nodded. "Longbottom is still in the cell. Maybe some time under ground, it will cause him to cool off."

"I hope so," Chloe said, Longbottom was hostile when he entered. He obviously was the one most affected by the lies that went along with his hype. "What are you going to do with him? Are you going to….."

"I'll figure out what to do with him once I've figure out how many crimes he willingly did," Harry said but he could see that Rose had a very itchy trigger finger. "Priscilla is trying to work over his mind, which leaves me…..with the box."

"Which you haven't gotten open," Rose said and Harry got another message.

"The Wizengamot is meeting now. They're putting you on trial in absense."

"So, if you showed up now, would that make them piss their pants?" Chloe asked and Harry sighed, nudging Rose out of his lap. She dropped down to the ground, pouting but she said nothing.

"I'm tempted, believe me, I'm so tempted," Harry said, walking over to the box and inspiration struck him.

He located the runes on the box, which glowed underneath his eyes. The box sprung open and there was a piece of parchment.

The parchment had some kind of encoded structure but it took only a matter of moments for Harry to encode it.

"Are we free to speak?"

"In about thirty seconds," Harry said, reading over the piece of paper. There was a lot of slash marks through various items on the list but it was all there. The green eyed wizard looked it over. "Project Guardian Angel….the names and addresses of everyone involved."

"Is it now?" Helena asked.

"Some of these names….they've disappeared under mysterious circumstances, a few of them were found dead."

Harry ran down the list, it was a project that was established when he was taken from home when he was five years old. It pretty much told Harry all that he needed to know.

Luna's mother was the coordinator of the project which began to fit this all together.

"Yes, Lana," Harry said, clicking on the ear piece. He was interested to see the news. "Good, tell her until this dies down to keep them there by any means necessary and put on Protocol Five on the Safe House."

There was a lot to do and Harry knew that with the Ministry was in flux and the plan ruined, what was happening would come to pass sooner rather than later.

* * *

 

The Ministry of Magic was in a state of losing their minds, even more so then usual. The Wizengamot was losing their mind completely, even more so than usual. They were at their throats, even more so than usual.

"I don't understand, Longbottom's house was more secure than the Minister's, more secure than the Ministry. It doesn't make any sense that Potter snatched him there."

One of the officials who actually did have brain cells dangerously close to double digits was happy to interject with a theory. "Perhaps that is the idea. You never know what Potter was up to. He wanted to show us how unsecure we are by snatching the Chosen One right from underneath our nose….."

"This could all be avoided if Potter returns to his home….."

"This isn't his home…"

"After all we've done for him, he shouldn't be this ungrateful," one of the more pigheaded purebloods said, crossing his arms. "I say we storm the colonies and make him return Longbottom. He's now kidnapped Longbottom. It can't be done though without Longbottom. Our entire world is in peril."

"You're going to kidnap Harry Potter….do you realize what happened the last time we tried that stunt?" one of the officials said. "He did send us back most of the remains of the two Aurors in question…"

"He's a psychotic killer…."

"But do we have any right to even try and bring him back?" one of them argued and there was a lot of bickering back and forth. It wouldn't be politicians it they did not bicker about the easiest of things. "Five years old, he disappeared, and Dumbledore didn't see it fit to tell us about it until he was eleven. We assumed that he was dead and the new evidence was brought up where Longbottom was actually the one, but it had been hidden. It was to buy time, but….."

"Yes, I know the story, we know that we had to tell the public certain things to keep them in line."

"The public cannot complain about this one, we know what we have to do. Once the Muggles are put in line, we can worry about the average wizard on the street."

"Without Longbottom it's deader than dead, and the International Confederation of Wizards are going to call us all out on the carpet….."

"Weren't they the ones who encouraged that in the first place?"

The arguments got more frantic and the Minister slammed his hand on the table, to the point where he nearly busted it.

"They encouraged it, but…I'm afraid that we'll be thrown under the bush. The ICW is being very careful with what games they play with Potter, unless they can get good publicity dealing with him. There are rumors that they were the ones who contracted him out to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and took care of his death eaters. Whether true or not, they have worked with him in the past and if Potter says one word, we'll be declared an outlaw magical country and have all our exports cut off."

"So, they're just…they're just trying to get Potter riled up, so some other ICW country has a chance to jump in….."

"We should lay off the Potter situation," the Minister said, he looked extremely tired and really worn. He was not about to argue with these people, at least not for the moment. But he knew that the Potter situation would give them all a fit. "He's going to end up destroying us."

"Minister, I'm afraid that we can't do that," one of the people in the crowd said and several Ministry officials nodded.

"I'm afraid that I'm the Minister of Magic, and if I tell you to lay off Potter, that means you lay off Potter, especially when a man's life is at stake," the Minister said but then he dropped off of the podium just like that.

They screamed as the Minister was now laying on the podium, his brain completely fried from his killswitch being activated. That didn't passive the Wizengamot at all, that got them in more of a frantic frenzy.

One of the females in the shadows watched the battle, sure enough, the Minister had a killswitch just as well. And when he outlived his usefulness, boom he went.

"It had to be Potter!"

' _And there goes the witch hunt,'_ she said, trying to be inconspicuous about the messages that she was sending. There was no reason why Lovegood's attention should be on her but at the same time, she didn't take any chances.

There were a lot of screams, finger pointing, and accusations, and the Aurors made their way up to pacify the crowd.

"He's gone, all gone, the Minister is all gone!"

First the high ranking official Dolores Umbridge was taken down, shot by Muggles as well. That was a key point for the bill to be pushed through. But without the endorsement of the Ministry's Chosen One, it had no teeth.

Now the Minister, who was about to exert his will to get them to call off the hunt for Harry Potter, was worse than dead. The lights were on but no one was home. Harry told her what happened to the diplomat, how every single memory was erased from his mind. There was some kind of loose sense of awareness that you were slowly dying but that was the only thing that they felt.

**Minister is dead.**

That was a message that was short, simple, to the point, and really underlined how fucked up this entire mess was.

Now they were going to do something stupid, well even more so than usual.

* * *

 

Harry calmly and coolly waited for the Ministry to make their first stupid mood, but the world did not wait for them. Right now, they had some unfinished business to take care of.

"I'm sure the Kents won't complain too much, I am technically eighteen after all, and I do have a new job, which I'm getting paid money," Kara said, flying next to Harry. "So how is it you fly by the way?"

"Self-levitation is something that is worth your time to learn," Harry informed her, the two of them flying side by side from Metropolis all the way to Smallville. They could make good time but they slowed down the flight as much as they could. They wanted to enjoy the scene, the country air, and be refreshed as they made their way in.

Kara's lips curled with a knowing smile. "I see."

"I'm sure you do, most wizards they would be drained by it," Harry said, as they were nearly there. "We didn't go too far East, did we?"

"No right on time, in fact we're right outside of the gates," Kara said, dropping down to the ground with Harry. "But you're not most wizards or most people, are you?"

"Never," Harry said and he turned over his shoulder. "Are you sure….."

"About leaving the League or taking this position….yes to both," Kara said, smiling. This gave her a chance to work with all sorts of advanced science much like she did back home. Harry was the future and it allowed a nice blast from the past from her.

"I didn't want you to rush into….."

"Eighteen years old, I can make my own decisions," Kara said, cutting him off with a few words and then with a smoldering hot kiss. "I think Kal-El understood that now, even if he doesn't like it. I think it wasn't the….making my own choices part that bugs him…"

"Well I am fucking two of his best female friends, his cousins, and the girl that he thought that he could have a chance with, but waited too long to jump into things, thus blowing said chance," Harry said and Kara nodded, that did make sense. "And there is also a lot of those…philosophy differences. Not putting rampaging psychopaths in a cardboard prison for one thing but never mind that."

"Yes, I doubt a debate over philosophy is something that either of us want to get into," Kara said, clutching Harry's arm but then they saw a familiar face up on the edge of the driveway. "BARBARA?"

"Kara!" Barbara said, relieved, she thought that she just missed Kara. "I thought that you….."

"No….I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye," Kara said with a smile. "I was going to come and speak to you, and Harry wants to talk to you as well."

Barbara stopped, blinked; her mind took a few seconds to register that statement. Harry Potter….wanted to talk to her, the Harry Potter, wanted to speak to her, Barbara Gordon, about something.

Mind, kind of blown. No actually, mind kind of very blown.

"You're actually….just….."

Kara was not going to lie, she was trying very hard to not laugh her ass off. Considering Barbara being rendered this speechless, that was something that caused her to lose her mind with laughter.

"Okay, fine, don't hold it in, just spit it out," the redhead managed as she could see Kara put her hand up to her mouth and hastily cough to avoid the laughter to come off. The innocence dancing through her blue eyes didn't fool anyone.

"What….what…"

"You know what," Barbara said and Kara smiled, which did get Barbara more riled up.

As much as this byplay amused Harry, he had to get the situation under hand. With a smile on his face, he looked at Barbara.

"You don't have to give me your answer right now, in fact, I wouldn't want you to give me one without really thinking over the pros and cons," Harry said and Barbara blinked. Slowly, with her jaw set, she nodded. An intense look on her face. "But…if you want to do something better in your life, it's the same chance that I gave Kara. I think that you have a lot more potential than standing in someone's shadow."

Harry had been seeking her out for a potential employment opportunity for a while, it wasn't until now that he had a chance to reel her in.

' _Two shadows, actually, well three if you want to get technical,'_ Barbara thought, shaking her head. Never the less, the twenty three year old redhead kept her eyes focused on Harry.

"Think about it, mull it over…..get back to me."

"Right, right," Barbara said, managing to keep herself fairly calm all things considered. Underneath these blazing green eyes, it was kind of difficult but somehow she managed. "It was nice to meet you….Harry….officially…..and…..I'm sure it will be nice to meet you again."

"Don't worry, Barbara, I'm sure that you will meet Harry again," Kara said, giving her friend a tight hug. "Why don't you come in for a snack? I'm sure Ma and Pa won't mind. They've had you over before."

Barbara looked a bit…..worried for some reason, staring over her shoulder. "I don't know….."

"But I insist," Kara said in a bright and bubbly voice.

She raised her hand, knocking on the door with a bright smile on her face. The blonde bounced up and down, swaying her body back and forth, something that was an amazing show.

"Sorry impatient," Kara said.

"I can tell," Harry told the blonde and the door opened, a kindly looking woman with silver hair and glasses opened the door.

"Kara…and Barbara as well, this is a surprise," Martha Kent said as she looked at the young man at the door.

"Ma….this is Harry Potter."

Well that was a surprise. She knew that they would find out why Harry was here in due time.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kent, is your husband around?"

"Yes, he's outside working on the tractor….." Martha started and Kara could not help but comment in an exasperated tone.

"Again?"

"Yes….but do you want me to….."

"I'll get him," Kara said, with a smile, it would be a lot easier to explain this one time, one time only.

* * *

 

"It was nice meeting both of you and Mr. Kent….that tractor part…..I'm pretty sure that I can pull some strings to get it. It was out of stock pretty much…..but I'm sure that I can get it."

"Just let me know what I can pay you," Jonathan said, knowing that this wasn't going to cost a pretty penny. However the tractor and his attempts to fix it himself just wasn't holding up. Yet he was not going to give up on the old girl because of the sentimental value that he put in it.

"Money….it doesn't cost as much as you think it might, besides your hospitality is welcome," Harry said to both of the Kents with a smile on his face.

Kara smiled, Harry sure did know how to charm people to get what he wanted. Any other person, and he would have gotten the third degree. Harry on the other hand, he was able to keep things calm and collected.

"And Kara remember….."

"Yes, I know, if I'm ever in town, I'll stop by for a visit, and even if I'm not, I'll make sure that I will."

Harry could see Kara saying her goodbyes which left him and Barbara on the drive leading to the Kent farm alone.

"So my offer stands….here's my card, look me up if you decide and if not….well best of luck."

"Thanks," Barbara said, Harry described the clearer communication that he had been running, more efficient power, the restoration of farm lands, and numerous other projects. He had his fingers in many pies right now and Barbara thought that was the way that Harry rolled. "So…..you and Kara….and I guess there are a few more people as well….."

"It's a culture thing….well actually it's a me thing mostly," Harry said to Barbara with a smile. "We all have our vices, mine is beautiful women. And they always leave happy."

"I'll take your word for it," Barbara said and Harry smiled at her.

' _For now,'_ she added, tempted to test this claim out herself but she needed to time this perfectly.

Kara had her things packed up and she could see her cousin approaching in the distance.

"Can we go quicker than a speeding bullet?" Kara asked, she was not in the mood to deal with Kal right now.

Harry smiled, and grabbed her hand. The two of them disappeared with a slight pop, appearing back ot the RAO headquarters.

"I'll see you for briefing in an hour, unless something breaks," Harry said to Kara. "And then we can work on what we were working on the other day."

"Right, I intend to….."

Kara was struck dumb with a kiss. No matter how many times she was kissed, she felt pure excitement rock her body, from head to toe.

The blonde decided to make her way to her room, to get ready. Putting the finishing touches on her new costume would be something to keep her occupied while Harry was making his rounds. And she decided to see what she would be able to do about implementing his suggestions.

Harry stopped and smiled, as Selina was saying something to Rose.

"And….you need to make sure the collar is on tight and make sure she doesn't scratch. Or correct that habit soon enough, gently. And make sure to stroke her."

Harry entered the room and he saw Cheetah wearing a leash and collar. Somehow Harry was not surprised, in fact, the only surprise was this didn't come sooner. Given Selina's obsessive love for cats and Rose's constant demands for a pet, this was only inevitable.

"Harry, this is a pleasant surprise," Selina said, not wearing anything but a pair of green and black bra and panties. Slowly, she slinked over towards him, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him in tight. "Would you care to join us in training our lovely Cheetah here?"

Rose smiled, stroking the redhead's hair and Harry could see that she was wearing a transparent clear robe that hung onto her body and showcased every one of her curves. It didn't leave much to the imagination about what was on underneath.

"Let's teach her obedience towards her master, and then we can put her through the paces."

* * *

 

"That's it, you know what to do," Selina said to Cheetah, running her hands through her red hair. "Pleasure your master."

Barbara Anne Minerva got hot and her animal instincts got turned on, the desire to mate being prominent. Harry's hands ran over her body.

He felt her fury frame, his hands roamed over her breasts, and her eyes closed as she felt her. Her center got heated.

"She's ready to mate sooner rather than later," Rose said, pushing her fingers between Cheetah's thighs and pumping in and out of her.

"Yes, but she doesn't get anything until she pleasures Harry," Selina said, fishing Harry's member out of his pants and wrapped her hand around his pole. Her eyes looked at it and she licked on Harry, teasing Cheetah with what was to come. Her hand worked up and down.

Cheetah wrapped her lips around Harry's pole, coming down all the way onto her. The woman wrapped around his cock. The woman's mouth tightened around him, with the woman's hand wrapped around his cock.

"So good," Harry said, as the hot cat woman sucked him off, as Rose got down between the knees of the Catwoman, and spread her thighs.

"You have a good tongue, honey," Selina moaned, with Rose's tongue rolling into her body and that caused her pleasure. Rose's fingers worked into Barbara's snatch, the heat pumping into her. "Keep licking me, get deeper….oh that's good….really deep, really deep, I enjoy that.

Harry held onto her face.

"Nice kitty," Harry said, unable to stop fucking her tight mouth, the green eyed wizard pumping into her mouth. His balls slapped against her chin. Barbara's wide eyes took his cock into her mouth. The warmth was good, with her tongue working underneath her member.

He grabbed her tail and tugged it, running his hand down her ass cheek. He continued to pump into her mouth, working into her. His balls grew heavier with his cum, at least until the second the explosion came.

An explosive burst of cum entered her mouth, as he injected it into her mouth. His balls drained their cum and pulled out of her.

Selina got up to her feet and captured Cheetah's mouth with a kiss, drawing Harry's cum out of her mouth. She was now on her hands and knees.

"Feels so soft," Harry said, with Rose fingering herself.

"Dominate her," Rose breathed as she closed her eyes and pleasured herself.

"Don't worry, I'll pleasure her….." Harry paused, his cock hovering around the cat woman's super hot pink cunt as he prepared to ram himself into her. She moaned as a ball gag was now in her mouth, in addition to the leash and the collar. "I'll dominate her….just as much as I dominate you….and just as much as Selina will dominate you."

Rose realized what was happening and she was pushed against the wall, with Selina slipping a strap on. Her hands ran down Rose's younger body and he rammed into her, pushing into her from behind. Rose's closed her eye, with Selina pumping into her. She slapped her hard on the ass, leaving a mark.

"Feels so good," Selina said, working into her. The toy caused her to feel the pleasure between Rose's legs, because of it's magical properties.

Harry pumped into Barbara hard from behind, ramming deep into her body. The cat woman's walls clamped around him hard. Her moans could be heard, as she sunk her fingers into the ground. The lust through her eyes was something that caused her pleasure to burst through her body.

Jade stood at the door, watching the progress of Harry's cock. She just got here and she got here just in time. Slowly she slipped off the edge of her outfit off her, rubbing her breasts. She went down between her legs, pumping her fingers deep into her.

She could see Harry pounding Cheetah deep into the ground. The green eyed wizard pounded into her from behind, harder, again, and again. Then she saw Selina work Rose into the wall. It was like a variety, where she could watch one action, and then another action. Her nipples were rubbed underneath her fingers.

' _Damn, fucking hot,'_ Jade thought, feeling her thighs get wetter by the second.

Rose closed her eyes, a pleasure flushed through her body, as a Harry dupe appeared on the other side. She recalled all of the times he gang banged her with his dupes and that made her body. This time, the double team that Selina and Harry gave her.

"Time to fill both of your holes, nice and tight," Harry breathed, ramming his cock into her ass, as Selina worked over her front.

"Filled up….nice and tight," Rose said, the heat rising through her body. Each thrust in both holes rocked her body. That caused her pleasure to spike to a brand new level.

"Yes, I'm sure that it will," Harry breathed, running his hands all over her body, thrusting into her in all way. He ran his hands over her sweaty back and kissed the back of her back as she indulged himself into her ass.

Harry prime rocked Cheetah from behind, she practically was purring as he worked into her from behind. Obediently, she succumbed to his cock. Her eyes closed as Harry rocked into her, cupping her breasts from behind.

The green eyed wizard pushed deep into her, Harry working so far into her. He rubbed himself out in her and injected her with his cum. He rocketed his hot load into her, working deep into her, slamming into her.

He injected his cum into her and also pulled out, still dripping his cum all over her body. It stuck to her fur as he pulled out of her body.

"Beautiful," Harry whispered, running his hands over her and he turned to see Jade standing in the shadows.

Jade as it turned out was wearing a grin that resembled her mask. With a quick step forward, Harry placed either hand on either side of her.

"So, you're ready for me," Harry breathed and Jade reached over, wrapping her hand around his tool, pumping him.

"Does this ask your question?"

"Yes, it does," Harry said with a matching grin, as she guided him into her center. His large tool worked his way into her tight pussy. Her legs wrapped around his leg and her lips found his with a smoldering kiss. As her lower set of lips inhaled his cock, working into her.

The green eyed wizard pumped into her, hammering her against her walls. Nails dug into the back of Harry's neck, the green eyed wizard working his length into her. The heated box snugly fit around him.

"Take me, take me, fill me up," Jade begged and Harry rammed her into the wall. The woman closed her eyes, her pussy getting extremely hot and extremely tight. "Yes….just like that, master….oh take my pussy."

"Consider it taken," Harry breathed, running his hands all over her body, pinching her. His green eyes rocked into her, rocking her.

Rose was sandwhiched between both sides, Selina and Harry put her through the paces. Her domesticated pet was down on the floor and she had many more plans for her. Those could wait for another day.

"Still hanging in there, sweetie?" Selina whispered hotly in her ear.

"Yes," Rose moaned, the strap on penetrating her lips.

"Don't worry, we're going to take you to the edge, and then further," Selina whispered, cupping her breasts and working deep into her.

Rose was not going to lie, she was excited about that. Her pussy gushed and Harry worked over her ass, slamming deep into her from behind.

Jade leaned against the wall, her back bent and moaned. Her walls clamped around him, nails sinking into his arm. Squeezing his bicep, Jade was about to coax the cum out of the prime body.

Her mind exploded, with Harry injecting her with his hot load. Spurt after spurt entered her, filling up her body.

The same thing happened to the dupe, injecting his cum into Rose's ass, hammering her as hard as he could from behind.

* * *

Harry made his way forward but naturally it wouldn't be a day in his life without some situation coming forward.

"Yes, Lana, I'll be there….you're kidding me. Two minutes, no more…..don't let her out of her sight, good Cir-El and Karen are there, they'd be good back up in case this is a trick."

* * *

 

"She seems sincere but at the same time…..I figured that you would be able to determine how sincere she was herself," Lana said, guiding Harry into the LilyCo main complex in Metropolis. This was an urgent message when she call him and she did not take these things lightly.

"I'm sure that she's pretty sincere," Harry agreed but he paused. "Or at least she thinks that she is."

"Cir-El and Karen are keeping an eye on her for right now, and Priscilla says that there is no killswitch in her mind," Lana continued to tell Harry and he paused at the top of the stairs.

"Hmmm."

Lana really did hate when he said something like that so she decided to cut to the chase. "Is that a good kind of hmmm, or a bad kind of hmmm?"

"No, it's just a hmmm," Harry answered, leading her forward with into the building. "With the launch starting, this Ministry thing could not have happened at a worst time."

"Tess said that her finger is on the trigger…"

"So far they haven't jumped in and tried anything, not saying that they won't, because I know how they work," Harry said and he paused, smiling at Lana. "They are going to think that their magic is their shield from trouble. But the moment they step foot into the country, I know, and…..with my role with the organization, I have every right to strike them down."

"But how hard are you going to strike them down?"

Harry thought Lana asked a very fair question and he stopped, pondering in the hallway. "To be fair, that's up to them. If I put the choice in their hand, I'm sure that they're going to do something that they're going to end up regretting."

"Fair enough," Lana said, as the elevator was activated. Harry could pop wherever he wanted, but he chose not to. She knew the reasons why, it was because he didn't put himself on too high of a pedestal. With powers that warped the fabric of reality on sheer principle, there was only so low that you could go.

"In my opinion, her story checks out," Priscilla said, the White Martian shapeshifter greeting Harry at the elevator. "But….memories can be faked and I think that Lovegood is the master of it…"

"I know, you studied what was left of those minds, her power got far deeper than she could into their minds," Harry said and Lana offered very real concern.

"She could….."

"Not without direct comment," Harry said and he made his way inside the office, where Karen and Cir-El waited for him on either of the Unspeakable.

"The Minister of Magic is dead, and they're rounding up everyone for questioning," the Unspeakable told him. She was a middle aged woman with Chesnut brown hair and a touch of grey in her hair. Her hands folded over her land and she darted her eyes around.

"Don't worry Miss BoDeux….." Harry said, her name might have been an alias. Then again, once a lot of people joined the Department of Mysteries, they erased their own lives. "You're safe here."

"None of our safe, Lovegood is tampering with forces beyond the comprehension of anyone, and the scary part is that she is closer to comprehending it than most," the woman said, rocking herself back and forth. "You are the only hope, you're the last hope that all of us have…..they're rounding everyone up and they're preparing to send a squad of Aurors…"

"I know," Harry said, grimly. There was a sense of finality, a sense of "let them try" in his voice. "But….."

"The Guardian Angel project people, they've been crossed off the list in the past, but never as much over the past year," the Unspeakable said. "The moon child found out about the project and she decided to scratch us off one by one. And her abilities…..they defy comprehension. She's nearly omniscient…."

"I don't buy that," Harry said, he didn't think that there was a person alive who could see every facet of reality. There was something else that they were missing.

"The Ministry thinks that there is someone deep inside of the higher circle….someone who is feeding you information…."

"Well not necessarily too high up, but well connected indeed," Harry said. The good thing was that they would have never seen the person's real face when she listened in for him. Then again, given what she was, she didn't have a real face. "She knows enough, let's just put it that way."

"Right," the Unspeakable said.

"If you have information, then I will protect you," Harry said and he looked at her. There was a moment of hesitation. "If I let you back into that cold hard word, Lovegood will know that you came to me and disrupted her game. We both know how she reacted when the Minister started to say that they should back off me."

"What does she want with you?"

"Never met with the girl in my life," Harry said but she paused. "You know the answer, don't you?"

"I don't…"

"She's accomplished at lying," Karen said, looking at her. "Keeping the secrets she would, she would, wouldn't she?"

"Tell us, and I'll protect you, keep anything from me, and you're on your own. And you won't even remember coming here. The choice is yours."

Harry laid all of the cards down on the table and seconds ticked by, as she hesitated.

It was time for her to come clean and Harry was interested in what she had to say. He had a feeling that this information would give him a vital piece of the jigsaw puzzle.

**To Be Continued on June 13** **th** **2014.**

Director's Notes- ****http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2014/06/unraveling-mysteries-chapter-17.html


	18. Chapter 18

A dab of Polyjuice potion went a long way, but naturally these individuals had more than a dab of Polyjuice potion. They replaced some of the workers on what was called the Watchtower and made their way inside, whispering to each other.

"The Martian is the most obvious one….."

"Yes…..him….."

"Take the Martian and we'll have the rest of the League in the palm of our hand….."

They studied the League's activities like clockwork, the Martian Manhunter was someone who had been on monitor duty and off of monitor duty just like that. A snap of someone's fingers, he and Batman spent most of the time working back and forth.

"Then that Superman….he's good, we'll have him under our control as well….."

The workers all had to wait, there were several of the lower tier members of the League mulling around, as they acted like they were fixing a piece of an equipment. They had a couple of actual crew members around, under the Imperius Curse. So far, the League had not noticed something was off of the level.

That might chance before too long, therefore they got words from someone high up to enact their plans right now before the League or Potter got wise. This was the backup plan, most certainly not performed by the Ministry who were not able to do anything but look straight ahead. Their moon child, as creepy as she was, was able to plot, plan, scheme, and anything else.

"Someone's coming."

It was time to work some magic, bad pun intended of course. One of them itched his nose and stopped, it was the Batman.

Batman was considered to not be a threat by them, given that he was a Muggle without any extraordinary abilities. Therefore he was less than dirt to the purebloods running this operation.

"I want you three up, there's been a situation in the West Wing," Batman told three of them, pointing them out. "I will escort you there, and Superman will have more information when you arrive."

The fact that they would get Superman alone to work their magic was a dream come true for them.

"Lead the way then, sir," one of the crew men said and Batman gave a look that indicated that it was just business as usual.

He split apart the crew of their five newest crew members, who replaced five other crew members. He had known that they were in place for quite some time. It was just a matter of getting them relaxed enough to let their guard down and ask a few questions.

"It's through here."

Batman lead them into the room and he pressed a button. It released a cloud of paralyzing gas. Seconds later, they fell to the ground.

"That was almost too easy," J'onn said, sticking his head through the wall, and Batman turned back over his shoulder.

"Any kind of wooden sticks, remove it from them," Batman said, he assumed that they would be smart enough to utilize some kind of air purifying charm. He was mistaken.

J'onn nodded and sure enough, he found the wands that were on them. They were not concealed. Batman secured two of the three and brought the other into a room.

He sprayed a solution into his face which allowed him to come too. The man shook his head, in a dark room with a small amount of light coming down onto the top of his head.

"Where am I?" he asked, trying to feign ignorance. Something that he was good at, being a Ministry stooge, and something that came extremely naturally for someone like him.

"You've been caught trying to compromise the Justice League," Batman said and suddenly the man was hanging upside down in typical Batman fashion.

"It was him, you're working with him!" the man said, terror and also agitation present in his voice. He was shaking and Batman dangled him upside down.

"Who are you referring to?" J'onn asked, hoping to get to the bottom of this situation but the man was extremely tight lipped for a second.

"You better talk now if you want your teeth intact," Batman said, pushing his fist back and the man realized now that he did not have his wand on him.

"You can't do anything to…."

"I'm holding him back for now," J'onn said in a soothing voice but there was an end to his patience. "But I might not be able to hold him back for long."

"So talk," Batman growled harshly and the man shivered underneath the imposing specter of the Batman. Other than that, he said absolutely nothing.

"They wanted your little league of capes under their control, you were the failsafe plan. Potter has captured their pawn and he has the Ministry in checkmate," the man babbled but he seemed reluctant to give any further information.

J'onn turned to Batman and the Dark Knight nodded. The Martian Manhunter prepared to comb over the mind of this young man.

BOOM!

That was the sound of a psychic backlash that knocked J'onn off of his feet. Batman moved over, the unasked question left hanging in the air.

"I'm fine," the Martian said, grimacing. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet. Another peak into this man's mind told him the grim truth of the matter. "But he's not."

Batman's response was short and clipped, as per Batman standards. "What do you mean?"

"His memories have been completely and utterly removed from his mind," J'onn said and he decided to give the other grim part of the reality. "We should assume that anyone else has had their plug pulled as well."

"Assumptions are….."

On cue, Flash rushed into the room at the speed of light. "Two of the workers gone down in the room, everyone's freaking out."

The man leaned against the wall, his eyes bugging out, drool pouring from his mouth.

"She knew that we caught onto her, so she flipped the switch," J'onn concluded and at these words, there was an uneasy feeling that filled the room. Almost like they were being watched once more.

"There's only one person who might be able to shed some light on this," Batman said and J'onn nodded.

"But he's not as easily intimidated by you as most."

"I know," Batman said, as it was time for another League briefing, and the Question was going to check in this time.

* * *

Like most purebloods, Draco Malfoy sensed an opportunity with the Ministry in chaos. The fact that he had to do very little work himself to accomplish anything, well that was just so much better. Longbottom had been captured by Potter, which left him in a very good position.

All he had to do was get rid of that Lovegood weirdo, but she was nothing, smoke and mirrors. Draco could not believe the Ministry was afraid of her. Then again, this was the same people who feared Harry Potter, and spoke of him in hushed tones, yet tried to get back with him, like some kind of scorned girlfriend. Not that Draco knew anything about that, for his pureblood responsibilities left little time for female companionship.

He was completely into witches and anyone who told you differently would be lying.

Draco envisioned being the one to bring down Harry Potter. First Potter would be on his knees, submissive to Draco. Then he would be on his back, screaming. He would beg for to all stop, but Draco would break it.

"Daydreaming about Harry Potter, are you, Draco?"

Luna showed up, her eyes never blinking. It was rather creepy how fixated her gaze was many times.

"He doesn't like wizards, I hate to break this to you. He doesn't have much to do with men at all, period."

"Well he wouldn't have anything to do with you, Lovegood," Draco replied in a condescending voice. "Then again, someone who talks about your absurd creatures like you do, I'm not surprised that you lived in a fantasy."

"You live in reality which is a lie, Draco, and the lie continues to make you susceptible to manipulation," Luna whispered, placing her hand on Draco's cheek but he slapped her hand away. "That was fairly rude of you, you know."

Draco Malfoy said absolutely nothing and neither did Luna Lovegood. Both knew that the other had to coexist with them, for now. But it was a fleeting partnership that was slowly losing it's charm and outliving its welcome.

"You don't like me, and that's fine," Luna replied as she looked at Draco. "I've long since learned to accept that there are points in life where some people just won't like you. And I understand how hard it might be for you to look me in the eye after your father and his friends held me captive. Tormented me, tortured me. They did everything that they could to a person short of rape."

Draco was really weirded out how casually this thing was talking about rape. In pureblood society, it was a taboo, because many viewed it as a barbaric Muggle invention.

"But perhaps this is the easiest thing in the world, you are pureblood, you are used to living a lie," Luna whispered, backing Draco against the wall but he shoved her away once again. "Again, you don't understand what she has told me."

"Who has told you?" Draco demanded.

"You feel that you have a right to know because of your blood purity," Luna said once again. She looked over her shoulder. "He is precious, I might have to keep him as a pet when this is over. Although he does seem like the type that sheds."

Suddenly, Neville Longbottom appeared and Draco looked at him, eyes widened.

"Longbottom….it's nice to see that you're alive," Draco said with false cheerfulness dripping from his voice.

' _Wish Potter would have killed you and mounted your head in Knockturn Alley like he did my father,'_ Draco said, he would gain his revenge on Potter for killing his father. That son of a Mudblood would learn his proper place.

"Neville….so good to see you," Luna replied to him, but there was a sense of false cheerfulness in her voice. "You haven't been following your oaths, have you?"

"I managed to escape when Potter removed me," Neville said in a cheerful voice.

"Well he's gone all Muggle, so of course he doesn't bother to secure you in the magical way," Draco said in a snide tone. He wondered why these people were even afraid of Potter. He killed the Dark Lord with Muggle methods but he was a half-blood and weaker.

"You know, we all do wear masks, don't we?" Luna asked, looking at Neville but suddenly, he lashed out and started to strangle her.

' _I have her,'_ Priscilla thought as she shifted back into her normal civilian guise.

Draco bolted towards the nearest exit, making sure to sound the alarm on his way here.

"Mother, help me," Luna gasped, feeling the oxygen slowly leave her lungs as she was being choked down. She looked up at Priscilla with wide eyes, looking more like an innocent and wounded deer. It was a front for something a bit more scarier. "I saved….you."

"No, you imprisoned me, you and your cronies, half of which you killed," Priscilla said but she could sense several Ministry wizards make their way up the steps. She did the task that Harry told her to. As much as she wanted to strangle this little sociopath on sheer principle, the circle did not end with her.

"Martian, Martian," Luna babbled, blood pouring from her mouth. She crawled off into the distance, as the Ministry wizards shot fire at the Martian.

She slipped through the floor, and they walked over to tend to Luna. Some were too afraid to let her die, knowing that if she somehow survived after leaving her for dead, their lives would be in peril. And that was the thing Ministry officials valued the most over gold, their lives.

"Potter has infiltrated the Ministry, we're no longer secure."

If someone was giving out obvious prices, that Ministry official would have taken, first, second, and third place, along with any other place in between.

* * *

One of the guards standing outside of the Department of Mysteries heard the alarm getting raised outside but he said nothing, did nothing. His only order was protect this door with his life. An arrow shot towards him.

With surprisingly quick reflexes for a wand waver, he used a well-placed blasting spell on the approaching object. The arrow broke open and released a sticky foam. His arms and legs were bound together as he fell backwards onto the ground.

One more Ministry guard went over but there was a blur with dark hair that distracted him. Another dark haired woman rolled to the ground, stabbing two knives through the back of his leg. He grimaced, tendons slicing as he dropped down onto the ground. Blood oozed and then another kick to the head put him down to the count.

A third Ministry official fired a bombardment spell into the shadows but there was nothing coming out. His hand flexed over the wand, peering over his shoulder. His nerves felt fried.

Someone caught his wand and forced it back into his throat, impaling the stick of wood into his throat.

Rose, Artemis, Cass, Jade, and Harry all appeared out of the shadows. Switching to his ear piece, Harry went for confirmation.

"Chloe is that all of them?"

A second's pause and Chloe chimed in to confirm their status. "Yes, that's all of them."

"Good, the rest of the Ministry is running around like chicken's with their heads cut off because of Priscilla's distraction," Harry said and Rose decided to raise an eyebrow.

"We're keeping Lovegood alive why now…"

"The circle doesn't end with her, and there is a higher power behind this than we thought," Harry said, his green eyes flickering. Some girl whose father wrote the magical version of the Enquirer could not be the complete end all big bad in this situation.

That being said, his Unspeakable mole told him that this was the place. While he was certain that she believed this to be the truth, Harry refused to believe that there was zero chance that this was a trap. He told his girls to stand back, just in case there was a group of Ministry idiots that they had to exterminate that were about to pour out.

The doors swung open but no one popped out. So far so good, but there was nothing here. Only a hollowed room.

"Maybe they moved it before we got here," Artemis said, keeping her eyes peeled for any surprises and Harry stopped, the air blowing at his back. There was one word that popped out of his mouth as the group walked into the area.

"Doubtful."

Harry could see filing cabinets as far as the eyes could see. One headache inducing thing about magic that he knew was things were seldom what they seemed to be.

Grabbing onto the handle for the file cabinet, Harry tugged onto it. The green eyed wizard waited and the filing cabinets rumbled to life.

"They changed a lot of the layout of the Department of Mysteries, especially this place," Harry said and Chloe chimed in with her two cents.

"Almost like some kind of Department of Mysteries within the Department Mysteries."

"Exactly."

"So what are we looking for again?' Jade asked, she was pretty sure that they would know when they found it but at the same time, it couldn't really hurt to ask.

Rose stopped and stared, on one hand, she should not really have been all that surprised but on the other hand, she was surprised. It was one of those weird things, a paradox of sort. Her blue eyes stared forward, fixated on what she was looking at.

"That."

"That?" Artemis asked and the woman's mouth hung open.

Harry did not mince any words, he stepped forward and sure enough that was in fact Project Guardian Angel. This lead to many interesting questions, uncomfortable ones as well, and ones where no one was going to come out in a good light no matter who answered them.

Tapping his fingers, Harry could see the person in the tank. She had crimson hair that went down past her shoulders. Her modesty was preserved by wearing Gryffindor robes, something that disgusted Harry on sheer principle. Then again the entire Hogwarts house system was fundamentally flawed and made him glad he wasn't a constant part of this circus.

"Caitlin, are you there?" Harry asked the scientist and she chimed in.

"Yes, Harry, I'm there," Caitlin agreed, waiting to see what Harry would have to see. "Are you….."

"I'm about ready to send another clone to see what you can do with her, I'm not sure how successful the Ministry has gotten or if she can even be removed from the tank," Harry said, and again, magical cloning was something that was an oddity. Then again this might not be a direct clone of him, it might have used DNA of James and Lily Potter, to give him some kind of test tube sibling.

He would have to let his people look onto it.

"Right, I'll be ready, Platinum and I are preparing for the drop off," Caitlin said and Harry smiled, as he prepared to port the tube with the clone out of there.

It disappeared with a flash and Cass saw a room off to the side, getting Harry's attention.

Sure enough, it was a room of magical artifacts of all kinds and Harry looked it over. He doubted that this was all of it but this was a lot of it.

"It must be Christmas for anyone who gets a chance to go to this room," Rose said and Harry set up an explosive device in the room.

"Then just call me Scrooge," Harry said, knowing that after the Wraith situation, these artifacts were too dangerous to let fall into idiotic hands and they were cursed to begin with.

His little magical nuke device would burn all of the magic out of the device, destroying it just like that and blowing this section of the Ministry into ashes.

"We're done, let's go."

* * *

"To be fair, she would have disappeared, in fact, no one in the Ministry knows where she is now."

"I have a general idea, if you're asking," Harry said, without even missing a beat. "And it wasn't a complete and total loss today."

His contact laughed as she rattled off the list of things that he accomplished. "Let's see, you got Longbottom, took the Ministry's little Guardian Angel project, and…..destroyed a bunch of their magical artifacts, just like that. Most would have gone shopping themselves."

"They're too dangerous to be left around," Harry admitted, as he waited for Caitlin's initial report. Priscilla sat next to him, slowly running her fingers down his shoulder. "Don't worry though, Longbottom is being kept here until we can safely move him to an underground detention facility."

"He believes he's a dangerous….."

"He's a D level wizard, masquerading as an O," Harry said, shaking his head, as Priscilla continued to stroke the back of his neck. "The Ministry is still chasing ghosts."

"Everyone in the Minister's office is being questioned, they still haven't figured out that you could have walked into the Ministry at any time in the past eight years, and blown them to smithereens."

"Yes, I could have planted one of the bombs that I used to destroy their toys in the Department of Mysteries, in the Wizengamot chambers," Harry said, feeling the pleasure of a continued shoulder and neck massage from her talented hands. "But that wouldn't have flushed out the real threat."

"Oh….you think the real threat is coming from outside of the Ministry?" she asked, her mouth hung open in shock and awe and Harry smiled one of his usual smiles.

"Yes, I don't think as much as I'm about ninety nine point nine percent sure," Harry said and he smiled as the hot woman behind him continued to work the tension knots out of his shoulders. "But you never know….I've been known to be really wrong before."

"Never!" his contact exclaimed in an excited manner and Harry smiled at her, as Priscilla made her way in front of him.

"Barely, but keep me posted on what's going on," Harry said and there was a smile on her face.

"Will do and when this is all over, you owe me big time."

Harry's smile was one that indicated that he knew what she was talking about. "You should know better that I reward people, with interest. After this is all over ,you'll be eating your words. Amongst other things."

"Yes, I do," she agreed with a smile. "Got to go, we're all having a meeting and I'm sure you want my ear on it."

"Yes, yes, I do," Harry agreed, as he allowed his contact with the Ministry to go.

"So….not quite over yet," Priscilla whispered with a smile on her face.

"No, not quite over yet," Harry said as she moved in front of him, placing her hands on his legs as she leaned into him. "She's able to blend in the crowd fairly well, she'll be okay."

"If you're talking about who I think that you're talking about, she played an integral part in my escape," she said, leaning back. She wore a tight black t-shirt and a matching pair of black pants, along with a smoldering grin on her face. One leg was slightly, not so subtly draped over Harry's leg. "So I guess that you were helping me longer than I thought that you were….."

"Well, I don't tend to let something valuable go to waste, unlike the Ministry."

"Those fools wouldn't know what to do with me," Priscilla said, running her hands all over Harry's chest, feeling him up and then she straddled him a bit more. "But, you saw that I have some moves when you crashed my performance. Didn't quite get to finish the act. After all that you've done for me, I think that you're inclined for a private show."

"Depends, do you need music or…"

"It helps," Priscilla admitted, her dark hair framing seductively across her chocolate skin. "But I find that…I can adapt very easily. Just like that if you give me a chance."

Harry waved his hands and some low sensual music played. She swayed her hips slowly and surely, with a smile on her face.

"That being said, it helps set the tone, doesn't it?" she asked him, placing her hands on the underside of her shirt and teasing him, the chocolate flesh that was underneath was a delicious buffet of mouthwatering goodness.

She put her hands up, unbuttoning her shirt, slowly, surely, one button at a time. She showcased even more cleavage with each effort. Her eyes looked at Harry with smoldering greatness, as the blue bra that she wore contained her cleavage.

"Don't touch yourself, please," Priscilla said with a smile as she could see Harry harden in his pants. "I get that honor of getting you off."

She saw someone poking her face through the wall. A wicked grin caused her to pick up tempo even more, her shirt now completely off.

Harry watched her swaying ass, in the tight leather pants. Her hypnotizing rear tantalizingly wiggled, taunting him. He could see her ass on the other side, it was quite delicious and he wanted to take it, all of her. In the worst way.

Tight pants slid off to reveal a blue thong that her shapely ass looked about ready to inhale. The strip of blue fabric in the middle of her chocolate buns caused Harry to smile and she leaned forward.

Priscilla looked at Harry over her shoulder with a smoldering expression and slowly Harry raised his hand up, before slapping her on the ass.

She moaned and both noticed that she was not the only one, even though the unintended third party stifled her moan with a whimper.

Slowly, she unclipped her bra, revealing a delicious set of breasts, but her back was turned towards Harry as she did it. The woman turned on her heels and faced Harry.

Then she made her next move.

* * *

Priscilla groped Harry's crotch, grinding on it and then she leaned forward, giving him a smoldering kiss. Harry grabbed her ass in response, something that got her all hot and bothered.

"Just one second," she whispered, kissing on his collar bone and she licked his neck, sexual fire burning through her eyes and her body. The hunger that she felt was not something that could be denied. She grinded up against him, hard, causing his cock to get harder.

Finally, she released it from his confines and she smiled, seeing how big and thick his phallus was as it danced towards her, taunted her.

Her lips dripped with drool as she leaned down and she licked them. With one fluid motion, she popped him deep into her mouth, taking him all the way down her throat.

"That's….excellent, you know how to suck cock," Harry whispered, with Priscilla working her mouth down onto him. Her lips popped around his tool, getting heated, heavier. Her eyes watered with desire as she sucked him off.

Her breasts were there and ready for Harry to play with. Play with them he did, groping her tits with his hands, running his hands all over them. Her nipples grew perky in his hand and he grabbed them twisting them.

She gave a solid hum but them with his cock lubricated, she got up.

Sliding the last article of clothing off of her, Priscilla waited, her pussy was nice and bare. She pushed herself onto Harry's lap.

Stroking his member, Priscilla gave him one of those smoldering smirks. She saw his cock twitch into his hand.

"Well, be my guest," Harry whispered as she pushed herself up and he felt her extremely tight pussy go around him.

Priscilla could not completely control her muscle contractions, due to her mind being blown by this large cock burying up into her crevice. Each pump into her body brought sensations that blew her mind. She rocked herself back and forth, bringing his cock into her body.

"Fabulous, so amazing," she whispered, with Harry grabbing her breasts, squeezing them in his hand. She clenched him, coming down on his fabulous rod.

"I think that I'll explore you from a few different angles," Harry said, paying attention to every nook and cranny of her dark flesh, slowly tasting it, savoring it.

"Take me, any way you want," she whimpered, closing her thighs down onto him.

"Don't worry, I'll take you in every way that I need to," Harry told her, hanging onto her hips and she sunk herself down onto his body. Her eyes closed as she slowly rode him, rocking her hips all the way down onto his body.

Priscilla gained even more momentum, her hips closing around him, milking his prick as it buried itself into her. Her tight muscle control was as such where she thought that she could hang on but she found herself slowly breaking, bending, feeling the pleasure.

"So close, aren't you?" Harry asked, driving her to a third orgasm, then a fourth. She held back a little bit but he knew that she didn't really want to. Her eyes flooded over with lust, rolling her hips over his rod as she bounced higher, going up and down, working him inside her smoldering hot center.

Harry eased out of her and he pulled over a table, situating it near the west wall. Running his hands down her thighs, he caused sparks of pleasure.

"Ready to give her a show," Harry whispered and Priscilla nodded, knowing who was there.

There was a whimper as a head pushed her way out of the wall and on cue, Harry smiled, as he rammed himself into Priscilla from behind.

"Oh fuck Harry, fuck me," she whimpered.

"I think that I'm already doing that and more," Harry said, hanging onto her hips and driving himself into her. Her walls tightened around her as she squeezed him with her walls. Pumping into her, Harry continued to work himself into her body. His hand reached forward and cupped her breast.

He rolled his hand over it and the pleasure spiked through her body. He bent down and planted a series of kisses on her.

"I think it's time to bring our observer out into greater prominence," Harry whispered to Priscilla and she nodded, reaching into the wall and pulled M'Gann out into prominence.

M'Gann was caught with her pants down, quite literally. Her green Martian snatch was exposed for them and she whimpered.

"Please," M'Gann whispered, turning red, almost literally, at being caught in the act.

Harry bent down and whispered in his lover's ear, never once breaking up his momentum, as he thrust into her. "I think that our dirty little Martian girl needs some punishment."

"Let me give it to her then," Priscilla said, wiggling her tongue, and pushing it deep into M'Gann's pussy from above.

M'Gann's hips rose up, grabbing onto Priscilla's hair, unintentionally increasing the depths that she was willing to explore with her tongue, it burying into her.

"That good, baby, you want her tongue deeper into her?" Harry asked and M'Gann nodded, as Priscilla's tongue grew in length, burying so far deep into her that she thought that she was going to explode. "I bet you want her tongue to lick that dirty cunt out."

Harry grunted, as he plowed into Priscilla. His motions encouraged her to eat out the young Martian beneath her. Her innocence, well she was becoming about as innocent as an Earth teenager was, which really wasn't that innocent at all.

The green eyed wizard pushed himself into Priscilla and worked into her. After several more moments of pumping him into her, her pussy contracted. Harry sensed that she was drawing all of the power into her and the green eyed wizard continued to work into her.

"I think that I'm going to cum into her, I'm sure that…..I'm sure that you want my large cock in you next," Harry whispered and M'gann screamed as her thighs clutched together at the tight. It became uncomfortable for her even, her inner muscles had never got that tight.

Priscilla lapped up pussy juices, sucking the delight up into her mouth. Harry continued to work his way between her thighs, pumping his length so deep into her.

His cock burst and shot his load into her. His thick creamy essence filled her body, he continued to inject himself into her.

Harry pulled out of her, juices dripping from his cock, it was still somewhat hard, but not completely.

"Clean me up," Harry told M'Gann and M'Gann nodded her head, her eyes watering at the thought of pleasure.

Her tongue slowly licked the combination of juices off of Harry's cock and she felt blinded. Harry touched her breasts, playing with them.

The moment that he started to play with her nipples, she thought that she was going to lose it.

"Does that feel good?" Harry whispered and his cock brushed up against her tight stomach, her soft green flesh brushing against him.

"Feels….really good," M'Gann whispered, and Harry pulled her into a reassuring kiss, his tongue going into her mouth.

He slowly kissed on her side and pushed her down. Her pussy was primed for him and his green eyes flooded with pleasure.

Harry slammed his cock deep into her tight pussy, and it wrapping tightly around him with each push. He held onto her hips, working her over quickly.

Her nectar coated his cock, as he explored the crevices of her body. His kisses caused fire to go down her spine as he rocked himself into.

M'Gann observed Harry's activities from afar, had a few dreams that caused the bedsheets to become utterly soaked, but this was a dream come true.

His green eyes looked down onto her and she felt herself tighten around his tool as he plowed it into her body. Hips rose up and the green eyed wizard continued to pump away into her. The Martian teenager continued to coo and moan as he worked himself into her body.

"That feels really good."

"Better than you expected?" Harry said as he sped up the actions, working her over.

"Yes!" she screamed, the fact that he controlled her body and stretched her out on his monster penis caused her the pleasure.

"I want to see all of you," Harry whispered and M'Gann nodded, biting down on her lip. She got down on her hands and knees, copying Priscilla's actions, swaying her ass at him.

"A little more tempo, but not too much," Priscilla advised her, still recovering from the orgasm that she experienced. "Perfect."

"Yes…." Harry said as he squeezed it and she bit down on her lip.

"Are you going to put it in their?"

"I think she wants it," Priscilla encouraged Harry, acting like the devil that was perched atop his shoulder and Harry smiled, lubricating the inside of M'Gann's ass and then he pushed into her.

"Just relax," Harry told her and she relaxed, his cock pushing itself deep into her ass.

M'Gann could feel his fingers push into her even deeper and the green eyed wizard pushed them deep into her body. She grinded against him, as he pushed deep into her ass.

"Fuck her tight ass, make her yours," Priscilla encouraged Harry and the green eyed wizard held onto her hips, pumping his cock deep into her inviting hot ass.

M'Gann grabbed onto the edge of the table, which magically expanded. Biting down on her lip, Harry worked deep into her ass, his balls slapping against her hot thighs as he worked her over, again and again.

His cock continued to bury itself into her ass and he hung onto her, ready to work himself up to the explosion. The first of many M'Gann hoped, her pussy clutching his fingers at the thought.

A white hot light signaled the orgasm and Harry pumped his heavy load into her ass, draining his balls into her as he flooded her ass with his sticky white hot cum.

Pulling out, Harry smiled, pleased with what happened, and now, he could see Priscilla saunter over for the games to continue.

* * *

Harry left two extremely satisfied women in his wake. His efforts did not lie. The green eyed wizard smiled as M'Gann and Priscilla were left down on the ground, with smiles on their faces.

The green eyed wizard got to his feet and saw Cassandra standing in the doorway. It was obvious she had been here for a few minutes. Perhaps she did not want to disturb Harry, or perhaps, perhaps, she did not want the show to end at all.

He took half of a step forward and put on a pair of pants, much to her obvious disappointment. Harry flashed a smile at her, as he pulled his pants on, buckling them up, and he watched her reaction.

Cass drew breath from her body and decided that it would be prudent to get to the point. "My mother contacted me."

Harry stopped, that was interesting news to him, on more than a few levels. Given that Cass's mother was one of his trainers, for one thing. Among other reasons.

"And….."

"She's on her way here, and I think that we might be on our way to unraveling this entire mystery," Cassandra said and Harry was interested.

Now it was time.

* * *

It was business as usual for Batgirl, as she had just wrapped up a group of thieves who had tried to knock off a bank of Gotham City. Crimes like this were a dime a dozen, and there was something more leisurely about beating up a group of thugs, then it was dealing with the Joker's bi-weekly gas all of Gotham schemes.

It was her turn for patrol and it was kind of monotonous. Batman always was around like some looming presence in Gotham City, because he would never truly abandon this place for the Justice League.

The Dark Knight was like that ever present voice in her ear, always telling her what to do. And even when she did the solo thing, she never truly did the solo thing.

Never the less, she made her way back to her apartment, her joints sore. It had been a long hard day for her and a harder night.

She spoke with Kara last night about how she was settling in, over the phone. Harry was working on numerous projects but Kara couldn't be specific. For the simple reason was Barbara was not factored in.

If that did not spike her curiosity about where Harry Potter was coming from, then honestly, Barbara did not know what would. The redhead woman sat herself down, legs crossed, and hands folded underneath her chin. She was really deep in thought, so deep in thought that she might as well be sitting on a howl.

Slowly she stripped off her clothes, and decided to pour herself a bath. Her communicator remained within arm's reach because she did not need an ass chewing from the world's greatest detective, if she did not jump at the call.

Barbara never really noticed that burn on her shoulder before. One of the thugs must have gotten her better than she thought. Gingerly, she went to the medicine cabinet and got the cream for it.

After treating her shoulder, Barbara sank down in the bathtub, thinking about her lot in life. She was coming to some of the same realizations that Kara came to, although Barbara was coming to them a bit later in life.

Batgirl had done some good but at the same time, she was going to be always in his shadow. And it was quite the shadow. Not that Barbara Gordon was any better, as she was always "The Commissioner's daughter."

Closing her eyes, she thought about Harry's offer and how enticing it was. A job to work at one of the most prominent technology companies in the world. To allow herself to cause great change in the world.

A long soak in the tub offered her perspective and many thoughts about what she would do.

Barbara got to her feet and dried off after a nice long soak.

She made her way to the dresser, and pulled out her clothes, seeing the card on her dresser.

After a split second, Barbara decided what to do. It would be an extremely fruitful endeavor.

**To Be Continued on June 17** **th** **2014.**

**Director's Notes:http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2014/06/unraveling-mysteries-chapter-18.html  
**


	19. Gathering Intelligence Part One

Harry knew that Shiva would be flying in every minute and he also knew that from experience that whatever she had to be say would be well worth his time. He kept his eyes on the map while he waited.

"All is quiet, isn't it?" Platinum asked, as she made her rounds through the room, cleaning the complex and Harry curled his lips into a smile.

"All is quiet, a bit too quiet," Harry said, tapping his fingers on the desk and he continued to trace the path with his eyes. A smile crossed his face. "I'm surprised the Ministry hadn't made their play for Longbottom yet. And Lovegood, she hasn't moved yet."

"And when she does, you will be ready to get her," Platinum agreed, dropping the file on Harry's desk. "Chloe has asked me to give you the file that you requested."

Harry smiled and gave Platinum a kiss on the lips. The sexy android blinked.

"It is unfortunate that I have to maintain the upkeep of the base today, otherwise we could take that kiss further," Platinum said, turning on her heel and walking off, leaving Harry sitting there, flipping through the papers.

It was a detailed report on the activities of many of the Senators that were affected by the idiot wand wavers. They were not upstanding citizens, many of them. Corruption and bribes did run just as rampant in the United States government as it did in the Ministry.

It was not Harry's role to clean that out and he doubted that he would need as much as a broom, more like a blowtorch to do so. The Ministry was bad enough but that house of cards would collapse soon enough. Now that their golden child had been removed from the equation, Harry was ready to make his move and said move would be swift.

The Ministry was in panic mode and when they panicked, they made stupid mistakes. More so than usual and if they were going to drag the ICW into the mix….well they were the magical version of the UN. So that really told people what they needed to know about their competence level.

"So…are you busy?"

Bette made their way in. The sexy super villainess known as Plastique walked in. She was dressed in a tight red top and a red skirt. She had thigh high boots as well and Harry could see as she shifted, she did not have any undergarments.

"Just looking over some files."

Bette saw the files and a smirk crossed over her face. "You really need detailed information to know that politicians are corrupt? I think that's just something that people really don't need detail reports to figure out. Information is kind of blatant, isn't it?"

"Isn't it?" Harry asked and Bette leaned down, swooping over his mouth and kissing him hard with a passionate kiss.

The two of them entangled their lips and Harry was glad that she did not beat around the bush, for a lack of a better term. His hands snaked up her skirt as she straddled his lap and Harry felt over her thigh, his hand rolling over it. The green eye wizard felt her soft warm skin.

Bette thought that this was a long time coming and she wanted to get Harry all alone, at least just for a little bit. Not that she minded a crowd.

Harry pinned her back against the desk, running his hands all over her legs, touching her thighs. Things were about ready to get extremely hot and heavy and that's the way Bette liked it. Her eyes closed tight, with Harry working his magic, quite literally, over her.

Her pulse quickened up to higher level.

* * *

Harry ran his hand down her leg and sure enough, she was not wearing any panties at all. That pleased Harry like one would never believe.

"Naughty girl," Harry whispered in her ear and Bette's hips twitched.

"Yes," Bette said, nodding her head up and down, with Harry reaching his hand down her and brushing against her slit. That caused shivers to go down her spine and Harry was prepping her for an explosion of a different type. Something that she approved of one hundred percent of the way. "But you like that, don't you?"

"I'd be a fool if I said that I didn't, and a liar, and I doubt you want much to do with either," Harry said, as he continued to manipulate her dripping slit with his fingers.

"Yes….yes….," Bette muttered, biting down on her lip hard due to his tender actions. His manipulation of her core was slow, subtle, and her hips pushed towards him as he explored her.

Harry now pulled her skirt completely off and she felt a brush of cold hair hitting her exposed pussy. It was replaced by Harry's tongue, working deep into her dripping hot pussy.

"Yes, that feels really good," Bette moaned, working her hips up into him, as his tongue continued to explore her pussy with deep hunger. It buried deeper into her body and she felt the pleasure explode through her loins. The green eyed wizard indulged himself in her further, working his tongue into her. It drove her completely mad.

She closed her eyes and her heart sped up. Her top ripped open and exposed a nice set of perky breasts which Harry quickly worked over, rubbing them. The redhead moaned as Harry continued to work her over, rubbing her breasts and licking out her core.

Claire poked her head into the door and she could see Harry go down on Bette. That got her hot and not in the usual sense of the world.

Bette's pussy was prepped and Harry's large cock was out, prepped, and ready to go. The green eyed wizard hovered over her body.

"Please," Bette begged, she could feel a pulse of heat go through her body. She was burning up and Harry was something that could fill her. The green eyed wizard held her hips and worked himself into her body.

Bette closed her eyes as she felt his cock spear into her. The woman pumped her hips up, meeting his thrusts and that went deep into her. Deeper than she ever thought that anything could.

Harry felt her amazing legs wrap into his waist and the two shared a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled together and lips melted together in pure sexual electricity.

"Mmm, that's it," Bette moaned as she ran her hands all over his body, tasting herself on his lips and that caused the fire to go through her body.

Clamps held her against the table and Harry's cock pushed in and out of her. He was causing her to reach to a more pleasurable orgasm.

"You've never been touched, have you?" Harry asked, working his large cock in between her tight lips. The woman clung onto him, working herself around his length and there was a long breath with him pumping into her.

"Never," she breathed, as Harry worked his hands all the way down her legs. The green eyed wizard continued to push into her.

"Just a tease then."

"YES!" she answered and moaned simultaneously. The green eyed wizard pumped himself into her body, his length pushing so far deep into her body. He hung onto her hips, sawing into her body. He continued to plant his huge length into her body.

Her walls tightened around his cock, once more and Claire watched, getting turned on by the erotic actions around her.

"So hot," Claire muttered, she worked her finger pushed deep into her pussy. Her orange eyes glowed brightly as she waited for Harry to unload his essence into Bette. Then she would get her turn. Imagining what Harry would do to her, she rubbed herself furiously at the thought of him implanting his huge manhood into her body, tearing her apart. Her heart sped up several beats as she continued to rub herself furiously.

"Yes, indeed," Harry said, waiting for himself to get done. He was almost there with Bette and he hung onto her hips, sinking himself into her body. A few more deep thrusts later and he spilled his essence into her body.

Several long ropes of cum splattered into her and Bette felt like she was on fire. She felt fulfilled as Harry filled her up.

Claire stepped forward and smiled, licking her lips.

"You want a taste?" Harry asked her and he grabbed Claire's face and pushed it into Bette's sopping hot pussy.

Happily, Claire slurped the combination of juices out of Bette's pussy. She could feel Harry's hands working down her.

"And you've prepared yourself for me, very….." Harry said pausing and he stuffed his cock deep into her body. Her tight walls closed around him. "Nice."

Harry grunted as he worked himself into her body, thrusting into her deep. Her walls rubbed him hard as he pumped himself into her.

"Yes, feels really good," Claire moaned but she buried her face back into Bette's pussy, slurping the juices from it.

Bette wished that she could move her hands but Claire's tongue brought her to higher heights of pleasure. She panted heavily as Claire continued to dig her way into her. The woman's work continued on her.

Harry held onto Claire's hips and plowed into her.

"Damn, hot and tight, always the way that I like it," Harry grunted, his balls working deep into her. The green eyed wizard continued to work into her. His balls slapped against her hips with Harry working into her from behind.

"Yes, really good," Claire panted, her walls closing against him and she was bringing him deep into her. Her walls caressed him as he continued to pump his length into her.

Harry cupped her breast in his hand and squeezed it roughly. This simple but firm action caused her walls to tighten around his tool. The green eyed wizard picked up the pace, with Harry working himself into her.

His thrusts brought her to another molten orgasm, in more ways than one. The shield protected Bette from the output but the erotic heat was enough to drive anyone to the brink of their pleasure..

She started to babble in French and it sounded hot, especially as Claire's hot tongue dug into her body. Her breathing continued to become more labored, with Harry pushing his length deep into her center, drawing pleasure from her body.

Harry picked up a steadier pace and he grabbed Claire's breasts, picking up the pace.

"Pound me raw," Claire whispered and Harry slapped her on her juicy ass, which caused her walls to tighten even harder around him.

His cock was so large and she was so tight, so it felt amazing to have her caress him, rubbing him furiously. He picked up the pace.

"We're going to be close, it's going to be a big bang," Harry whispered and Bette's eyes closed, as did Claire's.

One final thrust put them all over the edge and Harry injected his love juices into Claire. His spurt of cum splattered into her center, with him unloading the heavy contents of his balls.

Both Bette and Claire came along with him and the sensations that both of them felt was really amazing.

* * *

The end result was two hot redhead female villains who were in various states of being wrecked. He slowly turned, looking over his shoulder and saw a blonde standing in the doorway. She had a smile on her face and she shifted her skirt nonchalantly. It was almost like she acted like she was not fingering herself in the doorway.

Harry popped up to his feet, grabbing Chloe around the shoulders and stared her down.

"So, how long were you standing there?"

Chloe's grin was sheepish but never the less; it told Harry pretty much exactly what he needed to know. The blonde fixed her eyes on Harry and the words spilled from her mouth.

"Long enough."

"So is there any reason why you're standing out there?" Harry asked and he paused, before adding as an afterthought. "Other than being a voyeur, of course."

Chloe's mouth hung open and she placed her hands down upon her hips. "Well, there are…..yes there is a reason why I'm out there, other than being a voyeur."

"So tell me more then," Harry said, he stared her directly in the eye.

"She's arrived just outside the gates right now," Chloe said and she shifted her shoulders. "Just in time though."

"Yes, she wouldn't be someone who would tolerate the idiot behavior of the former security staff," Harry said, thankful that he finally found the time to replace it.

Harry saw Cassandra waiting for him, and Jade joined them as well. The three of them marched downstairs to meet her. They were ready for anything because one never did know what Lady Shiva had up her sleeve. Even though Harry was firmly in bed with her, she liked giving her tests.

* * *

"Status report on the clone."

Harry, Cassandra, and Jade walked their way down to the lower level where Shiva was waiting for them. Caitlin decided to give Harry a status report of the Guardian Angel project.

"This is going to be a far more delicate job then the other clones," Caitlin told him and she let out the breath that she was holding in her body. "She has certain vital signs that are all over the charts and I'd like to get them stable before I bring her out into the open air."

"Right, magic, say no more," Harry said, he knew already how delicate this situation was. Magic was one of those things that caused everything to turn upside down and he followed his trio of women down the hallway. "And I want to ensure the Ministry didn't leave any nasty surprises behind. Whoever was behind this project…..well we might not know exactly who now because they have been dropping like flies."

Karen and Caitlin designed a better stasis field than the one that held Karen in the past, so hopefully the two of them would be able to study her without any problems. At least without too many problems.

"So, are you ready to face your mother again?" Rose asked Cassandra in an undertone as Harry was finishing wrapping things up.

"Yes," Cassandra said in a short, clipped tone. As usual, Cass did not offer any elaboration of these words and Rose did not bother to ask for any clarification of what she meant with her words.

"Just keep me posted, I'll talk to you later," Harry said to Caitlin and the redhead scientist answered in affirmation with two really simple words.

"Will do."

It was one more set of stairs on their way down. Harry lead the girls down the stairs. He could have taken the elevator or he could have teleported down there, but again, that was something that he chose not to do.

He learned a very valuable lesson about the consequences of lazily using magic a lot time ago and as it turned out, there was the person who taught him about that, waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. There were two female ninja body guards, dressed in black, with half masks across their faces. The two of them lazily bowed towards Harry and he smiled, looking them over.

Harry turned to face the woman who stood there and she was stunning to stay the least. But lethal, very lethal, that point could not be driven home enough.

Her dark hair hung down over her face, like a curtain, half of her glowing blue eyes were seen. She was of Asian descent. The red and black body suit clung against her body, fitting her like a second layer of skin. Every alluring curve was on display and Harry fixed his eyes on what she had to offer. And what she had to offer was extremely nice, he was not going to lie. Her breasts were firm, and she had quite the ass.

"Sandra, it is good to see you again."

"I would have to concur," Lady Shiva said, as she looked at Harry, not taking her eyes off of him. "Although I do wish that it was under better circumstances, that is the nature of our profession."

"Yes, it is," Harry said with a smile crossing his face.

"Cassandra," Shiva said as she looked over her daughter.

"Mother," Cassandra said in a respectful but at the same time short tone. Things were not as bad as they were before them, given that she learned the circumstances of why her mother did what she did. However, there was a sort of cordial, formal relationship, at least out in the open.

Behind closed doors was a different story entirely.

"There are rumors that he has been sighted," Shiva said and Harry's eyes focused on the greatest assassin in the world. "Ra's Al Ghul."

"It would be foolish to assume that he died when he did, given that he has done so many times before," Harry said and Shiva nodded in agreement. "Yet, it would also be foolish to assume that it was him, given the number of imposters that have run around….."

"Yes, it could be some…..ambitious leader of a splinter faction, trying to put them all together," Shiva said and she decided to tell them. "The Daughter of the Demon has gone underground and I fear that I need her help if I want to consolidate the League factions as we planned some time ago."

"Things have gotten far more complicated, as the wand wavers have been backing at least one splinter faction," Harry said and Shiva's expression darkened several shades. "And if they are stirring the flames of an already chaotic situation….."

"I know," Shiva said.

"If we find Talia, we should be able to figure out of this Ra's is the real deal or some scheme, by somebody," Harry said, running his hand over his chin deep in thought but Shiva was not done dropping bombshells.

"That is not the only person who has been sighted," Shiva said and the full attention of the group was on her. "Slade Wilson."

It was Rose's turn to have her gaze filled with hate. Her bastard father, who had been gone for so long that she assumed or maybe hoped that he was dead, was back around. Perhaps that was way too much to hope for.

"Rose," Harry warned her and she nodded, but if she saw her father, she had a knife just for him.

It was time to plan and hopefully get this League situation under control. With the League under control, it would draw the mastermind behind what was going on with the wand wavers out in the open.

* * *

Rumors blew through the various channels that this is where the League of Shadows, or at least one of the many splinter factions, met on a semi-regular basis. Therefore, this is the first place where Shiva and Harry agreed to scope them out. The two assassins dropped down from the ceiling, sticking through the shadows. Jade, Cassandra, Artemis, and Rose followed closely seconds later.

It was quiet.

No one wanted to say it was too quiet, because they knew better.

Harry pointed the direction but frowned. He gave the signal that the girls all knew without speaking. There was serious magical residue lingering in the air and they had to keep on their toes. That much did go without saying. He quickened the pace, not really in a mood to deal with them presently.

Perhaps a little bit too nicely but never the less, he pressed forward, out of the darkness. The green eyed wizard craned his neck upwards and forwards.

Shiva noticed him around the same time that Harry did. A shady member of the League of Shadows lingered. It was a by the numbers assassin, no one that she noticed as being too important.

It was time to make herself known.

The assassin blinked and backed off. Spooked did not even begin to describe what he was feeling. When Lady Shiva showed up, certain death was soon to follow.

Two more were in the shadows but Cassandra took out one, breaking both of his legs in the process. That left Rose to take out the other and she stabbed him through the back. Blood splattered in every direction imaginable as he hit the wall.

The lone assassin was about to signal for back up but there was just one problem. Shiva rushed forward extremely quickly and grabbed him around the throat.

Her hand clutched his throat and his weapon clung to the ground. All it took was one swift movement to end it all.

"You know why I'm here," Shiva whispered to him as the other girls kept watch for the assassins that were coming.

"I…..I….." the assassin stammered but no matter how hard he tried to bite down, the cyanide capsule in his filling was not being released.

"I just removed that filling, you didn't really need it, and it wasn't covered by our dental plan," Harry told him and the assassin, knowing who Harry Potter was, squirmed.

BANG!

Several smoke clouds appeared and behind those smoke clouds were three more ninjas.

"Got this one," Artemis said, loading up her arrow and then she shot it with an over arching blast. The gas released from the arrow stunned one of them and tipped him over.

Jade decided to be useful and her contribution to the attack was a vicious and violent slash downward. The man dropped to his knees and was shaking. Blood poured from the back of the neck from the ninja that she attacked.

"Now that you're all alone, we can talk."

Shiva punctuated this statement by pinning him against the wall. He was very vulnerable and primed for the attack.

"I won't…..I can't….."

"Yes, you will," Harry said, forcing open his mind. He caught the killswitch that was in his mind on the way in and blocked in. Then the sorcerer delved deep into the mysteries of the mind of the assassin.

He was a grunt, low level but this young man, knew enough about the operations going on this day to sate Harry's curiosity.

"He believes that Ra's is giving him the marching orders," Harry said and Shiva nodded. She knew that there was something false about what was being said. "And Ra's new partners are the Ministry of Magic or rather the Department of Mysteries. With our moon child being the ring leader. And she's implemented all of the League members with handy little kill switches."

"Ra's Al Ghul would not lower himself to align with the Ministry of the Magic," Shiva said with disgust. In fact, she knew Ra's and he had run into the wand wavers throughout the years. The Demon Head regarded them with the greatest of contempt.

Perhaps this faction of the League was ignorant to that information or perhaps they sought just a little bit of power themselves and did not care who they got out of bed. Perhaps they had convinced themselves that this was the real deal, the real Ra's Al Ghul.

"They're after an extremely powerful artifact," Harry said, practically groaning. Absolutely nothing good could come from this. He had long since known that magical artifacts lead down to a lonely road of madness. "And…..I'm not sure to what end, this guy wasn't high enough up the food chain."

"Which makes him worthless," Shiva said and with swift elegance, she stabbed him through the throat. He fell to the ground, like garbage. Which that's what he was to an extent, human garbage.

"We do have a lead of where we need to go next."

"Excellent," Shiva said and the group proceeded without another word.

* * *

Harry Potter and his group was not the only people who were dealing with the League of Shadows on this night. A certain Dark Knight Detective had been called back to Gotham City, with the rumors that Ra's Al Ghul had been sighted.

While there had been other rumors that Ra's Al Ghul had shoved off the mortal coil, Batman knew by now not to expect villains to stay dead. Especially someone with some of the numerous resources as the Demon Head.

The World's Greatest Detective peered over the Catwalk, seeing the two weirdly dressed men walk into the abandoned warehouse that the League had commandeered for use in their plans. They were weirdly dressed even for Gotham City, which was saying something. It made him wonder if they were part of that secret cult that the League was investigating.

Batman decided not to get them involved, mostly because this was Gotham City and this was his turf.

He repelled across to the other balcony for a better look, staring down at them. The Dark Knight kept himself perched and ready to strike like a well-positioned cobra.

One was alone in the shadows and down went the Bat on the back of his head. One punch to the back of the head hit the right pressure point to knock him out.

Batman made his way back up to the ceiling, having set a trap for them, to lure them alone. He wanted to get the oddly dressed men over but that would just be the icing on top of the cake.

The Detective swooped down from the sky, causing them to scream briefly. Before they were silenced by one swift knock out type punch, but Batman caught them before they made any noise while falling. Then he dragged them into the shadows.

It was a game that he could keep up all night because that's what he did.

There were a trio of assassins that caught up to him. They were pretty good, one of them tried to stab Batman.

He dodged the sword and it stuck in an electric outlet box, blowing the power in the building temporarily. That worked out to his advantage.

CRACK!

That was the sound of bones being broken in the dark. Someone got a light on, a battery operated spotlight of some sort, but Batman was quick not to get caught up in it.

Suddenly, several ropes wrapped around him. That caught him off guard, because he was not expecting to get caught.

He knew when they could get the lights back on, he was vulnerable. Shifting, he removed a Baterang from his sleeve and slowly began to cut the ropes.

The two weirdly dressed figures were on the balcony above where he was but suddenly, another dark figure swooped in.

BAM!

There went the two weirdly dressed figures, flipping off of the balcony and landing on the ground to their doom. Their necks broke instantly from landing on the ground.

Batman could see the person in the shadows moving around, taking out the assassins with swift and brutal precision. She did not even bother to make her attacks non-lethal. If they survived, well that was good for them. If not, well they were assassins anyway.

The Dark Knight managed to pull himself free, just as the light came back on. The two of them came face to face.

It was a woman dressed in a skin tight black body suit, with a mask covering her face. The blue eyes he could see was haunted in some ways and he recognized these blue eyes as the same ones that he stared back out in the mirror each and every single day of his life. The silky dark hair was proof of it and she casually released him from the ropes just like that.

"So it's you," Batman said, staring her down.

The woman in the shadows did not say anything.

"I'm sure that you figured out that I was the one who knocked you out a couple of months ago," Helena said, quietly without missing a beat.

"Well, given your movements, it is obvious, and you would know my blind spots," Batman said, and he looked them over.

"Yes, I could have disabled them non-lethally, but that would take more time then we have and time is completely of the essence," Helena said and the god damn Batwoman got into a staring contest with the god damn Batman. Neither wanted to back off for a second and it was kind of unsettling which this was going. Calmly, Helena slapped something in Batman's hand.

"What is….."

"Information, it's getting close to the point where they're going to make their move," Helena said and she paused. "And I'm sure your little conspiracy buff is getting close to figuring out who is behind this."

"He has his theories, yes," Batman agreed but the second where he was about to say something, she was gone. As quickly as she appeared.

It was for the first time that Batman knew how annoyed everyone felt when he pulled that little trick on them. Never the less, the information could be useful and it was time to see what the League could do with it.

* * *

Barbara Gordon thought that she made the right decision when she turned up at the doors of LilyCo. The card was still in her hand. With everything that was going on, she did feel like she slipped through the cracks of life.

The redhead walked up to the building, it was several stories high and there looked to be some kind of observatory up on the top floor, although she could not see it. She hoped that she would get the grand tour once she got employment. If she got hired, that was.

' _Well here goes nothing,'_ Barbara thought, placing her hands on her hips but she stopped.

Barbara looked around, she had a sense that someone followed her but whoever it was, they stopped cold of the office gates. Nervously, she placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it, which allowed her entry. The redhead slipped inside the office just like it was nothing.

She entered the office building and approached the desk where a pretty blonde receptionist was waiting for her.

"Hello, I'm Barbara Gordon, I'm here to apply for a position…Doctor Potter told me that there was one open," Barbara said and the receptionist consulted her notes and smiled.

"Miss Gordon, welcome, yes we have been expecting you," she said, reaching forward and shaking Barbara's hand. "Miss Lang will see you in a few minutes, she is just wrapping up a meeting. You can wait for her in her office, it's up the stairs, and just to your right. You can't miss it."

"Thanks," Barbara said graciously as she made her way up the stairs and ran into a very familiar person just as she was about to enter the office. "Kara!"

She almost didn't recognize her in the glasses, which must have been a family trait. Being able to disguise themselves well in glasses. In addition to the glasses, Kara wore her blonde hair in a ponytail that hung down past her back. A blue blouse along with a black jacket, and a black skirt, with stockings and high heels added to her ensemble.

"Barbara, it's good to see that you're going to come to join us," Kara said, throwing her arms around Barbara. "Things are getting really intense out there, you know."

"What happened?" Barbara asked, curious. She had heard rumors, most of which was what she heard when she listened into Batman's conversations with the League. And they weren't all that much.

"All sorts, I'm sure that Harry will tell you later," Kara said and Barbara looked disappointed to see that the man in question wasn't there. Almost as if sensing her question, Kara answered it for her. "Oh, he's dealing with a problem. One of his operations ran into a snag."

"Is that a bad kind of snag?" Barbara asked, immediately slapping herself for the stupid question. Oh well, too late now.

Kara shook her head. "No, not entirely, at least I don't think that it is. Nothing that he can't handle but he had to leave."

"I heard something weird outside the gates," Barbara whispered to Kara and Kara entered Lana's office along with Barbara. "But it stopped outside the gates."

"I'm not surprised, security has been upgraded since the last time," Kara said, bringing up the floor plan of the outlining security. "Well whoever was following you, they're long gone by now. Hopefully gave it up to a bad job or maybe they weren't really following you."

Barbara gave her friend a look that would make Batman proud.

"Right," Kara said with a smile. Harry did hint that if they tried to break in this time, they would be in for a nasty surprise. Something that he didn't really tell her. "So, how are things in Gotham City?"

"Actually a bit quiet, and I mean quiet for normal standards, not just Gotham City, quiet," Barbara said and she decided to elaborate. "Batman doesn't like that, he thinks that something is up."

"Batman would think that something was up if the sun rose three seconds late in the morning," Kara said and both girls laughed at the truth of that statement. The blonde suddenly looked thoughtful. "But then again, he would have a point. They're moving in, especially since their golden child has been captured. Harry has an amazing leverage piece."

Lana stood outside of the office door, she had been here for a minute actually.

"Miss Gordon, I expected you to come, welcome," Lana said in a brisk and business like manner, as she walked forward. The two redhead women shook hands with each other. "It's good to have you here."

"It's good to be here," Barbara replied, shaking hands with Lana.

It was almost like Lana had sensed what Barbara was thinking. "Doctor Potter would have met with you personally but he ran into a situation. I will just go over the basics with you and then he will fill in the rest when he gets back from overseas."

"Right," Barbara said, she brought a folder of her qualifications there.

While Lana already had a full list of what Barbara was capable of and also some of the high end computer systems she hacked into, it was good to see she came prepared. Many potential recruits did not have that on them.

The interview went pretty smoothly from there.

* * *

Luna never liked to be summoned but never the less her curiosity was quite piqued. She always enjoyed unraveling the mysteries of life, seeing things that never were meant to see. And this little note proved to be rather juicy all things considered.

The blonde knew that she could see a double cross coming a mile away and any ambush coming. Fortunately, there was nothing, so she made her way into this abandoned warehouse. Why Muggles considered abandoned warehouses an appropriate place for meeting, she didn't know.

"Why am I here?" Luna asked herself.

"That's the question."

Luna turned around and saw the trench coated figure in the shadows. "Actually, you're the Question."

"For someone who sees things with such clarity, you have a very pressing blindspot and you have no idea how you're being manipulated," The Question said as he stepped forward to face Luna.

"I'm surprised that none of your Super Friends have come to back you up," Luna said with a smile.

"There is no need for them to back me, for you're not a threat, Luna Lovegood," The Question said as surveyed the blonde female. "But through how naïve you are, through how innocent you are, and through how easily manipulated you are by the hope that you will meet your mother again…."

BANG!

Ropes wrapped around the Question and he was pinned against the wall. They nearly crushed his ribs but came only perilously short to killing him.

"Don't talk about things you don't know, that you don't understand," Luna whispered harshly, malice dripping from her voice. The dreamy quality of her voice had long since left the building. The blonde female had experienced the ravages of life and should likely be locked up in an institution because she was a danger to herself and others. Not Arkham, a real mental hospital. "My mother spoke to me every night when I was held by those Death Eaters. I realized that the world is a terrible place and you should not hold stock in heroes, for they will let you down. The Justice League is the epitome of that. You cannot save the world, you will only doom it. I'm the only one who could save the world."

"Once again, for someone who sees all, you understand very little," Question whispered to her. His faceless mask moved slightly and if one thought about it closely enough, they could see that a frown was about to appear on his face. "You are someone who deep down, might be a good person. But those in charge of a darker order manipulate the nativity of good people. You see, you wand wavers, all of you are puppets, of a grander conspiracy."

"What, of Potter, don't worry, I have plans for him," Luna said, a demented twinkle in her eye as she stared at the Question.

"You must destroy him, my child," Luna's mother said as she appeared at her side. "He knows too much."

"I want to know all of what he knows, then I'll destroy him," Luna argued and to the point of view of anyone there, she talked to air.

The Question hummed underneath his breath, and just waited for her to get it out of her system. Casually, he worked a concealed blade out of the sleeve of his coat and began to cut the rope.

"Just crack his mind open and sort out the memories later, finish the job," Luna's mother said to her and there was something demanding in her voice. Luna opened her mouth to question this for the first time. "Luna, if the Justice League tracks him here, they will hurt you. I don't want that for you. Or Potter might find you, you need to take what you need and get out of here."

"Right, right, of course," Luna said, trying not to sound distressed. She never directly killed someone before, only erased their memories but her mother did that and her mother should know best. She didn't count using the Imperius Curse on people to have them kill others as murder, strictly speaking. No blood was directly on her hands. But now, blood would be. She had to do it, for her mother. Her mother died to protect her and died for the sins of the Ministry of Magic.

"So, you're going to kill me, aren't you?" Question asked.

"I am….I AM!" Luna yelled as her finger was on the pulse. None of this fit into her plan at all. "I'm….you need to die. It's the only way."

Luna reached into her robes and held her hand on her wand, nervously shaking.

"She who hestitated, is often lost," Question said to her, and he was almost free, almost ready to make his move.

The sound of shattering glass had distracted both parties. Whether she would have mustered up enough to do the deed was lost forever.

A man dressed in a cloak, along with a silver mask appeared. His outfit was half orange and half black, and he carried a sword on his back. Slowly he drew it, stalking Luna from the shadows, dodging her attempts to hex him.

He knocked the Question out and was on his way to go after Luna.

"My name is Deathstroke, you are on my list, Miss Lovegood."

**To Be Continued on June 21st 2014.**

Director's notes: ****http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2014/06/unraveling-mysteries-chapter-19.html


	20. Gathering Intelligence Part Two

To be fair, for the first time, the Question didn't see this coming. Deathstroke was an unfortunate, and unintended variable in the situation.

What was even more unnerving was that Luna stared him down like he was not a threat. Despite the fact that she was staring down one of the most foremost assassins in the world, the blonde was not terrified in the slightest. In fact, there was a moment where a smile crossed her face. It was an extremely eerie smile at that, something that would have terrified most would be fortunate enough, or perhaps unfortunate enough to glimpse it.

"I figured that they would double cross me eventually," Luna said, looking at Deathstroke. She commented in a bored and dreamy voice. "If you're going to kill me, I wouldn't waste any breath with a villain monologue."

"My thoughts exactly, my dear," Deathstroke said as he wasted little time stabbing at Luna with a knife.

A green shield appeared around Luna and caused the blade to shatter upon impact. He looked at her angrily.

Suddenly, the Question swooped in and took him down just like that. Or at least he tried to. There was a brief but brutal struggle.

The Question was whipped hard into the wall and Deathstroke knocked him out with a few swift moves. He looked over his shoulder, he knew that those heroes moved in packs, which meant he had to move quickly.

Once again, Luna stood calmly before him.

"So, you're going to kill me, aren't you?" Deathstroke asked as he advanced upon the blonde but she smiled.

"I'm not, she is," Luna said, barely keeping the giggle out of her tone. It was that unsettling type of giggle, one of those giggles that caused shivers to roll down the spine of all who heard it.

The sound of shattering glass echoed in the distance and in came Ravager. The moment that she heard that her father was back in town, she rushed forward, like a shark smelling blood.

"It's good to see you again, my daughter," Slade whispered, as the two clashed swords. "But it seems like you have gotten exceedingly reckless in recent years."

Rose gritted her teeth, she would not let this monster to get her head. She would off him and Lovegood as well once she got a chance.

Deathstroke jumped to the ground and threw several spiked balls against the ground. The balls exploded but Rose shielded her face with her sleeve, avoiding inhaling the glass.

"It's time for you to….."

Deathstroke nearly blew her head off of her shoulder with one swift attack. "My child, waste too much time with your words, and you find that you lack a head."

' _Ironic given what I plan to do to you, you son of a bitch,'_ Rose thought as she slashed the sword right towards the base of his neck.

She sliced Slade's head cleanly off and sparks flew in every which direction. Rose knew it was as she expected. The man himself would not have put himself underneath the line of fire, especially against the wand wavers.

He taught them all about deception and this was Deathstroke 101, deceiving people about the nature of what he truly was.

A green bolt of light was scene out of the corner of Rose's eyes and she looked up. Luna was apparently gone once again but she had bigger problems.

Namely the bomb that was attached to the Slade Bot and that was about to be armed.

"You're not going to believe this," Rose said and Harry chimed in on the other end of the communication.

"No wait, let me guess, it's a bot and the bot is a bomb," Harry said dryly.

"I would ask you how you knew, but considering you're, you, the point is kind of moot," Rose said, as she tried to disable it. The Question already pulled a disappearing act but Rose was not all that concerned about him, at least not right now.

"Right, because I'm me, I knew," Harry said, with a wide smile on his face. "Anyway, don't worry about him, we found Ra's."

There was a note of sarcasm in Harry's voice that Rose could not mistaken. Today had been an unsettling day as they were no closer to finding out what exactly was going on. Luna Lovegood's plans only made sense to her, which was actually par for the course from what they were able to dig up.

Rose decided to make an exit, stage left. She very nearly had a killing curse thrown at her, whether it was by Lovegood or someone else, she didn't know and quite frankly, didn't care?

She escaped the warehouse, just as it exploded. Carol was waiting for her, driving the plane and a couple other members of the team were on the plane for back up.

"She vanished into the night, didn't she?" Selina asked, knowing that this girl was slippery. She would almost be admirable if she wasn't a sociopath. She made Quinn look quite well balanced indeed. Hell she made the Joker look a bit saner than normal and that was scary.

"She was talking to someone, but no one was there."

"So it's just imaginary figure feeding into her delusions," Caitlin said, snapping her head back and sighing. "Typical."

Luna Lovegood would have to wait, they had other problems to deal with.

* * *

The members of the splinter faction of the League of Shadows stood next to each other, deep under ground. There were torches attached to the wall and a light hum that could be heard. On the other side of the door was something that the League had guarded with their life. It could be the key to untold power but none of them had been able to figure it out.

"All rise, the master approaches."

The great Ra's Al Ghul made his way into the center of the room, with his assistant Ubu following him. Seeing was believing and the fact was the rumors of his demise had been greatly exaggerated.

"My children, we have manipulated the moon child to get what we want and what we desire is power," Ra's said, addressing his followers. "Even now, there is no one that can stop us…."

A whoosh was heard and the torches extinguished one at a time. They did not fear the darkness but there was a swopping figure who made his way in amidst the darkness.

The thump of men following to the ground one by one could be heard. Those close to the torches scrambled to get them lit once again.

"Master," Ubu grunted as he could see Batman in the shadows. Ra's pointed up towards Batman.

"Eliminate him, do not leave him breathing," Ra's said and Ubu stopped for a second. That was not what his master had ordered in the past. He had plans for who he referred to as the Detective. "Unless you do not want to be left breathing."

"At once, master," Ubu said and he picked up a large metal torch but Batman dodged it. He threw an explosive Baterang which knocked Ubu into the wall in a blink of an eye.

Batman spun around and dodged an attack. Another swipe at Batman and another dodge, before Batman disarmed him of his attacks.

"Either you've gotten sloppy since your resurrection….." Batman managed and he could see bolts of energy fly above him. He blew up the balcony above them, bringing them down to his level. "Or you're not the real Ra's Al Ghul."

"Believe what you choose to believe," "Ra's" declared and he conjured several flaming knives but Batman dodged it. "The League of Shadows is mine…"

Ra's was knocked into a wall and Harry became visible, seconds later. The assassins charged him one at a time but he dodged their attacks. Half of them knocked each other out, and the other half were sent clattering down to the ground.

When the dust settled, Harry hurled a large glowing orb to Ra's. He caught it carefully.

"Losing your touch aren't we….."

BOOM!

The bright light engulfed Ra's and the enchantments, the concealments, whatever, they faded into the distance.

Whoever the imposter Ra's was, it didn't matter. The members of the League got up to their feet and looked at him with disgust.

"Imposter!" one of them yelled and since the imposter's want was disarmed from him, he had no way to defend himself.

"Harry, we have a problem."

BOOM! That was the noise that Harry heard seconds before he could response to Chloe's declaration. The green eyed wizard threw his head back and gave a long and prominent sigh. There was only one thing that followed that statement.

"Really, you don't say."

"Surrender, Harry Potter, we have you surrounded, there is nowhere to run."

The hit wizards of the International Confederation of Wizards arrived and they did so in style. They were special forces and a bit more skilled then the dime a dozen Ministry Aurors that he took out with ease in the past.

"Okay, what now?" Harry asked, sounding more bored and annoyed than anything else. "Because, seriously, I'm curious to see what trumped up charge you're chasing me down for this time."

"You have the Boy-Who-Lived…"

"Oh mother of fuck," Harry said as he stepped forward and he saw the commander standing there. "Look, I know you want to feel relevant and the Ministry likely came crying to you about how the big bad boogieman took about their little manufactured hero, but…..you would think that you wouldn't try this with me, not today of all days."

"Potter, come quietly."

Batman pulled himself to his feet, he had been knocked out against the wall in the chaos. For once, the World's Greatest Detective was at a loss because of what was happening.

"You're being arrested for treason against the British Magical Community. Don't make this any harder on yourself than it is."

Harry lifted his hands up into the air and came forward. They grew nervous, he was willingly conceding to them. Something was up and none of them liked it, at all.

"So you caught me, bravo, bravo," Harry said as he clapped three times.

The commander grew horrified and realized just then that Potter's seemingly innocent action did something horrible. "HIT THE DECK!"

There was a loud whirl in the background and suddenly bright lights blinded them. Their wands burst into flames in their hands as well. Their only means to perform magic, which was their only way to defend themselves, were reduced worthless.

Harry stepped over towards the gateway and busted it open. This was his ticket to whatever the League of Shadows was guarding and he had to get to it before Lovegood did. Or it would be doomsday.

"After him!" the commander managed, cradling his bleeding arm. They didn't have any wands, so none of them were sure how they were going to get him.

* * *

Whatever this artifact was, Harry did not know but one thing was for certain, he would figure it out and he would find it, secure it, and destroy it.

The gateway brought him to a secluded area. He was pretty sure that someone kept the artifact away from the main part of the Department of Mysteries. Was it too dangerous? He didn't know.

Regardless all he saw as a table with a layer of dust about an inch high and many more unanswered questions.

Was the artifact even here in the first place? Harry had no idea and he came to the dark assumption that someone just beat him to the punch.

There was a section of the wall that was loose and Harry raised his hand, busting the wall open. There was nothing there but it was a large enough hallow section to hold something. The green eyed wizard began to piece together what happened.

He closed his eyes, allowing the magic in the room to tell the story.

One of the League members slipped through the gateway before he got there, in fact, taking advantage by the cover of darkness that Batman's initial attack offered. Someone moved the artifact, it was no longer on this table, but rather in a section of the wall.

That did not deter this mysterious League member, who removed the artifact from the wall and went outside. To where, well that was where the trail ends. Harry had no idea, and he radioed back to base.

"So, what's going on, exactly?" Chloe asked.

"They got the International Confederation of Wizards involved, actually surprised that did something useful, any time a real Dark Lord is stirring up trouble, they're sitting on their thumbs and sending strongly worded letters to countries who are harboring and supporting him to knock it off."

Harry's tone had disgust dripping from his voice.

"Someone has the artifact, I'm not sure what it is, I'm not sure what it could do," Harry said and he closed his eyes. "Even Shiva had no clue about that and you know the connections that she has."

"So now what?"

"Lovegood has slipped underneath the cracks," Harry said, there was a slight chance they could nab her. "So….."

"Sorry Harry, she's not registering underneath the map," Chloe said apologetically. "She must have either…"

"Slipped the tracking spell of her or pulled a page out of my book and is in some kind of warded area," Harry said, with a long and lengthy sigh escaping his mouth. This was going to be one of those nights he had a feeling.

"So I hate to be that one person who says that but…"

"I know, we're going to have to try something to lure her out in the open but I'm not sure if we have much time."

"If she's talking to her mother…"

"She's talking to someone who she thinks is her mother," Harry said and he ran his hands through his hair. "It may have happened after she was captured by Riddle's followers, some kind of psychotic break that she suffered. Let's face it, because of her gifts, the same gifts that drove her mother around the bend, she wasn't exactly stable. And her father was a candidate for a rubber room as well."

"That about sums it up actually," Chloe said, with Harry taking one last sweep of the room and scanning it. "So the ICW, that could be a problem."

"Not necessarily," Harry said, calmly. "They're not immune to the same leverage that I have over the Ministry of Magic. I gave them a warning shot. The next shot will be the end of them."

"You don't fuck around, do you?" Chloe asked and Harry smiled at this blunt statement.

"Chlo, you ought to know that by now."

Harry vanished out of the chamber and met with Cassandra, Shiva, and Jade, who were waiting for him

"The imposter Ra's has been unmasked," Harry told them and Shiva held up one of the struggling assassins that she had. The others had been on the ground, numerous fatal injuries inflicted on them. "They didn't take it so well."

"I figured as much," Shiva said and she held him up, pointing the assassin in Harry's direction. "Figured you'd want to talk to one before I put him out of his misery. If he's sloppy enough to get caught, than he deserves to die."

"The difference between a short and quick death and a long and agonizing one is if I like what you tell me and if I feel it's accurate," Harry told the captured assassin. He had painful injuries but nothing that could kill him.

"That strange girl, she had a demonic glint in her eyes," the assassin said. "I saw her, for a second, she slipped past us through the gateway."

Confirmation of what Harry already suspected, that was good, but he had no idea what the damage was.

"Lovegood," Jade muttered and Harry nodded.

"We tried to track her but we gave her the slip," Harry informed them.

"Maybe we should have let Deathstroke cut her throat open," Jade said and Harry shook his head.

"Point is moot really, I'm not sure if she can be killed now, there's something protecting her, she serves some purpose. And I want to know who is pulling her strings."

Who or what, that was the million dollar question?

* * *

"Another valuable piece of your puzzle into place," Chloe said, as she was busy at work at her desk. "So about the ICW…"

"Got them taken care of, at least for now, they're going to complicate matters," Harry said and he smiled. "They're going to back off and throw the Ministry under the bus right now."

"And you haven't been able to find Lovegood."

"No, until she turns up, it's just the waiting game," Harry said, angry that his tracking device failed him badly. That was just one of those things where magic and technology, especially when combined was far from foolproof.

"We'll find her Harry, we'll bring her in, don't worry about it," Chloe said, reaching forward and touching her hand upon his.

"I know," Harry said, there was something that he knew that he was missing, some valuable piece of the puzzle. "The good news is, Barbara is on board."

"I would hope so, you might be losing your touch, if you didn't," Chloe said with a playful grin and smile, which Harry returned. "Seriously though, I think that she would be a pretty good part of the family…..and she has a lot of skills. Then again, you only go for the best, the brightest, and the most beautiful. The three B's, you know the essentials."

"She's almost as good as you are," Harry said and Chloe looked at him. "You wouldn't want your spot to be usurped, now would you?"

"We'll see about that," Chloe said, she showed determination glaring in her eyes. She was going to figure out what she was going to do next. "So, are you ready for this?"

"Chloe, I was born ready for what was going to happen next," Harry said. He was trying to figure out what his next move was. It was a good question and Harry honestly had no idea what direction he was going to go next. "We're just going to have to play this one by ear."

"Ah, my favorite stand by then," Chloe said with a grin. "Good thing that the paperwork is nearly in order."

"Well keep working, and we'll take the nearly part out of it."

Chloe smiled, she knew. It was time and time for them to move forward. A parting kiss tided her over to something else when they were done.

Harry now made his way up the stairs, towards another office. Most of the girls were resting right now, because they all knew that they should be ready to move at a moment's notice. So it was essential to get all of the rest while they could.

Harry stopped at the edge of his office door and stun around, seeing Shiva standing there.

"I figured as much."

"The fact I cannot sneak up on you proves how far you've come," Shiva said as she looked at Harry. The most deadly assassin in the world stared him down. "Even I could get the drop on Batman and we know how rare that is."

"I am aware," Harry said, leading her into his office.

"You've formed a fairly decent team of females," Shiva told him and Harry looked at her, before she decided to elaborate. "Such a team would be rough around the edges, but I think we can both agree that they are adequate."

"Adequate and decent, well that's some glowing praise coming from you," Harry said and Shiva nodded. "You wouldn't happen to be going soft in your old age."

"You should know better than anyone else that I'm not soft nor old," Shiva said, her voice nearly dropping down to a low whisper.

"Fair enough," Harry agreed, and he locked eyes with her. The two stood with each other in silence for a couple of minutes.

Shiva went for a back handed punch but he blocked it, twisted her arm around, and slammed her down onto the desk.

"Very good," Shiva grunted and she tried to break but Harry was on the other end of the office immediately. "Being mindful of surroundings. I was certain for a moment that you have gone soft in your old age."

"Let me make one thing clear to you," Harry said, as he disarmed her of her sword with one expert swing of a concealed weapon. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, the back of her ramming against it. "There's nothing soft about me…at all."

"Believe me, I know all too well," Shiva muttered underneath her breath. "And I'd like to thank you for taking care of my daughter while I was away."

"Cain didn't put up too much of a struggle," Harry said and Shiva raised an eyebrow. "Mostly because I caught him while he was sleeping."

"One night he does that, you get the drop on him," Shiva said and Harry smiled. "Did they ever find all of his remains?"

"To the best of my knowledge, no, but given what he did to Cassandra, I doubt he deserves a proper burial," Harry replied back and she smiled.

"We're in agreement then," Shiva said, it was a mistake that she made. Although something good did come out of it. "And you have….taken extremely good care of her, she sees you every day."

"Do I detect a note of jealously?" Harry asked Shiva and she smiled.

"Jealously, no, I understand the circumstances, and once we get ahold of the Daughter of the Demon, we can only bring the splinter factions closely together," Shiva said and Harry waited for her to elaborate a bit more. "Trust me, Talia Al Ghul is close, I believe she wanted to get away from it. But she does owe you a favor."

"Several," Harry reminded her and Shiva nodded.

"My mistake."

"Finding her would be the tricky thing but you have leads, don't you?" Harry asked Shiva.

"Yes, and as for you…"

"I'm having the map calibrated for spikes of magical energy, that should lead me to Lovegood if she sets off the artifact," Harry told Shiva and the deadliest assassin in the world nodded approvingly. "Although I'm sure that it will hit the Justice League scanners as well."

Harry was monitoring any frequencies coming in from the Watchtower, one could never be too careful and never have too many eyes open.

"You have all your bases covered then, but…..I wonder if your other skills have held strong," Shiva said and she prepared for an attack of another kind.

The two wrapped their arms around each other and both tried to dominate the other with an extremely powerful kiss. Harry backed Shiva up against the wall and pinned her arms back.

"Let's find out."

Shiva was not going to lie, those words caused her to feel great pleasure. Given that she was in areas where she could not be seen, it really had been too long.

"I trust you're going to make up for lost time," Shiva told Harry and Harry smiled, as he tore her top off.

"What do you think?"

* * *

Harry had her against the wall and ripped off her clothes, to reveal her tight, toned body. Harry smiled as he saw her pussy bared for him, ready to go. The woman closed her eyes.

She was ready, he was hard, there was really not time to waist time with foreplay. He grabbed her, his pants falling, and his dick hard.

With one fell swoop, he pushed into her body and Shiva wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, bringing him forward into her breasts. His cock buried into her.

"Oh….just as good as I remembered," Shiva said, digging her nails into the back of Harry to encourage him to keep pumping himself into her tight body. Each thrust brought her closer and closer to the edge of some kind of great pleasure.

Her hips pumped forward and brought his entire girth and size deep into her.

Harry captured one her nipples into his mouth. The fact that he had one of the deadliest women in the planet underneath him, being fucked against the wall, it caused him to harden even more.

"Dominate me, own me," she encouraged him, the lust burning through her eyes. Her body was tight because of the good shape that she was in and Harry continued to rock his length into her, his hardness touching all of her pleasure spots. He touched her g-spot sometimes, but he varied his pattern.

Harry wanted his partner to feel optimal, pleasure, and she tightened her legs down him.

"I'm going to ride you," Shiva told him and she continued to firmly kiss Harry, backing him up against the desk.

He fell backwards, thankfully the desk was reinforced. Not that Shiva cared, because she would have put Harry through the desk and all the way through the floor. She was so horny, and her walls tightened around him.

"Give me everything," Shiva said and Harry sat up, licking and tasting her breasts. This encouraged the sexy assassin to keep bouncing up and down.

Harry cupped her ass and that caused her to continue to speed up. She wanted his cum inside her in the worst way. His balls were heavy and she knew that of the hard orgasms that he could have. Shiva planted her hips onto him and rose halfway off of his lap. Then she pushed herself down onto him, continuing to ride her lover.

Shiva bounced higher and moaned as Harry buried his face in her breasts, he sucked them.

"Oh you own them, take me, take me," Shiva panted and she continued to squeeze him.

"It's nice to see I have the weapon that's your one weakness," Harry whispered, pausing to see Shiva come down from her high, her orgasm draining liquids onto his cock, and lubricating the center.

"Yes, always, but I know….your pressure points well," Shiva whispered and the woman felt her ass become cupped and he forced her down on his rod. It stretched her walls apart as she continued to ride him, going faster, harder, higher. Her mind was completely blown. Actually her mind was more than blown to be honest.

She stepped up her games a little bit and rode him, his balls slapped against her thighs.

"Almost there," Harry breathed as she picked up her efforts.

Shiva was going to take the almost out of there and make him cum. She rode him a bit harder, a bit faster, squeezing her inner walls together. She jerked his cock inside her body and then he came inside her, causing her to moan with pleasure.

Spurt after spurt of his seed fired into her body and Shiva held onto him, savoring the moment, his orgasm, her orgasm, it didn't matter.

"Excellent," Harry breathed as he pushed her off and she was now on her hands and knees. He was hard once again and without warning, Harry pushed back into her from behind.

Shiva could not believe this but her mind grew numb with the desire. He pushed her into the desk, fucking her completely hard. Her mind was dazzled as he roughly drilled her from behind.

"More, I need this, I want this," Shiva said as Harry pounded her from behind. She was glad that Harry skipped all of the formalities and gave her the good hot fucking that she wanted.

Harry gave her all that and he could see a familiar female figure watching from the door.

"Cass, do be a dear and come here and give your mother a kiss," Harry whispered and Cassandra stepped inside. She could see her mother in the middle of being erotically fulfilled and Harry's member buried into her tight body.

"Yes, yes, give it to me honey," Shiva breathed and Shiva decided that she wanted to kiss her daughter on the lips, although not the set of lips that one might traditionally think about.

Cassandra Cain felt her clothing ripped from her body and she was pulled in, where her mother was starting to stick her tongue on her pussy.

"Oh…..oh….fuck," Cassandra managed as she could feel her mother's talented tongue work into her. She was already sopping wet because she watched Harry dominate her mother and pound her into the desk.

"Yes, indeed, and don't worry honey, your turn is next, you'll be able to return the favor," Harry said and Cassandra smiled, as Harry kept spearing his large rod into her mother's delicious quim from behind.

Harry explored her sweaty body, squeezing her breasts and twisting her nipples. The woman's walls tightened around his pole as he kept going into her.

"Cum, cum in her, she's about done," Cassandra begged as her mother's tongue scraped against her tender lower lips. This was an erotic feeling that she thought could not get any better.

Her mother's hands found her breasts and fondled them, she was proven completely and utterly wrong. Cassandra felt extremely foggy with Harry pushing himself into her mother's body.

Harry's balls tightened and he unleashed his load into Shiva's body. The assassin closed her eyes, as Harry emptied his load into her. She enjoyed the taste of her daughter for a little bit more, allowing their respective orgasms to come down off of an amazing high.

Cassandra made her way over towards Harry and pulled him into a simmering kiss. Her mother was collapsed on the desk, in a dazed state. No one had ever seen the great Lady Shiva like that, and that fact made Cassandra hot.

Harry ran his hands down her body, as she grinded her snatch onto his rod. It was ready.

"Cassandra, help me flip your mother over," Harry whispered and Cassandra smiled, as the two of them teamed up to Shiva over onto the desk.

The moment Cassandra was ready, she was on her hands and knees. He saw her delicious pussy and her hot ass. It was a really tough decision what area he wanted to explore.

Cassandra could feel Harry's cock brush up against her anus and that caused her to feel hot. His very able fingers probed her pussy, as his cock, lubricated by her mother's juices, pushed hard into her tight ass.

Harry drilled Cassandra from behind, picking up the pace, keeping his hands on her.

"Well, you really put the ass in assassin, Cass," Harry whispered as he rammed her hot ass from behind and caused her moans, sensual but strong, to increase.

"She gets it from me," Shiva said, managing to gain the ability to lift her arm and finger herself, working over her dripping pussy. Seeing her daughter anally violated on a huge cock was really erotic.

"Suck your mother's breasts," Harry whispered as he hammered Cassandra's ass like it owed him mother. He ran his fingers down her, grabbing her perky breasts and worked into her.

He performed a brief charm and Cassandra situated herself, with Harry never once breaking his stride. His cock pounded her ass from behind and the green eyed wizard smiled.

Shiva felt something leak from her breasts and Cassandra wrapped her lip around her nipple, she began to nurse herself on it.

Harry watched, pounding the daughter as she sucked milk from her mother's lactating breasts. Magic tended to be an interesting thing and Harry sped up his fingers, causing Cassandra's juices to coat them.

Then he added things to another level, allowing Shiva to suck her daughter's pussy juices off of his finger as he sodomized her. That caused things to be pushed up for a new erotic level.

"Oh, your ass is as good as your mother's Cass, I think that I'll cum in it and maybe your mother can clean out your ass for you when we're done," Harry whispered as he planted his cock into her and he could feel Cassandra's pussy close on the fingers that he returned to it just seconds again. He pushed her inviting walls open further and worked into her, his balls slapping her thighs as he continued to push himself to another level.

Harry's balls throbbed and needless to say, the erotic possibilities were causing him to lose it. And her ass, that was quite the place to lose it in, if he might say so himself.

One more push and he came inside her ass, spilling his white hot seed into her, the fluids draining from his balls.

"Let me clean this up."

Cass shivered, as she felt her mother eat Harry's cum from her ass. It was so dirty, she loved it. The dance would continue anew soon.

* * *

Luna had the key in her hand, it was not a remarkable artifact by any means. But it would do the job of opening the gate.

"You have done well my child, soon I will be free, and we will be together once more," the voice whispered excitedly and Luna stood at the edge of the gate. The wind blew, her hair framing her face. The blonde sighed deeply as she stepped towards the gate. "Do not delay, you know that Potter is tracking you. Even I will not be able to protect you forever."

"Yes, I know," Luna said, hesitating for the briefest of second but she slapped herself for doing so. This was her mother, the same mother who died to protect her. Died to protect secrets that the Ministry should not have their hands on, the blonde thought that she could trust her.

Luna placed the key inside the slot at the gate and she knew at this point that there was no turning back. It was time to breach the realm of the dead and retrieve her mother's soul.

Click.

The gate began to glow and there was the whispers, the echoes of the voices beyond the gate. Luna Lovegood smiled as she could feel the delight of her mother becoming free.

"Oh, I neglected to mention one thing, my child. One minor detail, really. For the transfer to work properly…..something must be sacrificed."

Luna suddenly screamed, her body feeling like it was on fire. She could feel her bones rattle within her body and the blonde felt the need to throw out.

"Do not worry child, you will be liberated from this world. In fact, it might be kinder for you not to see with your own eyes the horror that you've unleashed because you set me free."

Luna's mother's voice became deeper, more sinister, more terrifying. In fact, the wheels slowly turned into Luna's head and she felt anger that she had been used once again. Just like everyone else, they used her for their own games and this person used the image of her mother. The innocence of Luna Lovegood was completely and utterly shattered with this one move.

"Such a nice girl, so trusting, but yet, so hopelessly naïve."

Luna tried to rip the key from the gate but in doing so, she had played into the hands of her manipulator, yet again.

"What have I done? I never meant….."

The blonde screamed out loud and she was sucked into the gate, one at a time. Her loud blood curdling screams were the last thing that left her mouth.

Luna Lovegood was there one moment, and gone the second.

From the shadows, several glowing red eyes flashed and laughter boomed, as the energies from the gate empowered him. Soon he would be completely into the world, soon he would gain his revenge on those who imprisoned him, which included his daughter and Harry Potter.

The demon was ready to feast.

**To Be Continued.**

Director's Notes: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2014/06/unraveling-mysteries-chapter-20.html


	21. Collaboration

"I'm telling you right not, the entire world has gone nuts, or at least Metropolis has."

Claire said those words, as she stood with Bette and Carol. Carol decided to elaborate things even more for Harry.

"I'm not sure what happened in the last twenty four hours, but people are getting more daring, there are a number of riots in the street," Carol told Harry, and Helena and Chloe both stood by his side, eyebrows raised. It was obvious that any time they had for rest, well it was cut completely and utterly short. "I'm not sure what is going on."

Harry sighed and made his way across the way into the War Room. The map was flashing which was not good.

"A huge spike of magical energy," Harry told both females and they looked completely transfixed by what occurred. "Lovegood must have unleashed the artifact and it's powers. Just like that, she had to know that there were going to be consequences. But despite that fact, she did it anyway, despite the consequences."

Harry tried to remain calm and there was something about his expression that was oddly tranquil.

"So are we too late?" Chloe asked, regretting asking that question but she felt at the same time that it had to be asked.

"No," Helena said and she decided to elaborate on that point, as Chloe moved over to check something. "It is never too late."

"It isn't, but we don't have much time," Harry said as he switched communications. "Yes….another one, I realize that…..yes…..well things are just going to get a lot worse before they get better. See what you can find out and get back to me. The Ministry could implode upon themselves, which would make my job a lot easier but there are other headaches."

"The United States Government has been compromised, big time," Chloe whispered as she went through the system. "And I mean….by more than how we compromised it. We unmasked enough of the pawns but there are still some who are lingering around and….."

"Say no more," Harry said, he could tell this was going to be one of those days and he stepped halfway into the hallway. This facility was one of the most secure on the planet, but not the most secure. Harry was not about to move them to the most secure facility. That was only his final trump card if everything went to pot.

Harry ran into Karen, almost literally, as she stood in the hallway.

"We're taking a field trip to LilyCo, so we can get an assessment report on the damage," Harry said, leaving pretty much no room for any argument.

"Well, I can tell you that it's a lot, there are reports coming in by the dozens," Karen said and Harry nodded. "It's jamming the system. This is bad, it's almost like the world is ending."

"Close enough maybe, and people panicking will speed up the process," Harry said without missing a beat. There was no question about it, time pretty much ran out.

The green eyed wizard teleported along with Karen and landed in the front lobby of LilyCo.

They made their way up the stairs, where an extremely frazzled Lana met them. The redhead looked at her wits end and Harry could not really blame her, after all what happened.

"So, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Lana asked as she looked out the window. "I can see enough of it but…"

"It's worse than what you see, it's deeper of what you see, something is happening," Harry said and he could feel a buzz in the back of his ear.

"So, do you want me to suit up?"

Kara stood, waiting for Harry and the sorcerer nodded.

"You're going to need to be ready for anything and I do mean anything," Harry said firmly and the blonde's shoulders slumped down. She turned on her heel and back her way into the costume.

Seconds later she returned and Karen smiled at her approvingly. "Loving the new look. See Harry was right, you do look better in black and silver."

Kara smiled in spite of herself and in spite the situation. The black top stretched done towards her stomach, showing a lot of skin. More skin was needed to absorb a lot more yellow solar radiation and give her a lot of power. The "S" shield still rested on her outfit, old habits did in fact die hard. The black mini-skirt showcased a dazzling set of legs and was topped off by a nice pair of black boots.

"So what do you think?" Kara asked Harry, deciding to twirl around. She felt kind of silly a few seconds later but never the less she did value Harry's opinion.

"Very nice," Harry said and Kara beamed at the glowing words of praise. Harry switched from adoring to business like at a drop of the hat. "So now you're dressed for success, are you ready to save the world?"

"Let's hope so," Kara said and the three made their way towards the top floor, where it would be easiest to fly into the city. Right now it was a bunch of riots.

"Harry, super villains have been broken out of prison, they're going on a war path, the Justice League is on their way but…"

"We'll see what we can do and they can see what they can do," Harry said, peering down. He was waiting for more updates, but he saw some fires, some literal fires, in addition to the riots.

"Right, I'm trying to feed them information through our mutual source to make this more bearable," Chloe said and Harry could see the bridge about to wobble. The two female Kryptonians watched its progress, with Cir-El touching down ahead of them to join them.

Harry knew that it was time to see if he could ease the chaos. Naturally, he could not help but think in the back of his mind that this was some kind of calm before the storm.

"I'll get the bridge, you get the people."

Karen smiled, as she balanced the cars with the frantic people over her shoulder, as Kara and Harry worked to repair the bridge.

X-X-X

Chaos reigned supreme through the Ministry of Magic. The misfortunes that visited them in recent weeks were hard to describe but one should count the ways.

The first one was the disappearance of their savior, the chosen one, the Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom. With it, the ability to pass a lot to put Muggles in their place and enforce the fact that magical users were the master race on this planet.

The second one was the Minister of Magic dropping dead, likely from an assassination plot from Harry Potter. That treasonous bastard who turned his back on the Ministry of Magic and refused to obey their orders, after all they've done for him.

The third one was just recently, Draco Malfoy had vanished. He was a respected pureblood with a lot of gold and connections. Very few people were to see him go.

Then there was the sanctioning of the Ministry of Magic by the International Confederation of Wizards. Those warlocks got it in their head that Harry Potter was some kind of hero and the Ministry of Magic were the villains. It was borderline absurd, actually there was no borderline about it, it was completely and utterly absurd. The Ministry was considered an outlaw government and as of just five minutes ago was voted out of the ICW.

Despite the fact it was the choice of the ICW to go after Harry Potter himself.

Completely and utterly mad this entire thing was. They were the strongest magical community in the world, they would survive, thrive, and everything else that went along with that. There was no question, not a shadow of a doubt in anyone's minds about what needed to be done.

"We've got a problem, there's something in the Department of Mysteries, I don't….."

"Well find out the problem," the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement said, looking rather frazzled. Amelia Bones, he wasn't, and that was a fact that many of his workers often stated. Often in an earshot to him and they did not care about any consequences.

"I don't understand, we can't even get in the Department of Mysteries….."

"Surely there is some way that you can get in the Department of Mysteries, I mean, for the love of Merlin, we have magic in our hands, we're not weak Muggles," the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement said, trying extremely hard not to lose his head.

"I don't think you understand sir, anyone who gets close enough to it, they get turned into dry soulless husks."

"What did Potter do now?" the head of the DMLE swore, he took his games against the Ministry to new levels of spite. It was bad enough he abandoned them to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as Dumbledore told the Ministry years ago. But this was something that was entirely different. He had employed dark magic at the slightest.

"I'm not sure if it's Potter sure….this is darker than any human can imagine…"

"We need to evacuate the Ministry, now," one of the Aurors said, hoping that cooler heads would prevail.

The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement looked frustrated. He was trying to get the options together in his mind. To choose sudden death or to choose cowardice. It was quite the puzzler that wrecked his mind. To do or not to do, that was the question.

He knew what he had to do. Given the Minister was dead and a new one had not been issued, and he had nothing left to lose, he figured to make the order. "Get everyone out of the Ministry and make sure no one steps one foot in the Department of Mysteries."

"What about the Unspeakables…"

"They made their own bed," the head of the DMLE said through gritted teeth. "If they know a way out of there, they're going to take it, but if not, they understood the risks when they signed up. They were dealing with unstable and dangerous magic."

Everyone in the Ministry, well most of everyone in the Ministry, looked out for one person. It was a mentality that had been encouraged their world.

The sirens were raised, along with news that this was not a drill.

"Everyone get out of the Ministry, standard procedure, our defenses are failing…"

"The Floo Network's down sir!"

"Fucking great," the official swore, slamming his palm against the wall angrily. The wall won, the bloodied and cracked knuckles being the proof of it. "See if you can find another way out and hurry, we're running out of time."

There was no one who had the guts to say that they might be out of time. The walls in the Ministry glowed, something that never happened before. The sands of time ran down, like some kind of demented hour glass.

"The doors are blocked!"

The people in the Ministry were losing their heads and this time, for all of the right reasons.

* * *

Was the world ending? Superman hovered over Metropolis and could see the riots going down on the street. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Zatanna joined them, seeing what was happening.

"This is one of those all hands on deck situations," Batman said and he did not want to say that he had his own problems. Someone had broken Arkham Asylum open and the inmates were on the street. Except for the Joker, who claimed he was taking a lazy day today. Then again, with the Joker, one could never be for sure what he was planning. If he was planning. "Stay alert….."

Dinah could see the group of costumed inmates.

"Looked like they got their hands on some of Luthor's stash," Dinah said and Shayera looked down at them.

"Good, then I won't feel bad when I do this," Shayera said as she lifted her mace over her head and slammed it down onto one of the armored thugs.

"Take them out," Green Lantern said, as he created a wrecking ball with his ring and with one fell swoop, took down three of the armored thugs.

They began to fire on the Justice League, but Dinah, sensing an opportunity, issued her Canary Cry and caused the truck to flip over. It smashed into the thugs and caused them to fall down onto the ground.

"Get them, get them, nothing is going to stop us from owning this town!" one of the thugs yelled, as he rolled out a cannon and began to fire at them.

"Where are they getting all of these toys anyway?" Wally asked, running into the battle. He plucked the gun out of the man's head and slammed him down to the ground. "Hey be careful with that thing, you'll shoot your eye out."

He dodged a missile being launched at his back and then Blockbuster ran forward, and slammed him into the building.

"That smarted," Flash said, and Superman dove down, knocking Blockbuster for a loop with a huge punch to the face.

Several metallic spheres flew into the air and broke against the ground, with a sonic wave erupting around them, staggering the League.

"It's Intergang, they must have kept a few toys from their partnership from Darkseid," Superman said, clutching his ears, as he almost dropped down to the ground.

A muscled thug in a bodysuit ran forward, but Diana dropped down, wrapped her lasso around his legs, and pulled. He fell flat on his face and the Amazon princess did a flip over, landing on the back of his neck just like that.

"Just about a dozen more of these guys, and we'll be home free," Zatanna said, wrapping three heavily armed thugs up with ropes.

"Don't look now but the Calvary is here," Dinah thought and John looked up, his mouth hanging halfway open.

Kara dove down and launched her heat vision at the ground, causing the thugs to be stuck. Karen dove down from the heavens and smashed her hands down onto the top of the heads of the thugs and sent them scattering.

Diana smiled, as she rushed forward, sliding underneath the outstretched attacks of one of the larger thugs. Green Arrow fired a series of arrows but he caught it in his hand. A detonator caused the arrow to submerge the goon into a sticky type of goo.

"Gets them every time," Oliver said, shaking his head, but suddenly, the ledge blew up from where he stood.

Barely, he managed to hang on, and pull himself back up.

Harry dropped down and the thugs all surrounded him. He threw a glass orb to the ground and it released a chemical. This chemical increased the weight of the guns and they staggered, trying to hold up their weapons. They failed dismally at doing this, and Kara and Karen swooped in from the heavens and drove the point of their elbows down onto the heads of their enemies.

Superman dropped down but he came face to face with a large mech that appeared to be powered by Kryptonite. He dropped to one knee, weakened.

Kara sighed, used his downed head as a stepping stool to springboard up. A huge punch sent the mech flying and Harry dove down, getting rid of the Kryptonite. He figured that was as easy to get ahold of as candy.

"Looks like we missed a few pieces in our sweep, Tess," Harry told her and Tess sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Tess agreed, wringing her hands together fairly nervously. She tapped her finger across the table. "I'm sending you the disarming codes to get those mechs down, Lex was rather transparent about his security. Seems to me that had warehouses that I didn't even know about."

"Very clever of you….yes, I've got the codes now, and preparing to launch," Harry said, as the mechs dropped down.

The people in them only had seconds to escape before the mechs blew up with them inside them.

Harry, Kara, and Karen dropped down to face the members of the League, and they turned to face them. Cir-El and Helena, who had been putting out fires, joined them, along with Priscilla and Carol. There was a sense stand off with all of them. Artemis showed up, and she could feel the pressure.

"What are you doing here?" Superman asked, as he managed to get up to his feet.

"Yeah, I didn't mark you for the heroic type," Green Lantern said and Harry raised his eyebrow at him.

"For your information, we were saving you, you're welcome for that," Harry said and he turned to two particular members of the League. "Dinah, Zee, how are you doing?"

"Fine," Dinah said with a smile.

"Long time no see," Zatanna said but then again, both of them had been busy.

Shayera and Diana exchanged a rather puzzled look. They had no idea what they had been missing but judging by the smiles on the faces of their two teammates, it was something that they regretted missing. Something that they might have to correct soon.

"So, we should work together now," Harry said and Diana nodded.

"Yes, we should," Diana said, and there was that type of tone where there was no question about it. Despite any personal differences they had, they had to work together to fight a common enemy.

* * *

Harry had no idea what the word normal meant. It wasn't in his lexicon but the fact was, he found something underneath Metropolis.

The artifact activated some kind of glowing rune column underneath the city. Where Harry dropped down and he prepared for deactivate it.

"I've found the bad boy down here, if I can figure out where the others are, I can deactivate them," Harry told Chloe.

"Trying to isolate where the highest level of crime is, because that could be the magic that is making everyone loopy," Chloe said, chewing on her lip. "Then again, Gotham City, you'd never know if something is happening. Think there might be something in the water now."

"We just got to assume that there is something down there, other than what is normally down there," Harry said and he could hear the gears of justice grinding in Chloe's head. "We're about ready to….."

"Three seconds, just three more seconds," Chloe said, keeping herself calm. She clapped her hands together and muttered underneath her breath .Focus, focus, she had to focus, because if she failed to focus, it would all be over.

The blonde now had everything that Harry needed and she radioed it over to him.

Harry was not under any delusions that this would be the be all and end all to all that ailed him. In fact, he suspected that this might be a temporary cure to all of his problems. Never the less, here went nothing and Harry did mean nothing. He tried to lock onto the other rune pillars, his hand placed on it, and it vibrated underneath his hand.

"Okay, easy does it now," Harry said, knowing that one small misstep would lead him down to the road to chaos and that was quite the barren road to be down. The pillar vibrated beneath the palm of his hand and he drew one breath out.

He had no delusions that this would end everything, but it would be completely close. The League and his team did all of the heavy lifting above, where he would work his magic. Work his magic with a potentially violent source that could kill him or cause the world to blow up.

So in other words, it was just another Tuesday for Harry. The green eyed wizard could feel everything vibrate around him and the ringing in his ears would not subside.

Then there was calm, but would it be calm before the storm?

Harry breathed, the pillar faded into nothingness and Harry took half of a step back. Then suddenly he waited for the confirmation.

"Things are calming down," Chloe reported to him and Harry dropped his shoulders down. "Or at least calming down as close as they're going to be right now."

"Oh good," Harry said, he was not going to lie, he thought things would get a lot worse before they got a lot better.

"You're at ease, aren't you?" Chloe asked.

"I can't help but think this was a warning shot," Harry said and Chloe groaned.

"You would have to take the pessimistic view, wouldn't you/" Chloe asked and Harry jumped in to defend himself.

"Not pessimistic, its realistic," Harry said, in his profession, there was such as a thing like the calm before a storm and they were in for a hell of a storm. "But, yes, things are calming down."

Harry returned back above the ground and he could see the battered bodies of the escapees. He didn't envy anyone.

"So, we did it?" Kara asked, what would normally be a declarative statement had all of the hints of a well-placed question.

"Well we put out one really big fire, yes," Harry said and it was Helena who shared Harry's sentiments about this situation.

"It's far from over," Helena said, in a grim voice and Karen nodded by their sides.

"Well, we're pretty down today, aren't we?" Artemis asked and Priscilla turned to the young archer and gave a heaving sigh.

"For good reason," Priscilla said and she turned towards Harry, who elaborated with this situation.

"Almost too easy, I've got good news though, the map is back up, we should be good to go," Harry said, he had not forgotten about Luna Lovegood, but there was this chance that she had met her maker once she activated the artifact.

"So, it's back to LilyCo now?" Kara inquired and there was seconds before Harry gave the answer and it was one with a nice calm nod.

"Yes, we need to discuss things with Barbara, she was in Gotham City, getting the rest of her things, she would have gotten a bird's eye view of the situation there," Harry said and he got into the air, the League were elsewhere in the city, likely cleaning up some loose ends. He left this in their mildly capable hands.

"Oh, well I hope that she's okay," Kara said and Harry smiled at Kara.

"Don't worry, you know Barbara, I know Barbara, if nothing else, she's a survivor, she'll be fine," Harry said and the two made their way. "In fact, she might be on her way there right about now."

Harry activated the communication link.

"Lana, are all of the systems back online?" Harry asked.

"Yes, our emergency protocols held, even though no one else's hardly did," Lana confirmed for him and her sigh was long. "What's going on anyway?"

"Let you know in about five minutes, although I haven't completely figured this out yet," Harry said and the redhead haired woman nodded. "Is Barbara there?"

"Yeah, she arrived just before this went down," Lana confirmed and Harry smiled.

"So she wasn't in Gotham City when this went down."

He couldn't say that he was entirely disappointed with all of that. Never the less, he and Kara were on their way to LilyCo.

"Should I tell her to expect you?"

"Yes, it's time to tell her exactly what she's in for, now that she's on the payroll," Harry said, reaching the gates. Security was heightened and only Harry could override the external locks. And only when he was in sound mind, because you can never be too careful.

* * *

Harry finished briefing Lana on what she needed to know, but Cassandra showed up right at his shoulder.

"She's here," Cass informed Harry and he raised an eyebrow. "The daughter of the Demon, she's here."

That was quite interesting and Harry followed Cass down the steps. It had been a long time since he had seen Talia Al Ghul .The rumors of her demise had been out there, but then again, perhaps many of them had been put out there by her. She was the type of person that would fake her own death.

"Hello, Harry," Talia said as she looked him over. She was incognito, with her hair tied back and a pair of sunglasses, in a long coat that covered the body suit that normally covered her ample frame. Then again, such a coat would allow for concealed weapons and after a brief scan, Harry discovered a handful of weapons.

"You've heard that….."

"Something is happening, I know, the League is in shambles and with my father….missing, presumed dead, they are going to get increasingly brazen with their attempts to gain control," Talia said and she smiled. "Shiva managed to track me down. She's more annoyingly resourceful than I thought she was."

"A small part of you wanted to be found, didn't you?"

"Yes, perhaps," Talia admitted, albeit rather grudgingly. She let out the breath that her body was holding never the less. "Still, with the Ministry….."

"According to my source, the Ministry is in shambles, although I haven't had a transmission for at least eight hours," Harry said and Talia raised an eyebrow.

"Are you concerned?" Talia inquired Harry and there was a second where he looked thoughtful.

"Well not completely, at least not as much as you would think that I would be," Harry told the Daughter of the Demon. "With the map back on, I should be able to figure out what is going on in the Ministry. And I'm sure my contact will check in as soon as she can. They're on a hair trigger and they're looking to bring me in."

"You would think that they would have better things to do with their time," Talia said, disgust dripping from her voice. "But I guess that would mean too much from them."

"Yes, that would be giving them far too much credit," Harry said, and he hated to give them too much credit. "So….."

"I'll be staying in Metropolis if you need me," Talia informed him, it seemed to be the best for their plans. "The operations in Gotham are cooling down, as most of the leaders have either been killed or disabled by Batman."

"Well he does have his uses," Harry said.

"You're not bitter that my father wanted him as his heir over you…."

"No, I prefer to make my own legacy and not be standing in the shadow of Ra's Al Ghul," Harry said, firmly, in one of those tones that left no room for argument.

"Fair enough," Talia agreed, she could tell Harry planned on making his own legacy and it would be one that would dwarf everything that was ever made. "You know where the base is…."

"All too well," Harry said and Talia stole a quick kiss, as she turned her back at Harry, and made her way down the steps.

"Well, she's asking for it," Cassandra said and the young assassin shook her head, slowly amending it. "Actually, one could argue that she is practically choking for it."

"Well she will be choking on something, but….I think that we should check up on Barbara, see how she's settling in," Harry said and Cassandra had a knowing smile.

"I'll watch the door, join you in fifteen minutes."

The two exchanged a long kiss with each other, knowing that fifteen minutes on the outside could be a long time for Harry to work his magic. Cass knew that the longer Harry went, the stronger that he got. It was one of those weird things that could only be explained with the magic of magic.

Without another word, Harry knocked on the door.

"It's open," Barbara said from the other side of the door and Harry opened the door. "This office….it's impressive….."

"It's one of the smaller ones, I hope you don't mind," Harry said and Barbara opened her mouth and closed it for a second.

"I think I'm good," Barbara said as she crossed her arms, looking over Harry, an appraising nature going through your eyes. "So, I'm in from Gotham, just seemed like I missed some excitement."

"Stick around and there will be plenty more," Harry said to her and Barbara raised an eyebrow, whistling with a smile on her face.

"Right, I forgot, excitement follows you pretty much everywhere you go," Barbara said, she was not going to lie; her heart was racing just a tiny bit. And it was not because of this larger than life young man standing before her. Although to be fair, calling him a young man would not be fair because she was a couple of years older than she was.

"That's for certain," Harry said with a chuckle as he looked over at Barbara. Shivers went down her spine as he gave her one of those looks.

"So….I overheard what you and Kara were up to….."

"I'm sure you did," Harry told her and Barbara folded her arms across her chest for a second, staring Harry down. She tried to remain calm, even though a warmth spread between her thighs at the suggestive way Harry looked at her.

"I couldn't help myself!" Barbara yelled but then she calmed down. Harry didn't bewitch her to watch after all, as far as she knew anyway.

"So, you couldn't?" Harry asked, his hands were on the desk, which Barbara was now sitting on. The skirt she wore was work appropriate, but never the less, showed enough of a hint of her nice legs to be alluring. "Are you sure you couldn't?"

"Um….okay, I really couldn't help myself," Barbara said and there was a moment where she decided to do something. The worst that could happen was that she could get fired.

The best that could happen, well the possibilities of that were more then endless.

Never the less, Barbara pounced upon Harry, giving him a nice kiss on the lips. She almost pulled away when she came to her senses.

Almost, but not quite, as Harry held her in place and returned the kiss, pushing her back onto the desk. Barbara could not believe this.

His hands roamed over her clothed body and she wondered what it would be like to have his hands all over her naked body.

Pleasure was a perfect way to describe what was happening, as he slowly undressed her, and kissed down the side of her neck, as she closed her eyes.

"Harry," Barbara whimpered, this was how her wet dream the other night about Harry started. And if she woke up this time, she would be fucking pissed.

Something told her that this was the real deal and Harry was the real deal.

* * *

Barbara laid on the desk, panting as her bra and panties were exposed before Harry. They were a lacy black set up and her breasts heaved, as the green eyed wizard pulled off her bra and exposed her breasts.

"You're very gifted, Miss Gordon," Harry whispered, as he squeezed her D-cup breasts in his hand and she moaned.

"Yes, yes, please," Barbara panted, as her pussy oozed and Harry's mouth attacked her breasts. That caused more pleasure to spark through her body.

His kisses went all the way down her body but it missed her center. Barbara could have swore because it missed that sweat spot. Her heart sped up, and Harry kissed up her leg, into her thighs. His tongue was placed at her center, her sweet slit beneath his mouth.

Harry pushed his tongue into her and he felt the taste. Her moans spurred him to dig deeper.

Barbara was not sure how he was doing what he was doing but she was not about to question this. That tongue in her body, oh god it felt so good. The vibrations got even more intense and her orgasms followed. Harry held onto her thighs, and she locked her legs around him.

Harry buried his face into her and her sweet juices made their way into his mouth. His tongue continued to dig into her body and Barbara panted, as Harry worked her over.

After many minutes of intense work, Barbara was worked up and she practically threw herself off of the desk at Harry, wrapping her legs around his body. She tore through her shirt, like a lioness in heat, and then she ran her fingers down his abs.

"Mmm," Barbara moaned appreciatively as she stroked Harry's abs and she could feel the hardness lengthen underneath her body. The redhead thought that this was only getting better.

"You haven't gotten to the best part yet," Harry said and sure enough, Barbara pulled his pants and his boxers off, to reveal his throbbing manhood.

There was only one thing to say to a monster this size. "Damn."

"Indeed," Harry told her, with Barbara wrapping her hand around him and feeling it. She had to use both hands to cover the length and pump him briefly. "Why don't you have a taste before I get inside you?"

Barbara felt nervous and excited about something that big being inside her. Never the less, she took the plunge, lubricating his pole with her spit. She used her tongue to work him over and got more excited, the more she worshipped his throbbing manhood. Her lips wrapped around his length and it pushed deep into her throat.

She came close to gagging herself on it but Barbara managed to hold onto it and then pull herself up.

"Just take your time," Harry whispered and Barbara bit her lip. She was not a virgin but still really tight, something that Harry found out as she pushed her tight box around him.

Her breasts jiggled in front of his face and Harry cupped them in his hands, squeezing them, making them his and his alone. Barbara rode his pole faster, it was between her thighs and the delicious friction of it rubbing between her hot lips caused her to spike up in pleasure. She bounced a little bit hider, riding him like a prized stallion.

Harry slowed her down.

"Relax, we have plenty of time," Harry whispered, as his hands went down her body, as she continued to ride him over the chair.

He explored every nook and cranny of her body and Barbara closed his eyes as he exploited those pleasure points that drove her wild. Her tightening vice around his tool squeezed his member and she bounced a bit higher.

His balls slapping against her thighs felt good and this was a work out that she never thought that she would have for a long time. Harry squeezed her breast and that caused her to feel the pleasure once more.

Another orgasm and now Harry pulled out for a second. Barbara whined but then Harry pushed her back on the desk and pushed himself into her. Her tightness enveloped him, and Harry grabbed her hips, pumping into her.

"Oh god," Barbara moaned as she felt it going deep into her. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god."

"So glad you think so highly of me," Harry said, going into her.

"I'm so fucking wet and hot for you," Barbara said, grabbing onto his back and encouraging him to speed up the beating on her.

"I noticed," Harry said, flicking his tongue against her nipples with the same vibrations that caused her pussy to be on fire.

"OH GOD!" Barbara yelled at the top of her lungs and her hips pushed up, with the green eyed wizard pushing against her thighs.

"I'm going to own you," Harry whispered and Barbara moaned loudly, her thighs closed on Harry's length as he pushed himself deep into her. Barbara panted even more heavily as Harry continued to pick up what he felt was a steady pace.

"Oh….you don't fucking say," Barbara moaned as she wrapped her arms around the back of his head and felt him pump his length into her quim.

His balls tightened and he unloaded a heavy load. Barbara was too hot and bothered to ask too many questions. The orgasms reduced her brain to mush and without question, he drained the contents of his balls into her womb.

The door creaked open, as she had another orgasm just from him having one. It was hard to reconcile that there was another girl there.

Cassandra Cain stood over Barbara Gordon and she was already stripped out of her clothes the moment that she entered the office. Her fingers brushed over Barbara's dripping slit and the redhead whimpered.

"I wonder if she tastes as good as she looks," Cassandra said, as Harry fingered her slit from behind as she was bent over the desk.

"Well one way to find out," Harry whispered in Cassandra's ear and the young woman pushed her tongue into Barbara's dripping slit.

Barbara watched Harry's large cock enter Cassandra's tight body. That caused her hips to buck up and release their juices into the Asian beauty's mouth. The assassin showed that she could drive someone to pleasure as well as she could pain.

Harry always marveled at how tight and fit Cass kept her body and he roamed his hands over her body. The green eyed wizard pushed himself into her body, her tight walls hugging him, caressing his balls as he pumped into her.

Her heat was deliciously explored and Cass could never have enough of her lover. Harry pumped himself into her from behind, working up a steady amount of momentum. Her moans increased with intensity.

Barbara panted as she could hear the sensual moans, and she got a look at the eyes. Those eyes would be filled with determination and now they would be filled with lust. Harry planted his rod deep into Cassandra's tight body.

Cassandra panted and Harry rocked himself into her body. The green eyed wizard planted his rod into her.

Harry knew that Cassandra could not say anything but her movements and her lustful panting told the entire store. His rod explored her womanly depths, planting his hardness into her body. She tightened around him.

Thrust after thrust, and things began to get heated up. Harry nibbled the back of her neck.

"Eat her until she passes out from the pleasure."

"Oh god," Barbara moaned and sure enough, Cassandra took Harry's words to note, driving her tongue deep into her pussy.

Harry pummeled Cassandra from behind, rewarding her efforts with a few deep thrusts. The green eyed wizard worked his thick length into her from behind, and her walls tightened around him from behind, as he worked into her tight body from behind.

His balls injected his thick seed into her from behind and she moaned completely loudly as he shot his load into her.

It was just getting started and that's the way Cassandra liked it.

* * *

Harry basked in the afterglow, after the day, he could use some time to unwind.

Suddenly a burst of black energy appeared, and a flock of ravens surrounded it. A female dressed in a robe appeared before Harry, bypassing all security protocols. It may have took her awhile.

"We have a problem, Lovegood has been manipulated into releasing my father."

Harry said one name, growling it. "Trigon."

Suddenly everything made a lot more sense now than ever before. Even though he was banished, evil like that always found a way back.

**To Be Continued on 6/27/2014.**


	22. Terror of Trigon Part One

Rachel Roth, better known as Raven formally of the Teen Titans, rarely allowed anything to phase her. So Harry could tell that something stressful had hit her.

"He's back," Harry whispered to her and she nodded.

"You do realize that we're on the top of his list for people who he wants to get revenge on," Rachel said and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes, of course you would realize that and of course you would have a plan."

"Several, actually," Harry replied, staring her down and the half demon stared him down. "But, I'm not sure how well they're going to work. Last time Trigon underestimated us….."

"But last time, we were less trained than we are now," Rachel reminded him and already Harry was up, dressed in a blink of an eye. All and all, she was kind of disappointed. "So are we really going to….."

"Yes, we are, we should meet with the rest of the team….."

"I leave you alone for three years, and I'm sure you've added another fifty women to your bedroom roster," Rachel said with a smile. She decided to add one more point as an afterthought. "Oh, and Kory sends her love."

"I'm sure she does, and I'm sure when she gets back, she'll be able to demonstrate it in a dramatic and dare we say it, public manner."

"She has never been one for inhibitions or taboos, yes," Rachel agreed as she stepped forward and her cloak covered her face. "Last time I did this, I was fifteen, going on sixteen. Eight years ago. Eight long years, and someone like Trigon, we always knew in the back of our minds that he would be back. But it was the when we didn't know."

"Yes, I remember as well, the good old days, where everything was a lot simpler," Harry told her and he checked in. "Chloe, problem, meet you down there in five minutes, call the team, this is big."

"How big?" Chloe asked but she immediately registered something. Her mouth hung open and it took a few seconds for her to re-gather her thoughts. "That big huh…..well I'll get all hands on deck."

Harry and Rachel teleported off in a blink of an eye and they reached their destination. Rachel's mouth hung open, she was kind of surprised where they were.

"The old Lovegood home?" Rachel asked and Harry smiled, nodding in affirmation. "I do tend to keep my ear to the communication, so I have a pretty good idea what's going on. You can fill me in on all of the blanks when we start looking."

Harry had no idea what he was looking for but he did know that he was running out of time. He shifted through the debris of the Lovegood residence.

"So that's what I've been doing over the past six months," Harry concluded and Rachel shook her head in amusement after Harry finished his report.

"The busiest six months of your life, I see," Rachel muttered to herself and smiled. "Then again, some of what you did to the League doesn't nearly top you stealing the Red X suit from Titan Tower and screwing with us. Literally in a couple of cases"

"Well, that did set the bar pretty high….I think I found something….."

Harry blew open a secret spot on the floor, magically concealed. He would have to see what was in there and soon, likely now. The fact that it was obvious that no one wanted him to go digging increased his desire to look.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, her curiosity getting the better of her and for good reason.

"It belonged to Isis Lovegood…..something that she worked up, translations for something, potentially the keys to other realms," Harry said and Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Maybe her daughter stumbled upon something else she shouldn't….."

"Trigon used the guise of Isis Lovegood," Rachel said with a sigh. "Lovegood was obviously clinging onto hope that her mother would talk to her and…."

"Your father tends to be crafty like that," Harry said and he slowly began to translate the script on the way back to base. "Luna….just simply isn't any more."

No matter what, Harry thought that no one deserved the fate that he theorized she likely had. And it was gruesome to even think about. The horrors that Luna likely went through defined all description. It would make even the most hardened of men scream.

Caitlin showed up at Harry's shoulder and gave him the news that he had been waiting for all of this time. "She's awake….."

"So I guess you better talk to her," Chloe said as she was passing by.

"Yes, I know."

Harry knew that all too well, he knew this was a meeting that was coming. And if she knew anything, well it would be beneficial.

"Rachel….."

"No problem," Rachel said, knowing what Harry was going to ask her. The two exchanged a brief kiss and then pulled apart with each other. Harry turned on his heel and made his way into the lab.

There she was sitting there. She had red hair that resembled Lily Potter's, tied in a ponytail. She had green eyes that looked back at him, along with a white blouse and blue jeans. She was looking at Harry, with a look of confusion on her face. Harry could not really blame her, if he had been in the situation that she was in, he would have been kind of confused as well.

"So?" she asked him, corking her eyebrow towards him.

There was a tense stare down between both of them and obviously someone was going to have to break the ice soon.

"I'm sure you want an explanation about what's been going on," Harry said to the girl and she looked at him, her eyebrow slightly raised. The sigh that escaped her lips could be heard.

"That would kind of be helpful, yes," the redhead agreed, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "I'll be honest, I don't even know what's going on here."

"Well, I've been in that boat before, not a pleasant one at all," Harry said to her and there was an awkward silence. They didn't know whether they were twins or just siblings, or father and daughter. Clones tended to be a tricky thing to nail down. "The short story is that we liberated you from the Department of Mysteries and…"

"They kept me there for years, trying to condition me into an obedient weapon but when they couldn't control me, they….."

"Put you in the box, I know," Harry said, he figured that someone who was created from his DNA would be less than obedient. "They thought that they could break you but you were stronger than that."

"They told me that my duty was with the Ministry, how they got their hands on your DNA to create me, I might never know," the redhead clone said with a long sigh. The possibilities were endless and quite frankly kind of horrifying.

"It doesn't matter now, that Ministry has fallen and it's completely their fault."

"Can't say I'm disappointed," she replied solemnly. "After all of the tests they put me through….."

"How many tests did they put you through?" Harry asked her and she placed her hand underneath her face, closing her eyes.

"Just several tests to see how well I would hold up under certain circumstances," the redhead told him and Harry stared back at her. "Trust me when I say that I passed their test with flying colors…..a little bit too well actually….."

"So you're a pawn….."

"Alexandra, that's the name that I thought for myself, perhaps one of the happy memories I have with one of the people that treated me halfway decently," Alex said to him and Harry smiled. "By one of the people that treated me halfway decently….who was killed right before my very eyes in an attempt to keep me in line."

Harry sighed.

"The decent are always the first to die, and the wicked remain immortal. And they call upon those who are not fit to be their heroes….."

He was not a hero but he was capable of doing things that would protect the world. There was really no profit in the end of the world, that much was for certain.

"So, do I have a clean bill of health?" Alex asked and Harry looked at her. "I think you need my help as much as anyone else's."

"I know that I'll need all of the help that I can get," Harry agreed and he consulted the report that Caitlin put out. It described Alex's health and he smiled. "You're as healthy as healthy can be, yes….so….."

"I'm ready mentally if that's what you're asking."

Harry smiled, he was getting around to that point in a round about way. The two Potters made their way forward and he could tell that this was going to go insane.

"He won't stay hidden for long," Rachel said solemnly. "Especially now that he knows that I'm back in this realm. But by forcing his hand sooner, we might be able to gain the element of surprise.

"I'm informing the League right now as we speak," Chloe said.

"Batman at the very least should know what taking on Trigon means," Rachel said, with a calm expression on her face. "Even though it's kind of second hand to be honest."

"Right, Robin or Nightwing rather," Harry said, as he could feel something in the air. It was a soul that needed to open the gate but Harry wanted to bring Trigon back to where he came. Destroying him if possible would be essential. "So, I've got a plan."

"Oh boy," Rose muttered as she could sense this was going to be a tense one. It was just one of those feelings she had.

That being said, she listened as intently as the next person.

* * *

Trigon had waited for this moment for an extremely long time. His plan had been foiled previously by his daughter and her companion. The one who had defeated that wretched disgrace of a Dark Lord on Earth was fast approaching.

The foolish magical users were so easy to manipulate. Their naivety was almost endearing. They thought that they were among the top of the line, but they could be fooled.

Now they were food for the power that he accumulated. And he would get only stronger as time went on. The powerful arch demon could feel the world that he was about to grasp in his hand and the sadistic glowing eyes would have put the terror in the hearts of even the most hardened men.

They tried to fight him.

"Amusing," he muttered, thinking of what happened. His red eyes glowed and he could see the glowing remains of the gate that he had been sealed in. "But ultimately futile."

Trigon lifted his hand into the air and tested the air. He would not be able to remake the Earth like he did during his initial invasion. Instead, he would have to transform it piece by piece. Whatever Potter had done to him last time, he was far less powerful but Trigon could fix that.

Perhaps far less powerful but ultimately, he was no less crafty.

"There is no need to come to him, for he will come to me, once he senses my power," Trigon said to the immobile Ministry officials. "That is one concept that your inferior, pathetic minds did not grasp and would not grasp."

Glowing red sentries rose up out of the ground and while they were not the strongest of the guardians that he raised from the dead, they would do quite nicely.

"Seek him out," Trigon whispered in his most harsh tone of voice. "But do nothing to bring him down. It will be my glory when I defeat him."

The demons looked hideous but Trigon thought that they held their charm. They continued to glow underneath his hands and they moved around, circling the area around his head.

"No doubt the ICW wish to challenge me, thinking that they can liberate any survivors," Trigon whispered to himself. "Yes, they do, it seems like usage of a wand shaves off about fifty IQ points after all."

He could hear the slamming on the door.

"If they want to come in, I wish not to stop them," Trigon said and he could see the ICW wizards and witches step in. "You do not know the horror which you face now."

Trigon caused them to glow and reduce them to stone, drawing their magical abilities off of them. His eyes glowed and he waved his hands.

He kept them in statues, souvenirs, and with each magical user he drained, more of his old power returned. Soon, the wand waving population, the weakest of them all to be fair, would be eliminated just like that.

But perhaps these fools did have uses. Not many uses but uses never the less. Warm bodies always were something that he could use.

The demon was about to conquer. A few more resourceful members of the Ministry found a way out. That was fine, he would destroy them soon enough. He could wait, he had patience, unlike some people did.

* * *

"This is far more serious than we thought."

"If it's Trigon, yeah I'd say so," Nightwing said as he showed up to the Justice League. He looked stoic, the same expression that his mentor had perfected over the years. He declined membership in the League, because quite frankly doing his own thing away from Batman was the best thing for him. "The Titans…"

"Yeah, the Titans barely defeated him last night, and really….it was Raven," Flash said, as he shook his head. It would be an extremely long time before anyone forgot the terror of Trigon; it was something that was spoken in whispers, in Teen Titans lore.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Batman asked and Nightwing looked at the Dark Knight before giving him an honest answer.

"That's a good question, really," Nightwing said, he had lost touch with many of his former teammates upon returning to Gotham City. Raven in particular appeared to have moved onto other things. Did she know her Father returned?

Or did she want to distance herself from that past?

"Best we're able to figure out, the moment that gate was upon, Trigon went into this reality but….he's not fully…formed," Superman said, reading over the documents that the League had been given. That allowed Shayera to jump in.

"Well it should be simple enough to go in there….."

"A Trigon at half power is still an extremely dangerous foe," Nightwing warned them. He thought that there were times during their previous encounter that the demon held back for to prolong his entertainment. Because conquering the Earth would almost be too easy. "Raven did have assistance…."

"Potter, Harry Potter," Batman said, the World Greatest Detective getting it already. That got him a cross look from his old protégée.

"Potter…..well….I guess it's possible but…..I thought that he would be one of the last people that would…..well you know…..he's just a business owner," Nightwing said and Batman gave him the patented Batman glare of death. That caused the young former circus acrobat to fall back into line. Obviously, Batman was not fooled by that lie. "Well, say no more."

"I don't think he said anything," Flash said and Batman once again gave him a pointed stare.

"We're going to need the full League on this," J'onn said, steering the conversation back.

"The real problem is finding him," Wonder Woman said and then the Watchtower was rocked by an attack.

"No, I don't think that's a problem, he'll be the one that's going to find you," Nightwing said, as they could see the shadow demons outside of the Watchtower. He prepared to move.

"There's been a breech in the Watchtower….."

"He's trying to take us down, he doesn't care how…"

"He understands the League is one of the world's premier line of defenses," Nightwing said and Batman walked over a computer, typing in a series of commands. The Watchtower blinked to light and a high energy beam shot out.

"Give me some credit," Batman said and Zatanna turned up at the doorway.

"Those things….they will not be held forever….."

"She's correct," Doctor Fate said, as he could feel something dark. "Trigon is drawing eldritch energy from a source, somewhere in the area of Europe…..closer to Great Britain…"

"We need to evacuate, and attack at the source, split off a team to lead these things off," Batman said and Green Lantern stood up, staring him down.

"You mean you want us to act as bait?"

Batman was not deterred. "Do you have a better plan?"

"No, let's move out, you heard the man, figure how we're going to split things up and tackle the problem at the source….."

"So, how did you defeat Trigon last time?" Superman asked Nightwing and the young man looked a bit sullen.

"That was Raven….and maybe Harry Potter, you know the two people where I'm sure we couldn't find them unless they wanted to be found," Nightwing said as he craned his neck over his shoulder. "We're not going to win this one on our own….."

"But the League isn't going to roll over and allow Trigon to take the world down," Diana said, she crossed her arms and could see one of the demons punching through the haul of the ship. The nasty little bugger tried to make a grab at her but Diana sprung up and nailed it with a huge kick to the face.

The kick caused the demon to fly back and to deter its brothers for a moment.

"The League won't stand down," Batman said as he activated a sonic pulse. It only deterred them for a matter of moments but a matter of moments was long enough to get the strike team in position. "Get ready."

"Born that way," Flash said, as he ran around, generating a whirl wind.

"I'll see what I can do about transporting them off," Doctor Fate said and the glowing portal sent the demons through to the other side.

"Well it's working, keep it up," Zatanna said, as she trapped two of them in boxes.

"They're not too happy," J'onn said, picking up a thought pattern. The venom rolling off of these creatures was terrifying to say the least.

"Well, obviously," Shayera said, swinging her mace. The clang knocked the creatures back and there were sparks flying everywhere. "But this should piss them off even more."

The battle raged on but half of the League slowly moved in position.

"Not sure splitting up the team really is the best idea right now," Superman said to Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Well, do you have any other options?" Batman asked the Man of Steel and with his usual stoic resolve, he shook his head.

The sounds of battle could be heard over their shoulder.

"We're just going to have to hold these ones in the Watchtower, we're dividing their forces as well, aren't we?" Diana asked, her heart beating more and Nightwing gave the answer.

"The problem is that Trigon can make more forces. If we die, we don't have anything else."

* * *

The scrolls the League of Shadows had brought them had been a huge help. Of course, knowing you had to do to reverse the curse and actually doing it are two different things. Harry had been coordinating strike teams all over the globe and he had been calling in a few favors.

"Well Doomday is here….thankfully not that one though," Chloe commented with a shudder.

"Yes, thankfully, we had to work hard to bury that particular project," Harry said over the communication link. That was neither here nor there however.

"We're ramping up the satellite feeds….."

"Same thing at LuthorCorp," Tess said and she smiled. "Good to see that we can get some three way action going on here."

"Right," Chloe said, brushing off the innuendo for now. "So, we've got the highest pockets of magic…..he's on the move now or rather they are…"

"Hogwarts, it would have to be Hogwarts, wouldn't it?" Harry asked as he looked at the reading that flashed on his computer and sighed. "The biggest enabler for the lies of the Wizarding World….burning that entire place to the ground to destroy Trigon would be my pleasure."

"Good thing the students are on break from being brainwashed by their Ministry mandated education," Chloe said and Harry smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure any teachers…..well Trigon got to them already or maybe his minions did," Harry said, he had no emotional attachment to Hogwarts. The school name was just a living epitome of the "being too magical and cutesy" syndrome that the Wizarding World was afflicted by. Their exams spelled out as owl and newt for crying out loud.

That aside, Harry knew what he had to do.

"I can't help but think you're kind of walking into a trap but….you do that a lot."

"Yes, but the problem is, I always have a counter trap," Harry told Rachel and the young half demon sighed. "The problem is springing it on him first."

"Well, looks like you've got some back up," Rachel said and they saw various members of the League pop up. "Trigon must have animated the corpses of several of the wand wavers."

"Of course he did but they're just warm bodies," Harry said and he could see Green Arrow knocked to the ground out of the corner of his eye. "And speaking of warm bodies….."

"Well, I think that the portal should be nearby," Rachel said as she closed her eyes. "It's been a long time since I had to do this."

"You don't have to do this, you know," Harry told her and Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not that scared teenager anymore, far from it, it's been a very long time," Rachel said, smashing through one of the barriers. "My father was the worst outlaw in the land, because of who he is, I had a lot of issues because of him. And I'll still have some issues because of him. But I can stare him in the eye now without blinking."

"Good, I'm glad, let's go."

Harry blasted one of the barriers down like it was nothing. He was pretty sure that there was a pretty spirited fight going on around him, but he had no time to pay any attention to that.

They were at the gates and Harry stopped and stared.

"We're going to have to make a direct run to the gate, blast everything down that's in our way, no turning back, we don't have any time to breath," Rachel informed him and Harry smiled.

"Really, you came to that conclusion as well?"

"Really, a five year old could come to that conclusion," Rachel said, prepping herself for the danger that was to come. She was not relishing the thought of taking on her father.

"So fighting demons on a Saturday night….."

"Yes, my dream-date," Rachel replied dryly as she looked forward. "Three, two, one, and go!"

The two magic users blasted down the gates and flew inwards. There were hideous demon creatures that grabbed at them, swiped at them with their weapons.

Rachel and Harry didn't give them any accord. She burned off one of their faces as they blew on through and he stabbed them.

"First gate is down, three more to go."

"Well, keep knocking them down, things are only going to get more intense from here!"

Harry knew that his communication from the outside world was completely cut off as well. He was glad that he had people on the outside that could direct each other and direct traffic. Otherwise, he would have been kind of screwed, and by kind of screwed, he meant very screwed.

Sure enough, the monsters got more hideous and Harry would have to give Trigon credit for variety. He didn't really bother committing any of their features to mind when he blew them down with a huge attack. He was pretty sure Rachel knocked down several.

"Oh yes, this is really my dream date."

Harry allowed himself a split second to smile but he really could not take his eyes off of the prize. He lifted his hands and the second gate was blown down. He was halfway there but a more cynical person would say that he had halfway to go.

Actually a little less than halfway because he blew through the portal with reckless abandon. Harry ran on pure adrenaline and energy.

Hideous creatures, things that made Dementors look like cute cuddly bunny rabbits. Of course Kara and Karen would disagree that bunny rabbits were cute and cuddly, but that was neither here nor there.

"Look on the bright side Harry, the third gate is down but….."

"I know," Harry said, not even allowing her to finish that thought. Trigon wanted to get nasty, but Harry could get even nastier. He was going to knock down the front door and make a mess all over Trigon's living room.

The hideous guardian stepped forward, with three heads, many arms, too many teeth, and a bad attitude, waving a spiked club. Rachel blocked the club with a nice spell.

"Well, the bigger they call the harder they fall," Harry commented dryly and he took the legs out from underneath his enemy.

The guardian fell to the ground like he was nothing and now it was time to come knocking on the front door.

* * *

Trigon waited, soon his power would be strong, soon his power would be full and soon…..

BAM!

Trigon was nailed hard with a glancing blow that caused him flying hard into the wall. The Arch Demon had been hit with a force like that before but never like that. He got up to his feet and he could see Harry and Rachel hovering before him.

"Hello, Dad."

Rage did not even begin describe what Trigon was feeling right now. Slowly, without missing a beat, Rachel mouthed to Harry. "I bet he says, 'you dare touch me' right about…now."

"YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

Rachel sighed. "See, what did I tell you? Predictable as always, father, but I'm not surprised, really I'm not."

"Child, you still have some of the darkness within you that makes me mind," Trigon said as he stared her down. "And you still have enough of that inability to do as you're told….."

"What are you going to do, send me to my room?" Rachel asked and Harry smiled. The half demon daughter of Trigon was just getting warmed up. "First of all, I'm in my twenties and secondly….."

Rachel dodged an attack and Trigon was in a rage now.

"YOU'LL DO AS YOUR TOLD!"

Rachel and Harry smiled, it was just like old times ago. Although, they were not certain that was a good thing.

It was time, it had been a long time, Trigon might not be underestimating them much anymore but they had grown from what they were an extremely long time ago.

Both sides moved in for the attack and the initial contact was explosive.

When the dust settled, the seriousness of the situation really was seen.

**To Be Continued on 7/1/2014.**


	23. Terror of Trigon Part Two

Alexandra Potter was not about to mince words, the entire world had gone completely mad. She could not even describe what was happening as anything other than completely and utterly mad. She saw Cir-El, Helena, and Karen floating around, waiting for what they needed to do.

"Okay, people, you better move, unless you want to get your heads taken off by some demon," Karen said and that got people screaming immediately.

The chaotic riot scene was one that not be described in anything other than madness.

"Well, you could have had a bit more tact," Alex sighed, as she could see a floating black cloud. "I have no idea what it is, but I'm willing to wager that it's not any good."

"Well, you're the one with the magic, you should tell us," Cir-El said and there was a group of statues that was marching on them in the crowd. The dark haired female raised her hand and like a blur, smashed into them. The chunks went flying and Alex made them disappear before they could reform, they didn't want to risk it.

"So, please tell me we have good news," Helena said, grappling a pair of scared children out of the way of the beast's rampage. Then Karen rushed in and gave it a what for, with her fist.

"Sorry," Chloe told her and Karen sighed, she was kind of afraid of that.

"My least favorite word in the English language, especially today, why, oh why does something like this happen?" Karen asked, as she used her heat vision to fry one of the demons. The blood curdling scream was something that might have stirred the sympathies of a less angry person. As it was, she couldn't be bothered.

"Well, Harry and Rachel have dropped off of the grid, they went into the domain of Trigon," Chloe said, tapping her finger across the console nervously. "Yes, Selina….good, well Gotham City is going to be a tough one. Hopefully you, Rose, Jade, and Artemis could contain it."

Chloe was in her element, potentially, running mission support to several different fields. One could see that the blonde was about ready to lose her mind in some aspects but somehow, someway, she kept herself rather calm.

"So what's the damage, really?" Cir-El asked and one of the portals shut around them.

"Well, I don't know what happened…..well that explains it," Alex said, as she saw Zatanna drop down on the ground. There were a few members of the Justice League who had joined the battle and relieved them a little bit.

It gave both groups a common purpose, a common goal, at least for now.

The problem was, Alex understood better than anyone who draining closing a portal was. It was not something a body held up well underneath for long.

"You tried to create me as a weapon, but you created your own worst enemy," Alex said, determination flashing through her eyes.

She created two glowing purple energy knives and started slashing the demons. They blew up really nicely, but the noxious fumes from them blowing up was nearly too much for her to handle. She shook her head, she refused to let them get to her too much.

"Nice shot!"

Alex had no idea who had given the glowing words of praise, mostly because she was more concerned about staying alive right now. The green eyed wizard dodged the attacks, and jumped high into the air. She smashed down onto the back of the head of the demon, causing it to grunt.

"We got the people out of here, heard them into this area, we should be able to get…"

"We've got a problem," Chloe said to the team, her voice was breaking in and out of the communication link. It gave a solid crackle.

"I'd say," Cir-El said, using her ice breath to freeze two of them in their tracks. They tried to use their tentacles on her but the dark haired woman dodged the attacks. She squinted her eyes and one solid attack of heat vision caused the tentacles to melt just like that.

She wished that she was done, but she knew better.

"To your right!" Helena warned her, the Amazon-Kryptonian hybrid dodging the attacks.

"Come on people, you know the drill by now!" Karen yelled, placing her hands on her hips in a huffy manner. She was starting to get indigent. "Everything's clear in Metropolis."

"Mostly," Kara confirmed over the communication link and the blonde's heart was racing.

The sounds of battle could be heard although when Karen closed her eyes, she could get a good enough picture of everything her double was dealing with. She blasted at her enemy and knocked it down just like that.

' _No time to worry about anything that's not happening in my face,'_ Karen thought to herself, her heart really thumping against her chest.

Her telescopic vision located the source of the portal. It was a rune stone that was flashing, much like the one that the dealt with in a previous encounter.

"Alex, you're on, I just hope that you know what you're doing!" Karen called and the redhead witch charged forward, dodging underneath the glowing demonic gargoyles.

"Got the message loud and clear," Alex said, nearly hitting the wall.

Okay, this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it was. She had to find the one fault in the magical field and negate it. Easier said than done once again but she tore open a hole in the gate. With only seconds and no time for indecision, she shot in like a cork.

The landing could be a bit more elegant, as she fell flat on her ass.

' _Okay, it's just you girl, now,'_ Alex thought and she held her hand against the wall. Her original counterpart did this and so could she.

Well having her hand nearly burned was not fun but she returned fire, trying to realign the blocks properly to close the gateway.

The gateway was nearly shut, at least one of them. There was a sound of the demonic creatures being sucked. How much of this had to do with what she was doing and how much had to do with what Rachel and Harry was doing, she didn't know.

All she knew was that she made some headway.

* * *

Shayera hovered high in the air, biting down on her lips so hard that she might have drawn a tiny bit of blood if she wasn't careful. Her hands curled against the handle of the mace as she continued to peer down from below. The redhead winged woman could see the flying statues.

"So, this is just like old times again," Shayera said casually to Diana, as the Warrior Woman jumped up and used her lasso to bind one of the creatures.

"Oh yes, exactly like old times," Diana said, watching the beast land down onto the ground like it was nothing. "I can't even begin to tell you how thrilled I am."

"I might have a good idea," Shayera said without a missing beat. With a huge swing, she knocked one of the winged creatures out of the park. "So….we're on the same side…..I guess….I'm not really sure if we were on different sides….or….."

"Isn't that simple is it?" Diana grunted, pushing some civilians out of the way of the falling rubble. She could see one of the portals shut above her head. "But…..yeah, shut, let's move."

Shayera moved, blowing through her adversaries along the way. Sweat stuck to her hand, which meant that she was working up a good tempo. Now she had to figure out…well she would figure it out when the time was right.

"Shayera, to your right!" Diana yelled, and Shayera dodged the attack.

It was a team effort, but Shayera could see that several other members of the team had joined forces to take them down. Not only that, but she saw Star Sapphire bring down a huge dragon light construct.

"Well, she gets the job done, bad girl or not," Shayera said and Diana smiled.

"Some might consider you a bad girl what you've done….."

"Oh like you're so perfect, princess," Shayera said, raising her mace and plowing the top of the head of the winged beast that tried to attack her.

"So….how about Harry Potter?"

"Are we really going to talk about this now?" Shayera asked and she dodged the attack. "I know that he's in your head….."

' _More than you'd think,'_ Diana thought, with a long sigh. She pretty much figured out the only way to get a clear head any time Harry had sex and that was often .Very often, she wondered how he had any time in the day come to think of it.

Of course, the fact that he had sex that often was not a turn off, no far from it, it turned her on. A bit too much, she didn't want these demons to sense those lust.

"Hey, quit day dreaming, heads up!" Shayera yelled, smashing the creature with the full force.

"I'm not day dreaming!" Diana snapped defensively, returning fire with the creature. She knocked it down to the ground hard.

She dodged a flame burst from the creature, swooped up, and then knocked it down with one fell shot.

"Sure looked that way," Shayera commented in an agitated tone of voice but never the less, she returned back to business as usual.

"Fine, I was day dreaming about him, but you….you were the one that brought him up!" Diana yelled defensively, she took a moment to catch her breath. Those moments were rare in a heated battle like this.

Here comes the next wave of creatures but they could see another portal being shut. So only three made it out of the portal completely, with Diana and Shayera joining forces.

"I don't know where they spawn some of these creatures, and I don't….want….to….know!"

Shayera knocked one right out of the park, her mace cracking one of them in the face. Another one took the mace and stuck out his demonic forked tongue at her. That just got Shayera angrier and Diana knocked the creature out of the air.

"I believe this belongs to you."

"Thanks," Shayera said, as the mace dropped into her hand. "But, before I got so rudely interrupted…"

"You should really work on your multi-tasking then," Diana said, grabbing one of the creatures in a headlock and driving him into the ground. Another portal was opened but it was one to deposit the creatures.

"Good, I'm glad you're so good at doing it," Shayera said, favoring her bruised ribs. She was not sure how it happened, other than it happened. The winged warrior woman stood high to her feet. "You have a feeling that we missed something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Look, I'll spell it out for you then, Kara left for a reason, and there are a few other members of the League, that he has a past with," Shayera said and she smiled. "Plus, something happened to you, I can't put my finger on it, but he's in your head."

"I'm….well for lack of a better term, he is, but that's not the point now!" Diana said, biting down on her lip and hoping that she did not have to have this conversation now.

What the hell was the matter with her anyway? She was a proud Amazon princess, not some sniveling school girl with a crush. She would have slapped herself in the face and told herself to fly right, if she was able to do so.

"So, maybe we shouldn't stand on the sidelines talking and actually try and do some action," Shayera suggested and Diana raised her eyebrow at the Thanagarian. "Just a suggestion."

"Well, if we get out of this alive, we'll see what we can do," Diana said, letting out the sigh that she had. The Princess kept her eyes locked on the prize and there was another portal opening. "If we get out of this alive….."

"Well, at least we the proper incentive," Shayera said, a fresh determination in her eyes, as she rushed forward and decided to attack them with fever.

"Well, by all means," Diana said, wondering if she would be able to take on many after Shayera was done.

One flew up behind her, she back handed it. She had been hanging around Batman too much.

* * *

Trigon was frustrated as the two of his enemies slipped into the shadows. He was not in control as much as he thought he would be. The arch demon was not strong, he had yet to gain ample stretch, and the Justice League, along with Harry Potter's team had managed to drive back his forces.

"This is futile, you waste time!" Trigon yelled, trying to return fire.

"I remember the first time, you didn't directly fight me! What changed?"

"You were little more than a thorn in my side, and soon the world will be in my hands…"

"Careful Dad, you're developing super villain syndrome!" Rachel yelled, and she popped up, sending a blinding flock of flaming birds towards her father. Trigon swatted them away angrily.

"You might have learned much since our last encounter, daughter, but you will never hope to learn enough to defeat me!" Trigon bellowed at the top of his lungs and Harry sighed.

"He's really developing the super villain speak, isn't he?" Harry asked Rachel and Rachel frowned, her lips curling.

"Yeah, and it's kind of annoying….kind of very annoying actually," Rachel grumbled, but then again, this was her father. "All he needs to do is tell us we'll never leave here alive, and we've got a bingo."

The first part of the plan was in play, and Trigon was none the wiser. Harry hoped to hopefully destroy him, but send him back to where he came powerless would work fine. There were enemies in his realm who would be on a powerless Trigon like a dog on a bone.

Trigon yelled in pain as a spell shot him in the eyes.

"That's enough, bring them to me!" Trigon yelled and two stone griffins appeared.

"Nice parlor tricks, here's mine," Harry said, creating an energy sword. With one fell swoop, he decapitated the creatures.

Harry did wish he had a link to the outside world to see how his team was doing but all links were blocked on a mental and technological level. So he was just going to have to play this one by ear, and hope that his team came out on top. Which he had confidence that they would, given how they prepared for nightmare scenarios like this.

Harry knew that he would not be able to accomplish the duck and run game forever, so he reared back his hand and made his presence known to Trigon immediately.

"TAKE THIS!"

Trigon took that, one shot to the face. Harry thought that he was being overly dramatic to a certain extent but whatever worked. The green eyed wizard let out a breath that he had been holding in him.

Any second now.

"Face me!"

"He really is predictable," Rachel said, locking onto Trigon and nailing him against the wall. "Nice distraction, I'll take it from here."

"You only stalled me the last time….."

"I'm done listening to you, I was done listening to you when I was young, but I'm really done listening to you now!"

Several more rapid fire blasts sent Trigon crashing back hard against a wall. No matter how hard Rachel hit him, it seemed he kept firing back.

"I've got the power of the sacrifice of many, you can't stop me," Trigon said, dodging his daughter's attacks.

SMASH!

A club, made entirely of magical energy, nailed Trigon across the back of the head. He dropped to his knees, screaming in agony from the hit.

Harry dodged the guardians that he summoned, but Harry could tell that the Arch Demon was running on pure desperation. He could see the fire in his eyes, along with the desperation, the dismay, and Harry decided to bring on some attacks of his own.

"I think that I can stop you!" Harry said and Rachel grabbed him by the wrist. Harry nodded, and smiled, before he amended his statement. "We can stop you."

"That's better!"

One combined blast knocked Trigon in his face and the demon skidded back against the wall. They were about ready to finish him off once and for all.

Naturally Trigon had one more trick up his sleeve. Rachel and Harry were enveloped in energy and Trigon disappeared with one pop.

Not before Harry enacted one of his many failsafe plans however.

* * *

Trigon thought that he had them trapped but in reality, he had made a huge mistake. A huge mistake which Rachel and Harry would capitalize on as he had brought them here.

"Love what you've done with the place, really, I do," Rachel said dryly, as the columns of flame shut up around them.

"I don't know, it's a bit too fire and brimstone for my taste," Harry said and Rachel shrugged.

"Different strokes….."

"You may act as if you're in control right now, but I know that you are scared inside," Trigon said and Harry smiled at the Arch Demon.

"Oh yes, I'm shaking like a leaf, woe is me, woe is me," Harry said in a dry and calm voice. There was also a fair amount of sarcasm dripping from it. "The thing is, Trigon, for a powerful demon, you can have some really pathetic blind spots."

"What do you….."

Harry and Rachel blasted Trigon into a set of rocks and caused him to bounce back. The powerful demon tried to cage them but the two of them were rather quick on their feet.

The emerald eyed sorcerer leaned back his head lazily. The enchanter blocked Trigon's attacks and fired back at him. The bolt of green energy collided with the ground. "I'd spell it out for you, really I would but I think that you're close enough to figuring it out on your own."

Rachel summoned her full power, she could do it here a lot better than she could on Earth. Trigon really did have a blind spot.

The blinding white energy sent Trigon flying backwards onto the ground and he landed hard.

"You won't stop me!" Trigon yelled, trying to get up to his feet but Harry once again blocked his incoming

"Well, you see, it's a bit too late for that, funny story really, but I doubt that you'd find that much humor in it," Harry said, raising his hands into the air and firing, knocking Trigon back half of a step. "Well really not funny, funny, but more like….kind of hilarious funny, really. It's amusing, really, well not really."

"You're babbling, you do that too often," Rachel said as she aimed a glowing axe at Trigon.

"No, I must….."

"You really do need to shut up and take your defeat like a man," Harry said rolling his eyes. "I doubt very much that this will stop you forever, but I think that a few centuries later, when you pull yourself together, if you pull yourself together, I'll still be around to stop you."

Two binding spells locked onto Trigon and the Arch Demon struggled against their grip. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"And my father is not happy," Rachel said, stating the obvious right now. Trigon's glowing red eyes were filled with fury.

"Well, that much is obvious," Harry said, as he jabbed Trigon in the chest, sending him flying back. All he needed was one more enchantment to seal the gateway.

"Now?" Rachel asked, holding out her hand as Harry prepped the rune stone. There was a few seconds where he helped her hanging.

"Yes, now."

She wasn't left hanging much longer, with Harry slicing her hand and causing the blood to drip on the rune stone.

"I'll be with you in a second, head to the portal, before it closes!" Rachel yelled and Harry looked at her. "Trust me, I'm just making sure that he's sealed. It's not like I can't find my way back out of here. I've done it before."

Harry knew that she did it before and leaned in, to give her a slight kiss good luck. She was going to make it in time and Harry knew what he had to do. Especially with the portal rapidly shrinking and he raced, it was a race against time, through the portal. The green eyed sorcerer closed his eyes and there was a loud pop.

He landed on the ground, panting heavily on the ground. Harry reached land, land, land!

Rachel followed him out of the portal seconds later.

"Well, he'll be out of there eventually, but it won't be for a long time," Rachel said, as she watched the nearby portals shut and Trigon's demonic minions sucked into whatever hell dimension that they had been spawned. They had been sucked straight into the depths.

"Well….we did it, didn't we?" Rachel asked Harry and Harry only smiled at her.

"Yes, we did, it wasn't easy, but then again, what about life was easy?" Harry asked, and their adrenaline was running extremely high, both of them. It was the thing that happened when two extremely powerful individuals expelled energy like that.

It was very intoxicating and arousing.

"He's gone again, and this time, we didn't nearly die," Rachel said and Harry smiled.

"Oh, I believe that we became very close to doing so," Harry told her, placing his hand on her shoulder and smiling. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly," Rachel said, trying to keep her base emotions in check. She had been a lot better at doing so as of late but…it was hard to do, really hard to do.

"If you're feeling what I think that you're feeling…"

"World's saved, let's celebrate," Rachel said, pulling Harry into her with a searing kiss, something that he returned hungrily.

Hands roamed bodies passionately with each other, as the two powerful individuals had a lot of energy to expend with each other.

* * *

Clothes shredded off with ultimate fury and passion and Rachel pressed her breasts against his chest, as Harry felt her body.

Her eyes closed, as he touched her in all of the right spots, the heat rising through her body.

"It's really hard to keep my emotions in check around you," Rachel whimpered, she could feel herself get wet, with the energy pulse around her core. There was only one way she can fill that void and both her and Harry knew it. Her tight center dripped juices down her thighs.

"There's no need to….skipping the foreplay aren't we?" Harry asked and Rachel pushed her hot lips around his throbbing cock.

"I'm wet, you're hard, just shut the fuck up, and let's fuck," Rachel said, wrapping her arms around him along with her legs. "Oh, it's been too long."

"Yeah, I guess, how tight you're squeezing me," Harry grunted, as Rachel speared her wet slick walls down his pole, pumping him inside her.

Rachel allowed her energies to flow freely from her body. She could feel Harry's arousal and emotions and that was just getting her more hot and horny.

"Yes, well, I need this cock, and you know how I am about what I need," Rachel moaned, as her tight box scissored around Harry's member, pumping him deep inside her.

"All too well, but you know how I am about leading this dance," Harry whispered, as he squeezed her ample ass and that caused her to moan as she speared herself down onto him. He reversed the position as she was against the wall, not that it really mattered.

All that mattered was Harry fucked the daylights out of her.

Rachel closed her eyes and Harry bit one of her nipples hard. That caused her walls to tighten around him and more of the tainted dark juices to flow out of her. That lubricated his prick, which allowed him to slam back into her hard. Not to be out done, Rachel grinded around Harry's pole, working him over with the greatest of ease. Her tight box squeezed his cock.

"Oh that's it, that's really it, so hot, so hard," Rachel moaned at the top of her lungs, her eyes glowing with power, as she clawed his back.

"Keep that up, and I'm really going to have to fuck your brains out."

Rachel screamed as a mind shattering orgasm spread through her body. Harry nailed her up against the wall, her back impacting it. They were leaving marks in the wall and Harry grabbed her hips, wrapping his hands around it. He sawed himself into her.

Harry's cock was pulled into her powerful center again. It was almost like there was some kind of alluring dark magic at work. Not wanting to be dominated by anything, Harry returned fire with some super powered thrusting, his balls slapping against her smoldering hot thighs again and again.

Rachel moaned loudly, words failed her.

"Keep this up, and the entire multiverse might here you," Harry grunted, slowing down her thrusts, which caused her to whine.

"Harder, harder, fuck, harder," Rachel panted, his member pushing to new depths in her body. The half demon panted as her nipples got rock hard.

Harry dominated the half demon against the wall and Rachel felt the rush of energy through her loins. She brought Harry's rock hard prick hard into her body.

"Touch me, oh you know how that drives me wild, right there, that's the spot," Rachel moaned, her body shivering as she released another energy empowered orgasm.

"You're going to bring the entire building down if you're not careful."

Rachel's moans increased with intensity, as Harry ran his hands over her body. He teased the spots that she liked to be touched, keeping her guessing. He feasted on her breasts and speared her center.

"Oh..oooh…..wouldn't….be….."

Rachel gave another orgasm, biting down hard on Harry's neck to make sure the scream was not too loud. Harry pulled out of her.

It was obvious that he wanted to explore this from another angle and he turned Rachel around, sending her against the wall. Her dripping hot cunt was exposed to him and with one fell swoop, he fucked Rachel hard, pressing her face against the wall. His thrusts got harder by the second and his hands placed on her ass just like that spiked her pleasure levels completely through the roof. Hardened nipples were pinched with him speeding up.

Rachel had no idea how many orgasms that she felt, but she knew that it was many. His hands cupped her breasts as he worked into her from behind.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me hard!" Rachel panted, his member going so deep into her that she thought that she was going to explode.

"Believe me, you haven't begun to get fucked hard," Harry whispered in her ear, biting down on her ear lobe and that caused her to tighten around him.

He now nibbled her neck, another sweet spot, and she tightened around his pole as he went into her body. The demon sorceress caused her walls to grow tighter as she ached for him to explode into her, to deposit his gift into her body.

"Fuck!"

Harry pumped his sticky load between her thighs and Rachel screamed, as she pulled and pumped on his length. The woman panted heavily as he plowed into her from behind, ramming him into her from behind.

His cum flowed out between her legs and she slumped against the wall, a smoldering smile on her face.

* * *

Chloe sat at mission control, seeing things were cooling down, in fact things more than cooled down, then completely calmed down.

"Okay, is it all clear?" Chloe asked and there was a moment where someone reported into her. "Oh good, clear, clear, clear, excellent, clear? Thank God we're all clear."

Chloe checked with another team.

"All clear on your end, good, good, good, good," Chloe commented, as she felt like she was running some kind of verbal marathon. "No more portals, no more demons zapping all life, trying to burn down villages, yes, thank god for that."

Chloe felt like she needed to take a breath but a portal popped open behind her. She got up to her feet and pointed a laser blaster at the portal but Harry and Rachel stepped out of the portal.

"Oh….it's…..well it's you," Chloe said, relaxing her arm, but only slightly.

"Yeah, it's us," Harry told her and he decided to give Chloe a bit of a lecture. "Although you were a bit too slow to relax your laser arm, weren't you?"

"Thanks mother, I knew that," Chloe said, shaking her head and Harry grabbed the blonde around her waist and pulled her in. "So is he gone?"

"Yes," Harry told Chloe and the blonde raised her eyebrow.

"So is he….gone gone, or just gone to return at some undetermined point in the future."

"You know how this goes better than anyone else," Rachel told Chloe and the blonde sighed. "He'll be back eventually, but we'll be back to put him down again and again, at least until the point where he stops coming."

"Why do I have a feeling that's not really going to be that easy?" Chloe aside them both and Harry and Rachel both smiled. "Because it's not going to be that easy, oh I know by now."

"Yes, you should know," Harry said, placing his hand on Chloe's shoulder and the blonde could tell that they had been off celebrating. Of course, seconds passed in the real world, which could be hours or even days for them. Such as the nature of magic, it was improbable.

"A good chunk of real estate in Metropolis has been burned to the ground," Chloe informed Harry and the wizard smiled at her. "So, I guess that a good chunk of real estate in Metropolis would need to be re-built just a bit."

"We'll get on that," Harry said, he had some meetings to do but he'd do that right after he gave the team a full briefing.

Kara turned up at the door and smiled.

"So we did it," Kara said with a smile, and Rose and Jade showed up right next to her.

"If there was any doubt that we would do it," Rose said, warningly, and Kara glared back at her.

"I wasn't doubting him, really, I wasn't doubting him," Kara said, folding her arms underneath her chest and glaring back at Rose.

"Just making sure you remain in line, honey," Rose said, with a smile as she patted Kara on the top of her head.

"You know, you can pull that act…"

"They've been like this all day," Jade remarked to Harry, deciding to pass the baby sitting duties off of him.

"Ladies, behave, or you know what's going to happen," Harry told both girls and they nodded, having fallen back into line with each other.

"So all of the teams are coming back intact," Chloe said and Harry smiled.

"That's my cue to leave," Rachel said and Harry could not resist making one more.

"Never thought of you to be the person who would fuck and forget, Rae."

"You know what I meant," she said, trying to not to let him get underneath her skin. That being said, Harry did a pretty good enough job of doing that pretty well. "But seriously, I've got to find the remaining knowledge of my father. I got a lot of it destroyed, but there is a lot more to go."

"I wish you the best of luck in the world."

"Luck is something that I'll need a lot of, that's for sure," Rachel said dryly.

"Send your mother my regards when you see her," Harry replied and Rachel smiled.

"I'm sure she wants to see you soon enough, after the last time," Rachel told Harry and once again, she gave him one final searing kiss, and disappeared in a flash of light.

"So….are you…"

"We've got a briefing report ready in a few minutes," Harry informed Chloe and the blonde was in her element. "After everyone got checked for injuries, I wouldn't be surprised if some people got hurt out there."

"Got you," Chloe said as he Harry stepped off towards Rose.

"Well today is going to go a long way in building up a lot of political capital," Rose said and Harry smiled. She pressed on with her opinion. "Along with destroying what little credibility the Ministry of magic has left."

"Which shouldn't take that long," Jade added, shaking her head and Cass popped her head around the corner.

"Did a head count, everyone made it back okay," Cass said and Harry smiled.

"Best we can hope for now, and Trigon's gone, and a lot of the main cancers in that world are taken care of," Harry said, stepping forward towards the briefing room.

There was a lot of work to be done but the rebuilding starts today. His influence would be spread around the world.

**To Be Continued.**


	24. Behold the Aftermath

"Metropolis and the rest of the world has gone through some trying times as of one week ago, but if you think that I'm going to sit back and allow the world to burn, then you're sadly mistaken."

This was Harry Potter who stood before the assembled press at the latest LilyCo press conference. The last time he had been here, it had been for mostly innocent reasons. Now those reasons far more serious. The savior of the world once again pulled things out and the investment he was about to make was going to put even more money in his pockets.

He paused to sink in the applause and Kara sat at the stage behind him, dressed in a black skirt, a blue blouse, and a black jacket, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. A pair of glasses topped off the outfit quite nicely, or at least she thought that it did. Karen, Chloe, and Lana all sat behind him as well.

"Will it be easy?"

There was a moment where Harry had to pause to allow that question sink in. The members of the press already knew that question, it was rhetorical in nature.

"No, it won't be easy, but I can assure you that today will begin a fruitful endeavor…..allow me to introduce the CEO of LexCorp, now once again known as LuthorCorp, Tess Mercer, who will tell you today about a merger between the two companies," Harry said and he allowed Tess to take center stage, the two of them shaking hands.

Tess smiled, this wasn't her first press conference, but it was her first press conference after the world has almost ended.

"Lex Luthor's unfortunate accident caused many to see it to be the end of LuthorCorp, but I disagree," Tess told the group and she smiled. "No, rather it's just a brand new beginning. LilyCo has been working tirelessly to improve the communication between people, to bring the world closer together. Cultural barriers are being brought down and understand better, so we can agreed to disagree with many people of different backgrounds."

Tess talked about the reconstruction of some of the old areas of Metropolis that had fallen into disrepair, so the city could be given to a shining glory.

"You planned this even without the mass demon destruction, didn't you?" Chloe whispered to Harry.

Cass loomed in the shadows, doing her role as Harry's bodyguard. Jade and Rose stood there and they spied other females in the crowd, mostly incognito. It would not be good for known villainesses to show up in broad daylight.

"The towers will bring new power, which will allow us to cut down on consumption and heal some of the damage done by Mother Earth."

In the shadows, a female dressed in green, with a scarf over her head, and flowing red hair tied back nodded approvingly. While she could not directly work with Harry throughout this entire misadventure, they did have a past.

"And our farm lands in the rural country will bring us freshly created vegetables, with all of the nutrients that we need, and many new jobs will be created, so there will be no shortage of work for all of the people in Metropolis," Tess said and Harry smiled as she waved him up to the stage. He took his place beside her once more.

"My business partner could not have said it any better if she tried, but I'll do my best to spell it out a bit better for those who don't get it," Harry said with a smile. "I'm sure you've heard this spiel from other people, so choose to believe me, or don't, because in the end, the results will be in front of you to judge."

There was a moment of applause and Harry allowed it to sink in. He could see some critical eyes there incognito, members of the Justice League, but there were others. Former Cadmus personnel were phased out after Harry got what he wanted.

There were a lot of the cancer at the Ministry that had been purged, but that was someone else's problem. A new Minister would be chosen and a brand new Ministry, although Harry doubted very much that he'd see the last of those people.

Some still survived in the end. They were not going to wilt easily. There was something about putting a bunch of magical users together in a government that was a recipe for failure. Harry wasn't going to try and put his finger on it, though.

"So, a busy next few weeks you have, don't you?"

Harry smiled as he saw the source of that statement. "Oh, hey, Lois, how are you doing?"

"Well, I was in the middle of trouble," Lois said and Harry feigned ignorance.

"You….seriously, you were in trouble? Get out of here!"

"Hard to believe it," Lois said dryly, she was glad that he had something light out of this situation. Although she did shoot a demon in the face, so she was feeling pretty good. "But…..it's been a while…..since I've had a chance to do….."

"Say no more, I'm sure that people are going to be lining up around the block to get a look at me," Harry said and he could see Clark standing there with a smile. Suddenly, things looked to be interesting as Bruce Wayne walked up towards Harry.

"So…..I was quite surprised by your proposal that you sent to me," Bruce said calmly. "And…..I have to say, I'm curious about what your intentions are."

"The same intentions you have no doubt, fighting a battle for making the world a better place, but there are threats far less obvious than you would think," Harry said and he looked at Bruce. "It's a new world, I want you to think about what I have to offer, and get back to him."

He could tell Bruce was thinking about it, if nothing for a way to keep tabs on him. Which Harry was not going to have any other way to be honest.

"I'll get back to you," Bruce said, he had been discussing the matter with Lucius Fox recently.

"By all means," Harry said, the future would be an interesting one.

He could see Diana standing there as well and the two locked eyes and nodded coolly with each other.

* * *

"So…..last time I ended up in this office, well, I don't even need to recap what happened, because you know all of the details."

Chloe could not help but chime in on Harry's behalf. Tess, Kara, and Karen were all hanging around outside. Lana slipped off to take care of some business, but all suspected that she would return shortly. "Yes, every last seedy, juicy detail. And there were a lot of juices….."

"Many juices," Tess confirmed with a wide smile on her face, something that she could confirm, because….well she was there. There was really nothing more to say other than that and the dark haired reporter turned, her hands on her hips, mouth hung about halfway open.

"Well, down to business….."

Kara smirked and cut her off. "Depends on whether you mean business, business, or pleasure, business."

"Well business-business first," Lois said, drawing breath and she readied her pen. "I would be a bad reporter if I didn't come back empty handed with a few quotes."

"Well, I think we can indulge her on that, can't we ladies?" Harry asked and said ladies nodded up and down eagerly. Lois felt like she was some kind of animal in the den of particularly hungry lionesses, although her mind failed her on which one. "I thought so…..and the after math will be good….."

"So…you actually worked together with the Justice League, some people might consider your two groups to be enemies, so you worked together," Lois said and Harry smiled.

"Yes, Lois, yes, I did, but I doubt we could really consider my group and the League to be really enemies, strictly speaking. Surely, we've butted heads more than a few times, but that's just the nature of the game. And let's face it, the League tends to be high strung for the most part, so they're going to misunderstand some actions that I personally think is necessary. Some might consider me to be a criminal but there are many out there that consider them to be the criminals. So…..fair is fair, isn't it?"

Lois smiled and nodded. "I see your point."

"I'm glad," Harry said, matching her smile.

"Your communications network is spreading and getting stronger, it seems like you have a major pulse on a good portion of the world."

"Yes, it's the type of power that the government officials down in Washington would bust wood if they get their hands onto….but I'm not concerned about that. Threats should be monitored yes, but tapping into the everyday conversations of people is not my concern. That's far from my concern in fact."

That being said, Harry got his hands on some nicely incrimination information on some politicians, but whether or not he used it, it remains to be seen.

"Most people are getting a Red Sun," Lois said, with a smile on her face. She knew she never left home without hers. "And are you developing a new web browser…"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I have a few things that I want, a more high tech search engine is something that my people are developing as well, bringing information to the world's finger tips," Harry said and Chloe could not really help but make the next mental statement.

' _Eat your heart out Google.'_

"And that doesn't speak of the numerous projects that I'm looking into to make more efficient power, which I'm sure the government is going to want their paws in before too long, having some friendly taxes levied," Harry said and one could read between the lines about how Harry thought about that. "But, I'm optimistic that the future will be bright."

"So bright that you have to wear shades?" Lois asked and Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, I know that's a tacky statement but….."

"You couldn't help it?" Harry asked Lois and she nodded. "Yeah, I figured so but…..any other questions?"

"I think I covered all of the bases here and at the press conferences."

Lois got up to her feet and Kara stood by the door, with a smile, as if she was blocking any accidental exit. "Well, you got your information, but I'm sure that Harry needs his incentive."

"Yeah, you aren't thinking about skipping out too soon, are you?" Karen asked Lois and Lois smiled.

"Absolutely not, absolutely not, I would never dream," Lois said and she could see the females in the office, dressed for business.

"Well, why don't you start the party, Lois?" Chloe asked, putting her hand on her cousin's shoulder. "It isn't every day where you save the world."

"Well not me personally but….."

Harry pulled Lois into a long hug and she felt his strong arms wrap around him. His tongue followed, completing its journey into her mouth. The reporter thought that she was going to explode from the pleasurable sensations.

They were in Lex's old office, using it in a way that he never did. Likely he might have masturbated over his potential domination of Superman. Which was a horrifying thought and made Lois hopeful that Harry did some deep cleaning of the office before he took it over but she assumed that he did.

Never the less, clothes were being loosened, and removed, as all of the females settled in. Harry and Lois took the center of the room, with Harry pinning her back on the desk, as Kara and Karen helpfully removed her skirt and panties.

* * *

Lois felt the rush of cool air that went over her private parts as they were exposed for consumption. Harry was between her legs and he went between them, causing her mind to nearly go wild once again. No matter how many times his tongue was there, she still felt pure sexual magic.

"Oh god," Lois whined, as Harry grabbed onto her thighs, digging into her gushing cunt, linking her.

"Yes, he is," Chloe said, as Kara pulled her into a long kiss, as the older model went down and pulled her skirt down and went between Chloe's legs.

Tess smiled, as she was left out of the loop for now, although it wouldn't be for long. In the meantime, she had something to keep herself occupied, it was sleek, long, and black, and she shoved it in between her smoldering hot lips, shoving it deep into her.

"Oh, yes," Tess whined, as she pumped it in and out of her, soon Harry's cock would be in her.

And Harry already had Lois on her hands and knees, her blouse was halfway off, as Harry grabbed her hips.

"Don't delay…..oh yes," Lois whined, as Harry plunged into her from behind, gaining up the momentum. He was preparing to split up into several dupes and that's where things might get a bit more interesting.

Harry pushed into her from behind and felt Lois's hot pussy tighten around his tool, as he kept burying himself into her. He was balls deep inside the attractive reporter and really loved every minute of it. His hand groped her breast from behind, as he pushed deep into her. Lois whined as he worked into her.

"This is the exclusive you were hoping for?" Harry asked, cupping Lois's breasts and kissing the back of her neck.

"Ooooh, yes," Lois moaned quite happily, she was being filled. Pure sexual magic filled her body and Harry was just getting started.

"Good, I'm glad, you have such a tight cunt," Harry said as he pounded her from behind, stretching her anew with each exploring thrust.

Kara had Chloe laid back on the desk and the younger blonde got her pussy eaten out. Then Karen was between Chloe's thighs and she started to lick and nibble at Chloe's sweet, sweet pussy.

Then Karen felt something behind her and Harry stood behind her, his hands on her thighs.

"That's right, fuck that bitch, she deserves it….oooh," Kara whined, as Chloe brushed her tongue in her pussy and gave her a pretty good eating out.

"Well, I think you heard your mother," Harry whispered, cupping Karen's gigantic breasts and he pushed into her from behind. The woman tightened hard around him, and Harry grabbed her. "And she can feel that as well."

"Yes," Kara whined, she closed her eyes in pleasure, as she felt Chloe's tongue in her and the backwash of pleasure of Harry fucking into Karen. It was not as good as having his cock inside her but damn if it was not the second best thing.

Tess moaned as her toy had been lifted from her hand and Harry was now hovering over her, another version of Harry.

Lana returned just in time to see Harry ram his cock into Tess as she was on top of Lex's old dress.

' _I can't leave for five seconds without an orgy breaking out,'_ Lana thought, shaking her head, but the thought of that got her wet.

Then her clothes slowly removed from her body and the next thing she knew, Lana was up against the wall, her breasts pressed there and his cock up against her sweeping hot entrance.

"So…..I think you deserve a little relief from all of the help you've give me," Harry whispered and Lana nodded eagerly, biting down on her lip.

"Well….give it to me then," Lana panted and Harry cupped her breast in his hand, aiming his length towards her smoldering hot entrance.

Several females orgasmed at the same time and now Kara was pulled onto the lap of yet another Harry duplicate. The blonde was riding up and down, his cock between her hot thighs, as she bounced higher and higher. Harry reached and cupped her pert breasts and that caused her to squeal.

"You like that, don't you?" Harry whispered and Kara bounced higher, at super speed, a force that Harry matched. They were floating in mid air, with Kara's thigh's pinning Harry between her as she continued to ride him, up and down at the speed of light.

The orgy of hot flesh continued and Lois was feeling the heat down, as Harry's cock stretched her out as he pounded her into the surface of the desk again. He played with her breasts and it was when he played with her nipples that things kicked up a notch.

Lois was not going to lie, as she felt herself clench Harry hard, nothing compared and by nothing, she meant absolutely nothing. Harry took himself into her from behind, with rapid fire thrusts that caused her mind to explode with the ultimate rush and thrill of pleasure.

"Hanging in there," Harry whispered to Lois and Lois smiled, as she felt his hands roam her ass.

Tess meanwhile screamed out loud, wrapping her legs around Harry's waist and sinking her nails into his neck.

"Instantiable aren't we?" Harry whispered and Tess nodded, too mind blown for words. Harry decided to take her to the edge and that much further, his cock burying between her smoldering hot thighs with deeper thrusts yet.

"For you…for you, oh that feels so good," Tess moaned out loud as Harry continued to bury his massive length inside her tight cunt.

She knew that Harry was holding back to stretch this out for her and her nipples got really hard at the thought. Harry took advantage of that fact by capturing one of her nipples in his mouth and started to suck on it, his throbbing cock into her. The redhead clenched around his tool once more.

Lana panted as Harry had her up against the wall, slamming him into her. It was a wild scene in the office and anyone who happened to be flying by would get a show.

"Fuck, oh fuck, more, more, more, damn it pound me like the office whore that I am," Lana panted, as Harry continued to pump his length between her. Her wet thighs allowed him the perfect vessel to get off.

Chloe was up against the other wall, close to the window overlooking Metropolis. If one flew up next to the window, one could see Chloe being fucked hard. Her pussy heated up as Harry pushed into her hard from behind, putting her through the paces.

The sounds of wet hot flesh slapping across each other was arousing and Harry got even harder as all of his versions were fully sheathed in the wonderful pussies of these females.

Kara and Karen faced each other, kissing madly, and groping each other's breasts. A version of Harry pounded them from behind. Things heated up even more as he continued to work into them, driving them absolutely wild.

"Oh, so hot, on so many levels," Lois breathed, as she watched the scene, causing her pussy to tighten. "Oh fuck me, fuck them, fuck everyone, oh god, I'm cumming so bad, please….I need it, I can't handle it any more."

Harry smiled, exploring Lois's body some more, as his other versions fucked the other females. He felt the chain reaction of pleasure from all involved.

Several orgasms at once with a sight to behold and the sensations that accompanied them were even more so. The sounds of hot, wet flesh working against each other and the big bang that came afterwards was amplified even more by Harry's….unique magical abilities.

He came, in all of them, hard and they would not stop cumming. They all screamed, it might have been to different degrees but what they felt was pleasure.

* * *

Superman hovered outside of the office, his mouth hanging halfway open in abject shock, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it, but he saw it alright, before his very eyes. The Man of Steel was in shock, but shock might have been putting things very mildly. In fact, it would not be adequate enough to describe how disturbed he was with what he bore witness to.

He could not believe he saw such a display, he flew over to give Harry a warning but he got far more than he bargained for. And the window was shut for a reason.

He flew back towards the League, nearly running head long into the Daily Planet, but he stopped from doing so.

* * *

Cadmus had fallen, which was Harry's plan all along. Waller fell back into a cushy job as the head of the Department of Meta Human Affairs. The green eyed wizard smiled, he had to admire Waller in some ways, she was a resourceful woman that managed to accomplish a lot of things.

"So….everyone's off relaxing," Chloe said, standing by Harry's side.

"Well as well they should, because they deserve it," Harry told Chloe with a smile. "We're building for the future."

"Yeah, that's for sure," Chloe said, she could feel that the future would be bright. Mostly because of Harry had more power and influence than ever before. "So are the wand wavers….."

"Well the new Minister is more inclined to leave me alone and a lot of the threats have been dealt with by Trigon," Harry said. "Longbottom has had his magic bound, and he'll be returned back home shortly….once I figure out how much he knows and remove that knowledge from his mind."

"Too bad you can't remove the knowledge of you from the minds of the wand wavers," Chloe said and Harry smiled. "Wishful thinking."

"Very wishful thinking," Harry agreed and he sighed. "Yeah, I'm with you, Chloe, but the problem is there are a logic flaws. With a lot of the main pains gone, things should cool down for a while."

"You don't think that…"

"There's always going to be problems coming from that world, but now there was a power vacuum in the Ministry and my people in the Ministry, are in the process of filling it," Harry said. "So, in their attempts to control me….."

"You got indirect control over them….."

"I got the best of all worlds," Harry told the blonde. "I've got unprecedented control of the real world and I've got the foolish wand wavers underneath my foot. The League is….well if they're a problem, then the original reason why we were brought here still stands."

"You don't think that they will be, will they?" Chloe asked her, with Harry smiling.

"I've got counter measures in place against the League that would make Batman blush," Harry told her and Chloe grinned. There was a certain say no more feeling about this situation. "But whether or not I get to use them…"

"Well it doesn't matter if you get to use them, but the fact you have them in case worse comes to worse," Chloe said and Harry smiled.

"Well, I taught you well…"

"Some say you corrupted me well….."

"No, Chloe, I disagree," Harry said and she put her hands on her hips, looking completely dubious about the situation. "You were already corrupted by the time I meant you."

Chloe opened up her mouth and she closed it. The blonde could not really argue about that point and she sighed.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate it when you're right?" Chloe asked and she decided to shut him down before he could respond with the obvious statement. "Yeah, I know, I'll be hating you fairly often."

"I didn't say it, you did," Harry said and he looked towards Chloe. "So, the new headquarters is about ready to go."

"Oh, you're about ready to set it up," Chloe said, she wasn't expecting it to be set up this soon.

Then again, given with Harry, you should always expect things that were unexpected. The blonde crossed her arms together and sighed.

"So…" Chloe said as she waited for Harry to speak. He left her hanging but not for long.

"I've won the game of chess today," Harry said and Chloe smiled as she got the reference to what Harry was telling her.

"So…checkmate?" Chloe asked and Harry nodded with a smile.

"Checkmate," Harry agreed and he could see Rose standing in the hallway next to him, watching the two talk with each other.

"Everyone is here, waiting for you," Rose told him and Harry smiled.

"Tell them that I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, we've got big plans for the future," Harry said and Rose opened her mouth. "And by big, I mean, big, really big."

Rose nodded, she figured that she would find out at about the same exact time as everyone else did. The woman walked off and Chloe and Harry discussed a few last matters.

From the ashes of Cadmus, Checkmate would rise even higher to a new level. It would remain to be seen what will happen in the future.

* * *

"I'm impressed with what has happened with this group, and we're only going to grow from here. This was just one small battle in a larger war. There still might be monsters out there, actually there is no maybe about that, there are monsters out there. And I would like to have the help of each and every one of you to lead to a bright new future."

Harry looked at the assembled group, attractive females as far as the eye could see. He thought that some of them…..well all of them did a pretty good job with today's battle. They all applauded him and Harry waited for it to die down. A part of him soaked it in, but he did develop a nice ego.

"Okay, that's enough," Rose said and Jade smiled.

"Believe me, it's never enough, but you're right, we should let Harry say his piece," Jade said and Jade, Rose, and Cass looked at the group, almost as if they're seeing if they have any objections with this situation.

There were none, so Harry continued.

"I remember how we were all brought together, well a lot of us, many of you know too well, with the mission of keeping the Justice League in line. Whilst they were and remain a concern, I'm not going to say that there are not full pressing matters. As long as they don't step on my toes, I won't step in there's. And if you step on my toes, I can step even harder."

There were some smirks at that one and they knew all too well. Harry wouldn't have even bothered to acknowledge the Ministry idiots, if they did not fuck with him first. That being said, that was in the future.

Harry smiled rather prominently as he waited for that to sink in. "We're going to bring in more people in the future, and others will be re-assigned. Checkmate will be doing those dirty jobs that the rest of the world doesn't want to acknowledge. It's all about protecting the world and sometimes you have to do things that people might not understand. But the results speak for themselves."

"Yes, yes it does," Kara said with a smile. Heroism did come in many forms but a more flexible set of morals would allow them to get more done. It would be something that would give her cousin a headache and a sense of moral outrage. But then again, Kara was no Girl Scout.

Karen got her wonderful personality from somewhere after all.

"I won't mince words, things are going to get really tough," Harry answered to them. "Trigon might be the tip of something else, as there are other demonic threats like him. Especially given that there are certain gateway points from Earth….."

"Well we're going to have to find a way to seal them…"

"Yes but that will take a lot of time…"

"That's one of our jobs, to strengthen the security of the planet, to make any threats, both from other realms and other planets think twice," Harry said and the group all nodded. Darkseid was a constant threat, for example but he was not the only threat.

Harry felt that if he had to take over the world, he needed to find a way to protect it first. That was the biggest problem and what kind of person would Harry be, if he didn't protect his possessions? He knew that the Earth's future could be fragile.

"So, it's all about security, but many of you are already on that, and we're going to create a Fortress that makes the Watchtower that looks like a third grader's tree house," Harry said and there was murmurs of excitement with the entire group.

"And this place is pretty good, so you're ending to top this," Karen said, and she wondered what Harry's intentions were, but she was on board with them one hundred percent of the way.

"No, this place is borrowed, until I get all my ducks in order, it was a symbol of what was, what I'm building is going to be a symbol of what will be," Harry told the assembled group of fantastic females. "The road is an interesting one, and I brought you all in, because you have unique abilities, great abilities even, and there is more to come, trust me on that."

Harry gave his speech and now it was time to give out assignments. Everyone had a role to play in the future. Being his assistant, Chloe would have the happy duty of doing that and Harry allowed her to do so.

Walking into the next room, Harry fired up a communication device.

"So…..I think that everything is in order."

"It is…and I hate you."

"Well, someone had to take that job, and I'm sure that…"

"Yeah I know, the shifter says hi by the way," the girl over the link to Harry. "So Minister of Magic….never thought that I'd be saddled with that job."

"Hey, it's not like you'd have help but I really hope that I don't go over there to smack down the idiots ever again," Harry said.

"No….problem, trust me, we're weeding out a lot of garbage," the female said and Harry knew who "we" were. "And I still hate you."

"I'm sure you'll get over it next time I see you," Harry told her.

"I really, really, hate you."

"Yes, I know you do, but you'll get over it," Harry said. "You did draw the short straw, so you're in."

"Yeah, at least my staff is…sympathetic, and likely laughing on the inside that I got saddled with this headache," she said. "And I thought my brothers were annoying, all six of them, they're nothing compared to the Wizengamot."

"And I'm sorry about Luna."

"I'm sorry too….she was my friend," the female said remorsefully. "But….the Ministry creates their own monsters. Good thing you're on the side of the angels."

With that word, the new Minister of Magic sighed off. Harry thought that she should be happy being the youngest Minister of Magic in history. But he could sympathize why she wasn't. He switched to another group.

Still she had been passing him information about Dumbledore and his plans and then Longbottom and his plans for years, along with his other four spies in the Ministry, and he had a very obvious spy in Voldemort's Inner Circle that lead to his downfall.

"Are they in order?"

"Yes….."

"Good, let's hope I never have to live up to my intended purpose," Harry said to his contact.

* * *

Alexandra Potter had been brought into this world as a clone, a weapon, created by the Department of Mysteries. However, she had the potential to be so much more than that, at least that's what she assumed.

Of course, one could say that there was a certain fallacy about those people who assumed certain things but there she was. There she was indeed, she didn't say much. She was not sure that the place she had. Hell technically speaking, it was hard to determine whether she was Harry's sister, daughter, or both. Cloning was a dodgy, dodgy area to be honest.

"So, how are you doing?"

Alex nearly jumped a little bit but relaxed when she felt Harry's firm hand perched on her shoulder.

"Well, you shouldn't really be able to sneak up on me….."

"No, I shouldn't," Harry agreed, as he conjured a chair for her and she sat down in it. It was soft and she was thankful for that. She needed to take a load off of her feet and her mind as well. "But yet, I did, and there's something that's on your mind."

"Yes, there is," Alex said and she shook her head, clearing the cobwebs. She had been trapped in the Department of Mysteries for so long that having this degree of freedom was somewhat unsettling for her.

"Take your time."

Alex took her time and sighed. "What is my purpose in life anyway?"

"What do you think your purpose in life is?" Harry countered and Alex frowned. "I know, answering a question with another question. That frustrated me but the truth is, I can't answer that. Sometimes, in the past, I wondered what my purpose is and I'm sure that you have the power to change the world."

"Yes, I figure that I might," Alex said, she was a bit concerned. She crossed her arms underneath her chest which did an amazing job of emphasizing her ample chest and leaned back in the chair. "But…"

"You're afraid of what you will do, because you were conceived to be a weapon, aren't you?" Harry asked her.

"Yes," Alex replied to him but Harry surveyed her with a searching look.

"It's understandable that you would feel this, but I can assure you that you have a clean bill of health, Caitlin went over you with a fine tooth comb…"

Alex blushed a bit at the implications at that but she shook her head.

"When you're ready to be a part of a group at large, then we'll be ready for you," Harry told his clone. "But I think that you did well out there."

"I guess I did….I know I did," Alex said, the first thing she needed to do was cut the indecision out of her voice. It did not really become her at all. "I know I did."

"Well it's good to see that you're more confident now, that will suit you nicely," Harry said, and Alex relaxed, leaning back. "But now…."

"I know," Alex said, the conversation was something that she meant to have. "I think that I'll go to my room and contemplate what I need to do."

"Of course," Harry told her and the redhead got up to her feet, walking off into the distance, with another redhead replacing her in a few seconds. Harry's gaze locked onto hers. "Barbara, it's good to see you here….."

"Well after our last meeting, how could I stay away?" Barbara asked and a third redhead, Tess, made her way there. Chloe rounded off the matter.

"Great, my security team is all here, this should prove to be interesting," Harry told them all and the females fell into line with each other. "So, have you been working on the gate?"

"Well we've had a couple of snags, but between the three of us, we've put some nasty surprises in to anyone who fucks with us," Tess said and Harry smiled, he was pretty sure that a nasty surprise was pretty nasty when she put it that way.

"Yeah….it really depends on who is trying to break in, but anyone who tries to hack, will get their computers bombarded with some particularly nasty spyware….." Barbara started and Chloe chimed in.

"Which we can naturally remove, for a fee, thus putting more money in our pockets, from the same idiots who tried to fuck with us," Chloe said and Harry said. "It breaks down most firewalls as well….."

"Enchantingly nasty," Harry commented and Chloe smiled.

"We thought so as well."

Defense was a good offense, at least that's what Harry figured out. And they were putting together a damn good defense for the Castle.

**To Be Concluded in the Final Chapter on July 8th 2014.**


	25. And Life Goes On

"The League of Shadows is at your disposal to do whatever you wish with it," Talia said and Harry smiled as he looked at the daughter of the demon.

"And your father….."

"My father, well he's not on the mortal plane and who knows when he'll return," Talia said, as she stood next to Harry, with her skin tight bodysuit clinging to every delicious curve to her body. "I'm not really sure when that's going to happen, because he has his share of supporters still lingering around in Gotham City."

"Well, I'm sure that we'll ferret them out and sure who is loyal to the new regime," Harry said.

It was a brave new world and Harry was not sure if a lot of people were quite certain of that just yet. He was doing some things that were the best thing for the world and the best thing for business. The League of Shadows had numerous resources and he planned to eventually get to taking control of it. It was just a matter of time.

"So, it's almost like that you've been working through this matter for a while," Talia said and Harry raised an eyebrow. The Daughter of the Demon amended with a smile on her face. "Which means that you have….."

"You know me all too well, Talia," Harry said and he took half of a step towards her but pulled back. He wanted to build up that anticipation in her mind for what was going to happen because it always ended up better.

A knock on the door and Harry looked over his shoulder. "Come in."

The door opened and Selina Kyle entered the office, taking half of a step forward. She stopped short and stared down Talia, who stared back at her.

"Hello, Selina," Talia replied to her, and there was a note of coolness in her voice. There was a strong professional rivalry between the two of them, that got personal.

"Talia….so….how have you been lately?" Selina asked and Harry looked back and forth.

"Well, I'm glad that both of you ladies are here, because you're a valuable part of this team and this group," Harry said with her and Harry could almost sense what they were thinking. He didn't delve into their minds right now, but he could guess it.

"I'm a more valuable asset than she is."

Harry thought that they were said that and those thoughts went through their minds. The green eyed wizard waited and whistled.

"Why are you whistling?" Talia asked and Selina smiled, she would have to agree about that.

"Can't someone just enjoy the company that he is keeping?" Harry asked and the two women locked eyes with each other.

"Oh, well, I'm sure that there's no problem with that, is there?" Selina asked and Talia shook her head.

"No, I don't think there's any problem," Talia said and Harry smiled at both of the females.

"Well it's glad that we have that little mess sorted out," Harry told them as he placed one arm around Selina's waist and another arm around Talia's waist. He was in a position that many men would envy between the two of them.

"So, Jade told me that you got that world taken care," Talia said as she shook her head. "Those idiots in the League deserved to die from being taken in by them."

Harry didn't say anything in response. The League of Shadows was just like any other organization, it had its bad members, and its good members. All and all, Harry, with help from Talia, Shiva, and Jade were beginning to pick things apart.

"So, you have two extremely beautiful women here, and you haven't done anything yet?" Selina asked and Harry smiled back at her. That smile said a lot of things to her and it caused shivers to blow down her spine.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"Well, I'm wondering if you are, considering you haven't done anything," Selina said, her lips curled into a smile. "Or is that the idea, to make us jump you first?"

"Hmmm, an interesting thought," Harry said and Talia looked at him.

She could barely keep the grin off of her face, but she realized that this was a game and it was a game that Harry was winning, slowly, but surely. She ran her hands down his shoulder.

"Oh, well I'm sure we're going to have to force the issue, won't we?"

Harry laughed at this and they were both glad to see him so amused. "Well, since you asked so nicely….."

Selina gave a surprised yelp as she was wrapped up in cords and Harry had Talia pinned against the wall. The Daughter of the Demon felt a rush of air go between her legs and Harry roamed her clothed body.

The fact that he was getting her off when she was completely clothed was a remarkable indictment to his prowess.

"So, I have you now?" Harry whispered to her and Talia nodded, as he was touching up against her but neither was willing to move.

"Yes, you have me, but what are you going to do with me?"

Harry smirked at her and she shivered once again. "Oh come on, someone of your intelligence could figure out where this is going, couldn't you?"

"Oh, I think that I like where this is going," Talia breathed and Harry brushed his hand down her spine, once again causing her to shiver and shudder underneath his grip.

"I figured as much."

Selina was tied up with no place to go and it didn't matter if this was first point of view, second point of view, or just watching.

"You do realize that since we're in Gotham, there's a good chance that everyone's favorite Detective might be watching," Talia whispered and Harry cupped his hands on her ass, as Selina decided to chime in.

"Oh, that means we have to do this now," Selina said, her grin getting rather wicked at the thought of one of Batman's chief rivals fucking the two that he let got away.

* * *

Talia wrapped her hands around Harry and the two of them kissed each other. Their tongues tangled in each other and Harry unzipped her catsuit, to reveal her amazing body. High firm breasts, a flat stomach, a shaven center, long dazzling legs, and a tasting ass.

The Daughter of the Demon felt Harry push her against the desk and he slipped behind her, feeling the rush of him into her.

"Take me," Talia whispered and Harry nipped on the side of her neck, hanging onto her waist. He plowed into her from behind.

Selina watched greedily as Harry's throbbing cock pushed in and out of the smoldering hot cunt of Talia.

"Are you watching this?" Harry asked, holding his hands around her waist and pumping it into her. His eyes were locked onto Selina as he pumped into her from behind. "Oh, that feels so good."

"Yes, it does," Talia agreed, biting down on her lip. "Oh harder, fuck me, fuck me harder."

Talia was rammed into the side of the desk and she clenched him as he pushed into her. His hand reached around and pinched her, closing her eyes.

Pleasure, she felt pleasure and each thrust, she was brought more pleasure. And it was even better, when she realize Selina moaned in wanton lost. His hands explored her body and heightened her pleasure.

"Fuck," Talia moaned as he worked into her from behind. His hands were squeezing her breasts and the dark haired vixen whimpered as Harry explored her amazing body with his strong and able hands.

Selina wished she could finger herself but then she realized that her hands were fastened against the wall. She continued to pant as she tried to reach for herself but once again, it was hard to play with herself.

"Please, I need you, I really need you," Selina whispered.

"All good things come to….." Harry stated, and paused as he rammed Talia over the edge of the desk. "To those who wait."

"Don't want to….don't want to wait," Selina panted, once again her frustration getting heightened. "That's….that's not helping."

Talia flickered her tongue towards Selina, Harry ramming into her hard all of the way. Her tight vice like cunt squeezed him as he went over his body.

Her mate continued to work into her and she felt the frantic exploration of her body get even more frantic. Her mind experienced the amazing pleasure of his rapid fire thrusts into her body.

"Ooooh, take me," Talia whispered and Selina closed her eyes. "Mmm, ah, oooh, ah….."

"Well said," Harry whispered into her, as her moist cunt wrapped around his tool. He rammed into her hard against the desk and her breasts pressed against the desk. He nibbled on the side of her neck and the explosion of lust increased.

Selina once again tried to rub herself against the edge of her pants but she could not do it, no matter how hard she tried.

"Split, please, split, oh for the love of fuck, split in half," Selina whispered, biting down on her lip, erotic pleasure exploding through her eyes. "I can't handle it, fuck, you need to split in half, I want this, I need this, oh fuck, oh fuck of fucks."

"You are elegant, Selina," Harry continued as he worked Talia. "The sooner I break the daughter of the Demon the sooner….."

"Then hurry up, fuck her brains out ,come on, fuck her," Selina chanted, her nipples becoming rather uncomfortable against her top. She panted heavily and her pants clung against the edge of her pants.

"Not done, not done, oh fuck me harder."

"Yes, fuck her harder," Selina encouraged him.

Harry could feel Talia's warm and wet center around him and he could see that Selina was practically choking for it bound against the wall. His rod speared into Talia's wet center, with the green eyed wizard cupping her breasts. The sorcerer continued to wreck her body and she bit down on her lip.

She could feel herself brought to a new level of pleasure.

Selina felt her clothes torn off and her naked body exposed. That got her hotter and wetter just like that and another Harry was in front of her.

"So, do you really want this?" Harry asked her and Selina nodded.

"YESSS!" Selina screamed at the top of her lungs and her wet cunt was begging for his meat. His green eyes watched her, hungrily tracing all over her body.

"I'm not sure if you want it?" Harry asked her and Selina growled. "You know, that's more becoming of a dog, than a cat."

He released her and Selina pounced him, her lips smashing against his, her fingernails sinking into his neck.

The duplicate Harry was back against the desk and her wet pussy was inches away from him, but he held her back.

"Don't you dare tease me," Selina whispered, but he wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked.

Talia was being fucked hard against the desk by the Harry duplicate, and she was nailed cross eyed and drooling.

Harry smiled, and the invisible barrier preventing their meeting was kept up for a few seconds. The cat burglar whimpered as Harry grabbed onto her hips and prevented her from sliding into him completely.

"Just wait," Harry whispered for her.

"Done waiting really, but damn if it's worth it," Selina whispered and Harry brought the barrier down.

Her hot wet cunt went over his throbbing hard rod once more. The woman tightened herself around his rod and bounced up and down against his member.

Talia was nearly done, but she refused to black out before Selina did. She pushed herself towards the strong determination that a member of the League of Shadows needed. Her amazing whimpers piped up, with Harry plowing her against the desk from behind.

"Oooh, yes," Selina moaned as she bounced up and down, having the time of her time of her life.

The meeting of their hot organs continued and she really had been building up an orgasm. His hands grabbed her firm ass and coaxed her down onto him.

"Oooh, that's amazing," Selina whimpered as her tight walls clamped around him. The woman panted and Harry leaned forward, licking and sucking her nipple hard.

"I know it is," Harry whispered to her and he suckled her breast and caused her to be brought towards a new level of passion. Her tight walls clamped around him.

The Prime model of Harry was about ready to finish in Talia and she closed her eyes. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Cum in me, beloved, take me," Talia whimpered, and it had been a long time since he had been buried this deep inside her.

"Making up for lost time," The Prime Model whispered and he continued to pick up the pace into her, cutting a steady path towards her.

The bright lights of an orgasm flashed through their body and Harry Prime came in Talia. He shot his sticky load into her body.

She gave a shuddering stop, and collapsed on the desk in a state of ultimate bliss.

"Oh, it would be a shame if this was left, untapped," Harry whispered, brushing his finger off of Selina's ass.

"Ooooh, yes," Selina whimpered and he speared into her tight rectum, hanging onto her as he rammed her from behind. Her tight cunt wrapped around the prick of the dupe.

There was little time before there were two loads of cum about ready to be deposited in her. Selina prepared to feel the rush into her, as he gave it to her from both ends.

After what she built up, the explosion that came next blew her mind. Selina did not even bother to stifle the orgasm that she felt, in fact, she felt that it was her duty to let people know that she experienced it.

She fell to the desk, in a heap, fluid draining from both of her holes.

* * *

 

"We're on track to make more money than I think that anyone could dream about from this merger," Harry said, as he sat in the main office at LuthorCorp with Tess, drinking some fine wine.

"Lex did have his fair share of good ideas and projects on the table, until he went insane, and he went….Superman, Superman, Superman," Tess said and Harry smiled. "I think that he might had an obsession with the Man of Steel."

"Just a tiny one, yes," Harry agreed and Tess laughed, there were sometimes where Harry was the grandmaster of understatement and this was one of those times. "So…..we've got the communications grid online….."

"People are going to enjoy this, not only are we going to blow every crappy cell phone out of the water, but the high speed Internet is second to none," Tess said and Chloe joined them at this point, as Harry showed the specifics.

"Well porn addicts the world over will be pleased with such promptness."

"Well the perverted is a lucrative market, so why shouldn't I tap into that?" Harry asked and Chloe snickered.

"You said ta….."

Harry grabbed Chloe and pulled him onto her lap, placing his hand over her lap. She grinded against him a tiny bit but mostly she remained calm and collected.

"Yes, I realize what I said, Chlo," Harry whispered in her ear and she twitched for a second.

Chloe knew by then that she had said so much.

"So what about Wayne, has he bitten yet?" Tess asked and Harry smiled.

"Wayne really does want this deal, but despite any motive he thinks that I might have, I think that the company really does have a lot of potential," Harry said, looking at them. "And Wayne's not getting any younger…"

"I wouldn't tell him that, he might take some offense to it," Helena said as she turned up and she decided to park herself on the edge of the desk. She folded her legs, reached over and slowly grabbed a cup of coffee with a smile. "But you know, he's just being stubborn, obviously he's going to cave in to the deal. The stock holders are putting pressure and people might ask questions about where certain funding goes."

"That's right, he did fund the League," Harry said, as he took a cup of coffee of his own.

"Surrounded by caffeine addicts, I swear," Chloe said, shaking her head, as she pour herself a towering cup of coffee.

"Hmm, there's something about a pot calling the kettle black, but I can't quite point my finger on it," Tess said, deciding not to feel left out by pouring herself a cup of coffee. This earned her a glare from Chloe. "You know, you only speak the truth."

"I know, but I still hate you," Chloe said, with Tess grinning at her.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Helena and Harry exchanged a look of exasperation but they were willing to let this play out for their own amusement.

"You two are something else, you know," Harry said, and this earned him a rather sharp grin form Chloe.

"I know, but you love us for it."

Harry said nothing, he drank his coffee.

"I need to talk to Kara about the other project that I wanted to implement, but it's more of a long term thing, actually her and Karen are finishing up the clean up in Metropolis, so she should be meeting me shortly," Harry said and he added. "And I'm Cir-El would be a help, she had all of Kal-El's training but none of his hang ups."

"His many, many, many hang ups."

Chloe said this with a slight shudder, sipping on her coffee. There were times where she wondered why Clark did some of the things that he did. He had a self guilt complex a mile line and threw himself into heroics about as much as Batman did.

He had issues on par of Batman.

Chloe once again shuddered at that though.

"Do, I need to turn up the heat?" Tess asked casually, and Chloe turned towards her. "Because you're shuddering pretty badly."

"No, I'm fine, I'm really fine," Chloe said and Helena and Harry raised eyebrows next to each other. "Just taking a trip down memory lane to the glory days of Smallville, you know what that was like."

"Say no more, but it might have been another lifetime ago."

"Yeah, it might have been," Chloe said with a smile and Barbara popped her head into the office.

"Hey, Barbara," Harry said and she smiled.

"I'm not late, am I?"

Chloe checked her watch and answered. "No, Miss Gordon, right on time, actually you're a bit early."

"Which is a good quality to have," Helena added, giving Barbara a sharp stare and the woman shuddered.

"When you give a stare like that, you remind me…well you know," Barbara said and Harry put his arm around her. "Oh, Kara said that she's ready to meet you so….."

"I'll be there, and let you four get the finishing touches on the new security system ready," Harry said and all four females had smug smiles on their face at the thought of that. "I expect something great to be developed there."

There was no question about it, with that kind of pressure; they had no choice but to live up to Harry's expectations. Some might consider them to be high but they thought that they would be fair enough and they didn't want to let Harry down in the slightest. Because disappointing him would be a pretty bad fate.

"I think that we've got a stronger wall then what we started in, and we should give it a few more teeth…."

"Isn't that a bit overkill?"

"You can never overkill something like this, not when the security and livelihood of some many people are on the line."

That was a hard point to disagree with, as the Castle was nearly completed, and it would be operational shortly.

* * *

 

"Be careful with that, this could cut through pretty much any surface," Kara said and Karen decided to offer her two cents, as Harry was looking at the laser that she had managed to acquire for him.

"And when she says pretty much any surface, she means exactly any surface….."

"So I figured," Harry said with a smile and Karen and Kara grinned with each other. "Could have used one of these things a few years ago, I got into a rather tight spot but…..better late than never, I guess."

"It's the thought that counts," Kara agreed, smiling at the laser cutter. She thought that Kal had a treasure trove of devices that he could use, but never did. Granted, one could consider them a dangerous weapon that should not fall into the wrong hands, but that was why you put failsafes on an object. That way if the wrong person used it, it ends up blowing their hand off.

Needless to say, Kara thought that they would learn their lesson if their hand got blown off a few times. Or maybe that was just an unintended side effect of spending too much time hanging around Karen.

"We could also process more information with this chip," Cir-El said, consulting her notes. "There's just one problem….."

"It keeps overheating, doesn't it?" Karen asked her.

"Yes, that's the problem, without a crystal to stabilize it, this chip burns up, but most computer systems would be fried with a crystal put in there, so it's the ultimate catch 22," Cir-El said and they looked towards Harry, waiting for his response. There was a sense that he was contemplating something right there. "Um….feel free to chime in….."

"We've had a problem with one of the earlier Red Sun models, but it's obvious that it's something less complex than one of these things," Harry told all three Kryptonians and they nodded. "So, we're just going to have to…"

"Say no more," Karen agreed, as she brought up the research on her laptop. "Yeah, that was a problem, but you solved that pretty efficiently."

"Well it took a lot of trial and error, and a couple of burned down labs, thankfully no one was hurt," Harry said without taking a breath.

"It does scare me when you do that but…"

"I think that the fuel systems from the rocket ship that brought Kal-El to Earth can be modified as well," Harry said. "It will use less fuel and be more efficient with the fuel it does."

"Less pollution as well, and you know that will win you a lot of brownie points," Karen said and Harry smirked at that.

"Yes indeed, yes indeed," Harry agreed but he flipped through it. "The crystals are a potential alternative power source….."

"Highly unstable though," Kara reminded him and Harry nodded, he got that message loud and clear.

"Anything with power often is, but we have to stabilize that power and one crystal has enough juice to power a city the size of Metropolis for a thousand years," Harry reminded the group and they nodded.

"We'll get right on that," Karen said and Harry placed his arm around the blonde but Kara pushed in, so she could get some of hers. "Wait your turn!"

Cir-El sighed at the antics of her cousins.

"Oh, you're the one who hogs him all of the time, you know….."

"I should point out that I get less time with him that either of you do," Cir-El said, her eyes burning towards the two blondes, and she was annoyed very slightly by their childish antics. "So knock it off."

"Oh, you think that you can tell us what to do…"

"Ladies, enough, let's focus," Harry said and it was his commanding presence that caused them to all stand up straight. When Harry spoke, people listened. There was almost a belief, unconfirmed that was one of his powers. Whether or not that was true, one could not even begin to figure it out. "I know what the two of you want, and you know what the two of you want."

"Duh," Kara whispered and her older twin nearly slugged her in the side but Harry stopped her.

"I think that you should have some perspective about what you want," Harry said to them and they smiled. "I know the two of you have a competitive streak between you and that's good, I'm glad that you do. I know that both of you feel the same amount of pleasure that you do, but with that pleasure, you're going to feel the same frustration as well."

"Harry, you wouldn't?" Karen asked and she looked fearful for the first moment in a while.

"Yes, he would, I know that he would," Kara said and she opened her mouth up as she saw Harry giving her one of those looks. It was a look that both caused her panties to moisten and also frightened her a tad bit. Her throat dried up at the thought of what might happen if Harry decided not to play ball.

Surely he wouldn't but at the same time, he would? Kara felt confusion roll through her body and her spine felt cool chills go through it.

"So, do you feel like….."

"Would it help if we apologized?" Kara asked, biting down on her lip and Harry's smile got even wider. He was not going to lie, that he got off on making both of them sweat.

"Well, it's a start."

Karen blanched as she looked at Harry. "Just a start?"

"You've gotten me some good ideas, and it would be unfortunate if the pair of you missed out on what I was going to do," Harry whispered and both blondes felt nervous. "I was going to reward you for your hard work, you know."

"You were?" Kara asked and she felt a rush of hope going through her body and Harry smiled at her.

"Well, I was but now, I'm not sure if I should or not, we'll see what happens," Harry told the blonde and Kara suddenly found herself bond side by side with her older counterpart.

Karen tried to struggle but the ropes were tightening around her. Was this supposed to make her so wet and her nipples so stiff? She really had no idea and that scared her.

"So, are you ready to give them a preview of what they're going to get if they're good girls?"

"Hope you're paying attention, Mom," Cir-El whispered, capturing Harry's lips in a passionate kiss and he pulled the woman onto his lap, their tongues tangling together, as clothes slowly were removed.

* * *

Harry placed his hands on Cir-El's top and removed it, to expose her amazingly perky breasts. She moaned as his mouth went to work on her, licking and sucking her nipples. She arched her back a bit, allowing him better access to her.

Kara and Karen watched, knowing that their turn would come soon, although they did not know when. Harry's fingers pushed deep into her cunt, and caused her back to arch as he explored her insides.

"Harry, oh Harry, oh yes," Cir-El panted as she bit down on her lip and Harry continued to pump his way into her, working over her smoldering hot center. Her nipples became erect and Harry captured one in his mouth, sucking on it.

"Damn it," Karen moaned, wishing that she could get herself relief and now Cir-El was up against the wall, right where they could see her face.

The pleasure on her face nearly caused them to explode as Harry pushed his length into her from behind. Cir-El clutched the wall, closing her eyes as Harry speared into her.

His thrusts moved at a nice brisk pace and her nipples stiffened as Harry worked into her from behind. His large cock continued to stretch her amazing walls as he buried himself into her. The woman panted as he thrust into her, stretching her out.

Kara suddenly felt Harry's cock into her and smiled with a wicked grin directed towards Karen as he stuffed her full with him.

"No fair," Karen whined, her pussy aching, she needed Harry's meat into her and in the worst way. She thought that she would explode if she did not have him in her.

"All's fair in love and war, Karen," Harry grunted, grabbing onto Kara's hips and spearing into her.

Karen nearly had to cry as two beautiful Kryptonians had their pussies filled. Kara was detached from the wall and Harry pushed her onto the desk.

She thought that maybe if she closed her eyes, she could feel it but something blocked her mental link.

"Oh you dick," Karen whined and Kara locked her arms around Harry's neck as he kicked her legs into the air.

"Yes, and quite one at that," Kara panted, with his throbbing manhood exploring her smoldering depths. That caused sensational orgasms to blow through her body.

Kara raised her hips up; she had just been hit with a mind numbing orgasm.

"Oh Harry, oh fuck, oh yes," Cir-El whined at the top of her lungs, feeling Harry's cock burying into her tight body.

"Do you like that, baby?" Harry whispered to her, pinching her nipple and she nodded, biting down on her lip.

"Fuck yes," Cir-El moaned, nearly sinking her nails into the back of Harry's neck with all of the passion and intensity of a wild animal, bucking her hips into his throbbing cock. "I love this….oh I love this, fuck me, fuck me hard."

"If you insist," Harry said, practically grinning as he pushed himself into her, her hips pushing up to meet his.

As for the Harry duplicate, he grabbed Karen by the hair and pushed her onto Kara's wet snatch. The older blonde, without hesitation , started to eat out her younger counterpart, slurping her tangy juices.

Placing his hands on her hips, Harry moved up to cup Karen's breasts roughly, signifying his domination on her.

"Just remember, who do you belong too?" Harry asked and he put the tip of his penis at the edge of her moistening pussy. The blonde was eager to accept him and Harry was eager to fill her.

Once again, he submerged himself into one of the tightest sheaths of hot flesh that he would ever know. Harry's large prick stretched her out, as she accommodated his girth.

Karen moaned but Kara grabbed her roughly by the hair, encouraging her to continue with her dirty. She sucked in the juices from Kara's pussy like a dying woman as Harry's penis continued to explore her depths. She whined as he pushed in and out of her, slamming himself into her tight body.

The blonde rocked herself back, feeling Harry stretch her out. Her smoldering heat was speared into and Harry proceeded to give her a good working over. The blonde closed her eyes, and he continued to slam into her for a little bit longer.

Cir-El was now floating in mid air, with her legs wrapped around Harry, and he was with her. The two of them hung upside down, their organs clashing together.

"Oh, this is a rush," Cir-El whined as she felt an orgasm and then Harry continued to suck on her nipples in midair.

"You've got that right," Harry grunted, spearing his length deep into her, stretching her out. Her fingernails clenched into his shoulder as he picked up the pace with deeper thrusts yet.

"Ooooh, harder, harder, please, harder," Cir-El moaned and Harry continued to work into her pussy. The dark haired Kryptonian enjoyed the good hard fucking that she was getting and wanted even more. Her hand wrapped around Harry's shoulder, nails digging into it as he plowed into her in mid air.

"Yes, you're going to get it hard, really hard," Harry whisper, cupping her ass and she whimpered with distinctive pleasure. His large prick speared into her and her eyes closed with the pleasure.

Cir-El moaned but then bit down on Harry's shoulder. Not so much for stifling the sound, however it added an erotic appeal to the entire situation.

On the desk, Harry's hands cupped Karen's body and he drove her to yet another orgasm. The blonde's vaginal walls squeezed him with the force that would crush the penis of a normal man into paste.

"Oh, that's so hot," Kara whispered and Harry smiled, as he pushed Karen onto the desk.

"Your turn," Harry breathed and he split off a duplicate.

Kara draped herself over Harry's lap, giving him a passionate kiss, grinding her sweet pussy oer his throbbing length. With one fell swoop, Kara slammed herself onto his length, coming down onto his balls.

The actions in the room were getting hot and heavy, as Harry fucked three beautiful Kryptonian females in three different positions.

Cir-El felt her back press against the cool ceiling tiles, with Harry speeding up his thrusts. Her mind was blown by the sensations blowing through her body.

Karen was pushed face first into the desk, and then Harry grabbed her arms, pulling her back for leverage. His throbbing manhood pushed into at a rapid fire pace. She nearly had the breath driven out of her lungs by Harry's thrusts.

Kara bounced higher on him, and her slick walls caressed his manhood. The blonde kept bouncing on his member.

"Oh so close, but I don't think that you've earned it," Harry whispered and Kara closed her eyes in frustration.

"Yes, we have, please Harry."

His balls tightened and all four of them, well technically all six of them, had an amazing orgasm that rocked all of their minds and their bodies.

* * *

The net result of three sex satisfied Kryptonian females was a good result, if Harry had to say so himself.

"Meeting in about twelve hours, spread the word, Chloe," Harry said and the blonde smiled, knowing what he meant by meeting.

* * *

 

"Can I say wow?"

"I believe that you did say wow," Harry said to Lana as she looked around, her mouth hanging open. Barbara, Tess, Chloe, and Helena looked pleased with themselves, although there were some of them that looked more pleased with themselves than others, for obvious reasons.

"Well, can I say it again?" Lana asked him and Harry smirked at her.

"I believe that you just did," Harry said and Lana sighed as she looked around. She saw how massive some of the LilyCo facilities were and she was blown away by this facility.

The material used to make the castle for instance was sleek and there was just a sense that not even an entire army could bring this Fortress down.

Not that she wanted to be the idiot that tried.

Rose, Cass, and Jade stepped through for a better look; there were other members of the team on their way here.

"When you go out for something, you go all of the way," Rose said, it looked like a standard castle from the outside. Something that would be a medieval arts festival but it would be much more. One could fit about a dozen government facilities inside it, and have room to spare.

"There are portals leading to it towards several key points," Harry explained as the doors opened. "It is….particular about who it lets inside."

"Oh, what kind of criteria?" Chloe asked, curiosity getting the better of her and Harry smirked.

"Well, it's me and the people that I'm sleeping with," Harry said and Chloe looked at him, mouth hanging halfway open and she nodded.

"Of course, it is."

"Are you honestly surprised at all?" Karen asked, as she stood next to them. She was just recovering from the last round with Harry and was really looking forward to another round.

They moved into a sleek hallway and there were at least a dozen doors.

"Each leads to a different area of the complex," Harry said and he raised his hand, causing the map to blink to light. "And this is your guide. There's one on every floor, so you don't get lost."

"Oh, that's excellent then," Alex said, slipping in from the rests of the group. She knew a little bit about the castle from Harry's memories and the link that they had. There were only flashes of what was going on around them.

"Yes, more than excellent, it's fantastic," Rose said and Jade raised her eyebrow.

"Always having to get the last word in, don't you?" Jade asked and Artemis stopped at her shoulder and mouthed something to Cass.

Jade didn't quite hear what she said, although she had the word.

"Careful, sis, I can still kick your ass, I don't care how old you are," Jade said to her and Artemis stood before her, hands on her hips as she stared her down.

"Well…"

"Remember our last sparring session," Cass said and Artemis smiled. "Both of you, remember that."

"Okay, that's enough," Harry said and he could see Caitlin smiling. "A state of the art lab, with detailed simulation scenarios, so you can pretty much test with any variable and not put anyone at risk."

"Well, I like that so far," the redhead scientist said, as she could see the data flowing on the board. There were equations that a normal person might not have gotten but with her superior intellect, she got them perfectly.

"And that's a room of experimental weapons, although some of them are in the very early stage, so I don't want any of you going on a joyride with them," Harry said and Cass blinked, and turned to Rose.

Rose held up her hands, mouth hanging up and there was a distinct word coming out of her mouth. "What….what?"

"Nothing," Harry said and Chloe barely kept a straight face.

"It was one time, and I can't ever live it down," Rose said and Jade raised an eyebrow. "Alright, a few times, are you happy?"

"Thrilled," she answered and they turned to the new and improved monitoring map.

"I'd like to be able to pinpoint threats easier, but intent is a hard thing to deal with, we never know when someone's murderous thoughts are serious, and someone is just pissed off," Harry said and Tess smiled.

"Well it would be a useful project if you get it working right….."

"I don't know, too many false positives," Barbara said and Helena nodded by her side. "You figured so as well?"

"Yes," Helena said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring her in the eye. "But…..we'll see what happens."

"Yes, yes we will," Harry agreed, and the future was so bright. One step at a time.

"Hello, Harry, how may I serve you?"

An image of a woman with dark hair and green eyes, dressed in robes appeared. She had the material clinging to her curves.

"Welcome to Castle Peverell, now the castle of Checkmate, modified to be the perfect and efficient combination of magic, along with a fair amount of technology," the woman said and no one was surprised that the AI of Harry's super-secret headquarters was an attractive female.

They would have to be pretty dense to be surprised.

* * *

 

What the future was going to hold, well no one really could tell that without having some preconceived notions. Harry had a good idea that it was going to be something big, and he was going to be a huge part of the world changing. In the next ten to fifteen years, he suspected that the world would be a far more interesting place.

Exactly how big that was, Harry didn't know. He was going to guess but he detested guessing games. The plans were in place that being said.

The biggest changes were the Ministry of Magic, which still existed, although they would have to pick up the pieces. The new Minister was in Harry's back pocket, and hopefully they would have things to do.

As for Longbottom, he was placed in an Arctic facility without his powers. He really wasn't using them well anyway. Someone like that could think that he was dangerous enough to be a threat. While he didn't do anything stupid enough to justify getting a knife through his throat, Harry did figure that it was obvious who he was going to blame for the problems.

The Luthorcorp and LilyCo merger was getting off the ground with numerous projects. The next eighteen months would be interesting for the near merged entity and the legacy of Lex Luthor would become less and less by each passing year. They had to build the company back up after it was squandered by his Superman obsession.

That brought Harry to the next point, the League. The world could use people that would be able to be thrown out in front of the line of fire fairly often. Seriously speaking though, they had their hearts in the right place but Harry would never agree completely with the way that they did things. And they would never agree completely with the way they did things.

He had his eyes and ears in the League and his share of influence. In many ways, the League was a necessary evil but Harry would really have to argue that he was a necessary evil as well.

Such was life after all. The green eyed wizard plotted what his next move would be, as he rested in bed after the night was. Cadmus had been cleared out, some of the more unsavory parties vanished, and Harry sucked in all of the valuable assets into the Checkmate organization. He knew the reasons why they hired him, to do the dirty work that they could never finished, but it played into Harry's hands. Checkmate, the League, and several multi-billion dollar companies rested in the palm of his hand.

"Harry, are you awake?" Chloe buzzed over the communicator in Harry's bedroom. He stirred in bed, trying not to wake the two people who were sleeping beside him.

"Well, if I wasn't, I would've been now," Harry said, as he decided to find his clothes, which had been discarded during the night's passion. He found them and he tried not to wake them up once again. "So….what's up?"

"Well, the UN is….causing difficulties," Chloe said and Harry smiled at her.

"I was wondering when that would happen," Harry answered the blonde and he got up. "Did you arrange a meeting with them?"

"Way ahead of you, it's in about three hours, sorry for the late notice, but I figured that you wanted to take care of this sooner rather than later."

With politicians of any sort, they would. Of course, the UN tended to blow a lot of hot air more often than not but Harry wanted to put them in their place. He pulled on his pants, and then his shirt, before answering in affirmation.

"Surprised that you got them this soon….."

"Well, I can be very persuasive," Chloe said to him and Harry smiled. "No, I didn't do anything too illegal….."

"You put a rather interesting bar up for too illegal, Chlo," Harry told her and the blonde snickered but grew suddenly serious.

"So are you going to be on your way?"

"Yes, I better tell me guests that they should not wait up for me….."

"So, duty calls, " one of them said sleepily, as she turned over in bed.

"Yes, unfortunately, you know how that goes," Harry said.

"All too well, if that freaking communicator would have went off last night after what you put us through….."

"I disabled mine," one of the woman said, as a head of dark hair could be seen in the covers, next to a head of red.

"I did too but you know Batman, and his overrides, and the fact that he wants to keep tabs on us all of the time."

"Well, I'll see you two later, I've got to go, meeting at the UN," Harry replied.

"Knock them dead for us," one of the woman said, as she struggled in the covers. She had no idea how she got in that position but it had been a pretty wild evening.

"She didn't mean that literally….."

"Don't tell me what I mean, Diana."

"Diana, Shayera, do I need to leave you two a babysitter while I'm gone or…."

"No, we're good, but you might have to punish us when you get back."

Harry smiled and he decided to walk off.

"Well I will be back."

"We'll hold you to that promise," both of them said, nearly in unison, although they were slightly off.

Now dressed, Harry saw Cass and Rose wait for him.

"So, ready to crack some skulls?" Harry asked and Rose nodded eagerly.

"I don't think he meant that literally," Cass said and Rose shook her head, as Harry began a full day.

It was just another day in the life of Harry Potter and he wouldn't have it any day. Meeting with the UN, business meeting, lunch with Lois, some training, and he would have to fit some sex in there somewhere. Although he was good at multi-tasking.

Nevertheless, this should prove to be an eventful day.

**End.**


End file.
